Strictly Gary and Petey: Senior Year
by DarkMoonX
Summary: COMPLETE. SEQUEL to Strictly Gary and Petey. Continues with Gary and Petey's relationship. But there are still hardships and parents to face. Not to mention the idea of college and the possible separation of Gary and Petey.
1. Summer Daze

**Update: I have revised this fanfic. Nothing too major - some name changes and a few things taken out. I also condensed it down so there aren't as many chapters. But overall I wanted it edited before its sequel. Enjoy!**

**A/N: This is the sequel to Strictly Gary and Petey. I just stuck with the original title because I knew people would recognize it from the previous one, and then just added something to it. I just couldn't stay away from this..I HAD to write more on Gary and Petey's relationship. This time, however, I'll be writing more about Gary and Petey's background and family past. It'll be hard but I'm going to try and write about what _I_personally think has happened in their past. So, basically, this is still a progression of their relationship. And they'll be meeting each other's parents in this one. The story starts in the summer and continues on throughout their Senior year of high school. Basically..I have an obsession with Gary and Petey that more than likely won't calm down for a while, but I'll be glad when it does because all these thoughts are driving me crazy. That's why I'm writing this. Okay, enough rambling :).**

**Summary: SEQUEL to "Strictly Gary and Petey". I recommend reading the first part before this one. This fic continues on with Gary and Petey's relationship, but there are still many hardships and dreaded parents to face. Not to mention the idea of college and the possibilty of them being separated because of it.**

**Oh and, the first part in italics is Gary speaking (apparently). It's in first person but everything else is in third.**

* * *

**Strictly Gary and Petey: Senior Year**

**Prologue**

_Every time I think about Petey, my insides start feeling really hot and weird. It's unexplainable, just like my attraction to the little twerp. I never intended for it to be this way. Hell, I still pick on him to the point where he cries; but most of the time I indulge myself in him, like he's made out of the sweetest chocolate ever. And man is he good. _

_ When I first came to Bullworth and saw his scrawny little ass walking to the Library, I instantly knew that he would be my prime target for fun. And he didn't disappoint either. I used to think that Petey was really boring and had no personality, but the more I hung around him, the more I realized that he was the only one at Bullworth who seemed different than everyone else. _

_ Sometimes I had morbid thoughts about him; thoughts that would make my heart race fast and make me smile. But now, I hate it when those thoughts come. Before I honestly knew Pete, I would have these visions of him being beaten. But it was never by me, it was always by someone else. I absolutely relished the thought of Petey getting hurt by somebody bigger than him, like that dumbass Russell. Sometimes he would be lying on the ground in a puddle of blood, and other times he'd be left in an abandoned alleyway. _

_ What was weird was, the more I got to know Petey, the more I had these thoughts, the less he was beaten in them. Every time it turned from blood to scrapes and from scrapes to bruises. And when I started appearing next to him in my thoughts, I started feeling excited. Yep, there has always something different about Peter Kowalski, something unique and exhilarating. It makes me so fucking proud to call him mine.  
_

**Chapter 1: Summer Daze**

**Friday, June 15****th**** 2007**

"So femme-boy, you ready to meet my parents?" Gary asked.

Petey looked down and hesitated as they made their way down the sidewalk in Bullworth Town. "Um, sure," he muttered.

Gary chuckled deeply at his response and pushed his hands into his pockets.

"Maybe we should go to Dragon's Wing."

"Oh come on," Gary said, his voice cocky. "You seriously like that crap?"

"I've been getting into it lately. It's not so bad. I used to think it was stupid too. Maybe you should try it. You know, we could like, read comics together or something." Petey laughed slightly but cut himself off and cleared his throat when he saw Gary smirk and raise a brow at him. No one ever laughed when he tried to joke.

"Um, no," Gary replied.

"Well, I'm going in. You can just wait outside."

"Good idea, Pete. Actually, I'll just be waiting for you in the porn shop."

Petey made a face at the older boy and shook his head as he headed for the door of Dragon's Wing.

"Lame twerp," Gary muttered under his breath, before he continued on down the sidewalk.

* * *

When Petey looked up at the clock in the Dragon's Wing shop, his eyes widened. He hadn't realized that he had spent nearly an hour in the comics bookstore and suddenly felt bad for leaving Gary for so long. Feeling guilty, he quickly grabbed one of the many comics he had been dying to get and made his way to the register.

"This all for today, Pete?" the cashier, Zack, asked.

"Yeah," Petey said, grabbing his money from his pocket.

Zack rang it up and bagged his book. Petey was beginning to become a regular at the shop and knew Zack well enough by now. He had thought about joining the weekly tournament of Grottos and Gremlins that the Nerds usually held at the shop every Friday night, but he didn't really feel like he fit in with them since they still thought he was odd. And he _was_ odd, especially since he hung out with Gary Smith. It didn't matter that much, though, since the game itself was pretty lame.

"Thanks, Zack," he said, taking his bag.

"Later, Pete."

When Petey walked out of the shop he immediately scanned the area for Gary. After making his way to the corner of the block, he stopped and sighed. The older boy was no where to be found. Petey wondered if he had gotten mad and left town, but he knew better than that. Gary didn't give in to drama that easily, but at the same time the older boy loved messing with Petey.

The afternoon summer sun was almost too much to bear, even for a short period of time. Even with his tan cargo shorts and dark green, short-sleeved shirt, the surrounding heat and rays of the sun were too much for his light clothes. Petey was breathing deeply by the time he reached the other side of the street. If he didn't find Gary soon then he would die of heat stroke.

He ended giving up within five minutes of walking around town. If Gary was out and about, then surely he would see him standing under the shade of one of the stores. Petey looked around while he tried to catch his breath under the shade. The smell of grass being cut, along with the stuffy air, wasn't helping with his asthma. Just when he was about to go into the local ice-cream parlor, he spotted Gary on the opposite side of the street, coming out of the bike shop.

He sighed in relief as he made his way across the street to him. When he came up behind him he grabbed the taller boy's arm gently, which made Gary to react by jumping and pulling away. After seeing that it was Petey he relaxed, but he still pulled away from him, his eyes a bit dark as he looked away.

Petey frowned as a feeling of dread came over him. He knew that look. Gary was over-thinking about something again. It made him feel distant when Gary was like this, and he knew that there was nothing he could do or say to make him feel better.

"Gary?" Petey started as he followed beside him. "You okay?"

"Why, does it look like something's wrong?" Gary asked defensively.

"Well, you seem bothered by something."

"Yeah, you," Gary replied, suddenly stopping at a drink machine.

"What did I do?"

"'Doing'," Gary corrected as he punched in the button for a soda. "What you're 'doing'. You're annoying me."

"What-how?"

"By talking, now just shut-up for a moment."

Petey was confused and irritated now. "Fine, I'll just leave." But as he turned to go Gary grabbed him by his shoulder, stopping him roughly in his tracks.

Gary popped his soda can open and took a few gulps before looking casually over at Petey. "I had this great idea and you distracted me," he said, his free hand still on Petey's shoulder.

"Oh, wouldn't want to take you away from your first priority," Petey said, a slight snarl in his voice as he shrugged Gary's hand from his shoulder and walked away quickly. He heard Gary following suit close behind, his footsteps becoming heavier as he got nearer to him.

"Hey," Gary said from behind. "What the hell is your problem, Pete?"

"I'm trying to leave you to your thoughts."

"Pete, just stop."

Petey stopped, as Gary told him to, and crossed his arms, waiting for an explanation.

"You are such a baby," Gary said harshly. "You pout about everything. I swear, you go through PMS like a whiny girl."

Petey pursed his lips and looked away. If he walked away now he would only be confirming Gary's last remark.

"So what is it, femme-boy? You need some menstrual pills?"

"Shut-up." Sighing, Petey inhaled the warm air deeply and closed his eyes as he felt short of breath.

"Here."

Petey opened his eyes to see Gary holding out his soda can to him.

"You look like you're about to pass out from the heat," Gary affirmed.

Petey took it and downed the last of it within seconds, then he gave it back to Gary and continued down the sidewalk.

Gary tilted his head back and laughed softly to himself, before crushing the empty can in his hand. Catching sight of a nearby waste bin, he threw the can into it from where he was successfully. "Score!" He threw his arms up into the air and chuckled as he turned around to follow behind Petey.

As Gary came up behind him, he pushed the back of his head lightly, which caused the younger, shorter boy to stagger. "You know, Pete, I think you're hanging around me too much," he started. "You acted like a real jackass back there."


	2. Fear

******A/N: I've always thought that there was WAY more to Gary Smith than what we just see in the game. And everyone knows this at the end. Gary is dark. He schemes. I tried to bring out that part of him in this chapter, that part of him that almost seems there but not there at all. I don't know, I've just always imagined Gary as a dark person who has "spells" sometimes. Hope you like. Thanks for the reviews so far guys. =)**

* * *

**Chapter 2: Fear**

**That night**

Petey and Gary were walking along the beach in Old Bullworth Vale just as the sun was setting. There was an awkward tension between them as they walked side by side. Petey figured it was due to not seeing the other boy quite as much as he was used to since they had been out of school for the summer. But he knew that it was more than that; it was meeting Gary's parents that bothered him, and he let it get to him so much that he had tried avoiding the conversation all day. He was supposed to have met them tonight and stayed at Gary's house, but for some reason they hadn't left town, and it was already nearing 8:30 pm.

"So, did you tell your _mommy_ that you were staying with a friend tonight?" Gary asked, his voice full of sarcasm as he broke the silence between them.

"Yes," Petey muttered, looking away. "And it's the truth."

"Ah." Gary stuck his hands in his pockets and bit at the inside of his cheek. Then he shook his head and looked ahead. "We're not gong back to my place."

"What?" Petey asked, suddenly alert. "Why?"

"Because you don't want to."

"When did I say that?"

"It's written all over your face, Pete. Even my parents would notice how scared you are."

"I'm not scared," Petey said in defense.

"Don't lie, Petey."

"Okay," he said. "I guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"Why? We're just friends."

"No, we're not," Petey corrected.

"To everyone else we are."

"Don't be a jerk, Gary."

"Oh, what's wrong, Petey, having a bad week?"

Petey suddenly stopped and glared at the taller boy. "Why are you being like this?"

Gary rolled his eyes but turned around to face him. "Like what? I didn't know I was doing anything wrong."

"Exactly," Petey said. "You never know when something is your fault."

"Pete, for christ's sake, what the hell are you talking about?"

"_You_!" Petey said loudly. "Why are you saying that we're just friends when there's clearly something more going on?"

Gary crossed his arms and chuckled lightly. "I think you skipped the menstrual cycle and went straight to menopause."

"Forget you," Petey said, before turning and continuing down the beach.

"Pe-e-te," Gary said, dragging out his name in frustration. "Stop being such a whiny little brat."

Petey clenched his teeth together and walked faster, ignoring the other boy's insults, but within a few seconds he heard footsteps coming up behind him. His heart started beating faster and, with the thought of getting away from Gary at the moment in mind, he picked up his pace until he was running. Petey didn't look back but he could still hear Gary's steps behind him, picking up speed now. They were nearing, closer, closer, and-

He grunted as his body was suddenly grabbed and jolted to the ground by two arms. When he hit the sand he landed on top Gary, who was holding him from behind. The impact had knocked the wind out of him, and caused him to cough hard until he gagged.

"Who do you think you are, fucking Forrest Gump?" Gary started, loosening his grip on the younger boy.

"Well," Petey started breathlessly. "At least..he got away..from his problems that way."

"Yeah, and look how he turned out. What the hell are you running for? You hate me that much?"

Petey detected a hint of jealousy and sadness in Gary's voice, just a tiny bit. "No," he said, his breathing becoming stable. "Of course I don't hate you."

"Then why are you running away from me?" Gary asked, his voice serious.

"Because you upset me."

Gary sighed as he let go of Petey and plopped on his back in the sand. Reaching up with his arm, he grabbed Petey's shirt and pulled him down beside him.

"Gary," Petey started. "I thought you didn't like doing stuff like this in public."

"No one's around. Besides, I don't want you mad at me."

Petey laid his head on Gary's arm. "I'm not mad," he said. "Guess I just over-reacted. I've got a lot on my mind."

"Yeah, you tend to do that, but I still love you, dork."

"I love you too, psycho."

"So," Gary said, sitting up. "Do you want me to walk you home or do you want to stay with me? Either way, I'm not going to my place."

"Why not?" Petey asked.

"Because I hate it there. Besides, you're obviously not ready to meet my parents, like_ you_ wanted to in the first place."

"Well," Petey hesitated. "I don't want to go home either."

"Then what do you want to do?"

Petey smiled lightly over at him. "I'd like to do _you_," he muttered.

Gary looked over and laughed lightly at Petey's remark. His smile, however, was bigger than his laugh. "Wow, Pete," he said. "You really have grown some balls."

* * *

Petey was lying on the bed in the beach house that Jimmy had let them use, his hands placed gently on his stomach. Gary had made him call up his copper haired friend to ask if they could use it for the night. And, to his surprise, Jimmy had let them, though he threatened Gary that if anything was stolen he'd make him pay.

He shrugged at the memory. That had only been a couple of hours ago. Now it was late and Petey was ready to go to sleep. He was quiet, near to falling asleep, as he listened to Gary mumble to himself from across the room. The older boy was pacing the floor quickly back and forth, his shoes thudding against the wooden planks. Petey was used to this routine but it was only annoying him at the moment. He wanted to sleep but couldn't as long as Gary was awake.

"I knew there was something up his sleeve. Otherwise he wouldn't have given me that look," Gary muttered to himself, his speech rapid as he continued pacing.

"Gary, quit being paranoid," Petey said sleepily, his eyes closed.

"If _he_ were to come anywhere near him, I'd have to act. I have to have a plan." Gary suddenly moved toward a small table and wrote something down on a piece of paper.

"Gary," Petey called softly, opening his eyes.

"If he tries anything I'll just plan revenge on him."

"Gary!" Petey was sitting up now.

Gary looked over at Petey and frowned. "Can't you see that I'm _busy_, femme-boy? I don't always want to have sex." He turned back to his paper on the table and continued writing.

"No, Gary," Petey said, rolling his eyes as he sat up all the way. "I don't want that. I'm wondering what the hell you're doing."

"It doesn't matter. You wouldn't understand."

"What makes you so sure?" Petey stood to his feet and took a few steps toward the older boy.

"Because I know how you'll react. Now go lay back down," Gary demanded, taking his paper and folding it. Narrowing his eyes at Petey, he cautiously put the folded paper into his pocket.

Petey suddenly looked down, as if thinking, then back up at Gary. "Did you take your meds?" he asked.

Gary glared at him hard, the muscles in his jaw twitching, and threw up his middle finger.

"Freaking jerk-off," Petey said. "I was just asking."

"Fuck off, Pete."

Petey looked down and pouted before laying back down on the bed, where he continued to sulk. When he closed his eyes he also sighed in relief as he heard the sound of pills clattering against plastic, and the pop of a top being taken off of a bottle. For a few moments it was quiet. All he could hear was Gary sniff and then clear his throat. It felt too quiet, especially for Gary.

Just as Petey closed his eyes, they immediately shot back open when he heard something hit the wall and break. He jolted up fast, pressing himself against the headboard of the bed, his heart racing fast. All he saw was Gary, a frown on his face from across the room. Petey followed his eyes until they rested on a bar stool, now broken, against one of the arcade games. The fear swallowed Petey whole as he realized what Gary had done. What bothered him more was, he didn't know _why_ he had done it.

Petey swallowed hard as he looked down at his hands, his heart racing as Gary's footsteps neared the bed._ Come on, talk to me Gary_, he thought. _Just tell me what's going on_.

"Pete," Gary whispered, stopping at the bed. "Why the long face?"

Petey hesitated, unable to speak.

"Don't worry, little Pete. I'll take care of you."

Petey's heart beat fast. He had never felt so afraid, yet so in love with a person in all his life.

"It's okay," Gary continued, pushing Petey down onto his back as he climbed onto the bed. "Don't even think."

Petey tensed, his body pressed firmly to the mattress now. All he could see was Gary, climbing slowly over him with his head cocked to the side. How could he appear so eerie yet simply irresistible at the same time? He didn't know, didn't care to know, when he felt Gary's lips press softly to his. It was sweet, soft, and brief, but it was also enough to turn him on. Just when he tilted his head up to taste more of Gary's lips, the older boy pulled away, his face blank. Petey grunted lightly in disappointment, biting his lip, but the loss didn't last long.

Gary quickly pulled off his own shirt, then Petey was yanked up roughly against his chest. He winced at the tight grip that Gary had on his wrists, but ignored it as his lips once again reunited with the older brunette's who had a charm that mesmerized him.

Gary suddenly pushed Petey back onto the mattress and hovered over him. "You're mine, Peter Kowalski," he said darkly.

* * *

Petey woke up screaming. He was aware of his surroundings, yet at the same time he didn't feel there, didn't feel real. And when he felt two hands grab him he jumped and screamed louder, thrashing his arms to push away whatever had a hold of him.

"Petey, stop," came a harsh voice.

Petey recognized the voice but he couldn't find a face in his mind to match it. Only darkness, that felt strangely wrong, surrounded him. He continued to scream and thrash until a light turned on. When Petey could see the surroundings of the beach house, he pressed himself firmly to the headboard, his body stiff as his screaming ceased into loud gasps. Then he saw Gary, glaring tiredly at him at the end of the bed. Reality finally sank in as he realized where he was and what had happened. Even though it had only been a dream, he had been pulled from sleep too soon. He trembled as he relaxed, his body drenched in sweat.

Gary continued to glare at him as he shifted on the bed. With one of his brows raised, he gently grabbed Petey and pulled him toward him, but just as he did the younger boy jumped up quickly and covered his mouth. He barely made it to the bathroom in time; Gary narrowed his eyes as he heard him puke his guts out in the other room. He sat there for a few minutes before Petey came back, whom suddenly looked pale and edgy.

When Petey neared the bed, he staggered and clutched at his stomach. Gary moved quickly and grabbed him before pulling him beside him. Sitting behind him, he clutched Petey to his chest and held him gently.

"Oh god, I knew it," Gary started, his voice filled with dread. "You're pregnant."

"Gimme a break, Gary," Petey said softly, his voice hoarse. "If that's your attempt to make things better, it's not working."

"Come on, Pete, don't be so serious."

"I just puked my whole days worth of food up, of course I'm going to be serious."

"Man," Gary started. "Glad it wasn't _me_ then."

"What?"

"You high-tailed it to the toilet as soon as you saw my face."

"You didn't make me sick, Gary," Petey assured.

"Good to know I'm still good looking then."

"Yeah, you are."

"What the hell were you screaming for? You don't even use that much lung strength when I'm pounding your ass."

Petey hesitated, the fear suddenly coming back to him as he forgot about his nausea and remembered his nightmare. "I don't really know," he responded.

Gary sighed behind him. "Yeah, you do. Just spit it out," he said, annoyed.

"I couldn't..find you," Petey said as he relaxed into Gary's arms.

"So..that was worth screaming for?"

"You weren't there, you wouldn't understand. I guess I woke up screaming because I still felt like I was dreaming. It freaked me out."

"Yeah, I do understand," Gary said, his voice cocky. "It's happened plenty of times to me. Except with me it was sleep paralysis."

"What's that?" Petey asked, his nausea slowly subsiding.

"It's like when your mind is dreaming but your body is awake. You can't move but you see and hear weird things. Things that aren't really there."

"Man. That sounds scary."

"It can be. But it's also kind of cool."

"I'm sorry."

"For what, femme-boy?"

"Screaming and waking you up."

"You should be," Gary said. "I thought you were getting raped or something. Scared the hell out of me."

Petey bit his lip to hold back a smile. "Thanks for being here for me," he said.

Gary grunted as he shifted his weight against the headboard. "Yeah," he said. "Femme-boys like you usually need an extra hand. In some cases, they need two."

"You don't even know what you're talking about," Petey retorted.

"Yeah, I do, and you would too if you used your brain."

"Whatever," Petey sighed, giving up.

"Pete," Gary said, sighing and shaking his head. "I give you a 'friendly', helping hand all the time, and then I give you a 'hand'."

Petey jumped when he felt Gary's hand suddenly grab at his crotch. "I-I think I get it now," he stuttered.

Gary chuckled darkly before pushing Petey off him. "You're crushing my balls, Pete," he said.

Petey rolled over and laid his head on his pillow, his heart suddenly racing. He was afraid to go back to sleep, even though he had Gary right beside him. When he saw him reach up to switch off the lamp on the bedside table, he quickly sat up. "Wait," he said.

"What?" Gary snapped.

"Can we please leave it on?" He knew that he was about to get pounded for that one.

Gary smiled in amusement but his hand retreated from the lamp. "Femme-boy afraid of the dark now?" he asked.

"Right now, yeah," Petey responded, serious.

"Just lay down and go to sleep. Nothing's here and nothing is going to happen."

"Fine," Petey said, crossing his arms as he laid on his back.

"Stop sulking," Gary sneered. "It's annoying."

"Make me," Petey mumbled.

Gary turned his head sharply and glared darkly at him.

Petey shrank and unfolded his arms as he felt Gary's gaze burn into him. He knew that eerie stare. Hesitating, he looked up at and smiled faintly.

Gary laid down on his back beside him and suddenly laughed . "Hey Petey," he started, nudging him with his elbow.. "Get this, right, you're my puppy, and here's your leash." Gary put up both of his index fingers and, making them parallel to one another, held them a few inches apart.

Petey narrowed his eyes at him. "What are you saying exactly?" Petey asked.

"That you're my bitch, dork," Gary replied.

Petey rolled his eyes and looked away. Right as he began to close his eyes, he suddenly grunted and looked up as he felt Gary suddenly straddle his waist.

"Come on, Pete, I bet I can get you to say it," Gary said, trying to pull Petey's pants down as he sat on top of him.

"Say what?" Petey asked, trying to push Gary's hands away.

"That you're my bitch."

"Gary, I'm not in the mood for this. God, we just-Gary!" Petey tried to push the older boy off but Gary was stronger and held him down.

Gary grabbed his wrists and placed his forehead on his shoulder. "Fine," he mumbled before looking up at his face. "You're too sick anyway. But once you're better you better be ready."

"Yeah, I will be," Petey said gently. "Now get off me." He pushed Gary and he finally rolled over onto his back.

It grew quiet as both of them laid side by side in the dim light, until Gary spoke.

"You know, I was having a really good dream about you and me before you started having your little episode a few minutes ago."

"What about?" Petey asked softly, his eyes closed.

"We both lived on the beach and we went swimming every day," he started, his voice suddenly tired. "No one else existed but us. We ate fruit and fish all day long. And we never wore any clothes. Yeah.." Gary trailed off, thinking about the image.

Petey smiled and turned over to lay on Gary, but as he did he realized that the older boy had already fallen asleep. Petey's smile softened as he pulled the blankets over them both and laid down, his head resting gently against Gary's arm.


	3. Mommy's Boy

**Chapter 3: Mommy's Boy**

**Saturday, June 16****th ****2007**

"So, since you have a pool and all, we should go swimming," Gary said as he made his way up the sidewalk.

"I guess," Petey said from his side.

"Come on, Pete, I've already met your mom so what's the deal?"

"Nothing. I just don't want her to think you and me are.."

"Are what?" Gary asked, then his face relaxed and he smiled. "Oh, you're worried about 'mommy' finding out that her little boy is getting his ass pounded by a dick."

Petey gritted his teeth and looked away.

Gary chuckled at that.

"I care about my mom, Gary, a lot," Petey said.

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"It means that I don't want to hurt her. If we swim at my house I know we'll be tempted to get closer than we should. I don't want to do that with her around."

"Aw, feeling guilty, Petey?" Gary mocked.

"A bit," he replied.

"Well, she can't see behind closed doors. So when I stay with you tonight you'd better let me in your bed."

"Gary, come on, don't make me do that in my own house."

"Why not? Do you _want_ me to go the rest of the night without medication?"

"What?" Petey suddenly stopped and looked at him sharply. "Gary, you have been taking your meds, haven't you?"

Gary looked away from the boy's pleading eyes and chuckled lightly. "I took them last night didn't I?"

"Yeah," Petey started. "But you were also acting..different."

"So were you, screaming in the middle of the night."

"That _was_ different, because it was a nightmare. _You_ threw a chair across the room."

"So what if I did?" Gary's tone was becoming angry now.

"It made me think that..maybe you aren't taking your medication."

"You know what, Petey, you're right," Gary started. "We had a deal and you're breaking it."

"_What_?" Petey asked sharply.

"You sleep with me, I take the damn pills. That's how it works."

"Gary," Petey sighed. "I didn't think you meant that when we were out on summer break! You know I can't sleep with you every day. We both live in completely different places."

"You're still breaking it."

"And you're just giving yourself an excuse to not take them," Petey said, his face suddenly angry. "If you really loved me you wouldn't do that." With that last word, he brushed past Gary. He was growing tired of his careless behavior, but he still loved him like crazy.

Gary lagged behind Petey all the way to his house, his hands in his pockets and his bag from home strapped across his back. When they both approached the house, Petey opened the door and waited for Gary. With his hands still in his pockets, he casually strolled in through the front door, relaxed and care-free, as if nothing had happened between he and Petey before.

"There you are Pete," came a female voice from the kitchen. "I was wondering when you would be home. Your dad wants you to call him."

Petey blushed as he saw his mom cooking in the kitchen. With Gary standing behind him, he felt guilty; guilty of all the things that he kept secret from her. Gary wasn't a girl that he could share a first prom or kiss with. It was completely different, in more ways than one. And that thought alone scared him when he looked at his mother.

"Hello, Gary, how are you today?" Petey's mother asked, her eyes turning sharply to the older boy as they both entered the kitchen.

"I'm wonderful, Mrs. Kowalski, thank-you for asking."

Petey bit his lip to hold back a laugh, but at the same time his heart hammered furiously. He knew that tone of voice Gary had used. It was that tone that was sarcastic, yet at the same time so chirpy and disguised that no one noticed. It was a tone that he used to amuse himself, a tone that was full of charm.

"Call me Rachel, Gary, please," Petey's mother said with a smile. "You're welcome around here, after all."

"Why thank-you," Gary responded.

Again, that tone. Petey rolled his eyes and suddenly wanted to get away. It was like Gary was mocking his mother and she didn't even know it. "I think we're just going to use the pool for a while," he said quickly.

"Okay," Rachel said. "Oh, Pete, I'm going to the grocery store in a while so if you boys want anything let me know. The last thing I want is you getting mad because we don't have any good food in the house."

"Okay," Petey said, raising his brows and smiling before he and Gary turned for the stairs.

He sighed in relief when they got to his room. It felt awkward when his mom and Gary were in the same room together. He didn't think that Gary was capable of acting so decent. He learned that quickly the first night they had met, though. Petey had invited him over for dinner and of course it had felt awkward, especially when his mom and Gary had talked so much. And Petey knew that he had done it on purpose that night, just to see what his reaction would be. He had gotten jealous because had ignored him half the night. Gary liked seeing Petey jealous.

When he came into his room, Petey rummaged through his dresser for his trunks. He could tell that Gary knew he was tense. It was obvious from the way the silence hung in the air.

"What's wrong, femme-boy?" Gary asked, cutting the still air with his voice. "Or should I say 'mommy's boy'?" he mocked.

"So what if I am?" Petey asked.

"Well, it doesn't really surprise me. 'Oh Pete, tell mommy what you want, the twinkies or mini fruit cups?'"

"Shut-up," Petey said, pulling out a pair of brown trunks.

Gary chuckled as he tossed his bag onto Petey's bed. "Nice room," he said, his tone sarcastic.

Petey blushed as he rummaged through his drawer. His room wasn't very special, but it was exceptionally clean. He liked to keep it that way, with nothing on the floor and his knick knacks neatly put in place. He had lightened up a bit since he had lived with Gary in their dorm for the past few years, but he still liked his own room at home neat and tidy.

"What _is_ this, femme-boy?" Gary asked, tapping something small on Petey's nightstand with his fingers.

Petey blushed again and bit his lip as he clutched at his brown swim trunks. "It's something I made for an art show once."

"Ha," Gary laughed, picking it up. "I see now. It's a guy taking a dump."

"No, Gary," Petey said, rolling his eyes. "He's sitting down with his elbow on his knee and his fist under his chin, thinking. You know, like the whole philosophy thing? That statue?"

Gary looked at it a few more minutes before cocking his head and smiling. "Gotta hand it to you, Pete, it's pretty interesting."

"Really?" Petey asked, excited.

"Yeah, I mean, it's not every day that someone uses random nuts and bolts to make a guy. You must have really been into it, thinking about guys and nuts and all."

Petey frowned and snatched the small figurine from Gary's hands. After setting it back on his nightstand, he heard Gary chuckle behind him, followed by a zipping noise. Petey turned around just in time to see the older boy take off his shirt. He gulped when Gary began taking off his shorts. What if his mom walked in? He quickly made his way to the door and shut it before turning back around, right as Gary was standing buck naked, his white ass in full view.

Petey decided to strip quickly before he turned around but he only got his shirt off before Gary turned to face him. Petey blushed as he felt Gary's eyes on him. Hesitating, he reached down to the button on his pants and fumbled with it nervously.

"Come on, Pete, you act like I've never seen you naked."

"It's not that. My mom is just downstairs."

"That's what makes it so exciting," Gary said smoothly, a crooked smile forming on his face as he leaned in to Petey's face.

When Gary put a hand up on the door frame, Petey shrank back, but he didn't avoid the sudden wetness of the older boy's tongue when it suddenly grazed his lips. Their kiss deepened, both of their tongues going wild, swirling and fumbling. Turned on, Petey placed his free hand on Gary's bare waist and pulled him closer. Keeping his hand there, he slid it down and underneath Gary's trunks.

Gary tensed as he felt Petey's hand on his growing erection, but he didn't stop him. Instead, he encouraged him, moving against his hand as he was being stroked. The intensity between them grew as their kiss continued to deepen. Petey pumped Gary faster, his adrenaline rushing.

Gary, feeling so worked up, suddenly grabbed Petey and pushed him roughly against the door, their bodies close. The impact had made the door rattle loudly and Petey suddenly became aware that they weren't the only ones in the house.

Petey didn't want to, but he stopped himself and pulled his hand out of Gary's trunks. This was going too far in his own house. He pulled away from Gary's hold on his lips and turned away.

"Petey, what the fuck, come on," Gary snapped, holding him tightly.

"Gary, we can't do this right now. It's bad timing." Petey pushed him away and quickly removed his shorts as he removed himself from his grasp.

Gary clenched his jaw and made a fist with his hand. "You owe me one tonight," he said, pushing himself off the door with his arm.

"Owe you what?" Petey asked, pulling his trunks on.

"A blow job, for teasing me."

"Whatever, you were teasing me too."

"Excuse me, femme-boy, but I wasn't the one with my hand down your pants."

"Fine," Petey said, suddenly feeling guilty. "Whatever you want, I'll do it."

Gary's lips slowly formed into a crooked smile as he glared darkly at the younger boy.

Petey gulped. Gary was having a sick fantasy, and he knew for a fact that he would have to do whatever was running through his mind. Next time he would think before he spoke.

* * *

"Don't stay up late, boys," Rachel said to Petey and Gary. "And Pete, you need to study your driver's booklet if you're planning on getting your license soon."

"Alright," Petey mumbled as he opened the refrigerator.

"I don't know how you boys stay up so late. I'm taking a pill and going to bed. I have to be up at seven for that financial class I've been attending."

"Okay, mom," Petey said, hoping she would leave soon.

"Goodnight," she sighed, smiling faintly as she took a glass of water and a bottle of Tylenol upstairs.

She left quickly before either one of them could say anything so Petey continued to rummage around the fridge while Gary looked over his shoulder.

"What do you want, Gary?" Petey asked. "All we have is sandwich meat and fruit."

"Ah, organic even," Gary noted, his voice dripping with a hint of sarcasm.

"Well, my mom is a vegetarian and wants us to eat the 'healthiest' foods." Petey said, emphasizing with his fingers. "She gets the veggie meats and stuff."

Gary rolled his eyes as he stood erect behind Petey. "Look up here," he said, opening the freezer.

Petey stood up and looked inside the freezer, shivering as the sudden cold hit his bare skin. "Well, see anything you like?" he asked.

Gary suddenly laughed under his breath and pushed Petey out of the way as he reached for something in the freezer. "That's exactly what I had in mind," he said, as he took out a box.

"Pizza?" Petey said. "It's vegetarian."

"I don't care, I'll eat anything. Turn the oven on."

"Okay," he said, taking the box from Gary.

Gary smiled in satisfaction as he hopped up and sat on the counter. He loved demanding Petey around, especially since he knew that the boy would do anything he was told.

Petey preheated the oven and placed the pizza on the rack, then made his way back to the fridge. "What do you want to drink?" he asked.

"Ahh, Jager, straight up," he said casually.

Petey turned around and smirked before returning to the fridge.

"I'm kidding," Gary sighed, hopping down from the counter.

"Well, we have soda," Petey hesitated.

"Nothing else is better with pizza ," Gary said, resting his chin on Petey's shoulder as he looked in the fridge. Reaching with is arm, he pulled out one of the 2-liter bottles of Dr. Pepper.

Petey got two glasses and filled them to the top. He had gotten so used to drinking sodas at school that he was always asking his mom to buy them now. She hated that he had turned to non-vegetarian eating habits but she was also lenient on getting him some things he wanted.

While they waited for the pizza, Petey pulled out a deck of cards. Gary tried to teach him how to play Blackjack, a card game he had learned to play in the asylum. The rules were a bit complex for him, especially so late at night, but they managed to fill in thirty minutes playing until the pizza was done.

Petey cut their pizza while Gary took out a plate for each of them. Petey only got two slices but Gary got four. As he made his way quietly up the stairs, he wondered where all the food Gary ate went. He ate like he was starving a lot lately. It made him wonder if he was getting enough to eat at home, or if he was just growing. When Petey reached his room, he closed the door behind them, relieved that they were alone now.

"This is pretty good," Gary said as he bit into his pizza.

Petey set down their glasses and turned on his TV before sitting on the floor.

"Turn it to Jackass, I watch it every night," Gary said.

"Demanding, aren't you?" Petey asked.

"Don't forget it," Gary said, thumping Petey on the back of the head with his hand as he sat down on the floor beside him.

"Ow."

Gary chuckled as he sat down with his plate. Both boys were still in their trunks from swimming earlier and neither of them had their shirts on. Neither seemed to mind though, as they sat closer together for warmth.

"What are you so uptight about?" Gary suddenly asked, his eyes glued to the TV.

"What do you mean?" Petey asked, confused.

"You just act like you have something stuck up your ass."

"No," Petey replied. "I'm just tired."

"Then go to sleep."

"And leave you awake?"

"You've done it before."

"Yeah, and I don't want to do it now." Petey took a bite of his second slice of pizza.

"Stop being a baby, Pete, and just go to sleep. It's better than hearing your whining."

He didn't say anything after that. He watched the TV with Gary, beginning to feel full from his food. Setting down his plate, he stood to his feet and made his way to his dresser to pull out his pajamas.

Gary chuckled as Petey grabbed a shirt and a pair of boxer briefs. He looked over but frowned as he saw that the older boy was laughing at the TV. As reluctant as Petey had been about doing anything with Gary earlier, he honestly wanted to now. With his mom passed out in the other room, there was no way they would get caught, especially if they locked the door. As Gary continued laughing at the TV screen, Petey sighed and made his way to the door that led to the bathroom, also shared with the other guest bedroom.

"Where're you going?" Gary asked.

"To get a shower," Petey said quickly, his voice dull as he quickly shut the door behind him.

He didn't lock the door. He had a feeling that Gary might join him, but he wasn't sure. As he turned the warm water on, he stepped into the shower and sighed as the pelts of water hit him. It was like drinking hot chocolate on a cold night, feeling the water hit him all over. He sank in it, closed his eyes and leaned his head back. His caramel hair had grown a little longer; he ran his fingers through it now, making the short tendrils stick up.

That's when he started thinking, mostly about the future. He had to apply for a college soon. He had a few in mind, but he wondered what Gary would do. He didn't want to jeopardize his whole future, but he also didn't want to leave him. Gary was a _part_ of his future after all, or so he hoped. He knew that they would never do anything like get married. He didn't like that idea, and besides, it wasn't like they could if they wanted to anyway, unless they went to California. Petey liked the idea of just being with him, though, as boyfriends. That's all that mattered.

Petey nearly jumped out of his skin when he felt a touch on his back. Coming out of his deep thoughts, he turned quickly, startled, and relaxed when he saw a pair of brown eyes looking into his. He panicked inside, thinking that his mom could come in at any minute, but he pushed it away when Gary leaned into his face.

_ She took a pill, remember?_ Petey told himself, right as Gary pulled him close.

"Why the long face, Pete?" Gary asked, his voice low.

Petey didn't know what to say, so instead he wrapped his around Gary's waist, placing his hands on the back of his shoulders as he pressed himself against his chest.

Gary hugged him back, crossing his forearms against his back, and pressed him closer to him.

As Petey laid his head against Gary's chest he let his hand wonder down his back, stopping when he felt a small rise on his skin.

"Gary," he started, touching the scar on his side. "What happened?"

There was a pause before Gary started. "It was an accident," he said, his voice low.

"What happened?" Petey felt Gary tense, but he didn't pull away.

"I was ten."

Petey hesitated. He didn't want to force this out of him, but he felt like it was something that needed to be said.

Gary suddenly smiled lightly as he focused his eyes on the wall. "A fight got out of hand," he continued. "And god, it felt so good. I think that was the first day that I realized just how..interesting the human mind really is."

"So they hurt you badly?" Petey asked.

"No," Gary replied coolly. "I did it to myself."

Petey raised his head and looked up at Gary, his face full of questions. "What-you mean that..you-"

"Yes, _Petey_," Gary cut him off. "I took a pocket knife and I put it to my side and I just cut, up and up, and watched the blood run."

Petey's heart was beating fast as he pulled away from Gary. He looked at his scar, then back up at his face. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I had to," he snapped.

"I was just asking."

"But you don't understand. I can see it on your face." Gary was glaring at him in that way that meant he was pissed.

"I'm not trying to judge you, Gary. I love you."

"I felt so out of control that day," Gary seethed, ignoring him. "I had been in a fight, at school, and then it was over, so fast. I had to keep picking them, had to see others beat each other. The stupid teachers got on my case. When I got suspended for the first time, I felt so out of control; bored, alone, too much running through my mind. So I took the knife and I held it over some fire."

Petey winced but continued to listen.

"I let it tear up my skin, Petey, and I tell you, it felt so damn good. And when I saw the blood, god, it was like a fucking orgasm. The next thing I knew, I was wandering around the street at night, my shirt soaked in blood."

"Dammit, Gary," Petey whispered, trying to keep his cool. "What happened after that?"

"My mom ran screaming and my dad carried me to the car. I blacked out and woke up in the hospital."

Petey looked down, the lump in his throat swelling. The tears were threatening his eyes but he forced them back. He wished that he could take away everything messed up in Gary. No, on second thought, he wouldn't. He _liked_ Gary the way he was.

"Are you_ crying_?" Gary asked, his voice normal.

"No," Petey said, looking away as he sniffed softly.

"Here," Gary said, grabbing a bottle of shampoo. "Wash your hair and let's get out. I told way too much that your little Petey heart can't handle."

Petey took the shampoo and did as Gary said. Both boys washed and rinsed, and within a few minutes they were out on the floor drying themselves off.

"Gary," Petey said, as he pulled on his gray briefs. "Will you sleep with me tonight?"

"Like you have to ask," Gary snorted. "I was going to whether you wanted me to or not."

Petey smiled and made his way out of the bathroom. He flipped out the lights, leaving the lamp on his nightstand on, locked the door, and climbed into bed. Gary laid down beside him, the remote control in his hand so that he could continue watching TV while Petey fell asleep.

As Petey settled down beside him, his face against the older boy's side, a question came to his mind. "Gary?" he asked.

"What?" came the agitated voice.

"You said that you felt out of control before because you wanted to see fights," Petey started. "So why don't you feel that way now?"

"Medication," Gary said, his half-lidded eyes glued to the TV as he leaned against the pillows. "It helps balance out my control. But you help most."

Petey's heart seemed to stop as he froze. "Me?" he asked, as if that was the wrong answer.

"Yeah," Gary sighed, turning his face to look into hazel eyes. "I don't feel bored when I'm with you. Even when we're just laying down at night, while you're asleep, I think of you a lot. Sometimes I stay up for hours, make these really fun plans in my head. And then I look over and I see you, sleeping like a femme-boy. And it's like everything just goes away. Most of the time I hate the feeling, but other times I can't help but like it."

Petey smiled and looked down. "I'd do anything for you, you know," he said.

"Petey," Gary said, making him look up at his face. "I'd _die_ for you."

Petey didn't know whether to smile or cry, but either way, his heart was fluttering fast like the wings of a hummingbird. He never knew that there could be a better phrase than 'I love you'. This one went beyond, and branded into his heart. Gary would never leave him, and he wouldn't leave him.

"Oh, and Petey," Gary started, breaking the younger boy from his thoughts. "You still owe me a blow job."  
Petey smiled and bit his lip, his face a bit flushed. "Just say when."


	4. Gary's Parents

**Chapter 4: Gary's Parents**

**Wednesday, June 20****th**** 2007**

Petey locked his eyes onto the phone. He wanted to talk to Gary but knew that every time he made a call to his house that there was a possibility of his mom or his dad answering before him. Not long ago Petey had called, and when he heard Gary's dad answer the phone, his voice deep and hollow, he had slammed the receiver down quickly. He didn't call for a week after that.

To Petey, Gary's parents, or rather just Gary's _dad_, was more terrifying than anything else in the world. He felt like he would freak on the spot, that Gary's dad would learn everything about their secret relationship just by looking at his face. Petey didn't just have the face of the average teenage boy, he had the face of a _femme-boy_. And he was sure that if he were to walk into Gary's home, so small, nice, and vulnerable, that his dad would easily recognize something different about him. And then he would suspect the same about his son.

Petey sighed and rolled his eyes. He was becoming as paranoid as Gary. _No_, he thought. _Not that badly. _Biting his lip, he slowly reached his hand out for the phone. All he had to do was dial, wait in agony, and say the words: _May I speak to Gary? _That was all. But he usually turned it into a more dramatic deal than it was.

As he picked up the receiver he winced. After slowly punching in the numbers, he stood stiff and still with the receiver to his ear, listening to the repeated rings. He could hear the other side in his head, could see Gary's dad as he headed for the phone..

"Look, you're pissing off my old man so if you could just take us off your list like he asked, instead of behaving like an asshole, then we'd appreciate it a lot."

"Gary?" Petey asked as he easily recognized his irritated voice on the other line.

"Oh, it's you Pete," Gary said, before coughing dramatically.

"Yeah," Petey hesitated. "I just wanted to tell you that I got my license."

The shut of a door sounded. "Good, maybe now you can drive over here to see me," Gary muttered.

Petey bit his lip and paused, unsure of what to say.

"What is it with you?" Gary asked, recognizing Petey's silence for fear. "I swear I bite more than my parents do. And you have evidence of that."

Petey smiled as he looked down. "Y-yeah, I know," he said, twirling the phone cord around his finger as his grin got bigger.

"So did you call to tell me that you can come over now or did you really just call to rub it in my face?" he asked, rather sharply.

Petey's smile faded. "Why would I do that?"

"Because you have your license and I don't."

"So?"

"So it makes you think you're better than me."

"No it doesn't," Petey said in defense.

"Whatever, Pete. Just get your ass over here."

"Why are you so set on me coming?"

"Well, femme-boy, if you're going to brag about being able to drive without mommy then show me you can do it."

"You know," Petey started. "_You're _the one who didn't even want me to meet your parents."

"No," Gary corrected. "I said I didn't want you meeting them as anything more than a friend."

Petey sighed into the phone, his heart pounding as he racked his brain for excuses.

"Why don't you just cut the crap and come over here?" Gary asked.

"Don't you have summer classes?"

"You're such a fuck-tard, Petey, I told you a thousand times that they start _next_ week."

"Then you should study," Petey spat out quickly.

"Okay, you're right," Gary said. "Bring your books over and we'll study in an hour."

Petey's jaw dropped open. With a _click_ the other end of the receiver went silent. With a groan he hung up the phone. No matter what he tried to do, somehow Gary managed to wiggle his way around every situation to get what he wanted. And Gary had finally gotten what he wanted.

Petey would be meeting Gary's parents very shortly.

* * *

Petey wrung his hands together as he made his way down the sidewalk to Gary's house, a few of his books tucked under his arm. He had only been there one other time, when Gary's parents had been gone, but he hadn't stayed long that last time. Now, as he neared the front porch, he gulped nervously.

Gary's house was a little smaller than his own, but it was just the right size for a mother, father, and their psycho son. Though the yard was well kept, the outside of the house was a bit worn down and stained from over time. Petey liked it that way though. It made it look like an older building full of memories, though he shivered at the thought of any memories that Gary and his family had made there.

He bit his lip as he made his way up the wooden steps and to the door. Right as he reached his hand out to ring the doorbell, the door opened. He sighed in relief as he saw Gary smile crookedly in the doorway.

"There you are," Gary said, opening the screen door. "I was beginning to think you chickened out."

"Well, I had to get gas," Petey said, looking down.

"Oh yeah," Gary started, looking around the smaller boy and at the car parked on the side of the road. "Your mommy buy it for you?"

"I thought I told you," Petey replied, his face going red.

Gary chuckled lightly. "No, you seemed to have left that part out of the whole 'getting your license' conversation the other day."

"Well, it's a dump anyway."

"Screw that, now we've got top notch transportation. Forget bike riding. We can cruise around all night until it runs out of gas. And then," Gary paused briefly, smiling crookedly down at him.

Petey didn't like that smile. It was full of too many expressions.

"Then we can test its durability," Gary muttered low.

Petey caught the implication right off the bat. He fought back a smile as the thought him and Gary making out in the backseat of his new car.

"Come on, femme-boy, we can talk about this later." Gary opened the door and made his way inside.

Petey followed after him and, upon coming through the door, was immediately hit with warm air and what smelled like honey and musty furniture. It wasn't a bitter smell, and Petey seemed familiar with it as he inhaled the air deeply. Then he smiled. This was exactly how Gary smelled lately, warm and sweet in an odd way.

Gary led him into the kitchen, where his mother was cooking. Petey tensed when he saw her standing near the stove, with her long brown hair tied at the nape of her neck and her figure smaller than when he had seen her that first time at the asylum.

"Mom, this is Pete," Gary said loudly, no hint of nervousness in his voice.

Gary's mother, Lana, turned around. "Well, hello again, Pete," she said nicely. "We both met at the asylum last year, but we didn't get to talk much."

She flashed another warm smile, which made Petey relax. "Yes, ma'am," Petey said. "I remember."

"Well, I'm glad you could come," she said. "Gary talks about you all the time."

"Really?" Petey asked, looking at Gary. "Well, can I help with anything?"

Lana's smile turned into a grin. "Well, aren't you a sweet boy," she started. "Gary, where in the world did you find him?"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Gary asked, his voice a bit offended.

"Nothing, dear, there's just not many teenage boys willing to help out," she said, smiling. "Thanks for asking, Pete, but I'm just finishing up. You two can watch TV if you want until it's ready."

Petey smiled at her before following Gary into the living room.

"Man, Pete," Gary began as he headed for the couch. "It's so fucking boring here. On top of the stupid medication, I feel like going nearly insane. They don't let me go anywhere."

"You go places with me," Petey said.

"Yeah, but sometimes I lie about where I'm going. And for some weird reason they trust you. Well, at least my mom."

Petey froze in place as Gary took a seat on the couch.

"What?" Gary asked, propping his arms up onto the back of the couch.

"Just your mom?" Petey asked. "Doesn't your dad trust me?"

"My old man can be paranoid. He doesn't trust much of anyone."

"That must be where you get it, then," Petey said, sitting in a chair beside the couch.

Gary kicked him hard in the leg at his comment.

"Ow!" Petey snapped, bending down to hold his sudden throbbing shin.

Gary chuckled. "Baby," he said, right as a light flashed from the window and across the living room.

"Speaking of the old fart, there he is now," Gary said dully.

Petey gulped and his face went pale.

Gary's eyes widened as he looked over at him. "Damn, Pete, what the hell is wrong with you? You look like you just saw a fucking ghost."

"N-nothing," Petey said nervously. Any second, Gary's dad would enter through the door, and he would lose his filling, or get sick, or fumble with his words. A sick, hard knot twisted in Petey's stomach. It made him feel sick. As he clasped his hands together tightly, he put his hand to his mouth.

"Hey, babe, chill," Gary said, sitting up so that he could touch Petey's knee with his hand.

Petey looked over at Gary and nodded his head, trying to relax, but deep inside he knew that the older boy was finding his behavior very satisfying. Then he heard it. The dull _thud thud thud_ as boots climbed the wooden stairs outside. The pause as the sound of mail flipped in a pair of hands. Then the creak of the screen door as it was drawn open, and then the sudden awareness of a tall, authoritative figure stepping into the room.

The boots stopped. The breathing was heard, deep but even. The tone was already annoyed.

"Hey, James, what's going on?" Gary asked casually.

Gary's dad didn't reply as he made his way around Petey's chair and to the couch.

"This is Pete, by the way," Gary said.

"How you doin', Pete?" James asked casually.

"Good, thanks," Petey responded. He gritted his teeth together as he mentally slapped himself. _Good, thanks_? He thought.

"Well, that's good." James sank back into the couch as he sighed, putting a hand to his head.

"Rough day, James?" Gary asked, a hint of mock in his voice.

"Rougher than any job you could hold down," the older man shot back.

"I've applied for quite a few jobs today, just to let you know."

"I'll bet you don't get one."

As the TV flipped on to the local news station, Petey watched the older man out of the corner of his eyes. He was tall, possibly around 6 foot 2, and his build was lean, just like Gary's. His eyes were brown, like his hair, which had grown out past his ears. Though he had a receding hairline, his hair was straight as it fell neatly at his neck. He had a light shadow on his face, and his overall complexion was darker than Gary's.

James sluggishly pulled out a carton of Marlboro cigarettes from the pocket on his navy blue button up shirt, as well as a lighter. After lighting one he moved the box toward Gary and offered him one.

"James, I don't smoke," Gary said, his voice both amused and annoyed.

"Ah, but you will one day," James began, placing the cigarette between his lips and inhaling. "You too, Pete." He exhaled. "You get a job and you'll start feeling the stress. No one to turn to in this goddamn world. Gotta rely on the stimulants."

"Tell me about it," Gary mumbled deeply.

James bit his lip at that, but ignored his son's comment. If anyone knew about stimulants it was him. The older man sighed heavily before pushing himself off the couch and into the kitchen.

Gary and Petey continued watching TV, not speaking, until Lana told them that dinner was ready. Both boys made their way into the kitchen, Gary behind Petey, and to the wooden table with four chairs. As they all sat down, there was a heavy silence as they dug into the bowls of food before them, until Lana spoke up to clear the awkwardness.

"So, Pete, Gary tells me that you just got your license," she began.

"Yes, ma'am," he replied. He mentally kicked himself this time. He had to stop being so nice around Gary's dad.

"Pass the salt," James said to Gary from across the table.

Gary, his eyes narrowed, casually passed his father the salt.

"So how do you like it so far?" Lana continued.

"It's pretty cool," Petey started. "I mean, I don't have to rely on other people now."

"Pass the pepper, Gary?" James said again.

Gary made a face and stared darkly as he passed the pepper across to his dad.

"Well, I think it's good that you're driving, Pete," James cut in. "Maybe you could teach Gary."

After being around Gary for so long, it wasn't hard to catch the cutting sarcasm in James' voice. He smiled slightly until he saw Gary's face, the boy's lips in a frown.

"He very well could teach him, James," Lana said, a forkful of mashed potatoes in her hand.

"Give me a break, Lana, the boy can't drive with the medications he's taking."

"Yes he can, James. The only pills that make him drowsy are the ones he takes for his insomnia."

"Oh, bullshit," James started. "It's not the medications, Lana, we both just know it's him. We're not letting him get his license until his doctor tells us he can."

"I don't know if I agree with Mr. _Steinbeck _if I may say so," Lana said smartly. "He's been through three doctors and this is the worst."

"Can't be that bad," James muttered.

"Oh no? When we went to the office the other day he tried telling Gary that he might have to wait years to drive."

"Alright, on a serious note, that's ridiculous. What doctor would tell you to keep your child from driving? I mean he's got college and work to think about."

"But that's not even the biggest issue," Lana said.

"I'm still here, you know," Gary suddenly said, intervening.

Both James and Lana looked at him, then at Petey, whom was busy eating quietly.

"I'm sorry, Gary," Lana began. "And Pete. Every family has their arguments."

"It's fine, really," Petey said.

"Yeah," Gary started, smiling. "We're just one big happy family."

Petey knew that sarcastic tone, and he knew by the looks on Gary's parents faces that he their psychotic son had won the argument for the night.


	5. Deeper

**Chapter 5: Deeper**

**Later that night**

"So what did your mom say, femme-boy?" Gary asked as Petey hung up the phone in his room.

"She said she didn't mind if I stayed over."

"Good, I've been wanting you to be around you all day."

"Glad that I'm around to fulfill your sexual fantasies," Petey said sarcastically.

"Not like that, dumb ass," Gary said quickly. "My parents drive me insane. I like being near you more."

"Okay," Petey said as he sat on Gary's bed. "Good."

While Gary moved to the floor and opened his folder for his two week summer course, Petey looked around his room. The walls were gray and the floor was a bit messy, with clothes, books, games, and movies scattered in various places. He also had two fans, one on the ceiling and the other on a desk. It was the complete opposite of his own room, disorganized and full of clutter. When he looked around at the walls he narrowed his eyes when they hit a specific poster hanging gloriously above his desk.

"Um, Gary?" Petey asked.

"What?" Gary replied. "I thought you wanted to study."

"Yeah, but I was just wondering why you have a poster of Hitler on your wall," he said.

"Because Hitler was the greatest man to ever live. A real genius if you ask me."

Despite Petey's knowledge of the man, and the history of the Holocaust, Petey smiled. There was so much he could learn just by looking at Gary's room. Right as he turned to sit on the floor, Petey heard a soft noise in the hallway. When he looked over, he saw a short-haired gray cat come around the corner, rubbing its face against the wall.

Petey smiled and immediately bent down. "Hey, I didn't know you had a cat," he said.

"Oh, yeah," Gary said. "That's Tabby. She's my mom's."

Petey smiled as the cat gracefully rubbed against his hand.

"Careful," Gary said. "She bites."

Petey tensed but continued to caress Tabby's back. When her ears folded back he withdrew his hand.

"Come on, Pete, you gonna play with the damn cat all day or play with me?"

"Okay," Petey said, moving over so that he was sitting beside Gary.

Tabby followed him and climbed onto his lap, which made Petey laugh.

"Go on, Tabby, back off," Gary said, pushing the cat.

"Gary it's fine, don't be mean."

"Whatever. If you're going to help me study then do it already. I didn't even want to do this."

"Then don't," Petey said as he scratched Tabby's ear. "We don't have to. I'm sure you'll do fine next week."

"You just want to play with the damn cat," Gary snapped, his voice loud.

Tabby's ears drew back at Gary's voice and Petey suddenly held her close to his chest, as if protecting her.

"Oh my god," Gary started. "You are such a _girl._"

"Well, you're scaring her," Petey began.

"I'd be scared too if I had a femme-boy holding me like that. Oh wait, you do that already."

"And you like it too." Petey smiled down at Tabby as she began purring.

"Yeah," Gary started, suddenly moving closer to Petey. He placed his lips right at the younger boy's ear as his right hand snaked around to grab his ass. "Just don't forget who starts moaning first before I even start fuck-"

"Hey Gary," Lana called from down the hallway. "Did you get your laundry?"

The two boys split apart fast, Gary picking up a textbook while Petey kept Tabby positioned on his lap.

"Yes, _mother_," Gary said loudly, his voice irritated.

They both eased as they heard her walk back down the hallway and down the steps.

Gary rolled his eyes. "Can't wait to get out of here," he muttered.

"Is it really that bad?" Petey asked.

"It's boring and all they do is get on my case about everything."

"Asking about laundry isn't getting on your case, Gary," Petey said, laughing lightly.

"Not that, you retard. Every second we're together they bitch at me and at each other."

"Your mom seems nice," Petey said.

Gary rolled his eyes again. "Nice, and anxiety prone. Also emotionally unstable."

Petey raised his brows. "Really?"

Gary relaxed his back against his bed, and licked his lips as he stared blankly at the carpet. "You remind me of her sometimes," he said.

Petey looked down as Tabby laid down in his lap. "How?" he asked nervously.

"You cry when you get your feelings hurt, you're _too_ nice, and you have panic attacks."

Petey bit his lip, but didn't say anything.

"That time, in the nurse's office, after you had your accident," Gary started. "I knew what to do because my mom has experienced them several times."

Petey looked up and rested his hand on Gary's, which was resting limply on the carpet. "You've taken care of her," Petey stated.

"Ye-e-ah," Gary stretched. "I've been there for her more than my old man has."

"So what's this thing between you and your dad, Gary?" Petey spat out. He was tired of being left in the dark about everything.

Gary looked over and searched Petey's hazel eyes before answering. "My dad's hurt my mom, Petey, a lot. I don't get why she still stays with him."

"What's he done?"

Gary bit at his cheek and shook his head. His eyes darkened and his fist clenched tightly around Petey's hand.

"Gary, you don't have to tell me," Petey said softly. "It's okay." The older boy's fist relaxed and eventually rested gently on top of his.

Petey suddenly laughed, which made Gary look over in surprise. When he saw Petey nuzzling his face into the fur on Tabby's neck, he smiled crookedly and rested his head against the bed. _God I love you, Pete_, he thought.


	6. Nightmare

**Chapter 6: Nightmare**

**That night**

_Petey could see Gary's outline in the moonlight as his eyes slowly drifted open. He was standing near his desk, his bare back to the bed, with his head bent down. Petey looked over at the clock on Gary's nightstand; 4 am. Slowly, he sat up, the blankets shifting with him. The only noise in the room was the constant flow of air from the two fans but Petey's movement was enough to make Gary turn slightly._

_ "Gary?" Petey asked softly. _

_ Gary reacted to the younger boy's voice, and turned around. _

_ Petey's eyes suddenly widened and he put his hand to his mouth. Gary's face, arms, and chest were full of red scratches, and the scar over his right brow was dripping with blood, the puncture deep and vivid. In his hand he held a knife, like a dagger, which was stained red. That's when he noticed the bleeding wound on his side._

_ "What's wrong, Pete?" Gary whispered, his voice dark and menacing. _

_ Petey felt the nausea rise within his throat. He fought it back with a swallow. "Gary, what happened?" he asked, breathlessly._

_ "What do you mean?" Gary took a step forward._

_ "Why are you bleeding?"_

_ Gary suddenly laughed darkly. "Oh, this," he said, touching his face. The blood gently splashed onto his fingers. "It's just a little something I came up with. It's a game, Pete, and you can play too."_

_ "Gary, you're scaring me," Petey said, backing up on the bed as Gary came closer._

_ Gary suddenly frowned, then his movement was suddenly quick. Before Petey knew it, the older boy was right beside him. Time seemed to stop, and the night seemed unreal. The darkness outside didn't feel right, and the darkness behind Gary's eyes were wrong._

_ Petey grunted as he was pulled into a tight embrace against Gary's chest. He could smell the blood on his face, and his mind grew dizzy._

_ "It's okay, Pete," Gary said. "It doesn't hurt after the few first cuts."_

_ Gary grabbed Petey as he struggled against him and eventually stilled him. He put the blade in his hand to Petey's arm and slowly, deeply, cut deeply. Petey felt it but he couldn't scream. He felt like he was suffocating, and the darkness around him was growing thicker with every slow second. When he looked up at Gary's face, he saw him smiling, his white teeth flashing as the blood dripped down his face._

_ Finally, when Petey felt the blade touch his stomach, his voice choked and broke through. The scream was like a freight train, but also faded and hollow. He didn't know who was screaming. Only knew that this was real and that he was scared as hell.._

"Petey! Petey!"

Petey was screaming, soaked in sweat and reaching out for anything to hold, to grasp.

"Petey wake up!"

He heard the voice, but it only made him scream more. Then he heard a loud bang. His eyes finally shot open but his screaming continued as he saw three figures near the bed. They felt wrong, but he knew they were there to help.

"Petey, it's me, Gary. Calm down."

When he felt cool, gentle hands touch his arms, his screaming stopped and turned into rapid breaths.

"Breathe, Pete," came Gary's voice, that familiar, handsome voice.

Petey was sitting up now and was aware of another presence just beside him: Gary's mother. She was the one holding his arms gently. As his raspy breathing slowed, he was aware of the people in the room with him. Gary was beside him, his hand slightly touching his leg. Comfort. His dad was at the foot of the bed, not really knowing what to do, but there to see what had happened. And Gary's mom, she was still holding his arms.

As the reality sank in, he suddenly felt embarrassed, but also scared. As he inhaled deeply, the dream suddenly filled his mind. All he could see was Gary, his body bloody and his smile dark. Then the nausea seeped up his chest and into his throat. Quickly, he pushed Lana away and ran for the bathroom down the hall. He barely got there before he puked loudly into the toilet.

"Well," James said, standing with his arms folded at the end of the bed. "That's the last time _you_ cook for the poor boy."

Lana rolled her eyes and stood up.

"He had a bad dream," Gary said, his voice low.

"How do you know?" James asked, annoyed.

"Because he does this at his house all the time." Gary stood from his bed and made his way toward the hall, and down the stairs.

In the bathroom, Petey flushed the toilet and rinsed out his mouth. When he looked in the mirror he almost cried, more out of joy that the dream wasn't real more than anything else. His face was drained of any color and he suddenly felt cold, despite the summer air warming the house.

"Pete, you alright?" came Lana's voice.

Petey looked over at her and sighed softly. "Yes," he replied. "Thank-you."

"Gary said you probably had a nightmare."

_Why does he have to tell them everything?_ Petey thought. "Yes, ma'am," he replied. "I'm real sorry. I have a real weak stomach."

"Don't apologize, you couldn't help it. We all get sick sometimes."

James suddenly appeared in the doorway beside Lana. "You alright, Pete?" he asked, trying to sound concerned.

"Yeah, sorry about that."

"Ah, don't worry about it," James said. "Lana's done it plenty of times. Just glad you boys are okay. Thought a damn burglar was in the house."

Petey smiled at his comment and nodded. "Thanks," he said.

James smiled tiredly before leaving for his room.

Petey turned too and followed Lana out into the hallway, where they met with Gary, who was making his way down the hall with a glass of water. He gave it to Petey before rubbing his eyes with his palms.

"You boys get some sleep," Lana said as she turned for her bedroom door. "And Gary, if Pete needs anything you make sure he gets it."

Gary threw a thumb's up at her while making a face, as if he was trying to say 'I get it mom now go to bed'. She smirked before opening her door, and left it cracked slightly once she was inside.

Gary nudged Petey slightly with his arm and nodded his head toward his bedroom. Petey followed him and shut the door when they were alone in the older boy's room.

"Petey," Gary started slowly. "You okay?"

"I guess," he responded as he sat on the edge of the bed, his glass of water still in his hand.

Gary sat beside him and burrowed his face into the curve of the younger boy's neck while his arm curved around his back. "What was it about this time?" he asked, his breath tickling Petey's skin.

"I..don't want to talk about it," Petey answered.

Gary suddenly took the glass from Petey and set it on the table beside his bed. When he moved back he grabbed Petey by his shoulders and pulled him down on the bed beside him.

Petey felt for Gary's hand and when he found it they interlocked their fingers. "Gary," he started.

"Yeah?"

"How did you get the scar on your eye?"

"Glass," Gary responded.

"From what?"

"A car wreck. Seven years ago."

"Oh," Petey said, pausing.

"Why?" Gary sounded annoyed.

"I was just wondering."

Gary sighed before sitting up. "What the hell do you dream about Pete? I tell you everything about me, it's about time you started talking."

"I can't," Petey said.

"Yes you can, you little twerp, now tell me."

"It was about you."

"And?"

"And you were..covered in blood."

"Sounds normal so far," Gary said lightly.

"Shut-up, Gary. See, I knew you were going to say something like that."

"Come _on_, femme-boy, I'm just trying to cheer you up."

"Well it's not working."

"Aw, do you want me to 'hold you'?" Gary teased.

"Yes."

"Little wimp," Gary said, before pulling Petey roughly against his chest.

"I feel embarrassed," Petey muttered into Gary's neck.

"Why?"

"Because your parents came rushing in here to see me screaming like a baby."

"They already know you're a baby, Pete, just get over it."

Petey bit his lip. "I am not," he said.

"Yeah, you are actually," Gary said. "At least mine anyway."

Petey smiled at that.

"So you woke up screaming because I was all bloody?" Gary asked.

"Yes. And you started hurting me, with a knife."

Gary tensed under Petey and suddenly held him tighter. "I would never hurt you Pete, not like that," he said seriously.

"I know, it was just kind of weird, you know?"

"Do I need to start giving you some of my pills?"

"No, because I'm not a psycho, like you," Petey laughed.

"Yeah, you're right. May make you too smart. Then what would make you feel better?"

"If you sleep with me," Petey said softly.

"Alright," Gary said, looking from his pallet on the floor to the pillow behind him. "But if you wake up screaming again I'm dumping that glass of water on your face."

Petey groaned as he moved away from Gary and pressed his head against the pillow. "What about your parents."

"I locked the door," Gary said as he laid down.

Petey turned on his side and wrapped his arms around Gary as he snuggled his face into his chest.

"No, no, no," Gary said, pushing him away. "It's too damn hot to cuddle. Just turn over and we can spoon or something."

Petey grunted as he was pushed over onto his right side, Gary behind him. "Why, so you can get turned on?" Petey asked.

"What?" Gary asked sharply.

"Every time we do this you get hard and start moaning in my ear."

"Whatever, I don't want your ass right now. You're all sickly and hot."

"Fine," Petey said, nuzzling his face into the cool pillow.

Gary was barely touching him from behind. He knew that it was because of the heat and that Gary couldn't stand it. Within seconds, however, he felt the older boy's arm drape across his waist. With the comfort of his arm touching him, Petey smiled and closed his eyes, forcing his past nightmare out with visions of Gary playing with gray cats.


	7. Intoxicated

**Chapter 7: Intoxicated**

**Saturday, June 23****rd**** 2007**

Petey was pacing back and forth in the living room. The TV was on a comical show but he wasn't paying any attention. Instead, his thoughts were focused on Gary, who hadn't called for the past three hours like he said he would. Petey had called his house two times but each time he got no answer. He began to worry. Something wasn't right. He could feel it. Looking at his watch, he suddenly whined as the numbers read out 10:15 pm. Gary was supposed to have called him to tell him when to pick him up. But the time had passed slowly within the hours and there was still no phone call.

Right as he headed for the couch to sit down and sulk, the phone suddenly rang. He ran to it quickly and snatched the receiver up in his hand.

"Hello?" he said quickly.

"Pete?" came a familiar voice.

"Gary!" Petey exclaimed. "Where have you been? I've been trying to get in touch-."

A grunt came from the other line, followed by some noise and a curse.

"Gary?" Petey was growing worried.

"Can you..pick me up?" Gary's words were slurred and slow, which was not like him at all.

"Where are you?" Petey asked, now very worried. "What's wrong?"

"Shit, leave jack-_hic_-ass."

"Gary?" Petey's heart was racing fast.

"Femme-boy," he said slowly. "I need a ride."

"Gary," Petey said slowly and clearly. "Tell me where you are."

Silence.

"Gary!"

"Um, Bullworth Vale," came the slow, slurred reply. "I was going to go in that stupid bike store but the damn manager wouldn't let me in."

"I'm coming to get you. Don't leave okay?"

"I'm going for a swim," Gary said slowly. "You should -_hic_- too."

"Gary, no, please don't go near the beach. I'm coming to get you, just give me ten minutes."

_Click_.

The other end of the line went dead and Petey suddenly began panicking. He quickly hung up the phone, grabbed his keys, and left the house. He ran to his car and was pulling out of the driveway within twenty seconds.

* * *

Gary was lying on his back in the sand. A bottle was in his outstretched hand, empty now as he clung to it. He could smell the whiskey on his own lips as he licked them with his tongue, savoring the last drops of alcohol. For Gary, being drunk slowed him down rather than perked him up. Instead of being loud or obnoxious, he often stumbled and laughed. Being drunk was more like zoning out to him more than anything, but it took a lot of alcohol to get him to that state of mind.

Tonight, he had only drank whatever was leftover in the Jack Daniels bottle. It was his dad's and when he had grabbed it from the shelf earlier it had been half full. Now it was empty and he was feeling its effects strongly. Of course he had stolen many of his dad's whiskey bottles when he was younger. Back when he was eight, nine, ten; and then the accident happened. That same night, after they stitched up his bloody side, the doctors had gotten on his parents' case because they had found alcohol in his system. That night, Gary could have lost his parents. But he didn't, since he confessed to them that he stole it. From then on his dad was to _ensure_ that all alcohol was kept out of reach from Gary.

But tonight; tonight was more than he could bear. It had all started with a fight, and had ended roughly.

Gary suddenly sat up on the sand, his mind dizzy as his head swayed. He reached in his pocket as he staggered to his feet, and pulled out his pocketknife.

Everything felt like that night, seven years ago, all over again. Same mood, same kind of fight before, and same bottle of alcohol. The only difference was the knife. As he staggered along the shore of the beach, his feet hitting the water every once and a while, he suddenly laughed. When he flipped his pocketknife open, he stopped in his tracks. Death was something that he thought of every once in a while. He didn't have "pain" to end, like many other suicidal people, but he felt bored, out of control, and wanted to feel something new.

With his body swaying along with the breeze coming in from the bay, he brought the knife to his arm and pressed the blade to his skin.

"Gary!"

He raised a brow, then blinked as a new sound rang into his ears. Temporarily forgetting the knife against his arm, he turned around slowly as he heard his name called again, this time closer. _Femme-boy_, he thought to himself.

"Gary, what the hell?" Petey called as he ran as fast as he could down the beach.

Gary turned fully around and smiled lightly before staggering backward. Petey caught him just in time, right as he fell backward onto the sand.

"God, Gary." Petey was shaking, the lump in this throat tightening.

"Hey, femme-boy, you made it," Gary said, a smile in his voice.

As Gary sat in the sand, Petey noticed the knife still in his hand, as well as the Jack Daniels bottle laying empty beside him. Without warning, Petey snatched the knife away from him quickly and stood up.

"What the fuck are you doing?" Gary asked, trying to stand.

"Gary, what are _you_ doing?" Petey was dead serious, as well as beyond worried. He was scared as hell now.

"I'm just spicing things up a bit," Gary said slowly. "Come on, babe, give me the knife. You'll hurt yourself."

Petey pursed his lips, his anger visible on his face, and turned away from him. Facing the bay, he drew his arm back and threw the knife as hard as he could into the water. He was surprised at how far he had thrown it but with his adrenaline going, anything was possible at the moment.

"I got that damn thing for five bucks, moron!" Gary yelled.

"Forget it, you don't need it. Come on, Gary, I'm taking you home," Petey said, grabbing his arm.

"I'm not going home!" Gary yelled.

"No, Gary, not your home. _My _home. Let's go."

Gary remained standing, though he staggered as Petey pulled on him.

"Gary," Petey said softly, trying to control his anger. "I need you right now, okay? I need you to do this for me. I love you."

Gary seemed to relax after hearing Petey's soft voice. "Fine," Gary mumbled.

Petey took Gary's arm and placed it over his shoulder so that he could lead him up the beach without him staggering. After a few minutes of stumbling they made it to his car, which was parked on the side of the road. Petey acted quickly, opening the door for Gary and strapping him in. He knew that if the police were to see them right now, they'd be in big trouble.

As soon as he got in the driver's seat, Petey cranked the white Honda and pulled away from the curb. He looked over at Gary as he drove steadily through town.

"It's hot as hell in here," Gary said, leaning his head back on the seat.

Petey rolled Gary's window down with the button on his side.

Gary laughed softly before shifting his body against the door so that he could feel the wind blowing in his face. With Petey driving slower than usual, it took them ten minutes to get to his house, farther up in Bullworth Vale. Petey parked his car in the drive and turned off the ignition before getting out and moving quickly to Gary's side.

"Gary," he said as he opened the passenger door. "Come on."

Gary's eyes fluttered open and looked up at Petey. He smiled lightly before easing out of the car, but when he stood up his face fell. Suddenly looking pale, Gary doubled over and puked loudly in the grass.

Petey winced. He hated hearing and seeing people puke, but it was better than him doing it in his car.

When Gary stood tall and wiped his mouth Petey helped him as they made their way to the front door, letting him lean on him as he unlocked the door. Once they were inside, Petey made Gary sit at the kitchen table.

"I'm tired," Gary said, sitting down.

"Well, you're not going to sleep," Petey said as he made his way to the pantry.

Gary laid his head down on the table and yawned.

Petey pulled out a pack of ground coffee to put in the coffee pot. After adding a few tablespoons into the filter, he added water to the pot and set it to heat. When he turned he noticed that Gary was getting too comfortable where he was at.

"Gary, don't fall asleep," he said loudly.

Gary groaned as he lifted his head up. "Dammit, femme-boy, you're giving me a headache."

"You're going to be feeling worse if you don't listen to me."

"Who died and made you king?" Gary asked.

Petey just shook his head before turning. He got a glass and filled it with water, then gave it to Gary.

"Come on, Gary," Petey said. "It'll help."

Gary took the glass and gulped down half the water before setting it on the table. "I just want to sleep," Gary said.

"You can sleep after you've had some coffee."

"I don't like coffee," Gary sneered.

"Well get over it."

Before long the coffee pot was steaming and ready. Petey quickly poured Gary a cupful and set it in front of him. Gary crossed his arms and turned his face away from it.

"Just drink it," Petey said. "It'll help you feel better.

"Drink one with me," the older boy said.

"Okay," Petey said. "But you have to drink it too."

Gary mumbled something to himself as Petey turned to pour himself a cup of coffee. He was surprised at himself for not breaking down yet.


	8. Sober

**Chapter 8: Sober**

**That same night – morning**

Sometime in the night, during the early morning hours, Gary woke up from deep sleep. His eyes opened slowly to see Petey beside him, still awake. He had passed out as soon as he had hit Petey's bed hours earlier, but it was obvious by the way the younger boy looked now that they needed to talk.

"Petey," he said tiredly as he watched the younger boy sitting beside him with his head down, as if he was thinking deeply.

"Yeah?" came the soft reply.

"Thanks, for getting me."

Petey winced and looked over at him.

Gary could see the stains marked on his face from where he had been crying. For some reason, something suddenly hit his gut hard, though he didn't let it show.

"You don't deserve this, Pete," Gary continued, his voice soft against his pillow.

Petey was silent, at a loss of words.

Gary was watching his face and knew that he was upset. He knew that if he were to say something cruel, something mean, that he would break out in tears. "You're the only person I can turn to, Pete, the only person who seems to care. But sometimes I wonder if you could do better. You could marry some girl and have like ten yucky kids, a nice job, the whole family package."

"Gary," Petey said, looking over at him. "I don't _want_ all those things. I don't want a girl or kids or some job like my mom has that would keep me away all the time. All I want is _you_."

"I was hoping you'd say that," Gary sighed.

Petey smiled before laying down beside him. "Gary," he asked. "What happened earlier?"

"I got drunk."

"No, I mean, well, did something happen at your house?"

"What makes you say that?"

"Well," Petey hesitated. "I noticed earlier that your cheek was red. Now it looks kind of bruised. And you kinda didn't call me and no one was answering the phone at your house. What the hell happened?"

"Calm down," Gary said smoothly. "It was my old man."

"What did he do?" Petey said loudly.

"Chill, Pete," Gary said. "He pushed my mom down on the floor so I shoved him into the refrigerator. He reacted by punching me in the face."

Petey sighed, his voice nervous at the thought of Gary's dad acting aggressively. "Why did he push your mom?" he asked.

"I don't exactly know. It had something to do with bills."

"What happened after that?"

"I told him to get the fuck out of the house unless he wanted me to call the cops on him. And you know, the bastard actually did."

"What made him do that? Did he really think you'd do it?"

"My old man knows I'm serious when I say things like that. Of course I hate the cops, so I'd never call them for anything. I think he left because he knew that if he stayed he'd only hurt us more."

"Well," Petey said. "Is your mom alright?"

"Yeah, she's at her sister's house," Gary replied. "I told her I was going to stay with you because I couldn't stand being at that house."

"What about your dad?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's just fine. Probably getting wasted in some bar and hunting someone to start a fight with."

Petey winced at that. It was insane how much Gary and his dad were so similar. The aggression, the lack of guilt, and the need to turn to alcohol. The sad part was, Gary didn't realize how much he was contradicting himself. That he was also talking about himself as well as his dad. Of course, in comparison to his dad, Gary seemed a bit calmer. Petey suddenly wondered if something was mentally wrong with Gary's dad, too.

"Why do you take the crap, Gary?" Petey suddenly asked. "Just move out."

"I can't, Petey. I don't have a job and my parents aren't going to pay for any rent for me."

"Then..come live with me."

"Yeah right, femme-boy. I bet your mom would just love that."

"No," Petey said. "We can live together, just you and me. We'll rent an apartment, just until school starts back. You'd have to get a job, though. I have some money saved but rent can be high."

"Wow, Pete, I'm flattered," Gary said sarcastically. "Are you just trying to get my hopes up or are you for real?"

"Gary, I'm serious. School starts back in September. That gives us over two months to live in an apartment. And since it wouldn't be that long, we wouldn't have to worry about the rent for long."

"And what would your mommy-dearest say about that?"

"Well, since I've survived Bullworth I'm sure she wouldn't mind me moving out."

"Great. You're just forgetting one thing, Einstein. No one is going to rent out an apartment to a couple of seventeen-year old kids."

Petey suddenly sighed and groaned. "Dammit, then just live here with me."

"I don't have it bad, Petey," Gary said defensively. "My parents get on my nerves, we all give each other shit, but we aren't a 'broken' home."

"I never said you were," Petey said, closing his eyes as he realized that Gary's paranoia was starting up. It made him think other things, about earlier. Gary, and the knife.

Gary raised himself up when he heard Petey sniff. "Pete, what are you crying for?" he asked.

"What the hell were you doing earlier?" Petey choked. "Why were you.."

"Just spit it out."

"Were you trying to cut yourself or.." Petey couldn't finish. Instead, he broke down into tears, digging his face into the pillow under him.

Gary, for the first time in his life, honestly didn't know what to do. Petey was like a hot mass of tears and loud noise. He hadn't seen someone cry that hard for years, possibly never. He moved into a sitting position but scratched his head in hesitation as he watched Petey wallow in his own sorrow.

"Petey," Gary finally said. Forcing him up, Gary placed his hands roughly on both sides of the boy's face. They were inches apart but neither one looked away from the other. Gary focused his tired eyes on Petey's wet, red ones, and made sure that he didn't look away. "It's okay," he whispered deeply.

With the tears still spilling from his eyes, and with his head swaying and his body shaking, Petey inhaled deeply and then let it out slowly.

Gary continued to frame his face, forcing him to look at him. As he looked into Petey's glossy, hazel eyes, he saw a part of him that suddenly seemed no different than himself. Something that seemed connected. Looking deeply at him, a realization dawned on him. Petey was his life, his heart, everything that he lived for; and also his boyfriend, whether he wanted to admit it or not.

Petey closed his eyes, the memory from earlier still stabbing at his mind.

"Hey," Gary whispered. "Look at me."

Petey opened his eyes and focused on the pools of dark brown in front of him. If he lost Gary, he didn't know what he'd do or what would happen.

"I am absolutely, without a doubt," Gary paused, laughing lightly. "In love with you."

Another tear fell from Petey's eye and his frown deepened. "Then why were you trying to kill yourself?" he choked, more tears spilling down his cheeks.

"I wasn't," Gary said, furrowing his brows. "Petey, I do things when I'm drunk. Things I wouldn't normally do when I'm sober. But I wouldn't have killed myself."

"I'd rather you cut me than yourself," Petey said, his face still held firmly in Gary's hands.

"No, I would never hurt you." Gary leaned in close to Petey's face, his lips barely grazing the younger boy's. "I'm fucked up, Petey, but not that much."

"If I lost you, I'd die," Petey said firmly, his face more angry than sad.

"I'm not going anywhere," Gary said, brushing his lips against Petey's skin.

Petey suddenly leaned forward and forced his tongue into Gary's teasing mouth. The older boy reacted and kissed him back, gently. This surprised Petey. Gary wasn't always rough with him, but he had also never been this gentle with him. Even his hands were soft against his body as they both moved to lay on the bed.

Gary climbed half way on top of the younger boy but continued to kiss him passionately. The deepness of their kiss made Petey whine, until Gary pulled away. Placing his hands under Petey's arms, he pulled him up, then switched places with him so that Petey was on top of him.

Petey was a bit confused at first, but the cloud immediately cleared as Gary pulled him down. He rarely kissed Gary like this. And usually, if he did, it never lasted long. Tonight, however, Gary was letting him straddle his waist for a while. With all the deep kissing and reverse roles, Petey was more than turned on. He was burning with so much desire that he couldn't hold it in. Taking the bottom of Gary's shirt in his hands, he pulled it off, then turned to his bare chest. He swirled his tongue around one of Gary's nipples, which produced a laugh from the older boy. Petey knew he was ticklish there so he moved down further until his lips brushed against the trail of light hair leading to Gary's erection.

When he felt Gary's hand on the back of his head, it was gentle and moved along with the rhythm of his breathing. Gary's loving affection was getting to him. It was making him so aroused yet filled with so many emotions that he didn't know how to contain himself. He wasn't used to being in control, which made him feel incapable of doing what needed to be done. At least, for now. He didn't want to be in control. He wanted Gary to do everything.

"Gary," he whined. "Let me lay down."

"Ah, Pete," Gary said, but he smiled as he pulled Petey down beside him. He made sure to discard the rest of their clothes before turning back to him.

Once they were both naked, they molded like clay. Petey moaned deep in his throat when Gary's lips brushed against his neck. His hands were everywhere, from Gary's face to his back to his hips, holding him closer to his body.

"You're so small," Gary said as he took his shoulders in his hands.

"I _have _grown this year, you know," Petey retorted, looking up at him.

"Maybe down here." Gary grabbed Petey's erection, which made the younger boy grit at his teeth.

For a minute Gary looked down at Petey seriously, then he was off of him, reaching into the drawer beside the bed. He found a jar of Vaseline and popped the top off quickly, ready to take the boy beside him. Taking some in his fingers, he slicked them both up before pushing Petey's legs up in the air. Then he slowly pushed himself inside.

Petey bit his lip hard and threw his head back against the pillow. There was always a dull, sometimes sharp, pain whenever they did this. Every time. But Gary was usually slow with him for a few minutes. Tonight, the older boy was being exceptionally slow, and gentle. It made it easier for Petey to relax.

Once Gary began moving at a faster pace, Petey's moans started up again. He took the younger boy's ass cheeks in his hands and moved against him, so that he was in control of them both. The feeling was intense and just hearing Petey moan under him affected his whole body. His chest burned and his face was hot. His breathing picked up and his voice was cracking.

"Fuck, Pete," he breathed. "You feel so fucking good."

Petey responded with a moan every time Gary thrusted into him. His hands dug into the sheets as Gary thrusted faster, which caused the bed to squeak and the headboard to bang against the wall.

"Gary, harder, please," Petey begged, his voice breathless.

"God, I love when you talk dirty," Gary moaned, suddenly pulling Petey up by his arms.

Gary moved so that he was sitting with Petey on top of him. This made him feel closer to the younger boy and also gave him a better view of his face as they melded. It didn't last long, though, before Gary turned them into another position. Now Petey was on his stomach while he thrusted from behind.

"I swear, Pete," Gary said. "It's like I don't know how to give you more. I want to but I can't."

"Gary," Petey breathed. "You're giving it to me now, so just fuck me."

"Shit," Gary said, thrusting harder. Every time he heard him say something dirty it made him closer to his climax. He drew Petey up so that he was on his hands and knees, and stroked his erection while he thrusted faster and harder.

Gary moaned, biting gently into Petey's shoulder as he came inside him. He was still moaning when Petey came below him, his voice cracking as the gasps escaped his throat. "Fuck," he snapped, his stomach clenching as he still continued to thrust slowly into Petey. His hand was on the boy's shoulder, massaging it affectionately before he pulled out and collapsed, exhausted, onto his back, and closed his eyes. He sighed heavily as his muscles relaxed. He heard Petey shift on the bed, but he hadn't laid beside him.

"Gary?" Petey asked as he sat on his knees.

"Yeah?" Gary replied, his voice tired.

"I-I'm bleeding."

Gary's eyes shot open as he sat up. He saw the blood on Petey's fingers and clenched his jaw. His fault. _Shit,_ he thought. _I was too rough with him_. He liked the idea of pounding Petey's ass until he bled, but right now it only made him feel guilty. "Come on," he said, standing from the bed.

Petey followed but when he stood up his legs gave out from under him and he stumbled on the floor. Gary turned and saw the tears in the younger boy's eyes as he tried to stand. Like before, something hit his gut like a sharp knife. Bending down, he took Petey in his arms and carried him to the bathroom. For being so short and small, Petey wasn't light. Of course, Gary was also exhausted after giving the boy everything he had.

When he reached the bathroom he turned the shower faucet on and let the water run until it was hot. He helped Petey in and had to hold him so that he wouldn't fall. Petey washed himself while Gary stood in front of him, his hands firmly on his shoulders. He saw the blood run down to the drain and clenched his teeth. He had hurt Petey, something he had told him he'd never do.

"Petey, does it hurt?"

"It burns a little," Petey replied.

Gary clenched his teeth and looked away. "I hurt you," he said. "I was too rough and shouldn't have kept going like that."

"No, Gary," Petey said, looking up at him. "It wasn't your fault. Okay?"

"Yeah, whatever. I made you bleed."

"Gary, I didn't even know until we were done. I swear it didn't hurt."

"You just said it burns."

"Right now. It'll go away."

"I told you I'd never hurt you."

"And you never will," Petey said boldly. He wound his arms around Gary's chest and laid his head against his shoulder. "I'm fine. I love you."

Gary closed his eyes and bent his head down to place his lips against Petey's hair. He kissed him lightly and held him tighter. "I love you more, Pete."


	9. Unsupervised

**Chapter 9: Unsupervised**

**Sunday, June 24****th**** 2007**

Gary was wide awake, looking at the ceiling. He was completely sober and his mind was clear after sleeping all night. Even when he had been talking to Petey last night his mind was still a bit hazy, but now he could think more straight, though his head felt heavy.

As he laid against the pillow behind him he held Petey under his right arm, who was curled up into a ball next to him sleeping. As he turned his head his eyes caught onto the small statue on Petey's bedside table; the one he had made fun of before. Looking at it now, he narrowed his eyes on many of the small nuts, bolts, and screws that made up the man sitting with his fist under his chin. Petey was more talented than he was when it came to art, something he was a bit envious of.

Gary suddenly moved slightly and reached for the statue. When he held it in his hand Petey stirred and looked up. "I actually kind of like this," he said, feeling the younger boy's sleepy eyes on him.

Petey held back a smile but his excitement radiated off of him. "Really?" he asked, his voice low.

"Yeah. I mean, I could never do anything like this."

"Well," Petey hesitated, pausing as he sat up. "Do you want it?"

Gary laughed slightly, as if it was a ridiculous idea. "It's yours. Didn't you win something for it or something?"

"Well, third place in the art show, but I'd rather you have it than me."

Gary raised his brows as he looked at it again, turning it around in his hand. "Wow," he said, his voice a bit hoarse. "Thanks, Pete."

Petey smiled before winding his arms around Gary's waist and laying his head against his chest.

Gary clenched his jaw slightly. Why was it getting so much easier to let him do things like that? Of course he had needs, like any other guy, and didn't mind the affection, but at the same time it bothered him and he didn't know why. He didn't want to be a wimp like Petey but he also knew that he'd never get to that point. Sighing, he put the statue down on the table and put his arm back around Petey.

"You know," Gary started. "I think last night was the best sex we've had."

"You always say that, Gary," Petey replied. "Every time."

"No I don't."

"Yeah, you do, but whatever."

"I'm aware of what I say and don't say, Petey." Gary was growing angry and defensive.

"Okay, fine, you're right."

Gary was always right. He knew that he was. Wasn't he? He pushed the thought away as something new suddenly came to his mind. "Hey, Pete," he started. "Where's your mom? She have a one night stand or something?"

"I thought I told you that she's on a business trip."

"Oh, right," Gary said. "Left her little boy alone all weekend?"

"Whatever, Gary, my mom knows I'm capable of taking care of myself."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that he's having sex behind her back." Gary pushed Petey down on the bed and climbed on top of him. "With another guy. In her own house."

Petey pursed his lips as he looked up at Gary. "It's none of her business," he said. "She doesn't have to know."

Gary suddenly smiled cruelly, something that happened when he got an idea. "How about we 'experiment'?" he said.

"What do you mean?" Petey asked nervously.

"I mean that you and me should do it in her bed."

"No way!" Petey said, pushing Gary off him. "I'm not having sex in my mom's bed."

"Why not?" Gary asked casually.

"Because it's sick, and wrong."

"Says who? Come on, it'll be fun."

"Gary!" Petey said loudly. "We're not doing it in her bed, okay?"

Gary chuckled lightly before standing to his feet. "You're no fun, Pete. One of these day's you'll get really horny and want to do something kinky like that, and I'm going to look back on this day and remember, and tell you no."

"Yeah right."

"Don't believe me?"

"No," Petey said, moving off the bed and to his feet. "Because you're always horny and always willing to do whatever I want."

Gary glared at him darkly, a crooked smile forming on his face. "I think you said it wrong, Pete. _You're_ the submissive one."

Petey suddenly smiled widely as he saw Gary coming toward him. As the older boy got closer, Petey backed up, toward the door. Gary narrowed his eyes at him but the smile stayed on his lips. When they were a good distance apart, Petey suddenly turned and ran down the stairs, and was immediately pursued by Gary.

Petey ran through the kitchen, the dining room, and the living room before he was cornered by the other boy. When he turned to run back the way he had came, Gary caught up with him and grabbed him from behind. They both hit the carpet with a loud _thud_ and Petey laughed loudly in pain as his knees began to burn. The kind of laugh that one would make if they were to hit their funny bone. It was funny but it hurt like hell.

"Oh man, that's some major carpet burn," Petey seethed.

Gary, still on top of him, pulled him over onto his side and examined Petey's red knees. "Damn," he said, clicking his tongue. "Little Petey can't take it?"

"I take you don't I?"

"Funny. You know I always win, you wimp. You can't outrun me."

"I guess," Petey said, before Gary bent down and kissed his lips. He deepened it as he placed his hands on Gary's bare back. They were both in their briefs so it would be easy to get carried away quickly, right where they were at, on the floor.

Gary parted their lips and moved down to Petey's neck, his favorite part to kiss and suck on. Petey's nails dug into Gary's back as he felt his wet tongue suck at the tender spot. He was glad, at least, that Petey wasn't too ticklish, especially on his neck, because he loved hearing the noises that came from the younger boy's throat when he kissed him there.

Petey moved his hands down to Gary's waist. He could feel the bones of his hips with his palms. He loved Gary's frame; he loved how his shoulders were broad and his arms were naturally muscular, and how his chest was broad but also thin as it narrowed into his lean torso. His torso was flat and thin, until his muscular legs and perfect ass took shape, making his lower half look balanced with the upper portion of his body. Petey loved every inch of him, especially the scar over his brown eyes. But even with loving his body and his scars, he loved his face more, and more than that, his mind.

Petey closed his eyes when he felt Gary's palm move down his stomach. His fingers touched the hem of his briefs, and moved lower. Petey bit his lip; Gary's hand was going lower and lower and-

The phone suddenly rang and both of them stopped. Petey's heart was suddenly beating fast as he tried to get up.

"Ignore it," Gary said harshly.

"It could be mom," he said.

Petey pushed Gary off him roughly and stood to his feet. He turned away right as Gary rolled his eyes and sighed. He hurried to the phone in the kitchen and picked it up just as it rang for the fourth time.

"Hello?" he said into the receiver.

Gary came up behind him and wound his arms around Petey's waist, resting his chin on his shoulder.

"Dad?" Petey said into the receiver.

Gary suddenly smiled, and chuckled lightly before placing his lips into the curve of Petey's neck.

"I thought I was coming out there for a week," Petey continued. He cringed his shoulder against Gary as the other boy licked his skin.

Gary continued to kiss and lick on his neck, until Petey pushed him off.

"No, that's fine," Petey said.

Gary flopped onto the floor with a _thud_ and Petey rolled his eyes at what he could possibly be doing, until he felt his briefs being pulled down. He mouthed a _no _to Gary but the older boy was too busy keeping him still.

"I'm good, how about y-ah!"

Petey pulled the phone away from his ear and looked down. Gary had just went down on him, all the way to the base, something that Petey liked a lot but didn't particularly care for at the moment.

"N-no, I'm fine," Petey said into the phone. "Just saw a spider." His voice pitched higher on the last word as Gary went down on him again, all the way to the base like before.

"Sh-she's fine too," Petey said nervously, trying to contain himself as Gary continued, his mouth moving faster now.

"Yeah," Petey said, clenching his eyes shut as he clutched onto the counter. "I'll tell her. Look, dad, I really gotta go." His voice pitched louder every time his growing erection hit the back of Gary's throat and a moan was in the back of his throat. He had to get off the phone with his dad now or he'd have an orgasm with him listening.

"No, no, I just gotta-" he cut himself off, seething, before finishing. "Find this spider and kill it. You know how I feel about-" Another pause. "Bugs."

"Yeah, I'll call you later, dad, bye." He was close to letting a moan escape. "Love you too."

Gary made a noise below, possibly a laugh as his throat vibrated against his erection.

Petey slammed the phone up and took Gary's head in his hands. "Oh fuck," he moaned, before falling to the floor.


	10. Visit

**Chapter 10: Visit**

**Friday, June 29****th**

Petey waited patiently for his dad outside his house. He looked at his watch and sighed. It was already around 5:30 pm and he was running late. He turned around on the porch, giving up, until he heard a car turn into the drive. He looked up and smiled slightly when he saw his dad wave to him from inside.

Petey made his way down the steps and hurried to the passenger's side. He opened the door and sat down quickly before leaning over to hug his dad.

"How are things, Pete?" his dad, Mark, asked.

"Good," Petey replied as he strapped his belt buckle on.

"Good, good," Mark said as he pushed the bridge of his glasses up onto his nose. "Sorry I made you wait so long."

"It's okay, dad," Petey said. "Let's just get going. I'm pretty hungry."

"Me too," Mark said as he shifted the gear into reverse.

As they turned onto the main road, Petey looked behind him at the back seat and raised his eyes. It was full of boxes filled with books.

"Oh, I wanted to see if you'd like any of those," Mark said to Petey. "The library just had a big sale. Those were some extra. We're supposed to be getting brand new copies of newer books. Many of those back there are a bit old, or just outdated on some subjects."

Petey smiled at his dad's love of books. He always wondered why he wasn't something cooler than a Librarian, like a firefighter or even a bank robber. And his dad was definitely the librarian type. Everything from his personality to his looks instantly rang 'librarian!' or 'smart!'. But Petey also loved to read as well and figured that it came from dad, as well as his dorkiness.

Petey stole a quick glance at his dad as he drove. He was tall and lanky, and his hair was short and brown, with a bit of gray starting to show at the sides. He dressed nicely, khaki slacks and a blue short-sleeved buttoned up shirt, tucked in. Yep, Petey also had his sense of style too, for the most part. Except for the tall part, he was also lanky, but he still had some growing to do, he hoped.

"Ah," Mark said suddenly. They came to a stop at a curb in town, near the only Mexican restaurant in town. "Let's go! We can catch up inside."

Petey smiled before getting out of the car. He wished that his dad was around more. He loved his positive attitude. If it wasn't for Gary, he'd live with him in a heartbeat. But it went both ways with his parents. If he stayed with his dad, after a while he'd want to move back with his mom. I guess he was in the middle when it came to his parents. He loved them both equally.

* * *

It was evening when Petey and Mark reached the pier that stretched out over the water in Old Bullworth Vale. His dad had been a chatter box all throughout dinner, talking about how he was still trying to settle into his new house, which was three hours away from Bullworth. Then Petey had to listen to him talk about the town and how he had met new neighbors and friends already. Petey had smiled through the whole conversation but deep inside he was hurting, and had been close to tears.

His parents didn't know just how much their separation had affected him. Since he was an only child, they had never really treated him like an actual child, but like an adult all his life. Of course they had done fun things with him growing up, and had had birthday parties and the like. But they let him grow up too fast, and he ended up having a mature mind by the time he reached middle school.

"How's your mom?" Mark said as they came to the end of the pier.

"She's fine," Petey replied.

Mark gave a long look at his son before continuing. "Have you thought about where you want to go to college?"

"Um, yeah," Petey replied. "I have a few places in mind, but I was thinking about Tanner."

"Oh yeah? That's not bad. What field are you going to go into? Have you decided?"

"I thought maybe computer graphics."

Mark nodded his head. "That's good. Lot of money doing that."

"Yeah well, I love art and computers..I'm usually the one that has to help everyone at school with the computers. Teachers even.

"Just like your dad," Mark said. "Well, so far as being smart goes."

They both laughed before sitting on one of the benches. There was a slight pause between them and Petey knew that something was bothering his dad.

Mark sighed before frowning and looking down. "Listen, Pete," he started, his voice calm and comforting. "I know that I haven't been the best dad here lately."

"Why are you saying that?"

"Because it's true. I never intended to hurt you, not like this."

Petey didn't know what to say, so instead he looked down at the wood below his feet.

"When things started getting rough before your mom and I split, I knew that it was affecting you," he continued. "The arguments went on for years, and we both thought that the Academy would be the best place for you during high school. We didn't do it to shove you out, but rather to keep you away from what went on every day."

"I thought that you guys just wanted me prepare for college," Petey hesitated.

"Yes," Mark said. "That was one of the reasons. We knew you were shy and wanted to get you used to being with other people. You didn't have many friends then and we wanted you to be more social. Looking back on it now, it probably wasn't the best thing. But the main reason we sent you was because we were afraid our breaking relationship was bringing you down."

Petey sighed and looked up. "Yeah, I mean, it did bring me down then. I was kind of happy to get away for a while, especially the past two years."

"Yep," Mark said. "And with you away, focusing on your schoolwork, it was easier for us to gradually slip into the agreement of divorce."

Petey bit his lip. He hated that word. It seemed to rip at his stomach every time he heard it.

"But," Mark continued. "I don't want you to think that it was your fault."

"I don't," Petey said quickly.

"I don't know how much your mom has told you, but it was harder for me than it was for her."

Petey narrowed his eyes and looked over at his dad. "What?" he asked, a bit surprised.

"I'm not saying it as fact," Mark assured. "But it was harder for me because you..chose to live with her." He wiped a tear from his eye and looked away.

Petey suddenly felt guilty. "I'm sorry," He said. "I didn't know what to do."

"No, Pete," Mark said. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad. I'm trying to say that we're all hurting right now, and that I understand. And most of all, I don't want you to think that I've abandoned you."

Petey's eyes suddenly welled with tears but he didn't let them spill. "I would never think that, dad," he said, looking down so that he wouldn't cry.

"Alright," Mark said. "I just want you to be happy."

Petey thought of Gary and he suddenly smiled, his tears now forgotten. His dad cocked his head and narrowed his eyes at him.

"What's that look for?" Mark asked, curious.

"Nothing," Petey said quickly. "I am happy, dad."

"Well, I'm glad."

Another pause passed before Mark spoke up. "So, you have a girlfriend yet?" he asked.

Petey froze and his heart nearly stopped. "No," he said, his face going red.

Mark's eyes widened as he looked at Petey. "Well, you don't get embarrassed for no reason, Pete," he said. "You're redder than those peppers we ate earlier."

Petey made a face. "What?"

"You're blushing, Pete. That means you have a girl, or at least a crush on one."

"No," he said. "I don't."

"Then why the red face?"

"I don't know, it's hot out here."

Mark placed his hand on his knee and narrowed his eyes as if he were thinking. Then he shook his head and leaned back. "You used to tell me everything you know."

"There's nothing to tell."

"Alright, alright. So how's your friend?"

"Who?"

"It's Gary isn't it? You told me you hang out with him a lot."

Petey tensed. "Yeah, we hang out."

"Yeah," Mark said. "The one who..went crazy at the school, right?"

Petey's eyes widened. "You know about that?"

"Pete, a lot of people in this town know. Your mom probably doesn't know but that kid's got a reputation now. And don't tell her either. She'll probably tell you to stop hanging around him because she'll think he's a bad influence."

"She already does think he's a bad influence."

Mark laughed and shook his head. "Well, you're old enough to make your own decisions. Whoever you're friends with is your business. I'd just better not get a phone call one day from the Bullworth County Jail."

Petey laughed. "You don't have to worry, dad," he said.

"Well, since we're going to the carnival tomorrow tell him to come along."

Petey clenched his teeth. "I thought you just wanted us to hang out."

"It's perfectly fine if a friend comes with you," Mark said. "I know you wouldn't want to just hang around an old man all day."

Petey grinned and looked away. "Yeah right dad, you're not _that_ old."

He and his dad were laughing, but deep inside Petey was screaming. His dad meeting Gary? They were so close now that even in public they did certain things without realizing it. The thing that scared him the most was _telling_ his dad about he and Gary. He knew his dad had an open mind and had at one time stated that people were free to love who they wanted, but it was different for _him_. He was his _son_, and most parents, regardless of what they believed, didn't want their son dating another guy.

Petey wanted his dad to know more than anyone else, but he was also afraid of his judgment. It would have to come out sooner or later though. Petey couldn't keep his relationship with Gary in the dark for long. It was eating at him too much.


	11. Carnival Date

**Chapter 11: Carnival Date**

**Saturday, June 30****th**

Petey was nervous, but also a bit jealous. He was sitting in the backseat of his dad's car while his dad and Gary chatted away. And, of course, his dad had gotten into talking about books, which Gary seemed to take interest in.

Petey knew that Gary liked books on theology, and even some on conspiracy theories, which was just great for his paranoia. He liked information and literature and so whatever he felt like researching at the time stayed on his mind for a while, sometimes months. He could never really read a book for long though. Even with his ADD medication, he still couldn't manage to read a book from front to back in just a few sittings.

"Have you thought about college?" Petey's dad asked. The question brought Petey to reality.

"Yes, I have," Gary said boldly.

"Got any in mind?"

"I was thinking West Central, near Sandersville," Gary began as he put his fingers to his chin. "And Tanner." He cut his eyes at Mark, eager to see his reaction.

"Ah," Mark said. "That's where Petey wants to go."

Petey rolled his eyes before looking out the window. Gary knew this already, and he also knew that he had told his dad about college as well. He was just playing with him, which was the main reason he hadn't wanted Gary to come today.

"Yeah," Gary said casually. "Why not try and stick with a best friend?"

"That's good," Mark said. "That's how you know you've got a true friend."

_Or _boy-_friend,_ Petey thought.

"You're exactly right Mr. Kowalski," Gary said.

Petey bit his lip. He knew that sarcastic tone. He used it with his mom all the time. They didn't know him well enough to notice.

When they neared the carnival, they parked and Mark paid for their admission. Petey knew that Gary hated the carnival but figured he came along just to meet his dad, and to see him.

"Hey," Mark said. "You guys go ahead. I'm going to get a funnel cake."

"Okay," Petey said.

Petey and Gary left his dad, to his relief. They were bound to see people from school around, and he would be embarrassed if they saw him with his dad. It wasn't that he didn't want to spend time with his dad but he was seventeen. Ten-year olds usually did this kind of thing with their parents, not teenagers. That went for couples too. The carnival was the popular dating ground in Bullworth, along with the movie theater. Other than that, it was a place to goof off at and play pranks on people, like many at the school liked to do.

Petey felt odd walking around with Gary. He saw too many familiar faces and tried to avoid them. Since it was Saturday the place was packed, so they were bound to run into someone they knew.

"What's wrong with you, Pete?" Gary asked, interrupting Petey's deep thinking.

"Nothing," Petey replied.

"Well you act like you've got something up your ass. Why are you pouting?"

"I'm not."

"Aw, does femme-boy want me to win him a bear?" Gary asked sarcastically.

"Whatever," Petey sighed.

"Alright I will," Gary said, making his way to one of the game stalls.

Petey's eyes widened. "Gary, no!" he said. "I don't want one."

"Yes you do, I'll get one for you," Gary said as he took out his wallet.

"Gary," Petey muttered, shoving his hands in his pockets as he stood close beside him. "If you win anything you're carrying it."

"Fine." Gary gave the man behind the baseball stall a dollar and picked up a ball to hit one of the moving targets with. He hit the first one hard, with the sound of a _Ting_ bouncing off the tin catcher.

As he watched, Petey suddenly remembered when they had thrown eggs at the school, nearly two years ago.

_Ting._ Gary hit another one.

And when Gary had thrown the chair in the lighthouse building.

_Ting_.

Gary with a knife in his hand.

_Ting._

Gary covered in blood.

"Alright, you won a prize!" yelled the man.

"You wanna give it a go, Petey?" Gary asked.

"No." Petey shook his head.

Gary narrowed his eyes as he scanned the small prizes in the stall. When he found the one he wanted his lips formed into a wide grin. He seemed so excited that he nearly jumped for joy. "The bunny," Gary said to the man. "The pink one."

Petey's eyes widened as he looked up. _Oh you have got to be kidding me,_ he thought.

Gary took the stuffed animal and turned to Petey. "Kind of..brings back memories, doesn't it?" he said with a smile.

Petey tried to hold back a smile as he glared at him with his eyes.

"He's kinda cute," Gary said, taking its face in his hands. "Looks like he's saying 'Gary, Gary, hold me! Kiss me! Rape me!'."

Petey caved in and smiled before shoving him away. Gary laughed in that deep voice of his, that husky deep sound that made Petey giddy. His insides seem to melt every time he heard it.

When Gary came up beside Petey to walk alongside him, his hand hit his, and the tingling feeling shot through him instantly. It amazed him how Gary still had that affect on him; that a mere touch made him feel hot and giddy. But Petey supposed it was because they couldn't do certain things in public, like hold hands. Everything was restricted, a secret, and if anyone were to find out, they would be made fun of by everyone.

This made Petey start thinking again. He knew that there were boys at school who were like he and Gary. Trent Northwick was one of them, and everyone knew about he and Kirby's 'attempted' date that one time. They became the news of the school for a while, but that eventually became boring and dull. No one at Bullworth really cared if you were gay or bi. It depended on the people who _were_. Someone like him and someone like Gary, with a bad history with the school, was bound to start juicy gossip even after they graduated. Actually, Gary with _anyone_ would start gossip and rumors.

Petey wasn't ready for that. If he could avoid possible rumors during his last year of school then it would be a breeze getting by. At least, he hoped so.

* * *

Mark was just finishing his funnel cake when he saw his son and Gary a few yards away. He smiled as he prepared to make his way toward them but he slowed his pace when he became aware of something, his smile slowly forming into a frown.

Surely, it was nothing to be worried about. That's what friends did. Wasn't it? Boys Petey's age, they all gave each other a pat on the back sometimes. Right?

But this hadn't just been a 'pat on the back'. This was something more. There was too much within the movement, too much that spoke loudly, into perfect hearing. It was so fast, but also very smooth, and was taken into awareness as quickly as it was given.

Mark picked up his pace again and dumped his paper plate into a nearby trash can. He bit his lip before nearing his son, and his..friend, Gary. He swallowed hard as he neared them, shaking his head as the smile appeared again.

_It was a pat and nothing more_, he told himself. He knew he was trying to convince himself because he knew that it hadn't just been a pat. A hand to the waist wasn't a pat, was it? A quick withdrawal, their faces turning away, and his son's hand scratching hesitantly at his neck. No, surely it was nothing. Petey had a habit of doing that when he was nervous but it meant nothing. They were only friends, weren't they?

Mark neared his son and Gary as they both stood in line for the roller coaster. He slowed behind them, ready to make his presence known, when he saw their hands bump, and the taller boy's elbow as it nudged gently into his son's side.

Mark bit his lip before putting on a smile and yelling, "Hey guys!"


	12. Skinny Dipping

**Chapter 12: Skinny Dipping**

**Later that night**

"Well, that was just thrilling," Gary said as he stepped into Petey's room.

"What?" Petey asked. "The carnival or meeting my dad?"

"Both," Gary replied curtly. "And this cute little bunny rabbit that seems to resemble you." He threw the pink stuffed animal to Petey. "At least, your dad _seems_ nice."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Petey held the bunny in his hands as his eyes looked up to Gary in question.

"Well, femme-boy, it means that he may be nice right now but on down the road things might not be so..simple."

"My dad's a nice person. Probably more than my mom," Petey said in defense.

"I didn't say he wasn't, but I will say he's at least _cooler _than your mom."

Petey laughed lightly, a bit of hesitation in his voice as he turned toward his dresser.

Gary glared at his back. "Your mom doesn't like me, does she?"

Petey bit his lip as he pulled open the drawer. He knew the answer but couldn't bring himself to say it.

"Well?"

"She does," Petey started.

"But." Gary wanted him to get it out. He didn't care if Petey's mom didn't like him. He just wanted the other boy to admit it.

"Well," Petey hesitated.

"Just spit it _out_ Pete," Gary spat.

"Okay fine," Petey said, turning around to face him. "She doesn't like you. Happy now?"

"There," Gary chuckled. "Now was that so hard?"

"Yes. It bothers me that she doesn't like you."

"Why?" he asked, crossing his arms in amusement.

"Because she thinks you're a bad influence. She _does_ know about you, you know, about what happened at school. I think she suspects that something is going on between us too."

Gary bit at his cheek. He hated parents. "So what, who needs her?"

"She's my mom, Gary. I love her."

"But you also love me."

"Yeah, but I can't just disrespect her. I can't pretend like I don't need her because I do."

Gary pursed his lips. "What are you going to do when you go to college?" he asked, raising his brows. "You still gonna ask mommy for everything?"

"Don't mock me, Gary. You know I'll have to get a job, and I'll be living away from home."

"So that means we can get rid of her," Gary stated.

"Okay, why don't _you_ like my mom?" Petey asked suddenly.

"Because she doesn't like _me_," Gary sneered. "And she gets on my nerves."

Petey paused before laughing softly. "I know," he said. "She can be a bit annoying."

Gary took a few steps toward Petey until he was only inches away. "Well," he started, changing the subject. "Are we going to go for a swim or not?"

"Yeah," Petey said. He reached down into the drawer to grab his trunks but Gary stopped him with his hand.

A smile formed on his face. "You don't need those," he grinned.

Petey gulped. "Why not?" he asked.

"Because we're swimming nude."

Before Petey could react he was suddenly being pulled through the door. "Okay," he hesitated. "I guess I don't have a choice."

"No, you don't, but don't worry, Pete, I'll take it easy on you."

Petey hesitated as they made their way down the stairs but he followed behind him, his head hung low. What if the neighbors saw them? The fence was too high for them to see and it wasn't like they had to turn on any lights but what if they _still _were spotted? The thought was thrilling, yet at the same time chilling to Petey.

When they both reached the patio outside Petey bit at his cheek. It was dark, except for the light of the moon casting its soft rays onto the surface of the pool.

Petey rubbed at his arm nervously. The night was warm but breezy. When he looked over he saw that Gary had taken his shirt off and was now moving his hands down to his pants. When he heard the buckle clank against his belt, and the sound of Gary's fabric as it fell down at his feet, he folded his arms against his chest, as if he was hugging himself.

Gary turned around, his whole body bare now. "Come on, Pete," he said calmly.

Petey looked down as he rubbed his arms with his hands, a bit reluctant.

Gary smiled crookedly as he made his way toward him. "Come _on_," he said, tugging at the bottom of his shirt. "Why are you acting like this?"

"Because I'm..shy," Petey muttered.

Gary raised his brows. "_Shy_?" he rebounded, grinning broadly. "The femme-boy who has sucked my dick dry and has let me fuck his little ass until he's moaned my name, asking for more, is _shy_?"

Petey scratched his head nervously.

"Well, that's a new one," Gary said, his smile fading as disappointment sounded in his voice.

Petey didn't want to let Gary down but he was unsure about swimming naked with him. What if someone saw? He looked right and then left at the houses on each side. No one would be able to see them swimming, unless they looked through their windows. And even then they wouldn't be able to tell if they were naked because it was too dark. They would just look like silhouettes.

Petey let his arms down and looked shyly up at Gary. He shivered when he felt the older boy take the bottom of his shirt and pull it up over his head. It was quickly discarded onto the ground before Gary moved his hands to his shorts.

Gary glared down at Petey with eyes that looked dark, determined, and daring. That dark look gave him chills, especially when he felt Gary's wide hands cup over his ass cheeks as they pulled down his shorts and boxers.

"Was that so bad?" Gary asked, his face relaxed.

"N-no," Petey stuttered.

Gary turned and smiled crookedly at Petey before diving gracefully into the water.

Petey looked left and then right again. No light had turned on in the windows. Why was he worrying so much anyway? He sighed as he made his way to the edge of the pool. Seeing Gary come up out the water, wet and naked, was making him hard. _Man he is so hot_, he thought, before taking a step onto the ladder that lead into the pool.

Gary chuckled darkly. "Jeez Pete, why can't you just jump in?" he asked as he swam toward him.

"Because I don't want to make a lot of noise."

"Who fucking cares?" Gary said harshly. He grabbed Petey's leg and jerked him into the pool.

As Petey fell into the water with a loud splash, a cold sensation surrounded his body. The pool was always cold at night. It was something you had to get used to. When he came up, gasping for air, he heard Gary chuckling beside him.

"Glad I did that," he started. "If I had waited for you to get in here I'd be waiting all night."

"Well," Petey said, his teeth chattering. "I would have..made it..eventually."

"Are you seriously cold?"

"Yeah," Petey said. "It's freezing!"

"You're such a baby," Gary said, spitting some water at his face.

Petey winced and swam away, toward the edge.

Gary laughed softly. "Oh come on, Pete, grow some balls, baby," he said with a grin as he reached for Petey's now flaccid dick.

Petey jumped when he felt Gary's hand there, and his chattering teeth were quieted when the older boy plunged his hot tongue into his mouth. This seemed, at least, to warm him up a bit. As their tongues swirled around in each others mouths, Gary took a hold of the edge with one hand and held Petey with the other.

Petey turned his head to look at the neighbor's house again but Gary jerked him back with his fingers. With his heart fluttering he forgot about the neighbors and closed his eyes as Gary moved his lips to his neck. His body was adjusting to the cool of the pool now and so it was easier for him to get aroused. He moaned softly as Gary stroked his hardening erection.

"Yeah," Petey moaned. "Gary, please." The feeling of being stroked under water was different, but no less good in any way.

Gary suddenly grabbed Petey and pushed him toward the shallow end of the pool. When Petey stood up Gary attacked his mouth roughly with his own, which caused Petey to fall and splash into the water. He was instantly pulled back up, coughing loudly as he tried to stand. He had swallowed some water, which hadn't tasted good, and had made his throat hurt a bit.

Gary pulled him onto his lap as he sat on one of the steps of the pool. "You alright, Pete?" he asked, a bit amused at the smaller boy getting choked up. He grinned as it reminded him of their first night together, back at the school. It had been dark then too.

"Yeah," he said, wiping his eyes.

"You're so small, Petey," Gary said gently. "And innocent." He took his hips and pushed them down roughly so that their erections met.

Petey shivered as he looked down at Gary. He trusted him too much, way more than he needed to. As he stared at him, he lifted up slightly, enough for Gary to position his erection against his entrance, and sank slowly down onto him.

As Petey adjusted, wincing slightly, he leaned against Gary's chest and wrapped his arms around his him, his hands pressing firmly against his back.

"Oh shit," Gary moaned softly as he thrusted slowly.

Petey licked at Gary's neck and bit gently at his shoulder, which made him thrust faster. Gary liked feeling pain during sex and if Petey ever wanted to speed things up or make him cum faster, all he had to do was bite him or dig his nails into his skin. Or just talk dirty.

Petey's arms and shoulders were drying as he clutched against Gary's top half. His own erection was rubbing against Gary's stomach and though it felt good, it wasn't enough to get him off. He knew that Gary would be coming before he did.

"Shit, Petey," Gary growled as he felt the younger boy's teeth clamp onto his neck. "Suck it, don't bite my artery out."

Petey winced before replacing his teeth with his tongue. Gary liked the biting but his neck was more tender, and he had bit him a little too hard. But he couldn't help it, with Gary pounding him like he was. He moaned against his skin as he sucked at his neck instead, which made Gary throw his head back. He was close.

"Petey," Gary said, making him look up.

As he did, Gary caught his lips in his own, and placed his hand at the back of Petey's head. As he did, the water from his hand dripped onto Petey's back, which made him shiver and break their kiss.

Gary smiled crookedly before holding the smaller boy against him. As he continued to thrust faster Petey moaned softly into his ear, which made his orgasm come quicker. His moans filled the air as he came into Petey, his stomach muscles retracting with every thrust.

Gary was digging his nails into Petey's back, his body tense as he continued to thrust. When he pulled out of the younger boy a few moments later, he relaxed against the step and closed his eyes.

Petey bit his lip as he climbed off him, wondering if he would have to finish himself off. He sighed softly as he sat slumped beside the older, relaxed boy.

"No, Pete," came an annoyed voice. "I haven't forgotten about you. Just give me a minute."

"I didn't say anything."

"I know that 'sigh' when you give it," Gary replied.

"Fine," Petey said. He pushed himself off the step and into the deep end of the pool. If Gary really wanted him, he could come and get him.

He plunged himself underwater, staying there for a few seconds before coming up. When he did he gasped slightly as two hands grabbed him from behind.

"I told you I wouldn't forget about you, femme-boy," Gary said into his ear. "Now come on, we're going to finish this upstairs."

Petey was suddenly pushed lightly, but the impact made him go under the water. When he came up and turned around he saw Gary swimming toward the ladder. He followed behind him and looked around before stepping into the kitchen, closing the door behind him. He followed Gary up the stairs and to his room.

"Come on," Gary said, his voice annoyed as he entered the room. "Gotta get you warm first." He headed for the bathroom.

"What?" Petey asked, his brows raised.

"You were so cold out there you couldn't even handle it." The sound of the faucet turned on.

"I was not," Petey said in defense. "And yeah I could."

"Pete, you were chattering your teeth in my ear. I'd say that's more than enough proof."

"Well..so?"

"Wow, great comeback, Pete," Gary said as he pulled him into the bathroom. "Will you shut-up now so I can suck you off?"

"Okay," Petey said, following Gary into the shower. When the warm water hit his skin he sighed in relief. And when he felt Gary's mouth on his dick he gasped. He was soft, but it didn't take him long to harden as Gary licked at his dick.

Gary's mouth was warm as his tongue licked up and down his shaft, across the bulging vein that was so sensitive. He held the back of the older boy's head with his hand, pushing him slightly against him.

This went on for several minutes before Gary stood up and took Petey's erection in his hand. He roved his mouth with his tongue while he pumped Petey fast. The friction was making him moan and as he neared his peak Gary bent back down and took his erection in his mouth again. Sucking him to the base, Petey threw his head back.

"Gary, I'm coming," he moaned.

Gary didn't move, and he didn't stop. As Petey bucked his hips, and as the hoarse, raspy moans escaped his throat, Gary took all of him, every last bit, into his mouth. The sensation made Petey weak and his legs gave out from under him as his orgasm slowed down. Gary caught him before he hit the slippery floor, and held him to his chest.

"Wow," Gary said. "Good to know that I still make you swoon."

Petey smiled slightly against his neck. He was so glad that Gary was his.


	13. Concerned

**Chapter 13: Concerned**

**Sunday, July 1****st**

The alarm woke Petey early, and when he looked at the clock he sat up quickly. "Shit!" he said loudly.

Gary didn't move on the bed as Petey got up to put on a pair of his cargo shorts. He looked over at him as he fumbled with his zipper.

"Gary," Petey started, hoping the sleeping boy would jolt at the sound of his voice. He shook his head as he reached for a t-shirt in his drawer.

Gary still didn't move. He remained lying on his stomach, dead to the world.

"Gary, come on," Petey said, jumping on the bed and shaking him. Petey knew it was his meds. They made him so drowsy that it was hard to get him up, especially at 10 am.

"What.." Gary mumbled slowly, his eyes narrowing into slits as he turned his body to Petey. "What the fuck.."

"Gary, you have to get up. My dad is supposed to be here at 10:30 and I still have to take you to your house."

"Get _off_ me!" Gary growled, shoving the younger boy away as he sat up.

Petey pursed his lips and growled in agitation before getting off the bed. He hated Gary in the morning. He was always pissed and groggy. He easily ignored him, though, as he made his way to the bathroom.

Gary shook his head several times, trying to shake the sleepiness from his mind. He blinked a few times, adjusting his eyes to the light of the room, and sat on the edge of the bed. He sat there a few minutes, until Petey came out of the bathroom, dressed in his brown cargo shorts and green t-shirt.

"I'm not going home, Pete, so stop rushing," Gary said.

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to be there. I'll go into town. Or vandalize someone's house. Something."

"Gary," Petey sighed. "I'd say you can come with us but I wanted to be with my dad, just us, before he leaves."

"Save it, femme-boy, I don't want to take you away from your 'daddy'. I just don't want to go home. I'll walk into town."

"I don't want to just leave you hanging," Petey said, sounding upset. "I can meet you around 4 and pick you up."

"I'll just come back to your house at that time. I'm going to borrow your bike, though," Gary said, pushing himself off the bed.

"Sure, I guess you can use it," Petey said sarcastically.

"I don't have to ask because I know you'll let me use it. Just like I don't have to ask to use _you_."

Petey made a face before turning for the door. As he made his way down the stairs he heard Gary let out an agitated sigh behind him.

When Petey entered the kitchen he took out several things from the refrigerator: eggs, cheese, bacon, and toast. He figured that, since his dad was coming so early, he would make everyone breakfast. Afterward, he and his dad could hang around the house while Gary went into town. He hadn't forced Gary to do that. It was his own decision, but it still made Petey feel bad. He didn't want Gary to feel like he was pushing him out.

Petey took out a frying pan and sprayed it with cooking spray before setting it on the stove and turning the nob on. Once it began heating, he cracked a few eggs.

"Wow, look at femme-boy being a cute little housemaid," came Gary's sudden voice from behind.

Petey rolled his eyes and made a face.

Gary chuckled as he turned for the refrigerator. He took out some orange juice and poured himself a glass. As he made his way to stand beside Petey, he took a gulp.

Petey looked over at him and his eyes suddenly grew large. "Gary!" he said loudly.

"What?" Gary asked, his temper on the edge.

"You've got a hickey," Petey mumbled.

Gary bent down to look at his neck in the shiny mirror of the toaster on the counter. "How hard _did_ you suck me last night, Pete?" He chuckled lightly as he saw how big the brownish purple mark was on his skin.

"Go cover it up!" Petey said nervously. "I don't want my dad to see it."

"Shut-up," Gary said, shoving him hard with his arm.

Petey staggered and sighed in annoyance. "Gary, come on man," he said. "Don't be a jerk."

"Okay, Pete, what do you suggest I use to cover this huge obvious mark on my neck?" Gary asked, his voice heavy and condescending.

"Well," Petey started. "My mom has some makeup upstairs. Watch the eggs, I'll go find something."

Petey ran up the stairs while Gary watched the pan in front of him. He rolled his eyes as he felt the mark on his neck with his fingers. It wasn't like it was _his_ fault. After a few minutes of flipping omelets and stacking them on a plate, Petey returned.

"Here," Petey said, turning Gary around so that he was facing him. He twisted off the cap on a small bottle and dipped some of the peach liquid onto his fingers. Then he dabbed it onto Gary's neck until the mark was concealed as much as it could be. "Just take this with you today in case it rubs off."

"Yeah right, I'm not carrying around makeup," Gary said.

"Gimme a break," Petey muttered.

Gary opened his mouth to say something back but was cut off when they heard a loud knock on the door.

"Crap, Gary can you please get that?" Petey said quickly, rushing to get the bacon out.

"Yeah, yeah," Gary muttered. He made his way to the front door and unlocked it. When he pulled it open, Petey's dad came into view, standing with his hands in his pockets and looking down the road.

When Mark looked over to see Gary in the doorway, he smiled slightly. "Hello," he said.

Gary nodded his head before opening the door for him to come through. "Petey's still attempting to make breakfast," Gary said heavily.

"Ah," Mark said. "Never was much of a cooker. I suppose he has to do a lot of that now since his mom never does. By the way, Gary, since he's doing that and all, I was wondering if you would come help me figure out what's wrong with my car. Been having trouble with it for a while and I don't know what it needs done."

"Sure," Gary replied apathetically.

Mark turned for the steps and Gary followed suit, shutting the door behind him. As they made their way to his car, Mark turned halfway to look at him. "Pete says you have a bit of experience with cars," he said.

"Well, it's a hobby of my dad's so whatever I know I learned from him." Gary wasn't exactly thrilled to find out what was wrong with Mark's car as he lifted the hood.

"When I'm driving I usually get an annoying tapping sound."

As Gary observed the engine he could feel Mark's eyes on him. More than likely, he had noticed the slightly visible mark on his neck. A few seconds waned on as Gary unscrewed a couple of caps, checking the transmission and oil levels.

"Oh, I meant to ask last night how long you and Pete have been friends," Mark said.

Gary clenched his teeth as he screwed a cap back on. "Since freshman year," he started. "So I guess almost four years."

"Ah, well I'm glad that he's had at least one friend through school," Mark started. "Petey can be a bit withdrawn."

"I know," Gary said, matter-of-factly as he focused on the engine. In reality, he was trying to avoid whatever subject Petey's dad was trying to bring up.

Mark raised his brows. "Well, how is he at school?" he asked.

"What do you mean?"

"Is he picked on, bullied, that kind of stuff."

"Everyone gets bullied at Bullworth," Gary said deeply, as if Mark's statement had been stupid.

Mark hesitated. "So I've heard, among other things. Much gossip gets around in this town, you know." He was implying something that was all too obvious.

Gary rolled his eyes before looking up at him. "Look, Mr. Kowalski, I don't know what you've heard from these so called 'citizens' of Bullworth, but I'm not what everyone makes me out to be."

"I wasn't attacking you," Mark said politely. "It would just be nice to hear the real story."

"What is there to tell?" Gary stood straight as he seemed to shadow over Mark, the same height, and not at all afraid.

"Listen, Gary," Mark sighed. "I just like to know who my son hangs around. When I hear about someone who's gone to court and lived in Happy Volts for half a year I worry as a parent."

"Why, because it makes me a bad person?" Gary asked.

"No, I didn't say that. I just.." He trailed off and shook his head. "Never mind. It's a parent thing, you-"

"I wouldn't understand," Gary finished.

Mark raised his brows again.

"It's fine, Mr. Kowalski, if you don't like me. Half this town doesn't, and I don't give a shit either. But your son seems to care, and I'll take that."

Mark bit his lip as he looked down, at a loss of words.

Gary shut the hood of the car before turning. "You may need to replace your valves. They're pretty worn from burning oil. I'd have it checked out before you leave today," he said, his voice that perfect pitch of pissed, annoyed, and apathetic.

* * *

Petey yawned as he sat on the couch with his dad. He hadn't gotten enough sleep, going to bed as late as he did. It had been Gary's fault, though, since he had kept him up talking all night, rambling on and on about weird crap he'd thought up. Petey had easily ignored him, while pretending to listen, and had ended up, somehow, falling asleep.

"Hey Pete," Mark said, ripping Petey from his thoughts. "I probably need to leave a bit early today so I can stop by the Auto shop. I'll get them to look at my car and see if I'll be able to make it home or not. But uh..before I go I just wanted to ask about..Gary."

Petey's heart seemed to freeze as his body tensed. "What about him?" he asked.

"Well," Mark began, focusing on the TV. "I didn't want to bring this up or anything but, I've asked about him around town."

"Why?" Petey asked, a bit taken back.

"Because I wanted to know how he acted."

"Dad, I thought you said it was _my _decision to hang out with whoever I wanted."

"Don't get defensive Pete, I wasn't saying I didn't want you to be friends with him. I've just heard some things is all."

"Like what?" Petey asked. "I could probably tell you who said what and that whatever it is, it's a lie."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because everyone in this town likes rumors, especially the kids at school. This town will start saying anything just to make things interesting. And I know many people in this town like to make rumors about Gary."

"Alright," Mark said, looking over at him. "I was told that Happy Volts had to go on lock down because he threatened to kill one of the workers with a scalpel."

Petey was so shocked that he covered his mouth with his hand and laughed hard. "Are you serious?" he asked, still laughing.

Mark looked down and shrugged.

"Wow, it's amazing how you can believe people who have never met him over me, who has known him for years."

"I'm sorry," Mark sighed. "I guess, as a parent, you worry at anything you hear if it involves your kid."

"Dad," Petey started. "Gary may have problems but he's harmless."

Mark nodded and smiled slightly. "Well, that does make me feel a bit better. Guess I shouldn't be so gullible."

"It's alright," Petey said.

"Well, if he's talked about so much in town then what happens when he goes out in public?"

"He ignores it," Petey said, scratching his neck. "Or provokes it. Nothing bothers him."

"Well..what kind of response do _you_ get going into town with him?"

"Usually get picked on, but I think everyone's lightened up for the most part. Gary is old news now. All the kids at Bullworth try and find some new event to make every year more interesting. It's all drama."

"Well, at least it's all in the past."

"Tell me about it. When I first started going to the Asylum to visit, boy was I made fun of for that-" Petey cut himself off, laughing slightly before clearing his throat.

"You visited him?" Mark was a bit surprised.

"Well," he hesitated. "Yeah. I mean, Gary's my friend. Friends do that for each other."

"He doesn't really strike me as the kind of guy that would stick up for you in a fight."

"Trust me, dad, Gary's gotten me away from a lot of bullies at school."

"Well, sounds like you've got yourself a regular bodyguard."

_You have no idea_, Petey thought. _Gets me away from the bullies so he can bully me himself._

"You two seem like pretty good friends," Mark added.

Petey nodded, afraid of where the conversation was going.

"Pretty close, too. True friends."

"Yeah.." Petey nodded. "Is that wrong or something?"

"Well, Pete, you two just seem like such opposites."

"Not..that opposite," Petey mumbled.

There was a pause before Mark continued. "When he was looking at my car earlier he seemed a bit annoyed. I get the impression that he doesn't like me."

"No, dad, he likes you. He's just not a morning person." Petey bit his tongue on that one. He was letting too much information out.

Mark raised his brows and nodded as he watched the television screen, obviously not really watching it. "Does he have a girlfriend?"

"Dad," Petey muttered. "Why are you asking so many questions about him?"

"I'm just wondering, Pete."

Petey sighed. "No, he doesn't," he replied.

"Alright."

A few minutes passed in silence, with the television keeping the tension between them loose.

As Mark looked up at the clock on the wall he sighed and stood up. "Well, Pete, I need to go ahead and leave," he said, pushing his glasses up with his finger.

"Okay." Petey stood up and followed him to the door.

"You'll have to make a trip out to my place before school starts. I think you'd like it out there."

"Thanks dad," he said. "I'll let you know when I can."

Mark nodded, smiling as he put his arms out.

Petey smiled as he embraced his dad; the one person who he had been close to before the divorce. The one person who had left and made things awkward between them now. The one person whose importance had been replaced with Gary. It was no longer hard to say goodbye.

As he hugged his dad, something in his stomach seemed to twist. It made him feel angry and sick. He suddenly had the urge to cry, not out of grief or loss, but out of anger. When he let go, his dad smiled before walking through the doorway.

"Oh, if you don't like any of those books I gave you, just take them to library. I know they'll take anything down there," Mark said.

"I will. Thanks," Petey smiled faintly.

"Bye Pete." Mark's smile was painful as he turned and made his way down the steps.

Once in his car, he backed out and waved before pulling out into the street.

Petey waved back, his smile disappearing. "Bye, dad," he whispered.

Tearing his eyes from the car, he turned and shut the door behind him. After locking it, he stood still for a few seconds. He could feel the tears stinging at his eyes. They were close to bursting. Just as one tear rolled down his cheek, he fell back against the wall and slid down to the floor. As he curled into a ball, he let the sobs escape his throat; heart-wrenching, full of pain, anger, and sadness.

* * *

**Later that day, 4:30 pm**

When Gary came to the front door he found it locked. Sighing in agitation, he picked up one of the potted plants on the porch and grabbed the key resting underneath it. _Some hiding place_, he thought. _It's like inviting a burglar into your house. Oh, here you go, feel free to use the front door and take whatever you need._

Gary unlocked the door and shook his head as he opened it. As he made his way through the door he looked around, first in the living room and then the kitchen. Assuming that Petey was in his room, he made his way for the stairs and mumbled to himself about there being no air on in the house. When he stepped through the doorway of Petey's room he stopped in his tracks. His heart sank as his eyes rested on Petey's sleeping form on the bed.

Suddenly amused, his lips twitched as he made his way toward the bed. He came to the side, near Petey's arm where it hung slightly over the edge, and looked down. Petey was lying on his stomach, soaked in sweat.

As Gary watched Petey sleeping deeply, he cocked his head as he studied his face. His skin was red and stained with light lines; dried tears. Gary rolled his eyes before sitting down on the edge of the bed. He turned around so that he could see Petey's face, but the younger boy didn't budge.

"Petey," Gary whispered, loud enough to wake him but soft enough to not startle him. But the sleeping boy didn't budge. "Petey," he said again, shaking him this time.

Still nothing.

Gary suddenly frowned, annoyed now. Placing his hand on Petey's arm, he jerked the younger boy up. "Petey, **wake **_**up**_!" he demanded.

When Gary yelled in his ear Petey groaned softly and narrowed his eyes into slits. His head rolled back but he was still trying to wake up.

"What the fuck is wrong with you you little shit?"

"Gary?" Petey started softly. He had managed to open his eyes, though he was blinking constantly to keep them open.

"No, it's Bob Barker. What's wrong with you?"

"I..took some medicine."

"For what?"

"I just..wanted to sleep."

Gary narrowed his eyes at him. "Why were you crying?" Gary asked.

Petey sighed and shook his head. "I know I'm a baby," he mumbled. "So can we skip the story and go to the part where you make fun of me?"

"Shut-up, Pete, just tell me what happened and I _swear_ I won't even call you a cry-baby."

Petey scratched the back of his neck slowly. "Okay," he said, yawning. "Nothing really happened. I guess I'm just..angry at my parents. Everything's my fault, you know."

Gary pursed his lips to keep from saying the first thing that popped into his mind, and instead thought a moment. "Well," he started. "It's not your fault, Pete. _They_ did it to themselves. If you want to blame anyone then blame them."

"I'm not good enough, Gary," Petey said with a frown. "I don't make my parents proud."

"Get over yourself, Pete. You know damn well that you're good enough. You're just trying to get me to say that you are. I don't even have to tell you."

Petey looked down. "I'm sorry."

"Forget it."

"My dad asked about you earlier."

"About what?" Gary raised a brow.

"He said that he had asked around town about you. People sure do make up some crazy crap."

"Like what?" Gary was getting defensive. It showed in his dark eyes and in the frown on his face.

"Calm down," Petey said, his eyes still tired and his speech slow. "It was pretty funny, actually. My dad said that..someone told him that you tried to kill an orderly at Happy Volts. With a scalpel."

Gary raised his brows and grinned. "Wow," he started. "What an amazing story."

"I know, and my dad believed it."

Gary's smile lingered on his face as he looked down.

Petey narrowed his eyes at him. Something was wrong. Gary had changed a lot since they had been together, permanently. Ever since the summer had started, he noticed that, though he had spurts of uncontrolled behavior, he was also generally calm and his personality seemed to have softened. At least, it had toward Petey. But then again he was also taking his meds like he should.

"Gary?" Petey started. "Is something wrong?"

"I don't like seeing you beating yourself up over stupid shit. That's my job."

"What do you mean?"

"You take up for me but then you let your family walk all over you."

"I do not."

"Gimme a break, Petey, you and I both know that you worry yourself over the dumbest things. You blame everything that happens on yourself, like your parents divorce. You don't need to."

"I don't blame myself, okay? I'm just having a hard time right now. And you don't seem to realize just how much you've helped me get through it."

"Could've fooled me. I just hate seeing you act like such a wimp."

"How have I acted like a wimp?"

"By crying."

Petey sighed and looked away. "I _knew _you were going to make fun of me for that."

"And you should know by now that I'm a fucking liar, and I'll keep teasing you for it, too. Just do me a favor, Petey, don't be a dumbass and resort to pills the next time you want to take away your problems. It's fucked me up. I don't want the same to happen to you."

"Gary," Petey sighed. "I'm not. You're on medication. I took medicine so that I could sleep away whatever I was feeling. And you're not fucked up."

"Well you're the first to think so. If I wasn't, then I wouldn't be taking medication in the first place, Pete. Ever think about that?"

Petey gulped, at a loss of words.

"They just keep putting me on all these different kinds of medicines," Gary said, his voice becoming a hiss. "'Oh, this one's for depression, and this one's for ADD, and this one's for insomnia caused by the depression, and this one is to keep you stable and in control in anxious situations, and this one helps your mania'. I've heard it all Pete. There's no reason for me to believe that I'm _not_ fucked up because all of the shit they're giving me."

"Then why do you keep taking them?" Petey asked, looking innocently up at Gary.

Gary stared at him with his brown eyes a few moments before looking away. "So I don't hurt you."

Petey felt the sting in his stomach, but he also noticed the flutter in his heart. "Gary," he started. "You never will hurt me."

"You don't get it, Pete. When I'm on my medication I hate it. It makes me feel different, like I'm too chilled out. But I also have to like it because it keeps me from hurting you. If I don't take my meds, Pete, I know that one day I'll eventually do something to drive you away, forever."

Something seemed to hit Petey's gut when he heard that. "I thought you weren't taking your meds recently. You know, when I don't sleep with you."

Gary was sitting indian style on the bed now. "That day after we stayed in the beach house," he began. "You said that I was just using you, and it made me angry. I didn't say anything back because I didn't want to hurt you. I _was_ taking my meds then, Petey. I was just messing with you. "

"Gary, how am I ever supposed to believe you when you lie to me all the time? How am I supposed to trust you?"

"I warned you, femme-boy, about what you were getting yourself into. _You _came back to the asylum, I didn't come back to you. If you want to complain now save it. You've read my file, no doubt."

"No, actually I don't know much about your condition, apart from what Theo told me. I never asked because I didn't think it mattered. I didn't want to be like everyone else because I love you no matter what. I loved you when all that crap happened at the school, I loved you when you went to the asylum, I loved you when all that crap happened at school this past year, and I still love you now. Yeah, you still bully me half the time but..I think that's what I really love about you. I..sort of enjoy getting picked on by you..in a weird way."

"What's your point?" Gary asked.

"I guess I'm just saying that I've accepted you for who you are-" he stopped mid-sentence. _Accepted him, lying and all_, he thought. _He's right, I shouldn't even complain. _

"Good, then you know that if I don't take my meds that I'm bound to hurt you."

"No," Petey said, shaking his head. "I think you're wrong there. I think you'd be able to do it without your meds."

Something gleamed in Gary's dark eyes. It was small but it was there nonetheless. His lips twitched as he forced away a smile. His best friend, his lover, believed in him.

Petey took the older boy's face in his hands and softly kissed his lips.

"You put too much trust in me," Gary mumbled as their lips parted slightly.

"I just love you," Petey smiled.

Then their lips met again.


	14. Journal Entry IX

**Chapter 14: Journal Entry IX**

**Wednesday, August 8****th**

_I can't believe it's time to go back to school. The summer seemed really slow. I guess because I didn't do anything. I tried applying for some jobs but no one hired me. It's not like there are any jobs around town worth working at anyway. I tried working at Dragon's Wing but Zach said that he already had someone else hired. Oh well. _

_ Gary's been a pain lately. I think when he's away from school and other people he's fine but when he's at Bullworth and around people..he starts scheming. And being isolated from all that only lasts so long. He's becoming more antsy and hot-tempered. It's like everything I say he has a quick smart-ass reaction. Then again maybe that's the old Gary that I was starting to miss =_)

_Gary has his days..he'll go from being all nice and supposedly "worried" about me, then he'll change within minutes to being mean and snappy. I told him not too long ago that if he doesn't want to take his meds then he shouldn't. I could have shot myself then too. I can't believe I was so stupid to tell him that. Of course he needs his meds, especially when he goes back to school. He's gotten a bit more aggressive lately. I think it's his dad. I think he's spending too much time at home. Actually, I know that's what it is because he takes every opportunity he can to come to my house. I haven't spent the night with him since the first time I met his parents. I've gone to his house again, and talked with his parents and stuff, but I haven't stayed over there all day. I know he hates it there. _

_ Mom isn't much help either. She hates that Gary has a "bad" reputation around town, and thinks he's a bad influence on me. She'll be nice to him, but then she'll talk bad about him behind his back to me. First off, why would I talk bad about my friend? She's just bringing me down. It's not like she takes the time out of her busy schedule to actually find out anything about _me. _Just Gary and how I shouldn't be friends with him._

_I haven't gone to see dad at all. He called a couple of times and our conversation is rarely about Gary. I'm thankful at least for that. I did agree to visit him over Christmas break. I don't know how all that is going to work out..and I don't want to leave Gary. I want him to come with me because his family doesn't really do anything for Christmas..It's just kind of sad, you know? He says his Christmas used to be spent with his extended family. Now they just stay at home. Gary, his mom, and his dad. He said that they exchange gifts but he doesn't seem to thrilled about it. I know he has problems..I just want to help him. His mom and dad are still struggling. He told me that his mom goes back to his dad, no matter how many times he hits her or verbally abuses her. Gary doesn't take his crap though. He told me that his dad hasn't laid a hand on him since he was fourteen. Yeah..he got abused by his dad. It makes me so damn angry. I hate it! At least he's opening up to me..I still feel like he's not letting me in on everything but it's okay. We have the rest of our lives for that. I just never want to lose him._


	15. Senior Year

**Chapter 15: Senior Year**

**Sunday, August 12****th**

"Ah, there you are, femme-boy," Gary said, poking his head inside their dorm room. "You gonna help me with my bags or just stand there all day?"

Petey smirked and made his way toward the door. "I was wondering when you'd show up," he said.

"Whatever, don't get all mushy on me. I've been lugging this crap all around campus."

"Why?"

"That dumbass Crabblesnitch made sure he gave me a good 'talking to' before I even set foot near the school. Talk about paranoid bastards."

Petey raised his brows as he grabbed one of Gary's bags outside the door. "Right, Gary," he mumbled.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

Petey gritted his teeth. He already knew by the older boy's voice that they were going to have a bad first day back at Bullworth. "Nothing, Gary," he said calmly.

Gary made his way roughly into the room and tossed his bag onto his bed; same room, same bed, same routine. Petey actually felt a bit excited that they were able to room together again, though it scared him at the same time. People would be talking..they had spent the summer together, and now were rooming together, again. People would talk. Of course, people already talked anyway_. _One thing was for sure though, and that was that Jimmy would keep everyone in line, hopefully.

"I'm going to get something from the vending machine," Petey started. "You want anything?"

Gary growled in frustration. "Just get me one of those orange sodas," he said, his voice harsh and demanding.

Petey bit his lip before grabbing some of the money his mom had given him and left the room. _Mommy's boy_ was what Gary had called him. The thing was, Gary got money from his parents too, since he didn't work and no one would hire him because of his past incident with the school. But Gary never got any _extra_ money from his parents. They could only afford to send him a little cash once a month in case he wanted to eat out in town. And it was never much. Petey was a bit embarrassed that his mom still gave him extra money for things like candy and things to buy in town, but he also thought to just use it to his advantage.

He made his way outside the dorm and down the sidewalk, thinking more deeply about money and work. His mom hadn't wanted him to work anywhere over the summer, even though he tried applying for a few places. She wanted him to focus on his schoolwork so that he would do well in college. He knew that he had a college savings and that his mom wanted him to go somewhere good and nice. The college he wanted to go was somewhere in the middle. No doubt Gary could get in too, since he wanted to go wherever Petey was going. Gary was smart, but he never wanted to put the effort into his work. Sometimes Petey thought that Gary was smarter than himself. Probably was.

As Petey continued walking he bumped into someone. "Excuse me," he said politely.

"Ha ha, well look who it is," came a deep voice.

Petey shrank as he looked up to see Kirby Olsen standing in front of him, the same guy who had punched him nearly two years ago. He narrowed his eyes a bit. Wasn't Kirby a Senior _last_ year?

"Watch where you're going next time, fruit cup," Kirby said, shoving Petey's arm before walking past him.

Petey was more shocked than upset. Shocked because he knew that there were still rumors floating around that Kirby Olsen liked guys. In fact, Petey _knew_ that he was bisexual, closeted at that, just like himself and Gary. But Kirby was still scared to even go out with a guy. Petey laughed to himself as he remembered Jimmy telling him about how he had caught Kirby and Trent on a date at the movies one time. He was shocked that Kirby could be so contradicting to himself.

He shrugged as he made his way to the vending machine just outside the school. There were vending machines in the dorm, of course, but at the moment they were empty. No doubt the vendors had run late on getting their shipments to the school on time. The boys would complain soon enough though. The school administrators knew that growing, hormonal, teenage boys were hungry all the time and had to keep them in stock. Until then, they had to rely on the one just outside the school.

As Petey got a couple of drinks and a few snacks, he quickly made his way back to the dorm. He didn't want to be seen by his fellow schoolmates, though he wouldn't have minded seeing Jimmy. He had tried hanging out with him over the summer, but as usual he was left in the dark. It was no doubt his fault anyway, for being too timid to speak up.

When he made it to the dorm without any stops he sighed in relief. He wasn't ready for the bullying that would continue to go on, even with Jimmy Hopkins around, wherever he was. When he came to his room, Gary wasn't there. He looked around the room after dumping his snacks on his bed, and in the bathroom, but the other boy was nowhere to be found. He started to shrug it off until he heard a commotion going on down the hallway outside the room.

Petey's eyes shot open as he ran out and made his way toward the Common Room, where the loud bustle was going on. A couple of guys were gathering around, some of them hooting and hollering to draw attention at whatever was going on.

"Please, please," came a voice.

Petey knew that unique voice. It was Jimmy's.

"I can only take so much fame."

As Petey turned around the corner, standing at the back of the crowd, Jimmy came into view inside the Common Room: taller, broader, and thinner, though still a bit stubby looking. The corners of Petey's lips twitched into a small smile as he looked at him. A sudden heat flushed his face. This was someone who had stuck up for him over a year ago, and had been his friend regardless of being a wimp and dork. Hopefully, he hadn't changed too much over the summer. Hopefully, Jimmy was still his friend.

As the commotion simmered down, Petey became aware of someone watching him. Pulling his eyes away from Jimmy, he turned to his right, only to see Gary a few feet away, hidden in the shadows. His heart seemed to both tremble and stop at the same time as he saw him standing there, his dark figure leaning against the wall with his arms crossed in a way that showed he wasn't amused. He was tense, and his eyes were dark as he glared back at Petey with a sneering frown.

Petey gulped as he hesitated under his dark gaze. Whatever was making him look so withdrawn and creepy was obviously working pretty good. As he let his eyes slowly drift from Gary's, he looked back at Jimmy. Then he made the connection, and it hit him like a punch to the face. Gary hated Jimmy, but Gary also didn't like that Jimmy was getting all the fame. Gary hated for anyone to be in a higher position than himself. The rush of suddenly coming back to school and seeing Jimmy Hopkins as the 'hotshot' no doubt was fueling his anger, which he no doubt had been feeling all day.

Petey looked back at Gary again, but as he did the older, shadowed boy pushed himself roughly from the wall and swiftly made his way down the hallway, back to their room. Petey watched him all the way, until he saw the door close. He looked back over at Jimmy, who seemed to have spotted him as many of the boys cleared out. He smiled slightly as the orange haired boy made his way toward him, the taller boy's head tilting up in that way that boys usually said 'sup' or 'how's it going'.

Petey felt a pang in his stomach as he saw Gary in his mind again, against the wall, glaring at him. After Gary had come back to school last year, he and Jimmy had kept their distance from one another. Most of the time, Gary made sure that the 'ruler of the school' kept his distance from Petey as well. And whenever he and Jimmy would hang out...

Jimmy was nearing him, and Petey smiled. Then the reality hit him dead on, the puzzle pieces connecting.

Gary was jealous.

"Hey, Pete, how's it going?" Jimmy asked.

"Good," Petey responded. "I-I guess you've had a pretty busy summer huh?"

"Yeah, sorry about not hanging out more. You know how things get. People always wanting to hang out, catch a flick, bite to eat, party."

"Oh yeah, yeah," Petey said with a hesitant laugh. "I understand."

"Still hangin' around with Gary, huh?" Jimmy asked, a bit unenthusiastically.

"Um, yeah."

"I guess I'd better get used to him," Jimmy said, rolling his eyes.

"Well, I mean, it's not like you _have_ to hang around him," Petey started. "You two avoided each other last year."

Jimmy looked at Petey and sighed, then he shook his head. "No, Pete, I can't," he said.

"Why not?" Petey was confused.

"Because I'm rooming with you guys."

Petey's eyes widened. Jimmy room with him and Gary? That was a nightmare waiting to happen. "_Why_?" Petey asked.

"Because," Jimmy started, rolling his eyes. "There are more students this year so they have to double the rooms. Three boys or more in one room. And guess who _wouldn't _take you and Gary's room?"

Petey looked down and blushed.

"The entire student body," Jimmy answered quickly. "So, being the nice person that I am, I agreed with Crabblesnitch to stay with you two."

Petey raised his brows. "You gave in that easily?"

"Of course not," Jimmy said. "You think I would let Crabblesnitch get what he wanted without a fair fight? It took a little bribery."

Petey gulped. "What did he agree on?"

"No detentions all year, no punishment for being out past curfew, and ten bucks a week."

"Mr. Crabblesnitch _agreed_ to give you money?" Petey asked, a bit shocked at the last part.

Jimmy shrugged. "Yeah, if it's anyone who hates Gary, it's me, and he should know that. He knew that I would expect something in return for having to room with that psycho."

Petey shook his head. "I don't know how this is going to work out, Jimmy. I mean, you both hate each other. How are you going to put up with each other for nine months?"

"That's easy. If I don't room with you two, then they'll put us all in another room with other students and then put other boys in _your_ room. Now, do you honestly see anyone else putting up with Gary besides you and me?"

Petey looked down. "No but, I mean, what are you going to do about him?"

"Nothing," Jimmy responded. "I'll stay out of his way and he can stay out of mine. But if he starts anything, I swear I'll get on his case."

"Gary's not going to do anything," Petey mumbled.

"Right," Jimmy said. He turned to his side and picked up two bags. "Wanna help?" he asked, before shoving one of the bags into Petey's arms.

Petey grunted as the bag hit his chest. He followed Jimmy as they turned left out of the Common Room and down the hallway, to the very end. They both stopped in front of the closed door but before Jimmy opened it he turned to Petey.

"By the way," Jimmy started. "I really don't want to see or _hear_ anything that you and Gary do so if you could keep it to, you know, a minimum-or at least nothing-that'd be great."

Petey's face turned blood red as he looked down, which made Jimmy chuckle.

"Don't worry so much, Pete, your little secret's safe with me. What do you think people say about _me_?"

_Great_, Petey thought. _Gary's going to bust a vein when he sees Jimmy walk through that door._

"Ah, Jimmy-boy," Gary said loudly. "Good to see ya."

Petey made a face. Was he serious? No, he wasn't. It was Gary after all, in all his sarcastic flair.

"Whatever," Jimmy said as he made his way to one of the empty beds farthest away from Gary.

Petey put Jimmy's bag down on his bed and bit his lip as he turned to finish unpacking his own bags. The sound of a soda can being popped open filled the room. Petey looked up to see Gary take a swig of the orange soda he had gotten earlier.

"So," Gary started. "Rooming with us now, Hopkins?"

"What's it to you?"

"_Friendly_, aren't you?"

Jimmy glared at Gary.

_Oh shit, _Petey thought.

"Whatever, man, you're a waste of my time," Jimmy said.

"Ah, the way I see it Jimmy-boy, is that if we're going to be staying in the same room together, then we should set some rules, don't you think?" Gary took a few steps forward.

Petey tensed as he looked back and forth between the two.

Jimmy looked thoughtful. "Couldn't hurt," he said. "You tell me what you've got in mind, and I'll tell you what I have in mind."

"Alright," Gary started, standing tall and full of confidence. "First things first. You keep away from me, I keep away from you."

Jimmy nodded, as if agreeing.

"Second," Gary continued. "No ratting me out to that bastard Crabblesnitch, for anything I do."

Jimmy tilted his head up, as if thinking, but he didn't nod or say anything back.

"And third," Gary went on. "No making rumors or gossip up about me." Gary's voice was serious and his tone was almost a hiss.

He threatened Jimmy with his eyes and Petey got the hint. _No making rumors about__** us**_, Petey thought, as it clicked in his head.

"Alright," Jimmy started, nodding his head as he made his way around his bed to stand at the end. "My turn now. Number one, you have to take your medication."

Gary raised his brows slightly as he looked to the side, as if saying "Okay, fine". He was already to a good start, seeing as he took them anyway.

"Two, you can't pull people into any stupid schemes or plansthat you may have. This includes cliques, teachers, people in town, students, me, or even Petey. And also, you can't-"

"Whoa, whoa," Gary broke in, cutting him off. "What am I, your _dog_, Hopkins?"

Jimmy rolled his eyes and shook his head. "Number three," he continued. "No making rumors or gossip about _me_."

"I can live with that," Gary said loudly as he turned on his heel to make his way toward his bed. "What a tight leash you've got me on, Hopkins. However will I survive this coming year at Bullworth?"

"Just stay outta my way," Jimmy said. "I've had enough of you in the past."

Gary chuckled as he unzipped the bag on his own bed. "Don't worry, _friend_, I'm always true to my word."

As Gary laughed to himself, Petey met Jimmy's eyes. They both knew that Gary was being sarcastic, and lying. As they glared at one another, it was as if they made a silent agreement to both keep an eye on Gary during the whole school year. Petey knew that, with Gary having to room with Jimmy, things could get ugly. He also knew that Gary liked argument and confrontation. Things wouldn't be going well this year, not with Gary and Jimmy in the same room together.

"Oh, just to let you know," Gary said. "This side of the room is off limits."

"Like I'd want to touch anything that belongs to you," Jimmy sneered.

"I wouldn't be surprised," Gary lashed back quickly, his eyes averting to Petey.

"Whatever, I knew it would be like this."

"Like what? Tired of me already, Hopkins? Or are you just looking for a fight?"

Petey raised his brows as he looked over at Jimmy. He didn't look happy. In fact, it looked like his head would explode any second.

Jimmy shook his head as he pursed his lips. "You know, you're not worth my time. Why am I even talking to you?"

"I don't know, Jimmy-boy, why_ are_ you still talking?" Gary mocked, laughing at him now.

That was it for Jimmy. He could only handle Gary's argumentative tone for so long. "Look, Gary, just leave me the hell alone!" he said loudly, glaring at him.

"No problem, Hopkins. Just don't go crying to the Principal when you get your feelings hurt."

"Fine!" Jimmy yelled, turning and making his way toward the door.

"Fine," Gary countered, his voice calm as he plopped down on his bed.

The door slammed just as Gary placed his hands behind his head.

Petey stood still where he was, his eyes looking back and forth between Gary and the closed door. He wasn't exactly sure what had just happened but Gary was reveling in his victory for making the other boy leave. Jimmy had been so fumed that he looked like he would have punched Gary's face in, and Gary no doubt didn't want to start a physical fight, but was more than likely getting sick of being in the same room with their new roommate so he attacked with words instead.

Petey sighed as he turned back to his suitcase. This wasn't going to be a good year at all.


	16. Confiding

**Chapter 16: Confiding**

**Wednesday, August 15****th**

Petey yawned as he leaned back into the wooden bench on the pier in Bullworth Vale. He bit his lip as he looked out over the bay. Too many things were bothering him already. Both Gary and Jimmy were avoiding each other, but Gary was being an even bigger pain, and it was only the first week of school. Any time Jimmy was absent from the room, Gary would say something behind his back, or mumble something under his breath.

Petey couldn't quite figure it out. If anything, Jimmy should hate Gary more, not the other way around. He figured that there was something more to it than just the incident that happened over a year ago. Something was making Gary hate Jimmy even more, and he couldn't put his finger on it.

The sound of footsteps were approaching on the pier behind him. "Hey Pete," came a voice.

Petey turned around at the sound of the voice and smiled slightly when he saw Jimmy standing beside him.

"What's going on?" Jimmy asked, taking a seat beside him on the bench.

Petey shrugged. "Nothing, really. I just needed some fresh air. Thought I'd go to the comic store later too."

Jimmy raised his brows and looked away. "Still a nerd I see," he said.

"I _am_ allowed to like what I want, you know."

"Take a joke, Pete." Jimmy laughed before nudging the younger boy with his elbow.

Petey chuckled as he leaned forward, looking down at his hands. "So what brings you out here?" he asked, changing the subject.

"I guess not having to be in the same room with the psycho."

Petey sighed. "Yeah, you two haven't exactly gotten off to a good start," he said.

Jimmy made a low grunt in his throat before shaking his head. "What did you expect? I tried setting some ground rules for both of us and he still acts like he's got something stuck up his ass."

"He just holds grudges a long time."

"He didn't seem to hold it long around you."

Petey looked over at him and narrowed his eyes as he looked at the taller boy.

"Don't look at me like that, Pete," Jimmy said. "We both know that Gary just doesn't like me. Even if I hadn't stopped him last year and he went to Happy Volts without my help, he'd still hate me."

"I don't agree," Petey said. "I think something else is bothering him. I mean, yeah, he's mad at you for taking him down, but after looking back on it was it really_ that_ big of a deal? I mean, to hate you for?" Petey shook his head. "I think something else is bugging him."

"Well, he's _your_ boyfriend, so why don't you find out?"

Petey's eyes widened as he whipped his head around to see if anyone had heard the taller boy sitting beside him, though the pier was empty of people. "Could you please keep your voice down?"

"Sorry, Pete, couldn't resist. I still don't even get it, you and Gary. I've never been able to make sense of it. Even when you were just friends or whatever you were."

"Don't try to understand it," Petey sighed, leaning back into the bench. "It's difficult to explain."

Jimmy raised his brows as he slipped his hands into his pockets. "Try me, but you can leave out the details."

Petey bit his lip. Jimmy was the only person in the world, as far as he knew, who knew about he and Gary's relationship. He felt a bit embarrassed sometimes when Jimmy brought it up, but he also felt a bit of relief. Having someone else to talk to who understood made the situation better. Petey didn't hang out with Jimmy much but when they did they could talk like they'd never been apart. Jimmy had stuck with him through everything, and had remained his friend.

"Why _do_ you like Gary so much?" Jimmy asked suddenly, pulling Petey from his thoughts.

"Well," Petey hesitated. "I guess we both just..kind of relate to each other. I don't know." He blushed and turned away.

"Must be nice to stick with someone for more than three months."

"I guess."

"What if you get tired of each other?"

Petey scratched his head. "Haven't really given it much thought," he said, his voice low.

"Maybe you should."

"What are you trying to do, break us up?"

Jimmy looked over at Petey. "No," he said. "I'm just saying, Gary's hurt you before, he can hurt you as many times as he wants. Just like he did to the damn school."

"Forget it," Petey said. He stood up quickly and turned to walk down the pier to get away from Jimmy, who was only frustrating him. All he ever did was say negative things about Gary.

"Petey, wait up a second," Jimmy said, suddenly rushing to his side. "I'm not trying to make you feel bad."

"Well you did," Petey said, walking faster.

"Look, all I'm trying to say is that if Gary hurts you, you'll end up blaming yourself for _his_ mistake."

"He'd never hurt me," Petey said in defense.  
"I don't mean physically," Jimmy countered. "If he just disses you one day then what are you going to do?"

"Look, Jimmy, I've already thought about that, okay?" Petey said loudly, finally stopping and turning around to face him. "You think I don't wonder about stuff like that? What, you think that I'm just playing some game and that there's always going to be a happy ending? Gary is hard work, probably harder than any normal relationship. But I'm still with him."

Jimmy glared at him, his face becoming a bit softer. "But are you happy?" he asked.

"Yeah, I am. In fact, I'm happier now than I've been since my parents split. I'd like it to stay that way without people giving me a hard time."

"I'm sorry, Pete," Jimmy said, sighing. "I'm just trying to look out for a friend."

"I know. But I can take care of myself. I don't need anyone's help. Unless, of course, you want to beat off some bullies for me."

They both laughed lightly, right as Tad Spencer came walking by them, apparently curious with what they were arguing about.

"Moving on to the 'weaklings' now, Hopkins?" Tad said in his annoying, fake English accent.

Jimmy made a threatening look at him, which made Tad hesitate.

"Heh, I was only joking," the prep said nervously, before continuing on down the pier.

Jimmy sighed heavily and shook his head. "You know, I don't really care what people think about me. If I like both guys and girls, whose fucking business is it to know or care? But when people like Tad go and accuse me of 'moving on' to certain people I'd never consider, it really pisses me off."

Petey looked down as he cleared his throat. "Gee, thanks Jimmy," he said.

Jimmy laughed before giving Petey a rough pat on his arm. "I'm messing with you, Pete. But you're my friend and I'd..that's just weird."

There was an awkward silence between them for a few seconds as they both looked away.

Jimmy suddenly cleared his throat loudly. "Hey um," he started. "I shouldn't have even brought Gary up earlier. I mean, I know that Gary's changed..in some way. I guess I just can't accept the fact that he's still the same person, and liable to screw up again."

Petey looked up at Jimmy before continuing down the pier. "I know. Garyisstill the same person. That's what I like about him. But he's also changed a lot too. He hasn't attempted anything like he did last year."

"Yeah well, I guess the asylum calmed him down."

"That and his meds. He takes them regularly even though he hates them."

"I think it's you too," Jimmy said, glaring down at the wooden planks as he pushed his hands into his pockets.

Petey went pink. "Maybe," he said softly.

"You know it is. That day a couple of months ago, before summer break when I had to separate Gary and Wade from fighting, I knew that it was you that had changed him. Gary didn't act up at all last year. Even when you two were going through your stupid fight."

Petey looked down, remembering.

"And when I saw how Gary had defended you," Jimmy continued. "And how he had looked at you before you went inside the dorm, I knew that you both were in deeper than I thought. I didn't think that Gary was capable of..whatever you guys have."

"I didn't think so either until it happened."

Jimmy sighed heavily as he looked up, right as they were approaching the sidewalk. "Well," he started. "I don't want to, but I guess I'll have to get used to him, again."

They both made their way to their bikes and kicked up their stands. Then they made their way toward the school, where Jimmy departed for the dorm and Petey for the comic store.

* * *

**Later**

Petey sighed as he made his way through the door of their room in the dorm. He avoided Gary's gaze as he plopped onto his bed, mentally and physically exhausted. He threw his forearm over his head as he closed his eyes.

"So," Gary started, from across the room.

Petey clenched his jaw tightly. He knew the silence wouldn't last long.

"Where were you this 'lovely' afternoon?" Gary continued.

"I went to the comic store," Petey said softly.

"With whom?"

"Myself."

"Didn't feel like waiting around for me to go?" A hint of jealousy was in his voice.

"Gary, you hate comics," Petey said softly.

Gary crossed his arms and smirked. "So," he said in a cocky voice. "What about Hopkins? I haven't seen him all day."

"We were at the pier earlier. I rode to Dragon's Wing and he came back here. I don't know where he is now."

"There's no reason to get an attitude you little pussy," Gary sneered.

Petey narrowed his eyes as he sat up on his bed. "_I'm_ the one with the attitude? All you've done since the start of the week is bully Jimmy around."

"And who do you take up for?" Gary asked casually, crossing his arms across his chest as he leaned against their desk. "Certainly not me, the one you _love_ so much."

"I didn't say that," Petey said, calming down. "Don't twist things I say out of context, Gary, you know I love you, and I'll take up for you. But what you're doing to Jimmy is unfair. He hasn't bothered you at all these past few days, and you know it."

"So _what_?" Gary said, his face questioning Petey and at the same time apathetic.

"So," Petey hesitated. "So be nice."

Gary raised a mysterious brow as he continued to stare at Petey. "How can I be nice knowing that I can't even fuck you without Hopkins barging in the door whenever he wants?"

"Is that all you want?" Petey was tired and frustrated. He wasn't at all in the mood to argue. "Just sex?"

"Gimme a break, Petey, you know it's not all about that. It's just annoying that we can't do what we want in here because of pansy boy."

Petey looked down and considered his side for a moment. He knew that Gary was easily frustrated and that Jimmy had been the cause. He suddenly decided to humor him. "I know," he sighed, standing from his bed and stepping forward. "I mean, we finally get away from home and we can't even mess around here."

Gary shifted slightly against the desk, his body tensing as he watched Petey make his way to him. "Yeah," he said, the corners of his mouth twitching. "Sucks."

"Yeah, it's been almost a week since I've had my hand down your pants." Petey was close to Gary now, within inches. "Or your dick in my mouth." He stood in front of him and looked up innocently, his eyes tired.

Gary clenched his jaw and balled his fists against his side.

"Don't you want me?" Petey asked softly, his voice sad as a pout formed on his face. He tugged slightly on Gary's teal vest.

"Fuck yeah I want you," Gary said, before grabbing Petey by his shoulders and pulling him firmly against his chest.

Their lips locked together but Gary was moving faster than Petey, tugging at his shirt to take it off. Petey could tell that Gary was already aroused, and suddenly grew worried about Jimmy walking through the door. He hadn't meant for it to go this far. He had just been humoring Gary.

"Gary," Petey said, pushing himself away. "We can't."

"Oh no," Gary said harshly. "You got us into this mess, you can get us out."

"Gary, I-"

Gary silenced him with his lips before pushing him toward his bed. "I honestly don't care if Hopkins walks through that door, Pete," he said, taking his vest off and slinging it on the floor. "Because fact is, maybe he can learn a lesson or two to give to his own damn friends."

Petey backed up until he reached the bed. He gulped as he saw Gary making his way toward him, undoing the buttons on his white undershirt. As he saw his chest come into view, he bit his lip, his brain no longer in his head.

Gary discarded his white shirt as he crawled onto the bed. As he stood on his knees, he unbuckled his belt and unzipped his pants. "Come on, Petey," he said. "We can do this in five minutes if you cooperate."

Petey looked down before pulling his vest off. As he unbuttoned his undershirt, Gary was busy removing his pants and underwear. As Petey's fingers went for the button on his own pants, Gary suddenly pushed him back onto the mattress and did it for him instead, tugging his pants and boxers off quickly.

"You're too fucking slow," Gary said deeply, before hovering over the smaller boy, his hands on his shoulders.

"Gary, calm down." He knew how rough Gary could be when he was rushed.

"What the **fuck** do you think I'm going to do to you?" A sharp glare formed in Gary's eyes as he stared down at him

"I just don't want you to be rough."

Gary rolled his eyes and pursed his lips. "You piss me off every time you think I'm going to hurt you," he growled. "I won't even fuck your little ass, how about that?"

Petey looked down, hurt.

Gary shook his head as he turned his head to the side. "Still a fucking baby. I know, why don't you just get Hopkins to fuck you instead? You might like it better." Gary suddenly moved and stood from the bed. He grabbed his clothes and quickly made his way to the bathroom.

When Petey heard the door slam shut, a tear rolled down his cheek. He quickly sat up, his face red and angry, and grabbed his own clothes from the floor. He made his way to the other side of the room, to his dresser, and pulled out a t-shirt and pants to sleep in. By the time he pulled them all on, his face was streaked with tears. The lump in his throat made it hard to swallow and the hurt and anger and frustration and pressure in his mind was causing a headache.

He laid on his bed and pulled his covers over him, shivering against his hurt emotions, despite the warm atmosphere. _Why is he such a jerk?_ He thought, still crying. _He acts like he's jealous of Jimmy_. Then something clicked in his brain. _What if he is jealous of Jimmy? There's no reason for him to be, unless he's jealous that he rules the school._

Petey sighed. "That's what it is," he said softly to himself.

He shook his head. Gary had been so obsessed with taking over the school before. He couldn't stand seeing Jimmy in his place.

* * *

Petey couldn't sleep. The guilt was weighing on his chest the deeper the night waned on. It was around 1 am already and though he was tired, he hadn't managed a wink of sleep. All he could think of was Gary, whose arm was laying over his head with his shirt off and the blankets thrown off his body. He stared at him in the darkness of the room. Only the moonlight showed him the outline of the older boy's body.

He bit his lip. He wanted him, very badly. Not only that, but he wanted to make things right between them. He hated going to sleep with a guilty conscience. He peered over at Jimmy, who was busy snoring, before sitting up slowly. He placed his bare feet on the hardwood and stood up. It squeaked slightly at the pressure and he winced at the sound.

It felt like time was moving slowly, or at least he was, as he made his way closer to Gary's bed. When he finally reached the side, he sat down close to him and put his hand hesitantly on Gary's bare chest. He appeared to be sleeping but Petey wasn't sure; he kept his hand on him, moving it slowly down, past his belly button, and to the rim of his briefs.

Gary stirred suddenly, grunting low in his sleep.

Petey tensed, stopping his hand. When he heard Gary's breathing deepen, he let out a silent breath of relief and continued to move his hand down to the bulge in the older boy's briefs. He was already hard, more than likely from laying down for so long or from an erotic dream. Petey went back and forth from stroking him to cupping his testicles with his hand.

Gary stirred again, this time a soft sigh escaping his throat as his hips reacted to Petey's stroking.

Petey suddenly bent down and placed his lips against Gary's hardened arousal. He licked his shaft through the dark fabric and Gary suddenly moaned a little louder. _Shit_, Petey thought. He pulled away and looked behind him. Jimmy was still snoring but when Petey looked back around he nearly had a heart attack when he saw Gary's eyes glaring sleepily at him.

Petey swallowed and hesitated, but he hadn't come this far just to stop. Feeling brave, he pulled his shirt off and laid it beside him. When Gary saw this he reached up and grabbed Petey's arm, then pulled him down slowly on top of him.

"What are you doing?" Gary whispered harshly, his lips against Petey's ear.

"I'm finishing what I started," Petey responded, his voice soft.

Without another word, Petey gently placed his lips against Gary's. Their lips interlocked and their tongues wound around each other's. Gary was now fully awake, and alert. He pressed Petey closer to him and ran his nails softly down his back. Petey sighed as his toes curled. He pulled his lips free from Gary and moved them to his neck, flicking his tongue on the sensitive skin there.

Petey felt Gary tug on his pants so he pulled them down, along with his boxers, and laid on his side. When he felt Gary's hand lightly squeeze his erection, he placed his face in the crook of his neck and moaned softly.

Gary began stroking him as Petey sucked on his neck. He could hardly contain himself the faster his went. Biting his shoulder lightly, Petey reached down to stroke Gary's hardened erection as well. Both of them pumped faster and their breathing picked up.

Petey looked over to see Jimmy still sleeping soundly on his bed. He was afraid of waking him up but continued to pump Gary's erection with his hand.

Gary tilted his head down and kissed Petey on his lips while they continued to stroke each other. He moved his head down to the younger boy's neck and suck at the skin there, just like Petey had done to him. The more he licked and nipped at his neck, the more Petey moaned into his ear.

They continued on in this way for several minutes, until they were both nearing their peak. It was Petey who reached his orgasm first. With his back pressed firmly against the mattress and with his fists digging into the sheets, he pursed his lips and held back a loud moan as he came onto his stomach. His mouth opened and he let out a faint moan. His brow was sweaty from his release but he eventually relaxed as his erection went flaccid.

Gary, however, was nearing his own orgasm as Petey relaxed. Seeing the younger boy under him climax was enough to speed up the process. As his mouth opened, he suddenly cursed quietly before moving quickly onto his back.

Petey grabbed his erection and pumped it for him, giving him no time to react as he kissed his lips. Gary dug his own fingers into the sheets under him, but he brought up more with him and off the mattress.

"Fuck!" Gary said.

Petey covered his mouth with his hand, right as Gary came onto his stomach. He didn't push Petey away as the groans filled his throat, which was shocking. Petey had expected him to shove his hand away, but it still remained on his lips, keeping him from making any loud noises as the last of his semen spilled onto his skin.

When Gary went limp Petey pulled his hand away. He looked over at Jimmy and sighed in relief when he could still hear him snoring. They quickly cleaned up and Gary looked at the clock.

"It's 2 am," he sighed, placing an arm behind his head on the pillow. "Go get some sleep, femme-boy, you need your beauty sleep."

Petey smiled lightly. He felt better now but he was suddenly very exhausted. "Okay," he whispered, before giving Gary a soft kiss on his lips.

He felt Gary kiss back, only for a few seconds, before he pulled away. Petey grabbed his shirt and pulled his pants back up. As he slowly retreated from the bed, he looked up at Gary. His heart fluttered when he saw the older male watching him, a crooked smile on his tired face. He smiled back innocently before turning and making his way back across the room, to his own bed.

He sighed when he pulled the covers over him in his bed. He looked over at Jimmy to see if he was still sleeping, then at Gary as he laid his head on his pillow. From the looks of it, he was already falling asleep, with the sheet half covering him and with his arm still behind his head. Petey closed his eyes for a few seconds but when he opened them back up he saw Gary staring at the ceiling.

With the comforting thought of Gary still being awake, Petey closed his eyes again and drifted off to sleep within minutes. Things were right between them now and Jimmy had missed it all.


	17. Music Moods

**Chapter 17: Music Moods**

**Tuesday, September 4th**

Petey was sitting in math class, concentrating on his test when he heard a whisper from behind him.

"Psst, Petey."

Petey rolled his eyes. He wished that Gary didn't have math with him. He always talked and usually got them both in trouble on a regular basis. This time, however, he told himself that he wouldn't give into him, no matter how much Gary would get mad for it later, though he knew he would end up giving in anyway.

"Hey Petey, answer me you prick, or I'll give you hell later," Gary whispered threateningly.

Petey looked up at Mr. Jenkins, who had taken the spot of Mr. Hattrick, as he seemed to doze in his chair. Something suddenly hit the back of Petey's head and he turned around quickly, his face red, only to see Gary smirking with his arms crossed against his chest.

"What do you want?" Petey whispered.

Gary looked over at the other students before leaning forward. "What's your favorite color?"

Petey looked down and narrowed his eyes in confusion. "Um, why?" he asked.

"Because I want to know," Gary spat back.

"Right now? We're taking a test!"

Mr. Jenkins snorted as he moved from his dozing position, and looked up.

Petey moved back around to his paper and continued solving his problems. Gary was _not_ going to get him into trouble today. But as soon as Mr. Jenkins settled back down into his chair, it didn't take long for Gary to start up again.

"Petey, just tell me," Gary whispered.

Petey rolled his eyes. He did _not_ want to tell Gary his favorite color, nor did he want to lie. He also didn't want to take the heat from him later for not telling.

"Pete-ey," Gary sang in that voice of his that made Petey melt.

Petey sighed before turning his face slightly. "Pink. There, happy?"

There was a pause as Gary leaned forward behind Petey. "I knew it," he said, in that proud tone of his. "Femme-boys _would _like pink."

Mr. Jenkins stirred and looked in their direction. "Mr. Smith, would you like to continue your test in detention?" he asked.

"Of course not, Mr. Jenkins," Gary said, his voice carrying that sarcastic pitch. "Whatever gave you that idea?"

_Don't make it worse, Gary_, Petey thought.

Mr. Jenkins gave a _huff _ before continuing with, "Well, Mr. Smith, I was hoping you could tell me. Seems you're the one who can't keep your lips locked." He gave a proud smile towards Gary. He was an older man who loved getting the best of others and making them look bad, especially Gary Smith.

"Don't worry, Mr. Jenkins, I was just explaining to Petey here about how incredibly _easy_ this test is. In fact, it's so easy that it's boring! I've completely lost interest."

And Gary liked getting the best of Mr. Jenkins.

"Ah," Mr Jenkins started. "Then perhaps you wouldn't mind turning it in for a final grade, right now."

"Aw," Gary said, his voice sounding hurt. "You wouldn't make me turn it in now. That's cold, Jenkins, real cold."

"Just get up here, Smith."

Petey bit his lip. Mr. Jenkins was already losing patience with him. He felt the air as Gary walked by, and watched him as he turned his paper in to Mr. Jenkins. He looked down right as Gary turned to walk back to his seat, but he could tell that he had a smile on his face.

* * *

As the 3:30 bell rang Petey made his way to his locker and opened it slowly. He wanted to wait for Gary but he hadn't showed up yet. More than likely he had gotten himself into trouble in band class since he nearly got himself in trouble in math earlier that morning. Once he got started with the trouble, he didn't stop. It usually put him in a bad mood, or rather a 'good mood', as the response he got from teachers satisfied him.

Petey sighed as he shoved his books into his locker, his mind far away thinking about tests and about Gary making it through the school year. And then..college. As he shut his locker and turned to walk down the hallway he suddenly gasped and jumped back, his hand going to his heart.

"What? Didn't feel like waiting for me?" came Gary's deep voice as he propped an elbow against the lockers.

"You know I was going to," Petey replied.

"Then where were you about to go?"

"To wait outside your class."

"Music room is that way." Gary's voice was hard and his eyes were distant and cold as he pointed a finger in the opposite direction of where Petey had turned.

"Well I was hoping you'd be out by now."

They paused as a few students walked past them.

Gary waited until they were out of range to continue. "I don't believe you," he said.

Petey looked up at the taller boy with his eyes, his feelings suddenly hurt. "Why?" Petey asked. "I'm not lying."

As Gary glared down at the younger, shorter boy, about to open his mouth to say something else, Jimmy suddenly walked by.

"Hey Pete," Jimmy said. "You think you could help me with my math tonight? I'm pretty sure I flunked my test today."

Petey hesitated. "Sure, Jimmy," he said. Then he bit his lip. He could practically hear Gary seething in front of him.

"Alright, cool. Maybe we can get a pizza beforehand or something."

"Um, sure," Petey said, a faint smile forming on his face.

"That is," Jimmy started. "If it's okay with the psycho." He looked over at Gary, whom had his fists clenched, glaring darkly at Jimmy.

"Why ask me?" Gary said calmly. "I don't care what the hell you two do. Just leave me out of it."

Petey looked slightly over at him just in time to see him turn abruptly and make his way down the hall. His fists were still clenched tightly. He was keeping something in. Things had not gone well before Jimmy arrived. What was wrong with him?

"Jimmy," Petey sighed. "Could you avoid the name calling?"

"Why?" Jimmy asked. "If he gets to do it then so do I."

"Well you could have at least asked him to come along."

"I can't go anywhere with him, Petey, or I'll want to punch his face in. Besides, he said to leave him out of it."

"Well he's lying."

"Forget it Pete, if you want to stick up for him so much then just catch up with him. Later."

"Hey Jimmy," Petey started but looked down as the other boy continued walking down the hallway. "What's wrong with me?" Petey said quietly to himself. He suddenly felt alone.

Petey was tired and Jimmy was close to falling asleep at the desk. It had been a long day, _too_ long of a day, and it only continued to grow longer as he tried to focus on helping Jimmy with his math homework.

"Why don't we just finish this tomorrow," Petey said. "You're falling asleep anyway."

"I think I'm just bored, really," Jimmy said. "I guess we should stop. It's already around 8 anyway. I told Zoe I'd pick her up in town at 8:30."

Petey's heart leaped for a moment but it immediately shrank as he remembered that the boy laying on the bed behind him was in a bad mood, and more than likely didn't want to be with him at the time. He was actually quite surprised at how still and quiet Gary had been for the whole hour and a half he and Jimmy had been studying. He had looked back once and had seen him flipping through some pages of a book, which was strange.

"Alright," Jimmy yawned, stretching his limbs as he stood up. "Thanks Pete, I owe you one." He gave Petey a heavy pat on the back before turning and heading for the door.

As soon as it was shut Petey got up from his chair and took off his blue sweater vest as he made his way to his dresser. Next came his pink undershirt, which he replaced with a white t-shirt, and his khaki pants, which he replaced with a pair of shorts he usually used for gym or laying around in. He looked over as he threw his dirty clothes in his hamper. Gary was still on his bed, leaning over his book. No doubt he was ignoring him on purpose.

Petey made his way silently to the edge of Gary's bed and stopped in front of it, facing him now.

Gary paused, his fingers freezing on the pages, and looked up slowly. "What?" he asked, rather harshly.

"Are you mad at me?" Petey asked.

Gary glared at him a moment before answering. "No," he said before looking back down at his book.

Petey relaxed. "Then why are you acting like it?" He sat on the edge of the bed and faced Gary.

"I'm not," Gary answered. "I was letting you and Jimmy spend fun, quality time together." His voice was sarcastic and he hadn't looked up. His eyes were still engrossed in his book, skimming the words rather quickly.

Petey narrowed his eyes as he suddenly became curious. He looked down at the book as he began thinking; Gary had gotten upset earlier because he thought he wasn't going to wait for him. Then Jimmy interrupted them and asked him to get a pizza and help with his homework. Then Gary had gotten mad and had walked away. And since then he had holed himself up in the dorm, reading a book the entire time he and Jimmy had studied.

Then it hit him: Gary was jealous. As this came to him, he suddenly focused on the book that the older boy was reading, and narrowed his eyes in curiosity. _Page 552?_ he thought. _Gary hates reading_.

Without any hesitation and without a word of warning, Petey quickly grabbed the book under Gary before he could react. As he held it out, Gary caught on fast and reached for the book.

"Hey, I was reading that," Gary spat as he nearly clobbered Petey for it.

Petey grunted as he struggled to read the cover. Then his eyes widened and he gave out a small laugh, which made Gary stop, his hands freezing on his arms.

"The 'Encyclopedia of Human Reproduction'?" Petey asked, his brows raised in shock.

Gary smirked and snatched the book away from Petey. "There's some crazy shit in there too."

"I _know_ you didn't read over 500 pages of that while we were studying."

"That's because I didn't," Gary said, his voice cocky.

"Then what were you doing?" Petey asked calmly, propping himself up on his elbows as Gary sat beside him.

"I was trying to keep myself under control."

"Why?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Because I can't stand Hopkins."

"But he was just studying with me, and didn't bother you."

"That's the problem," Gary said, his glare burning deep into Petey's hazel eyes.

Petey looked down and his heart raced. He suddenly felt heat flash through this body. _Jealousy_. "Do you feel left out?" he asked.

"Fuck no, Pete," Gary said quickly. "What, do I look like a ten-year old girl? This isn't some slumber party. It's _you_ hanging around _him_. _That's_ the problem."

"Why is that a problem?"

"You are so oblivious to everything, aren't you?" Gary asked, shaking his head as he looked away.

"Well, yeah, right now I'm a little confused."

"Hopkins wants you for himself!" Gary spat out. "He thinks he can take you away from me, and you probably want him to."

"Jeez, Gary," Petey started. "Is that what this has been about? You think that I'm going to just leave you, for _him_?"

"He's been on your back ever since the end of school this past year."

"Gary," Petey sighed. "You're being paranoid. Jimmy doesn't like me, and I don't like him." He made a face.

"If he takes you away from me I'll kill him." His voice was serious and cold.

Petey shivered and looked down. "That's not going to happen," he said. "I love you Gary, and I would never do that."

Gary rolled his eyes up, toward the ceiling, and pursed his lips.

Petey was growing tense. He didn't like the look on Gary's face. "Well, hey," he started, taking Gary's hands in his. "It's okay, alright?"

Gary snatched his hands away.

"I'm sorry for whatever I did," Petey said.

"Dammit, it's not you Pete!" Gary snapped. "You're so goddamn perfect and I'm-well look at me." He glared at Petey from the shadows of his eyes.

Petey stared up at him. All he could see was a handsome face with too many problems. "You look fine to me," he started, sitting on his knees so that he was level with the older boy. "You look like my best friend, who happens to be the hottest, greatest boyfriend ever."

Gary growled and rolled his head back. "Why do you like calling me that? Does it feed your little sexual fantasies of me at night?" he asked.

"Yeah," Petey said. "But that's okay because then I can act them out with you."

Gary looked at him and raised a brow. "Care to share any now?"

Petey smiled before taking Gary's shoulders in his hands and pushing him down onto the bed. He leaned in close to his face and placed his lips on the boy's under him.

"I'll take that as a yes," Gary said casually.

Petey smiled but Gary narrowed his eyes a moment as he looked away.

"What?" Petey asked, confused.

"We should put on a distraction," Gary said, before pushing Petey off him and standing from the bed.

Petey grunted as he was pushed aside but waited eagerly for Gary as he watched him scramble around the drawer of his nightstand. When Gary found what he was looking for, he stood up and waved it to Petey. Petey caught on and smiled when he saw Gary wave a CD in his hand. Music and sex _would_ be a great combination and it would also make anyone who walked by the door think that they were busy listening to it.

Gary took the small CD player that they kept on the floor and placed it on his table. Pressing the open button, he placed the CD in and shut the top quickly. As the first track began playing Gary adjusted the volume, bobbing his head to the music as he did so. When the singing started, he smiled crookedly and looked over at Petey with his eyes.

Petey stared back at him, his heart beating fast as his eyes remained locked onto the older boy making his way slowly onto the bed. And Gary didn't look away once, nor did he blink. The intensity of his brown eyes burned into Petey. It made him breathe deeper, made him tremble, made him hunger for his skin, his lips, and every inch if his body.

"Must I always be waiting, waiting on you," Gary sang gently as he straddled Petey's hips. "Must I always be playing, playing your fool?"

Petey swallowed hard as his mouth hung open slightly, his heart racing as he heard Gary sing, just like how the guy in the song sang it. And his husky voice made him melt too. He had heard him sing before, but the way he did it now, while on top of him, with his dark eyes watching him intensely, only made him all the more sexy.

"I can't always be waiting, waiting on you," Gary sang again, close to Petey's ear now.

Petey shivered, and the goosebumps covered his neck and arms, all the way down to his toes.

Gary smiled crookedly down at him before sitting up and removing his shirt. He threw it across the room and pulled Petey up into a kiss. As his tongue swirled around the younger boy's, he moved his hands up his stomach, under his shirt. He broke their kiss so that he could pull it up and over his head; then he discarded it on the floor with his own. Gary lowered Petey back to the bed with his eyes. Laying on him now, he stared at him from above.

"Well if I was in your position, I'd put down all my ammunition, I'd wonder why it had taken me so long," Petey sang softly as a verse in the song came up.

"But the lord knows that I'm not you, and if I was I wouldn't be so cruel, cause waitin' on love ain't so easy to do," Gary sang after Petey.

Petey smiled up at him as Gary leaned down and placed his lips on his neck. He sighed as he felt the older boy's tongue trace across his skin. "Must I always be waiting, waiting on you," Petey breathed.

"Never," Gary said normally, his lips against Petey's jaw now.

Petey smiled before taking Gary's head in his hands and tilting it up so that he could see his face. They kissed, letting their hands rove each others' bodies. Petey sighed and closed his eyes against the pillow as the song changed to the next track. He was melting in pure bliss, and never wanted whatever had a hold of Gary to go away.

* * *

**Later**

"I think that was the end of the CD," Petey said as he and Gary laid against the pillows on the bed.

Gary grunted as he shifted to turn the CD player off. "Still can't believe that song started playing when we were fucking."

Petey blushed slightly as he remembered the lyrics. _I want to fuck you like an animal._ "Yeah," Petey laughed hesitantly, his voice cracking.

"That song is like an orgasm waiting to explode," Gary continued. He had climaxed the second time the chorus played, right as the line _you get me closer to god_ sounded throughout the room.

Petey swallowed as his heart beat against his chest. _I want to feel you from the inside_. The chorus replayed in his mind, over and over, and the image of Gary so worked up that the sweat was running down his perfect body burned into him. And when he had came..

"Man, I must have really pounded your brain out of whack," Gary said, looking at Petey. "Or either you're thinking about someone else."

Petey made a face. "Only you," he said, before rolling his eyes. "I was thinking about the song. What other stuff do you like? I mean, I know we listen to music together sometimes but I don't know exactly what you like."

"Ah, so now you want to know about me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Petey asked, sitting up.

Gary sighed before standing from the bed. He stretched his shoulders back and popped his neck. "Here," he said as he picked up Petey's clothes from the floor.

Petey took his shorts and shirt, but when he grabbed for his briefs Gary pulled them back.

"Mine," he said.

Petey rolled his eyes but a smile formed on his face. "Haven't you stolen enough of my underwear?" he asked.

"Not at all. I need a used pair."

"Fine," Petey said, before moving from the bed and crossing to his side of the room to get a clean pair of underwear. As he got dressed he could hear Gary doing the same. He hated that they couldn't just lay around naked with each other.

"Come here, Pete," Gary said suddenly.

Petey turned around, right as he pulled his shirt down, and hesitantly made his way across the room to Gary, whom was sitting on the edge of his bed. When he got to him, he stood still in front of him and looked down.

"You know what's ironic?" Gary asked as he looked up at him.

"The..song?" Petey said innocently.

"No, dipshit," Gary replied casually. "The fact that you asked me a question that I was trying to ask you this morning."

Petey looked down, a bit confused.

"I asked you your favorite color today, and _you_ just asked me what music I like. Don't you find it kind of odd that we both asked each other something about the other on the same day?"

"Well," Petey hesitated. "I guess. I mean, I don't-"

Gary suddenly pulled him down by his arm, cutting him off and making him grunt as he landed on top of him. Gary placed his hands on his hips and adjusted them until Petey was straddling him from above. Then he put his hands behind his head and smiled while looking up at the younger, smaller boy.

"Alright," Gary said. "I like a little bit of everything, but I hate that lame country shit."

"Okay," Petey said, biting his lip. "Well, what's your favorite then?"

"Rock, of course," Gary said, smiling crookedly. "You know, the _hard_ stuff you can fuck to." He pushed Petey into his groin and laughed, which made Petey smirk. "I also like that weird classical shit that makes you feel like committing mass genocide. And what is your favorite type, femme-boy?" Gary asked, a slight edge of sarcasm in his voice.

"I don't really have a favorite," Petey hesitated. "I prefer classic stuff myself. You know, a lot of oldies. But you know that I like what you listen to. Whatever sounds good to me I guess."

"You probably like listening to 80's hair bands when you're alone," Gary said, raising his brows and smirking as he looked away.

"Um, no," Petey said. "Those guys scare me."

Gary laughed slightly, the pitch of his voice going from deep to high, as if his voice was still changing. It made Petey smile. He loved his laugh.

"Why the hell do they scare you?" Gary asked, interested now.

"Well," Petey started. "They have these really weird high pitched voices, and then they all have crazy, wild hair."

"Yeah, hair really scares me too," Gary said sarcastically.

"Shut-up, man," Petey said, pushing him slightly as he held back a smile.

"What's your favorite food?" Gary suddenly asked.

Petey had to think a moment before responding. "Um, well, I could go for pizza any day really. Aside from that I love lasagna."

"Noodles for the femme-boy," Gary said.

"Well, what about you? What's your favorite food?"

"In all honesty, femme-boy, I don't have one. But I guess there is _one_ thing I don't mind having every once in a while."

"Oh, what's that?" Petey asked.

"Your meaty dick."

Petey bit his lip and couldn't help but smile. "You're so lame," he laughed.

Gary laughed with him and pulled Petey down so that he was laying on his chest, with his hands resting under his chin.

"Gary," Petey started.

"Yeah?"

"Why did you tell Mr. Jenkins that his test was boring today?"

Gary shifted slightly and smiled as he closed his eyes. "Because it was the truth," he said. "I had finished just before I started talking to you."

"You mean bugging me," Petey corrected.

"Oh, I'm sorry, next time I'll just ignore you."

"Don't do that," Petey said. "How did you finish it so fast?"

"Calculus is easy."

"Not to me, it's hard as hell."

"I know, I can feel it."

Petey narrowed his eyes in confusion until he saw Gary's eyes look down. Apparently, he was aroused and Gary could feel it against him.

"I won't complain, of course," Gary continued.

Petey smiled before looking up at him. "Okay well, since we seem to be playing twenty questions, I have one I've been wanting to ask for a while."

Gary looked up at him and raised his brows, waiting for him to continue.

"Why did you make me wear that stupid bunny suit?"

Gary smiled crookedly. "Simple," he said. "I wanted to see what you looked like in it. And you didn't disappoint, Pete. I almost creamed my pants when I saw you walk out in it."

"So..you mean that..you liked me that year? That Halloween?"

"No," Gary said. "I didn't 'like' you but I loved picking on you. You were also really hot to me and I imagined myself fucking your puny ass sometimes."

Petey raised his brows. "Really?" he asked

"Yes, really, now move," Gary said suddenly, pushing Petey off him so that he could lay on his pillow.

Petey moved to sit beside him, his back against the wall as he placed his hand in Gary's, intertwining their fingers.

Gary placed his free arm behind his head as he held his other hand up, staring up at the fist he and Petey were making. His mouth twitched at the corners, but he clenched his jaw against a coming smile.

"One more question," Petey said softly.

"What?" Gary asked, his voice becoming frustrated.

Petey tensed and bit his lip. This question wasn't easy for him. It was something he had debated asking him for a while now. "When did you lose your virginity?" he asked.

Gary looked up at him and searched his hazel eyes before answering. "This year," he said. "January 13th."

Petey narrowed his eyes at Gary. Then he realized what had happened in January. Paint. "Y-you lost your virginity..with me?" Petey asked.

"Did I stutter?" Gary said.

Petey's heart fluttered as a smile formed on his face.

"Why is that so hard to believe?" Gary asked, his voice a bit offended.

"It's not," Petey answered. "I just..didn't know if you were a virgin or not before being with me."

"Well now you know," Gary sighed, adjusting his head on his pillow. "I lost my virginity to a femme-boy."

Petey winced slightly at hearing him say that.

Gary was looking up at him, and had seen him make the face. "What?" he asked, his eyes wide as he looked up at him in question.

"Well," Petey started. "It's just-was it not what you expected, for your first time? Did you wish you would have done it with someone else?"

"Are you kidding me?" Gary asked. "Petey, your ass felt so fucking good that night."

"And now? Do I still feel good to you?"

Gary pressed his head back into the pillow firmly and closed his eyes, sighing heavily. "I swear, Petey, you are such a girl. Yes, you still feel good, you twerp. Don't know if it does to you."

"You know it does," Petey responded. "That night..it hurt, but I was glad we did it."

"Well, what better way to do it than to do it in paint?" Gary said, raising a brow while looking over at him.

Petey smiled slowly. Just as he bent down to give Gary a kiss on his lips, a loud knock sounded on the door.

They both broke apart quickly. With his heart pounding, Petey quickly moved from Gary's bed and unlocked the door, to see an annoyed looking Jimmy standing there.

"Hey, Jimmy," Petey said.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, barging past Petey and into the room.

Petey shut the door before turning, just in time to see Jimmy head for the bathroom and shut himself in loudly. He looked over at Gary, who just shrugged, both his arms behind his head.

"Must get bad sex from his girlfriend," Gary said, rather loudly.

The door to the bathroom suddenly flew open and a heavy soap bottle was launched at the older boy lying on the bed.

Gary grunted as the bottle hit his groin. "Oh fuck!" he groaned.

The bathroom door slammed closed and the latch locked.

Petey raised his brows. He looked from the bathroom to Gary, who was curled over on the bed, holding himself.

"Shit, my balls!" Gary seethed. "Dammit Hopkins! Fuck you!"

Petey rushed to the bed and sat beside him. "Gary?" he asked.

"Petey," Gary breathed, closing his eyes as he laid on his back. "I'm glad you're not a girl cause I couldn't give you kids right now if you were. Oooh."

Petey looked down, feeling bad for him.

"I'm going to kill him," Gary seethed, suddenly sitting up.

"Gary, no!" Petey said, holding him back. "You started it. Please don't."

Gary's eyes rested on Petey's, watching him plea, his eyes full of worry. "I'm not," he said. "But don't expect me to tolerate him if I can't walk tomorrow." He laid down onto his side, his hand still cupping his lower region.


	18. Hurt

**Chapter 18: Hurt**

**Wednesday, September 5****th**

Petey was on his way to the library to study when he suddenly heard his name being called. He looked behind him and relaxed when he saw Jimmy making his way toward him.

"Hey Pete," Jimmy said, coming up beside him.

"Hey Jimmy."

"Hey man, I'm sorry about last night," Jimmy started. "I didn't mean to diss you like that."

"It's fine," Petey said. "What happened anyway?"

"Well, I broke up with Zoe. Or rather, it just ended."

Petey hesitated as he looked down, his steps slow as he made his way to the library.

"Why do I even try, Pete? I mean, I do all this stuff for her. I buy her meals, gifts, and even take the time out of my life to go spend time with her. And then she treats me like this! And then I go and find her with some dumb-ass prep."

Petey narrowed his eyes. "Wait, what?" he asked, a bit shocked.

"Yeah," Jimmy said, looking down at him. "Gord."

Petey's eyes widened. "Gord?" he asked, half laughing. "I thought he only liked guys."

"Well, I suppose you could consider Zoe a real dog, a tramp. And Gord will go after whatever he can get his hands on. And Zoe doesn't want anything 'serious'. It's so she can fool around with whoever she wants."

"Sorry, Jim."

"Yeah, well, whatever," Jimmy said, stopping in front of the door.

Petey stopped too and looked up at the him. The now dark haired boy had gotten taller. It made Petey feel even smaller and a bit embarrassed. He had hardly grown an inch all summer. It didn't really surprise him, though, since he figured he was destined to be short and small for the rest of his life, like one of those guys who looks like a 5 foot girl; one of those guys that is always the shortest when lined up for a picture with the guys. And not just small in height, but in mass.

"Well, I'll let you get to whatever you were doing," Jimmy said, turning to walk away.

"Hey, Jimmy," Petey started, breaking away from his thoughts.

Jimmy turned around, his hands in his pockets.

"I think that maybe you should let Zoe go," he continued. "I mean, if she's going to cheat on you then you deserve better."

Jimmy stood for a moment, considering, then he looked up at Petey, his blue-green eyes fixing on the smaller boy.

The expression on the other boy's face made Petey's stomach churn in a way that made him feel a bit sick. He swallowed hard against the racing beat of his heart, and looked down.

"Thanks, Pete," Jimmy said. "You're a good friend." Then he turned on his heel and left.

Petey was at a loss for words. He winced slightly before turning for the library door, shutting it slowly behind him once inside.

* * *

**Later that day**

"Hey Gary, how's your mom doing?" Petey asked as he sat on his bed.

"How the hell should I know, I don't live with her right now," came his response.

Petey rolled his eyes and sighed. "Figures. Well, how did she _seem_ to be doing before you left?"

"Did you know that Africa fits perfectly into the east coast of North America?" Gary asked, looking at the map on his desk in curiosity.

"Gary, don't change the subject."

"I'm not. Look, it's like a damn puzzle piece. And look, so do other countries too."

"It's called Pangaea, Gary. This is grade school stuff that you already know. Stop pretending."

"Stuff it, femme-boy," Gary said, standing up. "Or I'll do it for you, and not in a good way."

"Come on, Gary, why are you being like this? All I want to know is how your mom is doing."

"You want to know?" Gary asked harshly. "Why don't you call her yourself."

Petey looked down, his feelings crushed.

Gary shook his head. "She left," he said. "Happy?"

Petey looked up at him and narrowed his eyes. "What do you mean? Like..she-"

"She's gone!" Gary yelled. "Abandoned us. Left so that she could fix her own damn problems, or something like that. Who fucking cares anyway?"

Petey was even more crushed now. "Gary I-I'm sorry. I didn't know. Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I was trying to ignore it. I don't even care, really. Good riddance, you know?"

"What made her..leave?"

Gary glared at Petey for a while, his eyes seeming to burn a hole through him.

Petey looked away, feeling uncomfortable with his expression.

"You remember that night you picked me up drunk?" he asked.

"Yeah," Petey said softly, looking up with his eyes.

"She never came back."

"You said she went to her sister's."

"Yeah," Gary said, looking at Petey. "And when I called my aunt's house when I got home that Sunday, she wasn't there."

"Well, where was she?" Petey asked.

"I don't know."

"And now?"

Gary shook his head and looked away. "I don't know," he said, his voice hard and cold.

Petey looked down and shook his head. "I don't know what makes me more upset," Petey started. "That your mom left like that or the fact that you didn't even tell me."

"Why does it matter?" Gary asked, crossing his arms.

"Because friends tell each other stuff. If you're going through something, I want to know about it."

"Not this," Gary said apathetically. "Just leave it alone."

"What does your dad think?" Petey went on, ignoring him as he stood to his feet. "Haven't you tried to find her? Gary, what if-"

Petey was suddenly cut off, the breath knocked from him as Gary grabbed the collar of his shirt. In a rough, instant, movement, he was slammed against the wall, Gary's knuckles turning white from tightening his fists into his shirt.

"I said **leave it alone**," Gary growled. As he looked down at Petey, he noticed that his eyes were wet. "You're such a cry-baby, Petey," he continued, his voice icy and hard. "You'll always be a wimp. You don't understand what's going on right now, and I don't want you to know. So just stay out of it."

"I was only trying to help."

Gary glared at him with his brown eyes, his jaw tightening.

Petey tried to look away. He hated seeing Gary so angry, and his expression was only scaring him.

"I can only take so much, Petey. These damn pills are driving me insane. And everything that I do, I do it for you. You just don't get it, do you?" he asked, his voice suddenly raising and cracking. "All the shit that goes on. All the things that stay hidden away, locked into my mind! I can't let them out because of people like you, nagging and asking and offering 'help'."

Petey blinked every time he raised his voice. And every time Gary raised his voice, he was pounded into the wall a little harder.

"But it's okay," Gary continued. "Because I know that you will always love me, through it all, won't you?" There was an edge of a sarcastic tone in his voice.

Petey didn't respond. He was too nervous, shocked, afraid. He swallowed hard, trying not to break down.

"Won't you!" Gary repeated, shouting as he pounded Petey's back into the wall again.

Petey pursed his lips before saying, "Yes." A dull pain was now forming in his upper back.

The sound of the door opened. It was faint, but the next noise was louder.

"What's going on?" came Jimmy's familiar voice.

Petey bit his lip and looked away while Gary slowly released his collar from his grip.

"Nothing," Gary said, turning around casually, as if nothing had happened. "That concerns you." He made his way across the room and back to the map laying out on the desk.

Petey swallowed hard before pushing himself off the wall. In a hurry, and avoiding Jimmy's gaze, he made his way out of the room and down the hallway.

"What was all that about?" Jimmy asked.

"I told you," Gary started, turning around. "It's _none_ of your business."

Jimmy pursed his lips, trying to stay patient. "I'm not a moron, Gary, I know you upset him."

"Well, aren't you smart," Gary said sarcastically. "Sometimes boys just don't get along."

"Whatever man, I'll find out myself."

As Jimmy walked from the room Gary clenched his teeth as he stood frozen. His eyes glared at Petey's bed, then at Jimmy's. He pursed his lips and clenched his fists. Something was coming, something deep inside him. He didn't know how to handle it, with it being so strong this time.

Jealousy.

"Hey Pete, wait up," Jimmy called.

Petey looked behind him at the sound of Jimmy's voice as he made his way to the football field to watch the game, his hands in his pockets.

"What just happened back there?" Jimmy asked, coming up beside him.

Petey shook his head and looked down. "I don't want to talk about it."

"Is he seriously still bullying you?"

"No," Petey answered. "He's still Gary."

Jimmy sighed and looked away as they continued walking. "Well, that explains it, I guess."

"Sometimes, he doesn't know when to stop. It's as if the realization doesn't dawn on him that he's hurting someone." Petey suddenly bit his lip, remembering a conversation he and Gary had both had a few months ago. _I would never hurt you,_ he thought. _I'm fucked up, Petey, but not that much._

"Well, I think Gary's a douche bag," Jimmy said bluntly.

"I know, but I still love him."

There was a silence between them after that. A few students passed by and the conversation didn't pick up again until they got to the fountain behind the school.

"Do you honestly think," Jimmy started. "That Gary would never hurt you physically?"

Petey thought a moment, and hated that he had to hesitate. "I don't know," he said. "He said he never would, but he has before."

"I don't know why you do this to yourself, Pete. I mean, you, out of all people, hang out with the most psychotic person in the whole school. How do you deal with him?"

"He doesn't ignore me," Petey said, a bit harshly.

Jimmy looked at him. "Is that a reference to me?"

"Look, Jimmy, I know you're my friend and all, but you've been a pretty big jerk at times too. You've blown me off to hang with other people."

"Well, that's cause' you're a dork," Jimmy stated.

"Gee, thanks. Some real friend," Petey said dully.

"I'm messing with you Pete," Jimmy half laughed. "I'm hanging with you right now, ain't I?"

"Well, yeah," Petey said, his voice low.

"You know, Pete, you really don't have anyone to blame but yourself when people blow you off, because you don't speak up."

Petey slumped and lowered his head. "I know, I know. I'm always hesitant," he said.

"Look," Jimmy started, rubbing the bridge of his nose with his thumb and forefinger, as if his head hurt. "I understand that you and Gary.." he hesitated, looking for the right word.

"Are dating?" Petey finished.

"Yeah," Jimmy continued. "But that's no excuse to keep letting him treat you like shit."

"He needs me." Petey suddenly stopped beside the gym. "If it wasn't for me, he'd probably still be in that dump of an asylum and wouldn't even be taking his meds!"

"God, Pete, calm down, it's not the end of the world."

"You know what, forget you," Petey said, brushing past him.

Jimmy leaned his head back and smiled in irritation. "Come on, Pete, can't you take a joke?" he asked, turning around to grab his arm.

Petey grunted as Jimmy grabbed him. He hadn't expected Jimmy to be so strong and so when he was pulled back he rammed into Jimmy's chest.

"Ow!"

"Dammit, Pete, what the hell?"

"Get off me!" Petey said loudly, pushing himself away from Jimmy.

"Pete, calm down!" Jimmy grabbed his shoulders and stilled him.

Petey looked around. It was dark, too dark. He could hear screams and cheers as the football game went on just past the gym and down the steps. No one was around them. When he looked up, he noticed Jimmy looking at him, his hands still holding his shoulders tightly. A sudden feeling of awkwardness mixed with his racing heart.

"What are you going to do when you graduate college?" Jimmy asked him. "Ever think about that? Or if one day you want kids, but you can't have them because you decided to stay with a sociopath who would never even be able to _adopt_ them?"

Petey looked down and squirmed out of Jimmy's grip. "It's none of your concern," he said.

"Then just tell me this," Jimmy continued, grabbing Petey by his elbow so that he wouldn't leave. "Is all the torment you go through and shit you take worth it? Is _he_ worth it?"

Petey stared at Jimmy for a couple of seconds before giving an answer. "You're such a hypocrite, Jimmy," he said. "You complain about losing Zoe, and how big of a whore she is, yet you can't even let go of her. You don't realize what you put your own self through."

Jimmy looked down but he didn't let Petey go.

"Gary has shown me a lot of things about him that I would never trade for anything else," Petey continued. "I'd rather have one day with him, even if he bullies me, than no day at all." He snatched his arm away and turned to walk back toward the school.

Jimmy stood still and sighed quietly, watching Petey go before turning for the football field.


	19. Apology

**Chapter 19: Apology**

**Thursday, September 6****th**

Petey was on his bed, writing in his journal. It had officially been a whole day since he and Gary had talked. In fact, he had made sure to stay out until curfew last night, so that he didn't have to face Gary. When he had eventually gone back to their room, he ignored him, which had worked out well since the other boy had ignored him also, instead too busy writing erratically on many sheets of paper on their desk.

Now, as he sat on his bed, at around 7 pm, he had no idea where Gary was. He hadn't talked to him all through school, and hadn't seen him in the hallway. Though he was still upset at what had happened, he was growing a bit worried. Both boys were stubborn, and Petey sure didn't want to apologize since he did nothing wrong. But he thought if he could just end their stupid spurt then things could go back to normal.

He sighed as he looked up from his journal, and at the clock. "Come on, Gary, where the hell are you?" he said quietly.

The sky was beginning to darken outside. Petey bit his lip and tapped his pencil a few times on his journal. Then he sighed and stood abruptly to his feet. He had to find Gary. Ignoring each other wasn't solving anything.

He made his way down the hallway and out of the dorm. He had no idea where to look but he figured if Gary went anywhere it was into town. Surely not anywhere on campus. As he made his way to his bike, he thought about all the places in town that Gary would go to.

_No, not the comic store_, he thought as he took his bike's handlebars in his hands. _Maybe the thrift shop._ He wheeled his bike past the arch near the boys' dorm, and through the gate to the school. _The carnival? No, Gary hates it there too. The pizza parlor, the bike shop, the lighthouse.._

Then the answer hit him as he made his way down the side walk. Quickly, without a moment's hesitation, he climbed onto his bike and peddled fast toward the beach in Bullworth Vale.

* * *

_I don't know what makes me more upset. That your mom left like that or the fact that you didn't even tell me._

Gary pursed his lips and clenched his fingers around a small rock he had found on the beach. As he sat on the sand, the anger began to build up again; anger that was hard to understand. He had hurt Petey, and he was angry at himself for doing it. If he was so beat up over it, then why did crushing Petey that way make him feel so good at the time? Why did he like seeing the younger boy squirm under him?

"That's _why_ I take those god forsaken pills," he said to himself, loud enough for anyone to hear him if they were to walk by.

He hung his head as he placed his arms on his knees, resting them as he looked out over the bay. He had been a jerk, but he didn't want to admit it. Apologizing was the hardest thing ever, but he sure as hell didn't want to lose Petey.

"Why am I so obsessed with the little freak?" he hissed, suddenly clutching his head with his hands, digging his fingers into his dark brown hair.

He hadn't meant to hurt him like that, especially in that way. But each question he had asked had only angered him more. The worst part was, he was still taking his medication daily. If he was acting this way while taking his pills, he wondered how he would be in the future.

"I simply am," he said aloud. "There's nothing wrong with me."

_You'll kill him in the end_.

"No," he said. "I won't."

_You're just like your dad_.

"I am _nothing_ like my dad," he said harshly.

_You'll beat him._  
"No."

_Rape him._

"**No**," he said through clenched teeth, seething.

_Kill-_

"No!" he screamed. In an instant, he stood up and threw the rock as hard as he could into the bay. Then he clenched his fists and closed his eyes.

A few seconds passed before he heard something coming up behind him softly; footsteps on the sand. He swallowed hard before turning his head slightly to look behind him.

"Gary?" came a soft voice.

_Petey_. His heart seemed to melt just hearing the boy's voice.

Gary turned around to face him. There he was, small, short Petey, his face down and sad.

"I thought you'd be here," Petey continued. "I was..just a little worried."

Gary stared at the younger boy with his small frame and caramel hair, but he couldn't see his hazel eyes. No, they were looking down, avoiding his brown ones on purpose.

Petey looked up hesitantly when he didn't get a response from the older, taller boy, and dug the toe of his shoe into the sand.

"Petey," Gary said suddenly.

Petey looked up, his eyes suddenly full of something, full of hope.

"I didn't mean to hurt you," he continued. "I know I said I wouldn't, but I did. And for that, all you'll see me as is the Gary you saw before. The same person who kicked you in the nuts and pushed you around and called you names."

"You still do that, Gary," Petey murmured.

"Yeah, but I've never hurt you like _that_."

Petey looked down, at a loss for words.

Gary suddenly felt something sting him._ How come he's the only person in the world I let get to me?_ He asked himself.

"Petey, I'm sorry," he said. "I don't want to be one of those people who beat their wives or whatever."

Petey narrowed his eyes in confusion.

"You know," he continued. "Like my dad."

Petey raised his brows as he looked up. "Gary, I still love you. What you did hurt, and I don't really understand why you did it, but I also understand that some things are hard for you to control. We're both guys, Gary, I know how it feels to be pent up. The thing is, you're more liable to express your emotions into actions more than I am."

"Well," Gary started, raising his brows. "I guess you've got a point there. I'm the problem and you're the problem-solver."

Petey's eyes gleamed as he looked up at him. "Basically," he said.

Gary smiled crookedly before placing his fingers against Petey's cheek. "If it weren't for you, I'd be worse off than I am now," he said softly, almost in a whisper. "Femme-boy."

Petey smiled softly and took Gary's hand in his own. "I love you, Gary Smith."

"I love you too," Gary said, a smirk on his face.

* * *

**Friday, September 7****th**

"Petey?"

"Yeah?"

"I didn't mean what I said yesterday."

Petey looked over at Gary as they both sat on the couch in the common room, but he didn't say anything back.

"I said some things that I shouldn't have," Gary continued. "And you just brushed them off as if they didn't happen at all."

"Like what?" Petey asked, though he knew well what Gary meant.

"About you nagging me, or helping me out. I was a real jerk," he murmured.

Petey thought back to yesterday. His behavior had damaged a part of their relationship, it seemed, and Petey was afraid of it happening again, but he still loved him.

"I was a jerk, period," Gary sighed. "I think we should break up."

"What?" Petey asked sharply, leaning up as he turned to face Gary on the couch.

"I can't take back what I did to you," Gary said. "I never thought that something like that could make me feel so weird on the inside."

"Gary, it's not like you kicked me in the balls or punched me in the face." Though he had been kicked there before by him.

"Petey, dammit," he said. "I still hurt you!"

Petey looked over the couch to see if anyone was in the hallway, then back at Gary. "Look, I told you that you hurt my feelings, okay? You've apologized. You're _still_ apologizing! Why?"

"I did it once, I can do it again," Gary said, shaking his head. "I don't even trust myself anymore."

What was wrong with him? It wasn't as if he hit him or actually abused him. He had just gotten a little rough was all. And he had asked him too many questions at the same time that had gotten to him.

"Gary," Petey sighed. "You were just a little rough. That's all. I was the one asking the questions. I should've stopped."

Gary slumped in his seat and looked over at Petey. "You're so perfect, and I've damaged you."

"That's it!" Petey said, standing up. He grabbed Gary's arm and pulled him up. "Come on," he said.

Gary followed Petey down the hallway and to their room. Once they reached it, Petey closed and locked the door behind them.

"Why do you keep on about this?" Petey asked when he turned around.

"You don't understand, Petey, that what I did is.." he paused and looked away. "It's like-like something is just jabbing at me."

"Where?" Petey asked.

Gary hesitated. "I don't know," he said, looking down.

Petey took a few steps forward until he was inches away from Gary. "Is it here?" he asked, placing his palm on Gary's chest, and over his heart.

Gary looked down into Petey's eyes and, with his jaw clenched tight, shrugged.

"I understand," he said. "It's called heartache."

A few moments passed by before Petey looked up, a thought coming to him.

"What?" Gary asked.

"How about we try something?" Petey said, taking Gary's hand in his.

"Pete, I love you, but the last thing I want to do right now is fuck you. It'll only make me feel worse."

"No," Petey said. "I mean, why don't we just reverse it?"

Gary raised a brow, suddenly curious. "What do you mean?" he asked.

"I mean," Petey started, his face going red. "Let me fuck you."

Gary pursed his lips. Petey? Petey fuck him?

"If you don't want to, I'll understand," Petey said, looking down.

"Out of all the things that would make you feel better, you choose this," Gary said.

"I would have mentioned it sooner or later, you know."

Gary stood for a while, his hands in his pockets, then he eventually sighed. "Well," he said. "I guess we could, if you really want to."

"You know I do."

"Alright."

Petey hesitantly took his own shirt off and discarded it on the floor. When he went to unbutton his pants, Gary's hands shoved his own out of the way.

"I think I can manage that," the older boy said, smirking down at him.

Petey smiled as Gary took hold of his pants. He slid them down and off, along with his briefs. He sat on his own bed and waited for Gary, who looked unsure yet a bit determined. He stood naked and a bit hesitant. Petey knew that it was because he never wanted it to be this way.

Petey smiled and held a hand out for him.

Gary took it slowly and sat beside him on the bed. When they were close and touching, he framed the younger boy's face with his hands and kissed him softly. It deepened as Petey kissed back, winding his arms around him. Eventually they fell onto the bed, Gary laying gently on Petey's body.

Petey closed his eyes as Gary nipped at his neck. When he ran his fingers through his dark hair, and bucked his hips into Gary's, he suddenly heard the older boy whimper.

"I can't," Gary said, his voice close to a whine, stopping himself. "I can't do this, Pete, I can't."

Petey was surprised. He had never seen Gary so broken before. _Too much control_, he thought. _I need to take over_. In an instant, Petey sat up and turned Gary over. He got up quickly and stood from the bed, then returned a few moments later with the lube that was in Gary's drawer.

Gary watched from below as Petey lubed his arousal before doing so to himself. He had never let him do this before, and now it was killing him on the inside, in more ways than one. He didn't like the idea of _his_ little Petey doing him in the ass. He liked it the other way around. But right now, at the moment, Petey was going to get whatever he wanted. And if not now, then never. The jabbing would continue from somewhere inside.

Petey took a deep breath before he positioned himself over Gary. He probed at his entrance, taking it slow and easy. "Tell me if it hurts," he said.

Gary pursed his lips as he felt the younger boy push into him slowly. "Kiss me," he said.

Petey leaned down and pressed his lips to Gary's. He never felt Gary flinch or wince and instead the older boy only continued to kiss him back. For Petey, he had to part their lips as he pushed himself all the way in. He gasped as he felt Gary from the inside. And as the older boy began to adjust, he began thrusting slowly.

Petey moaned as he began to thrust himself. He could get used to this. The sweat was already beginning to bead on Petey's head as he continued to thrust. Gary grabbed his ass cheeks and pressed himself further into him, which surprised Petey and made him moan louder.

They continued for a few minutes, with Petey moaning with each thrust. But since the feeling was so strong and it was a sexual feeling new to him, he felt his climax nearing fast.

"Gary I-" he started.

"Just do it," Gary said.

Petey didn't have time to think. He felt his climax coming, and as it did, he dug his face into Gary's neck, seeking the familiar comfort, and thrusted all that he had into him. He moaned against him as his muscles began to spasm from the release. He slowly pulled himself out and collapsed on Gary's body, exhausted and trembling.

Gary placed his open hand on Petey's shivering back. "So was it that good or are you just putting on?" he asked.

Petey responded by whimpering.

Gary chuckled lightly before holding the younger boy tight to his chest, to his heart.

_It's called heartache. _Gary bit at his cheek. Heartache sure felt horrible.

* * *

Petey was lying on his back in his briefs, while Gary laid lightly on his chest, his head over the younger boy's heart.

"It's beating kind of fast," Gary said, his voice cutting through the silence in the air.

"It does that when you're near me," Petey replied, his voice a bit hoarse.

"Petey," Gary began slowly, his throat vibrating against the younger boy's skin.

"Yeah?"

"I feel connected to you."

Petey didn't reply. He didn't know exactly what Gary was getting at.

"It's like," Gary continued, pausing as he moved to sit up so that he could see Petey's face. "I don't believe in fate, or shit like that, but it feels as if we belong together. It's like I'm meant to be with you."

Petey nodded his head and smiled. "I feel the same way," he said. "Almost like you're my reason for actually being at this dump of a school."

Gary glared up at him with his dark eyes. "You're my only reason for straightening up," he said.

Petey looked down as he slowly sat up. "I know..that you could have done it on your own. I mean, just being in the asylum helped you mellow out some. The meds, the-"

"It wasn't," Gary cut him off, and paused briefly before continuing. "Just those things. From the first time you came to see me in that god forsaken asylum, I looked forward to seeing you every day. _You_ helped me mellow out."

Petey looked down and tried to force away a smile. "Look," he started. "I know that things can still get rough sometimes."

Gary looked away.

"With both of us," Petey continued. "I start shit too. Gary, I knew that you were having a bad day the other night. _I_ nagged you, _I_ kept on. I shouldn't have kept asking you those questions, but I guess I was just so upset and angry, and I let it get to me. I guess deep inside I wanted you to feel hurt."

"Well, it worked," Gary said.

Petey bit his lip.

"I hurt you. You hurt me." He sighed as he paused, suddenly shaking his head. "And through all of that, you randomly end up fucking my ass. Now, that is fucked up, Pete."

Petey smiled, half laughing as he looked down.

"Yeah, don't expect that one again for a long time."

"Aw, come on Gary, you gotta admit it's more interesting when we do things different."

"More interesting, but you'll always be bottom cause you're a femme-boy."

"I know," Petey murmured.

"And for making me do that I'm tying you to the bed next time, and making you squirm while I torture you."

Petey laughed hesitantly, then gulped.

"You know you like the idea," Gary said casually.

"Maybe."

There was a pause before Gary sighed. "I meant to tell you, Petey," Gary said.

"Tell me what?" Petey sat indian style on the bed.

"About my mom."

Petey looked down slightly. "Oh," he said.

"My dad was worried when my mom left," Gary continued. "She was at my sister's. And when we called her a few days later, she wasn't there."

"Where," Petey hesitated. "Did she go?"

"I told you I don't know. But my aunt said that she's been contacted by her a few times since then."

Petey swallowed hard. "So, she really is fine. She just-"

"Left," Gary finished, pausing briefly. "My dad was never really the abusive type when I was growing up. It just happened when he drank. The more he drank, the more it happened."

"Do you think that..your dad may need help?"

Gary moved his eyes up slowly to look at Petey, an apathetic expression on his face. "He's already gone through it. My mom says that I'm just like him."

"No," Petey said. "You're not."

"I think she was just scared, like any human being," Gary said. "Scared of James, and scared of me."

"I'm sorry," Petey said, his face an expression of hurt as he touched Gary's hand.

"I don't want comfort for this. Let's just forget it," Gary said, snatching his hand away. "So, do you think I come from a broken home, Petey?"

Petey swallowed hard before answering, pondering his answer. "I think that families differ," he said softly. "My parents went through a divorce and it hurts. I used to feel close to my dad but not anymore, and my mom is hardly home when I'm there. Your mom left without warning, and your dad stayed. You don't seem too close to either one. So, really, we're in the same boat. Same hurt, same kind of situation, and same letdown."

"I guess you have a point. How did you get so smart, femme-boy?"

Petey smiled. "I think a lot too, you know. It's not just a gift for evil geniuses like you."

"Well, they can't all be like me," Gary said, holding his chin up.

"Hey," Petey started, propping his arms up onto his knees. "Don't ever change, Gary."

Gary smiled crookedly. "I don't intend to, as long as you don't, dork."

"I promise," Petey smiled. "Psycho."

* * *

**Friday, September 7****th**** Journal Entry X**

_Sometimes I wonder if Gary and I will last. I'm convinced that we will, but people like Jimmy discourage me. I don't get him, why does he always say things that are negative about us? I guess because he and Gary still hate each other. Whatever. He can be weird at times. _

_ I can't believe that Gary actually let me top him..That was probably the first and last time for me too. It's okay though. I like being..bottom. Um, anyway, sometimes I wonder about Gary. Like, when we go to college, how is he going to act? What if he finds some other guy and..No, Gary would never do that. He loves me. Gary told me he wants to study Philosophy. I think it fits him very well. He mentioned me going for an art major..I'd really like to design games. You know, come up with characters or landscapes. Gary said I was a real dork but he knows it would be cool to do that. I think he's actually kind of jealous. But when it comes to writing, he has me beat. He could argue his way through an essay any day. I can't do that. I told him he should go for the debate club at Tanner. He'd easily win an argument, or at least be able to take it if he was wrong..maybe. _

_ I didn't realize that he was so skilled at writing until I read a few of his essays recently. Then I asked him what else he had that he had written. Apparently he has a butt load of stuff he's written..some of them too deep for me to understand. Stuff about the cosmos and religion and..crimes. He's such a deep thinker. He told me that he discovered that writing out the stuff in his mind helps him feel a bit more in control. Some stuff he won't let me read. Says it'll go way beyond my head. And he's probably right too. I told him he should go for journalism, and he said he thought about it. _

_ For some reason he really loves Hitler..kind of disturbing since the guy was a loon and wanted control..wow kind of like Gary. But, as long as he doesn't become Hitler I don't care who he likes or dislikes. When I read some of his stuff, I'm overwhelmed. He'll have more than 20 pages on one subject sometimes, and he'll go off the deep end. And some of his stuff is so..full of anarchy. It's interesting..to get inside his mind, even if some of the stuff he writes scares me. He tells me that there's nothing to be afraid of, and that usually people like him and the stuff he writes are misunderstood. Guess he has a point there. I know him better than anyone I know and I know that, though he may be capable of the things he writes, I know he would never do them. _

_ Anyway, I just hope that things don't change. Jimmy brought up how me and Gary wouldn't be able to have kids one day..The thing is, I know for a fact that Gary doesn't want, or need, kids. And I honestly don't want them either. I thought it was kind of weird that he brought that up. How did kids come into the subject anyway? Besides, that would probably freak our parents out. I bet Gary's dad would disown him if he found out that he was dating another guy, much less if he adopted kids with him. I don't know, I've never actually asked Gary about kids before..I know that he doesn't like them. Well, I guess I'll go to bed. I'm really tired._


	20. Birthday

**Chapter 20 - Birthday**

**Sunday, October 14****th**** 2007**

Petey was on his way to the boys dorm, carrying a bag loosely in his hand and trying not to attract attention.

"Hey Petey!" a sudden female voice called.

Petey bit his lip when he heard the voice. He knew that one all too well. As he continued walking, he slowly turned around. "Hey, Angie," he said.

"Hey," she started, looking down as she came to his side. "I was wondering, since we're lab partners, that we should probably get started on our project soon."

Petey looked down. "Now?" he asked.

"Well," she said shyly. "Just..whenever you can."

"How about tomorrow?" Petey said. "We can go to the library."

"Okay," she said hesitantly, twisting her fingers in her hand.

Petey felt stupid looking up at her. _He_ was supposed to be the tall one, not the other way around. He felt like a moron, like a kid.

"Well, see, if I don't get a good grade on this I just _know_ that my mom will be so mad!" Angie went on.

Petey hesitated. "We have two weeks to start it, Angie, I'm sure we could finish it in just one."

Angie let out a sigh of relief and put her hand to her heart. "That's good," she said. "I've been worried about it since Friday, when we were given the assignment. And then with cheer leading practice in the way, I get worried about it."

"I think between you and me, we'll have it done in no time," Petey said.

Angie suddenly smiled, her face lighting up. "Oh, Petey, thank-you so much! I feel better already. I just knew you were going to be a great lab partner. See you later!"

He waved as she turned and walked the other way. He picked up his pace and after climbing the steps and entering the dorm, he made his way swiftly down the hallway, trying to avoid the other boys, and ignoring them when they called his name.

When he finally made it to his room, he shut the door and leaned against it, sighing as he closed his eyes. Bringing in anything that remotely resembled a grocery bag into the dorm immediately attracted attention. Many of the boys would try and scavenge food off of the others that brought it back, especially Constantinos.

As Petey leaned against the door he was suddenly knocked off it as it slammed open. He grunted, lost his balance, and fell to his knees. He winced and when he heard a chuckle he turned to look behind him.

"What in the hell are you _doing_, Petey?" Gary asked, amused, his face full of curiosity and question.

Petey rolled his eyes. "What does it look like I'm doing?" he said smartly.

"Apparently getting ready to give me one hell of a blow job," he replied, still amused. "Now, that's how I'd like to see you every time I walk in the door. On your knees and ready."

Petey rolled his eyes again and stood to his feet. "You knocked me off the door."

Gary raised his brow. "Why were you on it?"

"I was just leaning against it. And then you came in."

"Well that's not my fault, now is it?"

"Whatever," Petey started. He walked to the door and closed it.

"What's in the bag?" Gary asked.

Petey looked up at him before handing it over. "Happy birthday," he said softly. "I know it's..I don't know. I just..I mean, I thought you'd like it and..well, I didn't really-"

"You got me a..David Bowie's Greatest hits CD?" Gary asked, his face confused as he held the CD in his hand.

"No, that..that's mine," Petey mumbled, snatching away the CD.

Gary stared oddly at Petey for a few seconds, his mouth slightly open as he tried figuring out why Petey had bought that CD.

Petey's face turned pink. "Just look inside the rest of the bag," he snapped. "Yours is in there."

Gary shuffled around and raised his brows when he picked up another CD. "Pearl Jam's greatest hits," he stated, smiling as he flipped to look at the back of the CD.

Petey looked down. "Yeah well, I know you like them and I knew that was one you didn't have."

"Even Flow, Go, Dissident, Rearviewmirror, Corduroy, Black, Breath, Immortality, Better Man, Who You Are, Wishlist, Nothing as It Seems, Light Years, Man of the Hour, Yellow Ledbetter. Damn Petey, this is kick ass, since I lost half my other ones by them."

"I thought you'd like it."

"You know it was my dad who got me into this," Gary stated, waving the CD in his hand.

"Really?" Petey asked.

"Well, when I was younger I'd go outside with him to work on some cars. Sometimes I'd go to the shop with him. He played this a lot since they were big around that time. Them and other 90's bands."

"Yeah, I like some of it, just more oldies."

"That's cause you're already an old man," Gary teased, pushing him lightly with his hand before looking down in the bag. "Oh shit, you bought Pringles. I've been dying for these all week. Pizza kind, even," he said, his voice excited.

"Well, that's why I got them," Petey said, taking the bag. "And some chocolate, and Slim Jims, and chips, and-"

"Don't let Jimmy see this, he'll try and mooch off of us."

"Gary," Petey started. "I'm going to share with whoever I want. I bought it."

"Well save some for me."

"The Pringles are yours, just take them."

"Don't mind if I do," Gary said, taking them from the bag and popping off the lid. After ripping the foil from the top, he popped one whole into his mouth and crunched down on the seasoned chip.

"Oh god, it's like a fucking orgasm," he said, his eyes half-lidded.

"Well, I'm glad something can please you," Petey mumbled.

"Whatever, Pete, you're my first indulgence." Just as Gary popped another chip into his mouth, Jimmy walked through the door.

"Hey, Pete," Jimmy said, making his way across the room and to his bed. "Gary," he mumbled.

"Hey, you acknowledged me this time," Gary said, his voice full of both excitement and sarcasm.

"Don't get used to it."

"It wouldn't phase me if I did."

Petey bit his lip and quickly thought of something to say. "Hey, why don't we all go out for pizza or something?"

Both Gary and Jimmy looked over at him, Gary's face a bit surprised, and Jimmy glaring with an 'are you serious' look on his face.

"Heh, well, you know," Petey hesitated. "Just to..do something."

Gary slowly took another chip and crunched it whole in his mouth, his eyes still watching Petey's face to see what else he would come up with.

Jimmy sighed softly and looked away.

"I've got an idea," Gary stated.

Petey looked up at him and winced. There was no telling what he had on his mind. Jimmy looked over too, though he tried not to show his interest.

"How about we go look for Halloween costumes."

Petey gulped and looked down but Jimmy seemed amused.

"What?" Gary asked. "It is _my_ birthday isn't it, femme-boy?"

"Okay," Petey said. "But only if I get to pick out my own outfit this time."

Gary chuckled lightly before looking up and pondering. "Hmm, ah...no."

Petey's face went pink as he bit his lip.

"Come on," Gary said. He turned around towards Jimmy's bed. "You coming, Hopkins?"

Jimmy sighed and shook his head. "I can't believe I'm about to do this," he murmured to himself, before getting up from his bed.

Gary smiled crookedly as he turned toward the door, Petey in front and Jimmy following at the end, shaking his head.

* * *

Petey looked at the price tag on a costume he had found in one of the vintage stores in town. _Twenty bucks?_ He thought. _What a rip. _He browsed around a few more of the racks, coming across tacky cowboy hats and hippie style clothes.

"Hey, Pete," Gary said, coming toward him down the aisle. "I found you a costume."

"What?"

Gary smiled cruelly as he held up a brightly colored costume in his hand.

Petey's eyes widened. "No way!" he said, shoving it away.

Gary laughed as he looked at the costume. "Why not? It suits you."

Petey crossed his arms across his chest. "I am _not_ going as some stupid, purple Teletubby."

"Well, you already wear pink," Gary said. "Why not go purple?"

"You're so lame."

"Wow, great comeback there. I'm just crushed."

Petey rolled his eyes and continued to look through the costumes. He felt Gary leave but looked over to see where he was going. When he turned back around he gasped and jumped back as he saw Jimmy suddenly standing right beside him.

Jimmy raised his brows. "Jumpy much?" he asked.

"Gee, Jimmy," Petey started. "You scared me."

"I'd be more scared of seeing Gary's face than mine if I were you," Jimmy said, reaching for a green wig hanging on a rack.

Petey stood still as Jimmy put the wig on. When the other boy turned around, Petey laughed. "Hey, that suits you," he said, still laughing.

"Thought so," Jimmy said, looking in a nearby mirror. He took it off and put it back on the rack.

As Petey reached for one of the wigs, he bumped Jimmy's hand as the other boy reached for the same one, but Jimmy got to it first. He bit his lip as something close to chills went through him.

"What do you think about this one, eh Pete?" He put on a wild, gray haired wig.

"Ha ha, you look like Albert Einstein," Petey said, laughing.

"I think you should wear this one." Jimmy put it on Petey's head and chuckled.

Petey looked at it in the mirror, then he made a face. He sniffed the air and then wrinkled his face in disgust. "Ew," he said, snatching the wig from his head. "This thing stinks."

"Well, what do you expect in a crappy store like this? Probably used from like twenty years ago."

"Gross."

"Or either it's some old dead guy's real hair," Jimmy said.

Petey dropped the wig from his hands and onto the floor.

Jimmy laughed and picked it up. He waved it in front of Petey, who shoved it away.

"Oh man," Petey said, laughing. "That thing is putrid."

They were both interrupted when Gary came up beside them. "Are you girls ready to go?" he asked, his tone a bit serious.

Petey looked down as Jimmy put the wig up.

"We were just waiting for your say-so," Jimmy said sarcastically.

"Good," Gary started. "Then let's go." He turned and walked down the aisle.

"Jeez, what's up his ass?" Jimmy asked as he and Petey followed behind. "I mean, apart from the every day normal."

Petey smiled as they walked out the door and down the sidewalk.

* * *

**Later that day**

Petey and Gary were in their room in the dorm. Gary was sitting at the desk, finishing the homework he had been given over the weekend, while Petey sat on his bed.

"I don't know why you wait til the last minute to do that," Petey said, sighing as he grabbed his sketchbook from the table by his bed.

"Because I had no time to do it earlier."

"Gary, you had the whole weekend."

"And it's _still_ the weekend, isn't it?"

"Technically, Sunday is the beginning of the week."

"Well we're not in school right now are we?"

"No, since it's 11 at night."

"Aren't you just the smart-ass tonight," Gary said, turning around in his chair.

"Well, I was going to give you some 'ass' for your birthday since we're the only ones here for now, but you seem too busy." Petey looked down, trying to look disappointed.

"I'm never too busy for _that_," Gary started, standing from his seat.

Petey smiled crookedly, his face innocent as he pushed his back against his pillow.

Gary took a few steps forward and stopped at the end of the bed. As a smile formed on his face, he climbed onto the mattress and made his way slowly to Petey. When he was close enough, he placed his lips on the smaller boy's neck.

Petey shivered slightly at the touch, goosebumps forming on his skin. Sighing in satisfaction, Petey closed his eyes as he felt Gary's tongue smooth over his neck, and up to his lips. When Gary went for another kiss Petey stopped him. Moving him back slightly with his hand, he moved from his position against the pillow and pushed Gary in his place. Then he straddled the older boy and kissed him before he had time to react. He did exactly as Gary had done to him a few moments before, and licked at his neck, particularly the spot below his ear.

Gary moaned softly in his throat.

Petey continued to lick at his skin, using his teeth to nip lightly.

"Mmm, Petey," Gary sighed. "Petey..Peter.." Gary's eyes suddenly flew open. "Peter!"

Petey stopped and looked up in concern. "What?" he asked.

Gary smiled crookedly before glaring at Petey with his eyes.

"Oh god, what?" Petey asked again, afraid of the answer he would get judging by the expression on Gary's face.

"I was just thinking," Gary started. "That, when I was a kid I really liked the Peter Pan story." He looked at Petey with a smug look. "A lot."

"Okay?" Petey said.

"Well, I was thinking, you know, since your name _is _Peter, that you should go as Peter Pan for Halloween."

Petey's eyes widened. "What?"

Gary chuckled lightly. "Oh, come on, Pete. You plus tights? That's giving me very vivid thoughts right now."

"No way!"

"It's either that or Tinkerbell."

Petey looked back at him and sneered. "You can't make me do anything. The only reason I dressed up in that lame bunny suit the year before was because you bullied me into doing it. You can't do that now."

"Who says I _can't _still do that?" Gary asked seriously, crossing his arms against his chest.

Petey looked down. Had he just set himself up for disaster? "Well, I'm not going as Peter Pan," he said, crossing his arms.

"Yes you are," Gary said.

"No, I'm not."

Gary sat up and moved so that he was only inches from Petey's face. "_Yes_, you are."

Petey hesitated and looked down. "I thought you wanted to mess around," he mumbled.

"You just killed the mood, pretty boy."

"What-how did _I_ kill it?" Petey started, his voice rising in defense.

"Because you don't want to wear tights."

"I'll wear tights for you, just no one else."

"I _want_ other people to see you in it."

"Why, so they can just laugh?" Petey asked. "Some love, Gary. If anyone killed the mood it was you, just now." He pushed himself from the bed and stood to his feet.

Gary rolled his eyes and growled. "Gimme a break, Petey," he started, grabbing Petey's arm and pulling him back onto the bed. "Don't be so serious."

"You must really want me to get laughed at," Petey said.

Gary pulled him closer to his chest, so that he held him with one arm from behind. "No," he said. "I just want to have fun, and see your ass in tights."

"I wanted to pick my own outfit," Petey pouted.

"Then do it, you little baby. But if you don't come up with one before October 31st I'm making you dress as a gay flying boy."

"Okay, okay," Petey said. Then he bit his lip, wondering why he had just agreed.

"Good, now where were we? Oh yeah, you were about to suck my dick or something?"

Petey didn't budge from his spot.

"What?" Gary asked. "Oh god, what did I do now?"

"Nothing," Petey started. "I just don't feel like doing it now."

"How cheap," Gary said, pushing Petey off him. "You told me you'd do this for my birthday and now you you're acting like a bitch."

"You're the one bitching, Gary, you can't even consider my feelings."

"That's because you're too full of them."

"That's the dumbest thing you've ever said."

"Petey, I can't even _begin_ to quote a list of the dumbest things that have come out of your mouth. So if I were you, I'd shove **off**."

"You know what, forget you," Petey said, before jumping to his feet and to the door.

"Yeah, yeah, go cry in a corner somewhere, pansy."

Petey slung open the door and marched down the hallway.

Gary balled his fists and stood to his feet. He pondered going after him but, knowing that he himself was too angry and frustrated, but he willed himself to stay in the room. His blood boiled while he thought of Petey getting mad. _Why didn't he want to? Am I not good enough anymore? Thinks he can find someone else who's better?_

In a sudden urge of rage and jealousy, Gary slung his arm hard and hit his fist against the wall. He closed his eyes as his body seemed to slowly relax, and as his blood simmered down. It wasn't until he looked over that he saw that his fist had made a big hole in the wall. He pursed his lips as he removed it. When he tried to uncurl his fist he growled in pain.

"Shit!" he yelled.

* * *

Petey was angry as he made his way down the steps of the boys dorm. He loved Gary, but lately he was beginning to be a handful. At moments like right now, when they had both argued over something stupid, he wondered how it would have been if they weren't together; he wondered how it would be if he was with someone else.

He sighed and pushed his hands into his pockets as he paced back and forth outside. He didn't want to get in trouble with the prefects for being out past curfew, so he decided to stay near the boys dorm. As he stood to the side of the dorm, in the shadows, he saw someone approaching him. His heart started racing in panic until he saw that it was only Jimmy.

"Petey?"

"Oh," Petey hesitated. "Hey Jimmy."

"What are you doing out here?"

"Just getting some air."

Jimmy tilted his head up, as if thinking. "Oh. Well, I'll wager Gary's inside."

"Yeah," Petey said, looking away.

There was a slight pause between them. Petey's face went red but luckily Jimmy couldn't see it that shade in the dark.

"Oh, I get it," Jimmy began. "You two had another fight."

Petey sighed. "Is it that obvious?"

"I think I've got you guys figured out pretty well."

"Well it doesn't matter."

"Of course it matters. You guys fighting all the time is annoying. Suck it up and make up. I'm not going in there by myself."

"Why? You scared?"

"Not scared. Just don't like Gary, and if I have to be alone with him we may just get in a fight ourselves."

Petey looked down and shook his head. "I'm not going back in there. At least not for a while."

"Dammit, Pete," Jimmy sighed, rolling his eyes. "You know, Gary's got one thing right about you."

"Oh yeah, what?"

"You _are _a baby."

"Come on, Jimmy, you're calling me a baby when you've acted the same way before? Don't be a hypocrite. You and I both know that when you broke up with Zoe you acted like a jackass."

"At least I had a reason. Breaking up is difficult. But you wouldn't know because you've never had to do it before."

Petey's eyes flashed in anger as he looked over at Jimmy. Too frustrated to speak, he shook his head and turned around to walk behind the dorm.

"Petey," Jimmy said, reaching for his arm. He pulled him back around but Petey slung him off him. "Why do you always run from your problems?" Jimmy continued.

Petey relaxed. "Because I don't know how to fix them."

"You're insecure. Instead of having normal friends you have one psychotic one."

"That's not true," Petey said. "I've gained a lot of friends since the year everything went wrong here."

"And how many of them actually ask you to join them when they go somewhere?"

Petey hesitated and looked down. "Even you don't do that," he mumbled.

"And why do you think I don't?"

Petey hesitated again, suddenly afraid of the answer.

"Gary Smith," Jimmy answered. "He's your whole reason for being a recluse. And not just to yourself, but to everyone. No one wants to hang out with you because they know that they'd have to ask him too."

Petey sighed and loosened up. "I know," he said, his voice cracking. "I just..he makes me happy."

"Does he really?"

"Yes."

"If you were in danger right now, would he sacrifice his own _life_ for you?"

Petey swallowed, hesitating. "Yes."

"I don't believe you."

"Then don't. Forget it."

"I'm not trying to make you mad, or upset," Jimmy said. "I'm just trying to make you think about things."

"You've done enough, thanks," Petey said quickly, about to brush past the other boy, but he stopped him.

"Petey," Jimmy said softly, catching his waist.

The sudden change in voice made Petey stop and look up, a bit confused. As they both stood there, Jimmy leaned his head down slowly. His face was coming closer and Petey's heart suddenly began racing. When Jimmy's breath tickled his skin he tried to pull away but the taller boy pulled him back and placed his lips on his. Something new went through him, a new feeling but it wasn't one he was used to. Though it was a good feeling it was also weird and wrong. When he felt Jimmy's hand grab at his waist a warning bell rang in his head and he pushed him away before the boy could part his lips.

"Um, gotta go, thanks for the talk," Petey said quickly, breaking away and then turning for the boy's dorm, leaving Jimmy standing outside.

Once inside the dorm, he made his way down the hall fast, almost running. A disgusted look formed on his face as he stood hesitantly outside his room, the door closed. After what had just happened outside, he wasn't afraid of what was on the other side of the door. _What the hell is wrong with him?_ Petey thought. _With me? _But he couldn't shake the tense feeling that was on his nerves. His hand shook as he reached for the door knob. When he opened it, he didn't see Gary anywhere inside, but heard a noise in the bathroom.

Petey closed the door behind him and slowly made his way to where Gary was, to find the older boy standing over the sink and looking down.

"Gary?" Petey started.

Gary paused and looked up, but he didn't look behind him at Petey.

"Look, I'm sorry," he continued. "I was a being a baby. I shouldn't have acted like that, especially on your birthday."

There was a ripping noise, followed by a sigh.

Petey narrowed his eyes, seeing now what the older boy was doing. "Gary, what the hell happened?" he asked, pushing Gary to the side to look at his right hand.

"I hit it."

"On what?" Petey asked, concerned as he tried to touch the white bandage on Gary's hand.

Gary jerked his arm back. "Don't touch it," he said. "It's sensitive."

"What did you hit it on?"

"The wall."

"You hit the wall?"

"And made a hole. I hope they don't expect me to pay for damages."

Petey's eyes widened. "Good grief, Gary, if I had known you'd be that angry I wouldn't have left."

"But you did."

Petey suddenly hugged Gary, wrapping his arms around his waist as he pressed his face tightly to his chest. This was way better than what he had just felt with Jimmy.

Gary sighed in frustration and let his arms hang. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Petey tried to keep from crying, remembering what Jimmy had told him, what Jimmy had done. "I just want things to be okay between us," he murmured.

Gary hesitantly placed his good right hand on Petey's back, and eventually held him close, pressing his face against Petey's caramel hair. "I'm sorry too," he said. "For being a dick."

"Gary," Petey started, near to tears. "Kiss me."

Without a word, Gary pulled back and lifted Petey's chin up. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips gently to the younger boy's. Petey parted their lips and their tongues met. Their kissing went deeper, more passionate, until Gary pushed the younger boy roughly against the wall.

"Gary," Petey said. "We can't."

"Why not?"

"Because Jimmy could be here any minute."

"Why are you bringing him into this?"

"Because I'm being cautious."

"It may do him good to watch. He could learn a thing or two."

Just then, the door to their room creaked open.

Petey pushed Gary lightly off of him but continued to lean against the wall while Gary turned back toward the sink.

From the doorway of the bathroom, Petey caught a glimpse of Jimmy's eyes on him. He turned his face away, toward the mirror so that he could see Gary's face instead.

"Hey," Jimmy suddenly said. "Why is there a huge hole in the wall over here?"

Both Petey and Gary smiled but neither said a word.


	21. Halloween

**Chapter 21: Halloween**

**Wednesday,** **October 31****st**** 2007**

Petey dabbed a small brush into some black eyeshadow he had bought earlier. Gripping the brush in his hand, he brought it up to Gary's face, whom was sitting on a chair in front of him in their room. As soon as Petey placed the brush below Gary's eye, the older boy winced and suddenly shut his eyes tight.

"Gary, sit still," Petey demanded. "I can't do this when you move."

"Well maybe if you didn't stick me in the eye I wouldn't have pulled back," Gary spat.

Petey sighed and straightened up. "I didn't stick you in the eye."

"Well something did."

"It's probably the bristles. Just close your eyes, gently."

"Whatever," Gary mumbled as he did.

Petey smoothed the brush under Gary's eye on his powdered white face. Creating a zombie was fun, but it took too long; it was something Petey hoped he'd never have to do again.

"What are we doing tonight?" Petey asked.

"I thought we'd go into town," Gary started. "Play some pranks out there."

"If we get in trouble out there the cops will arrest us."

"Not if we're discreet."

"Why don't we do something else?"

"Like what, Pete, walk around campus _bored_?"

"Well-"

"Alright," Gary started, opening his eyes as Petey moved away. "I heard that there's going to be a party in New Coventry tonight. Maybe we should go."

"A party?" Petey started. "You mean, with a lot of people?"

"Oh god, don't tell me you're shy."

"Well..You know I don't fit in well at places like that."

"Fine, you can either go with me or stay here. Your pick."

"Okay fine," Petey said. "I'll go. Hold on, wait, how did you find out about it?"

"Apparently the townies are throwing it. Have it every year or something. Zoe was handing out some fliers before school, to certain people of course."

"How did you get one?" Petey asked curiously, brushing around Gary's other eye now.

"I stole one from Constantinos when he was in the bathroom. Don't know how he ended up with one either."

"So we're not even invited. There's no way I'm going."

"Okay, I didn't make you wear the Peter Pan costume, now did I?"

Petey looked down at his black slacks and red vest that was sewn into his white, long-sleeved shirt. A vampire was a million times cooler than Peter Pan. "No," Petey started. "But what does that have to do with anything?"

"I didn't make you wear the tights, so can't you at least do me a favor and go to this party?"

"Why do you want to go so bad? Just to look for trouble?"

"No," Gary said. "I want to see what's there."

"Okay," Petey said, trying to drop the conversation.

"Hey, femme-boy, fix my hair while you're at it too."

"I was going to," Petey said. He took some gel from the desk and rubbed some in his hands before running it through Gary's hair.

Gary closed his eyes as Petey smoothed his hands over and across so that his hair formed into a slick side part on his heade. He had grown his hair out from how he usually had it. It was shorter on the sides, dark hair covering his whole head, but still longer on the top. With it that way, Petey made him look like a guy from the 1940's.

"Okay, I'm done," Petey said.

Gary stood to his feet and looked into the mirror sitting on the desk. "Nice job, Petey," he said, examining the red detailed gashes on his face and the dark circles under his eyes.

"Yeah well, you'd better like it for how long it took. I can't believe you sat still that long."

"Well, I had you to talk to."

_And your meds_, Petey thought. "And the occasional drum line," he said, smiling.

Gary shrugged. "I do it in music all the time. It helps pass the time." He looked up at Petey as the younger boy grabbed his black cloak, and smiled crookedly. "You look so hot in that."

Petey froze in his tracks and raised his brows. "Really?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'd like to see you dress up more often."

"Thanks," Petey said, a grin forming on his face. "You look really hot too, with those suspenders on."

"Yeah well, what can I say? I put off that vibe," he said, taking the straps in his fingers and leaning against the desk.

Before Petey could reply the door to their room suddenly opened and Jimmy emerged through the doorway. The other boy sighed as he made his way to his bed.

"Is that your _costume_ Hopkins?" Gary asked.

Jimmy shook his head. "Does it look like it?"

"Yeah. I didn't know you celebrated Halloween every day."

Jimmy pursed his lips but turned away. "Well what are you supposed to be?"

"A 1940's zombie detective, duh," Gary replied.

"Um," Petey started, trying to start a new conversation. "You going to the party tonight, Jimmy?"

"At Zoe's? I think not."

"Didn't you get a flier?"

"Yeah, I got one," Jimmy began. "But why the hell would I go anywhere around her?"

"Just forget about her," Petey said.

"Come on, Pete," Gary intervened. "Poor Jimmy has had enough of love. Let him wallow here all night in his sorrow instead."

Jimmy crossed his arms and glared at Gary. "Alright," he started. "I'll go then."

"Jimmy, you don't have to," Petey started.

"No, I'll go." Jimmy only continued to stare at Gary, as if he was determined to prove a point.

"Well in the meantime, could you not stare at me, Hopkins?" Gary said. "You're creeping me out."

Jimmy sighed before turning for the bathroom, closing the door behind him.

"What a strange boy," Gary said innocently, before grabbing his brown, wide-brimmed hat to go with his outfit and placing it on his head.

* * *

Petey, Gary, and Jimmy all made their way to New Coventry on their bikes. Since Jimmy had decided to go at the last minute, he wore the same skeleton costume he had had in his wardrobe since the first year he came to Bullworth.

When they got to the building they parked their bikes and made their way to the door that everyone else seemed to be flocking for. People stood outside, some in costumes, laughing and drinking.

With Jimmy leading, they were stopped at the door by one of the townies.

"Gotta have a flier to get in," the townie said.

"Clint, you idiot, I'm Jimmy! Let me through!" Jimmy said loudly.

"Oh shit," Clint said, looking closer at Jimmy. "Sorry Jimmy, didn't know it was you."

Jimmy made his way through the doorway, with Gary and Petey trailing behind. "They're with me," Jimmy continued.

Clint nodded his head then turned back toward the door.

The three boys made their way down a dark hallway that was filled on both sides with people of various ages. Petey stuck close to Gary as they followed the music, occasionally latching his finger onto one of his suspenders so that he didn't get lost.

When they got to the main room, Petey squinted his eyes at the strobe lights going off. Many people were dancing, some of them dressed up while others stood on the sides talking, laughing, or drinking. There was a lounge area where several people sat smoking. Petey felt a bit overwhelmed. He had never been to a party like this one before.

"Rocking, Jimmy!" Gary yelled over the music.

Jimmy nodded his head, a smile forming on his face.

As the song changed, Jimmy nudged Gary lightly with his elbow. "I'm going to get a drink," he said. "You guys want anything?"

"Whatever can get me and him crazy," Gary replied loudly.

Jimmy smiled before turning for the bar.

"Gary," Petey started. "I don't-I don't want anything to drink."

"Oh come on, Pete, lighten up."

Petey swallowed hard, his mouth dry. He was unsure about being where he was. They waited around, enduring the stares that they got from familiar faces from the school, until Jimmy returned.

"Here," Jimmy said, handing them both big, dark bottles of beer.

"You're a savior, Jimmy-boy."

"Yeah, I should hope. Guy wanted three bucks for each one. You guys owe me when we get back to the dorm."

"Ah, we've got you covered, Jimmy-boy," Gary started, taking two of the bottles. He handed one to Petey, who looked at it in disgust.

"Hey, I'm going to talk to a couple of people," Jimmy said.

"I'm sure we can manage without you," Gary said, his voice sarcastic.

Jimmy gave Petey a pat before turning and walking away.

"Come on, Petey, it's not going to kill you," he said before taking a gulp of his own. He made a face before exhaling a sharp breath. "Wow, it feels good to drink that."

Petey took a sip but scrunched his face up at the bitter taste.

Gary laughed, then took another gulp from his cup. It didn't take long for Gary to finish his drink, while Petey had barely emptied his. When Gary saw that he wasn't drinking it, he complained about how much of a waste it was and took it from him.

"Come on, we'll find you something else," Gary said, pulling him toward where a bar was, even though it wasn't. One of the townies were handing out drinks for money.

"Gary, I really don't want anything. And you shouldn't drink anything else either."

"Oh no, I'm getting another beer," he said.

"I thought you didn't have any money."

"Oh I have money," Gary said. "I just didn't tell Jimmy that. Why would I pass up free drinks?"

Petey shrugged.

When they got to the bar, Gary looked around. "Hey," he said to the townie. "You got anything else besides beer?"

The guy nodded his head to two machines nearby. "We've got a margarita machine."

"There. See, Petey, you can drink that. Two of those."

"I don't know, Gary, I mean, the only thing I've ever had is wine."

He paid the townie for two more beers and two margaritas and moved away to the side.

Petey sipped at his drink but hardly made a face. "It's an improvement to the beer," he said.

"Great, now I know what to get you from now on," Gary said as they walked away from the bar.

"Won't we get in trouble for drinking? And the townies are just giving them out like candy."

"They don't care, Petey. They just want our money. They know teenagers are going to flock to this party and get their hands on whatever alcohol they can."

"But what if the police-"

"Just shut up, Pete. I'm sure they'll break this up soon," Gary answered. "Which is why we need to get the hell out of here before long." Gary paused so that he could take another gulp. "Man I already feel buzzed."

"I don't think you should have anymore," Petey said, taking another sip of his drink.

"You like it?" Gary asked. "Good, isn't it?"

"Yeah, it's not bad," Petey replied.

Petey managed to drink half of his drink as Gary downed the rest of his beer. When he went for other one Petey kept quiet, though he didn't want Gary to drink anymore. He was already tipsy and talking more than normal.

Petey surprisingly downed his whole margarita and half of his other quickly and it wasn't until Jimmy had found him that he was shoved another drink into his hands.

"Try it, Pete!" Jimmy yelled over the loud music. "Good stuff man!" He grinned broadly before dancing his way onto the dance floor.

Petey's mind was growing hazy as he continued to drink. When Gary came up beside him, he started joining in on his talking, laughing with him about whatever seemed amusing; people dancing crazily on the dance floor or people's costumes. As Petey and Gary continued to down their drinks, Petey got hot and took off his cloak and laid it on a nearby chair.

After Gary finished his fourth beer he grabbed Petey and headed for the dance floor. With the strobe lights flashing like crazy, and with music pounding in both of their ears, both of them began to dance with the music.

A slow, trance-like feeling came over Petey. He felt good, alive, and suddenly in tune with the music. When Jimmy saw him on the dance floor, he made his way to him and laughed along with him. He was eventually given another drink, which he gulped at as the sweat poured from his body. He was very aware of Gary nearby him. Nothing mattered as they continued to dance. Their bodies got closer, and he swayed as Gary pressed against him, making him feel good and on fire.

Drinks came and went, the music continued in a techno stream of non-stop beats, the lights continued to flash along with the music, and Petey and Gary continued to move against each other in the most provocative way possible while on a dance floor, even though Gary was making moves that was making other people laugh and join in with him.

When a slower song came on, the beat still constant, Petey grabbed Gary and kissed his sweaty neck. To Petey, the music enhanced the mood. And the mood only aroused him in many different ways. The more he drank the better he felt. And the more he saw Gary laugh the more he felt happy. The bodies of other people surrounded them, and with the room dark except for the flashing lights, he felt as though he blended in well, even in his red vest.

As the song changed into another upbeat one, Petey and Gary stopped.

"I gotta pee!" Petey yelled.

"Come on then," Gary slurred, grabbing Petey's hand and dragging him toward the side of the room.

Eventually, they both found the bathroom and, with Petey chuckling, he zipped his pants down slowly. As he stood in front of the urinal, he leaned his head back and looked at the ceiling and stumbled backward.

"Holy shit," he said. "The ceiling is moving."

Gary swayed as he stood at the next urinal. He looked up at the ceiling as Petey did, and laughed when he focused on the tile there. When Petey finished he zipped his pants, as did Gary.

Upon staggering out, Gary pulled Petey to the side of the dark room, where the lights continued to flash crazily. Without hesitation, he pressed his lips to the younger boy's and kissed him roughly. Petey kissed him back, his hands moving to cup his butt.

"Get a room!" someone yelled as they walked by.

Gary looked up, his eyes half-lidded. "Shit," he said, before pulling Petey out of the big room and down the dark hallway where they had entered from earlier.

A set of stairs was near the front. When Gary got to them, he and Petey staggered their way up quickly, both of them having a hard time keeping their balance. At the end of the staircase, there was a hallway with doors on each side. They checked the rooms to see if anyone resided in them. Some of them were lounges while others were empty, their lights turned off. When Gary found an empty one with a bed, he pulled Petey inside and locked the door behind them.

Petey didn't hesitate with taking off his pants. Just as he unzipped them and slid them down his legs Gary crushed his lips against his again, and kissed him just like he had minutes earlier. Gary lost his balance as he swayed and tumbled them backward onto the bed, which made Petey giggle.

Gary pulled his suspenders down and fumbled with his shirt buttons. As soon as he and Petey were both completely shed of their clothing, they continued to kiss and roll around on the bed.

"Goddamn, Pete," Gary slurred.

"Get on top," Petey said slowly, trying to focus his eyes. They were becoming blurry.

Gary did as he said, topping him, and grinded his erection against Petey's.

Petey moaned loudly as he dug his fingers into Gary's hair, and laughed when the older boy licked at his neck.

"Taste like sweat n' candy," Gary mumbled.

"Fuck me," Petey moaned.

Gary took Petey's hips in his hands and pulled him roughly up. As he took his erection in his hand, he pushed himself roughly into Petey, closing his eyes as his head fell back.

Petey moaned as Gary thrusted into him, slowly at first, and then at a normal pace. "Do me hard," Petey breathed. "Just fuck..mmm..." He bit his lip and let out a gasp as Gary hit a spot that felt good.

Gary thrusted faster and rougher, reacting to Petey's dirty talk. He reached down with his arm and took Petey's face in his hand, letting the younger boy suck on his fingers. "Fuck!" Gary said loudly. The sweat was running down his face and his chest, his zombie makeup almost off now, dripping onto Petey's moistened body. His hair was saturated with water and his body temperature was hot.

Petey fisted his fingers into the sheets as Gary continued to thrust harder. He moved his hips up with each thrust, arching his back as he moaned loudly. He stroked his own erection quickly, his hand warm against Gary's hot stomach.

Gary gasped, nearing his peak. "Coming, coming." Gary thrusted every bit into Petey, his breathing loud and deep.

When Petey hit his own orgasm he moaned loudly, his voice cracking as his body convulsed with his release. When he was spent Gary fell gently on top of him, his sweat mixing with their bodily fluids.

They both fell asleep that way, hot, drained, and wasted.

* * *

**Later**

Petey woke up to the sound of banging on the wall. As he opened his eyes and squinted he groaned. The lights were on but it was still dark outside, very dark in fact, as he looked out the window. As he tried to push Gary off him, he heard the sound of sirens outside; he cursed when he saw the blue and red lights flashing in the room through the window.

"Gary," he mumbled. "We gotta go, cops are here."

Gary didn't budge as he laid on his stomach. In a slow but rushing movement, Petey grabbed his clothes from the ground and pulled them on, ignoring the dried stickiness on his stomach.

"Gary, get the hell up!" Petey yelled, throwing his clothes at him. When the shouts got louder outside their door he jumped on the bed and shook him.

Eventually, Gary's eyes opened slowly and he grunted awake. He rubbed at his lids as he sat up, but put his hand to his head as he did and leaned back down. "Oh god," he moaned.

"Gary, we need to go," Petey said again. "The cops are here!"

When Gary didn't budge Petey grabbed him and clumsily put his shirt on, the effects of the alcohol still in his system. He hadn't drank as much as Gary, but it was still strong enough to effect him. However, he knew that they needed to get the hell out of where they were.

When he finally dressed Gary, the older boy was finally awake enough to stand to his feet. "I feel like shit," he said loudly.

"I know, but we have to go," Petey said, taking his hand as they stumbled their way to the door.

Petey unlocked it and peeked out slowly. There were people running to the back of the building, no doubt to another way out. At the same time, others were turning back from where they were going, as if cops were patrolling the back.

"Hey," came a soft, male voice. "Psst."

Petey looked around the hallway in confusion until he saw someone peeking their head out of a door across the hall.

"I can get you out this way, but you gotta be quick," the man continued.

Petey held Gary's hand tightly and, after looking up and down the hallway, made his way quickly to the other side.

The guy let them both in and closed the door behind him. "Cops hardly ever come to this side," the man continued. "They can't get right here because there's a bunch of junk blocking it both ways. But we did it on purpose for an escape route. I help people get out this way. You're lucky I saw you just now. I was looking for people to let out."

Petey stood still, his head hazy as he looked out the window the man gestured at.

"As soon as the pigs move out of view I'll let you guys out."

A few seconds ticked by before the man opened the window quickly. "Okay," he said. "When you get to the bottom there'll be a big tire. Move it out of the way and go through the hole in the fence. There's a ladder that extends down but it doesn't touch the ground. You'll have to jump when you get to the end."

"Jump?" Petey asked.

"Yeah, unless you want to get arrested."

Petey looked down, then grabbed Gary. "Come on, Gary, we're going down. Hold on to the bars or you'll slip. You gotta jump at the end."

Gary nodded his head, his eyes still half-lidded and his face pale.

Petey went down first, then Gary. As both of them were on the ladder together, the window above shut abruptly. Petey looked over, and closed his eyes against the breeze on his hot face. When he opened them he panicked when he saw the lights coming in view again. He went down faster, his feet slipping a few times. When his leg couldn't find the last rung he braced himself and jumped onto the ground. When he hit the dirt on his legs, he stumbled and fell back, but his focus wasn't on any pain; he was watching Gary as he struggled to climb down.

"Gary, hurry!" he called up. He looked over, seeing the lights flashing in the air.

When Gary got to the halfway point, his foot slipped, but when he tried to grab onto the sides of the ladder he slipped again and fell onto his feet, then back into the dirt.

"Gary!" Petey started, stumbling to him.

Gary blinked like crazy before he took a huge gasp of air.

Petey sighed in relief and attempted to pull him up.

"Dammit, Pete," Gary cursed. "I think I twisted something."

There was no time to mess around. The cops had infiltrated the building and Petey could hear shouts as they told people to put their hands up and to get on the ground. This was the worst night of his life. With the shouts and Gary's fall, and the alcohol still in his stream, he got a sudden rush of adrenaline. He looked around for the tire and, when he found it, pushed it out of the way. When he found the hole in the fence he went back for Gary, placed his hands under his armpits, and dragged him toward the hole, which wasn't easy.

First Petey went through, then, with all the strength he could muster, he pulled Gary under it, grunting as he did so. When they were both out of view of the hole and the building, Petey leaned against the fence, panting as the sweat beaded on his head. He looked around and saw a dirt road that wound around some buildings.

"Gary," he started, panting. "Come on, we're getting out of here."

Gary grunted as Petey pulled him up to stand.

"Walk it out," Petey said quickly. "Take it like a man, come on."

When Gary heard him say that he started limping, slowly but surely. They managed to make their way around some buildings and eventually to the main road, with Petey supporting Gary with his arm. Both of them had to hold on to each other so that they didn't stumble.

Petey knew they couldn't go on the main road. They were bound to get caught, not only for being out past curfew, but for public drunkenness. They also had no bikes since they had left theirs at the party, but there was no turning back now. Petey didn't know most of the roads in New Coventry, but he knew enough of the dirt bike trails around the area. Biting his lip, he made his way with Gary cautiously across the road, until they met the dirt road that would take them under the railroad, and down the beach onto the bridge in Bullworth Town.

It seemed to take forever as they walked, Gary limping and wincing constantly. Several times they had to stop, their bodies beginning to feel sick, but the more they continued on the more they began to slowly sober up. Just as they were passing under the railroad, into Bullworth Town, Gary began coughing loudly. They stopped as he puked loudly into the bushes.

The sound made Petey feel sick but he fought back the nauseous feeling rising in his chest. It made his throat feel dry too. He desperately wanted water and hoped they'd find some soon, else he felt they wouldn't make it back to the school.

"We're about to be at the hotel up here," Petey started, urging Gary to go on. "We can see if they have a water fountain or something."

When they made a detour off their path and for the hotel, Petey had Gary wait on the side while he checked around. The hotel was a dump, of course, and the owner was asleep, no doubt. When Petey spotted a water fountain he gestured for Gary to follow him.

"Drink a lot," Petey said.

Gary did as he was told and gulped down the water. Petey did the same before they left. Once they hit their path again, it was Petey who began feeling sick. He vomited a couple of times before wiping his mouth and continuing on, despite the pounding in his head. When Gary stopped to sit down Petey urged him to keep going, despite both of their horrible feelings. It didn't take them long to get to the main road, right where the bridge crossed over to the school.

"I say we make a run for it," Gary mumbled.

"Are you well enough to do that?" Petey asked.

"I think it's just sprained," he continued, looking down at his right foot.

"Come on then," Petey said. After looking both left and right, and seeing that no one was around, they both started into a run down the sidewalk.

Gary limped behind Petey but they both continued on at around the same pace. Petey could hear the older boy grunting and seething as he ran, the pain obviously taking hold of him from his foot, along with the horrible consequences of the alcohol. It wasn't long before they reached the walls of the school, stopping when they came to the gate. One prefect was making his way toward the school building, away from them, his flashlight and back turned.

Petey took Gary's hand in his and they quietly made their way past the gate and down the walkway to the boys dorm. The night was still dark, as well as cold, and when they made it to the doors of the dorm they panted in both relief and pain. Before the prefect could come near them, Petey opened the door and they quickly made their way inside.

The hallway was quiet as they sneaked in. They took turns getting water from the fountain, and then headed for their room. When they reached it, opened the door, and walked inside Gary collapsed on his bed and moaned in pain.

"Shit!" he groaned.

Petey covered his mouth with his hand. "Shh, do you want people to hear you?"

"I don't care who hears me, I'm in fucking pain!" He groaned louder, digging his nails into his sheets. "Where are my painkillers!"

Petey swallowed before scrambling around Gary's drawer. He knew that the school nurse had given him muscle relaxers to calm him down or chill him out. It was another medicine that his doctor had prescribed to him, and the nurse, after his persuasion, let him carry a bottle in his room for whenever he needed one, with the supervision of Petey, of course. Besides making him calm down, they also helped with pain.

"Here," Petey said, taking one of the pills in his hand.

"Give me two," Gary said.

"One works just fine. You shouldn't even be taking it with alcohol still in you anyway. Just take one."

Gary took the pill but he didn't swallow it. Instead, he looked at it, his face suddenly pale looking. "I'm gonna puke," he mumbled.

Petey sat him up and, despite the pain in his foot and leg, Gary quickly made his way for the bathroom. He made it in time and hurled loudly into the toilet.

Petey couldn't handle the sound of it so he grabbed some change off his table and headed for the drink machine in the common room. He got a few bottles of water and a bag of pretzels, then made his way back to the room. When he returned, Gary was still in the bathroom, his hands gripping the sides of the toilet seat.

"Gary," Petey started, coming up behind the older boy on the floor. "Here." He held a bottle of water.

Gary put up a hand, as if to tell him to wait a minute. Petey leaned against the wall, his adrenaline finally slowing down as he noticed just how heavy his eyelids were. When Gary moved away from the toilet, he leaned his head back and sat on the floor.

Petey closed the lid and flushed the toilet quickly, then untwisted the cap on one of the bottles and gave it to Gary. "Here, Gary," he said. "Did you take your pill?"

"Not yet," Gary said softly as he took the bottle, his eyes still closed. The color was drained from his face.

After he took a few gulps of water he leaned over and, as his head hit the wall gently, began to doze.

Petey stumbled as he made his way out of the bathroom. He felt horrible, his head pounding and the nauseous feeling still in his chest and throat. Quickly, he stripped his clothes off and winced against the smell on them. It made him feel sicker. He fell back onto his bed as he pulled his pajama pants on, and felt weak after he had put his white cotton shirt over his head. But through it all, he knew that he had to get Gary, his lover and best friend, to his bed instead of the bathroom floor.

Pushing himself off his bed, Petey slowly made his way to the bathroom. He wasn't sure if he could pull him like he had done earlier. Gary weighed a lot more than him. "Gary," he started, bending down to shake him. "Come on, you gotta get to your bed."

Gary groaned but he stood up. He swayed as he did so but Petey caught him with his arms. He stripped the older boy of his shirt and suspenders on the way to his bed. Once Gary's knees hit the edge, he fell onto his stomach on the mattress. There was nothing more that Petey could do but let him sleep, passed out. He was apparently too tired to care about the pain anymore, since he hadn't taken his pill, and too exhausted to worry about anything else.

Petey felt the weight of exhaustion too as he looked over at the clock; 4:35. They still had a couple of hours before school. As the nausea continued to remain in his chest, and with his head pounding, Petey groaned before plopping onto the bed beside Gary. His body still felt hot but also chilled. As he pulled the blanket over him, he groaned one last time before closing his eyes and letting sleep overtake him.


	22. Hangover

**Chapter 22: Hangover**

**Thursday, November 1****st**

"Gary?" Petey asked as he walked into their room, only to find the older boy still laying on his bed, with the lights off and a fan blowing in his face.

Gary shifted and looked around. "Oh hey," he mumbled.

Despite the fact that Petey had just come from classes, he still felt completely horrible. On top of that, he had to tell each of Gary's teachers why he hadn't shown up, and even personally told Dr. Crabblesnitch that he had gotten sick from spoiled candy and had twisted his ankle. The nurse, of course, had to check on him and knew from the smell on him that he had gotten drunk. She didn't like that but Petey begged her to let him off the hook. She gave a warning. He also had his right foot bandaged up.

"Hey," Petey said, sitting on the bed beside him. He pulled his blue Bullworth vest off and unbuttoned his pink shirt. "How are you feeling?"

"Like shit," Gary started. "Haven't gotten that wasted in a long time. Pretty boring drunk, huh?"

"No," Petey said, throwing his shirt on the bed and laying down beside him. "I've never seen you dance before."

"Yeah well, that was probably the last time too."

Petey suddenly bit his lip. The nauseous feeling hadn't left him all day. It was worse than actually puking, which he wished would just happen. "Do you remember..anything else but dancing?" Petey asked.

Gary laughed lightly as he looked sleepily over at Petey from his pillow. "Yeah," he began. "I remember having a really good orgasm."

Petey smiled. "Yeah," he said. "Me too."

"I can't believe I walked that far with a twisted ankle. I couldn't have done it without you."

Petey shifted his eyes down to the sheets. "I felt horrible but I didn't want us to get mugged or something. I mean, I have to take care of you."

Gary reached out his arm and pulled Petey close to him. "No one else does it like you," he said, holding him to his chest. "Guess I'm just lucky."

Petey smiled as he nestled his face against Gary's chest. He was warm and his heartbeat was slow and steady. "I didn't see Jimmy today," Petey suddenly said.

"He probably got busted," Gary started. "Or mugged or something."

"Don't say that," Petey snapped.

"Why? You care about him that much?"

"He's my friend, of course I care about him."

"But you care about me too." Gary sat up suddenly, glaring at Petey.

"You know I do," Petey started. "More than anyone or anything."

Gary relaxed and slowly laid his head back onto the pillow.

"I was actually kind of surprised that you and Jimmy were getting along so well last night," Petey said, laying his head on Gary's outstretched arm.

"I was in a good mood."

"I think you're warming up to him."

"More like using him. He got us into the party, didn't he? And he bought us drinks."

Petey frowned. "Which we have to pay him back for."

Gary snorted. "No we don't. He offered."

Petey sighed and shut his mouth. He didn't feel like arguing.

"Petey," Gary said softly.

"Yeah?"

"Did you have fun last night?"

Petey smiled and took Gary's hand in his. "Yeah, I did. Don't know if it was all worth having to walk all the way back here and feeling like crap today, but I guess I'm glad we went."

They were silent for a few moments, both of them still feeling exhausted from last night or rather this morning. Gary got the easy way out of classes but Petey had to bring him his work from his teachers to do that night.

"Gary," Petey started. "What are you going to do for winter break?"

"Nothing."

"Aren't you going to-"

"What, spend it with my dad? No thanks." Gary placed his arms behind his head.

"Well, do you want to come with me? I'm going to be spending Christmas Eve with mom and Christmas with dad."

"Maybe." Gary's voice had taken a turn. He seemed upset now.

"I'm inviting you," Petey said. "You're the only family I feel close to now."

Gary looked down but his face softened. "You're the only family I have period."

Petey sat up against the pillows and stared at Gary until the older boy turned to look at him. When they made eye contact, hazel meeting brown, Gary moved onto his side and laid his head against Petey's chest. His arms wound around the smaller boy's waist and interlocked on the other side.

Petey's heart was fluttering fast and something soft seemed to pull at his stomach. He smiled slightly as he placed one of his hands on Gary's back and the other on his arm. Gary rarely let him hold him like this, but right now something seemed wrong. The older boy's face was blank as he stared out the window, his eyes blinking slowly.

Petey raised his hand to Gary's head and ran his fingers through the dark tendrils sticking up. "You okay?" he asked softly.

A few seconds passed before Gary replied. "I feel like everything I do isn't good enough," he started. "As if all I do is ruin things."

Petey froze his hand on Gary's head. "Why would you say that?" he asked, concerned.

"Because it's true," Gary continued, his voice soft and monotonous. "Everything I've done here, at home, to you; all of it has brought everyone some kind of grief."

"Gary, I love you, for who you are. I don't want you to change. You haven't ruined anything. Your mom left because she couldn't handle your dad."

"She couldn't handle me either."

Petey was at a loss of words but he held Gary tighter to him.

"She left because I'm just like my dad. Because he gave her physical abuse and I gave her verbal. You know, I actually..loved my mom." He grunted, then cleared his throat.

When Petey looked over he saw that Gary's eyes look glazed. Something hit at his heart and he suddenly felt sad. "Gary," Petey said. "I know that you still love your mom. She left because it was like you said. She couldn't handle the abuse, but that doesn't mean that things can't be fixed. If she loves you, she'll come back for you. Just remember that."

"Yeah well, maybe you're right, femme-boy," he sighed. "I'm glad you're here with me. When I'm an old fart one day, who'll be mean and no doubt chase kids off his property with an AK-47, I hope you'll be with me there too, telling me to stop and that I'm not very nice."

"You know I will," Petey said, laughing lightly.

Petey bit his lip as they both grew silent. They had just mentioned the future for the first time. _Their_ future, together. It sounded both scary and thrilling. As they both laid there, Petey began to close his eyes. He held Gary tighter to him and smiled at how relaxed they both were at the moment. Everything felt right and calm and nice, until the door opened.

Petey tensed as Jimmy came through the door but Gary stayed where he was, his arms tightening around the younger boy's waist. His face turned red as Jimmy glanced his way, so he looked down, avoiding his eyes.

"Jimmy," he started. "Where have you been?"

"Hung out in Blue Skies all night with some guys I know."

Petey bit his lip. "Oh, sorry we just kind of left you. I didn't know where you were. Some guy helped us get out and we had to walk all the way back here."

"Tough luck," Jimmy said. "You two were pretty wasted."

"Yeah, and Gary twisted his ankle."

"He uh, gonna be alright there?" Jimmy asked, his face amused as he looked at the older boy laying on Petey.

"Yeah," Petey said.

"So I guess the whole school knows about you two by now," Jimmy said.

"W-why would you say that?"

"Oh, no reason." Jimmy crossed his arms as he leaned his legs against his bed. "Only that there were some people from the school there last night who saw you two getting along well if you know what I mean."

Gary's hands tightened around Petey's waist hard, his nails beginning to dig into his skin.

"Ow, Gary, dammit!" Petey jumped and pushed him off.

"That's what I thought," Jimmy said, an amused look on his face. "You two are officially the talk of the school. Didn't you go to class this morning?"

"Yeah," Petey started. "But I guess I was just feeling too horrible to notice-wait." He suddenly looked up at Jimmy, his face worried. "So _that's_ why some people shrugged me off."

"You think that was bad? I've been overhearing a lot out there. 'Oh, did you hear? The psycho and the head boy were caught in the act. I heard Smith and Kowalski were at a party and made out all over the dance floor'. I don't know why people are so surprised."

"Is it that obvious?" Petey asked.

"Why the hell wouldn't it be obvious, Petey?" Gary suddenly snapped, sitting up on his knees. "I'll bet you a million bucks Jimmy's the one that spread the rumors."

"What-you think _I_ did this?" Jimmy asked, shocked.

"Why else were you so nice to me last night?" Gary sneered. "Thought we'd be 'buddy buddy' again? Well your plan didn't work, Hopkins."

"Man, you are so paranoid! Look, even if I don't consider _you_ my friend I consider Petey. I wouldn't do that to him."

"Anyone can lie to save their skin," Gary said, his voice deep and low.

Jimmy came closer to the bed and leaned in so that his face was close to Gary's. "I told you that I would _never_ do that to him."

"Why?" Gary seethed.

"Because he's my friend and I care about him." He paused a few seconds before continuing, "A_ lot_."

Gary clenched his fists tight, his knuckles whitening. His nostrils flared and his jaw was clamped shut. His eyes glared at Jimmy, his gaze fierce and angry.

When Petey saw what was happening, or about to happen, he moved quickly to hold Gary back. "Jimmy, leave, now," he said.

Jimmy looked at him with his eyes, which caused Gary to jerk his body towards him.

"Please?" Petey begged.

Jimmy turned and headed for the door. When he was out, slamming it behind him, Petey loosened his grip on Gary's shoulders.

Gary took a few deep breaths and uncurled his fingers as he bent his head down. Petey held his shoulders in his hands gently from behind and placed his head on his back, holding the older boy close to him. Gary was his and he had to protect him.


	23. Easy

**Chapter 23: Easy**

**Wednesday, November 21****st**

"What's so great about Thanksgiving anyway?" Gary asked as he and Petey made their way down the sidewalk to the doughnut shop in Old Bullworth Vale.

"The food, I guess," Petey said. "I've never cared for it myself."

"That's the only good thing about it," Gary continued. "Food."

"Well, you sure you want to go with me tomorrow?" Petey asked.

Gary rolled his eyes as he dug his hands into his pockets. He had stayed at his house with his dad last night as Thanksgiving break started. "I don't want to go with him. I hate my dad's side of the family. Unfortunately he has all brothers, and they hate me too."

"Come on, they _hate_ you?"

"I've done some things to them they'll never forget." Gary suddenly smiled, his lips smug as he looked straight ahead.

"Like what?"

"Like slashing their tires and egging their cars."

Petey raised his brows and laughed. "You egged their cars?" he asked, his voice high. "And slashed their tires?"

"That's what I said, isn't it?"

"Well, I'm sure they could forget that."

"No," Gary said, laughing softly as he looked down.

"What?" Petey leaned his head down, trying to catch Gary's eyes.

"Well," Gary started, his grin broad. "There's one of them that I can't stand more than anyone. He's a real douche-bag and so, for calling me a worthless brat one time, I snuck into the guest bedroom while he was sleeping, cut his hippie long hair, and shaved one of his eyebrows off. When he got up I wasn't there. I had gone with mom shopping."

Petey's eyes widened as Gary continued to chuckle beside him. "He had long hair?"

"Yeah, to his waist."

"And you cut it off? I bet he was so pissed."

"He was. He knew it was me and threatened me when I got back. I talked calmly to him and that made him more pissed. I haven't seen him since."

"So, all he called you was a brat and you did that to him?"

Gary looked over, his brown eyes suddenly troubled, and Petey noticed a different expression. He wasn't laughing or smiling anymore. "He wasn't nice to me, Petey," he said. "He did things that would land him in jail if anyone ever knew."

Petey's heart felt as if it had stopped beating. "Like what?" he asked, though he was afraid of the answer.

"Don't worry about it. It's in the past."

Petey tried to search for a different topic to talk about. He didn't want Gary to get in a bad mood. "I'm sure you'll like it at my grandparents," he started. "I don't get to see them too often but my mom lets me know how they're doing. The lake is pretty big too."

"Too bad we can't go swimming in it."

Petey shivered at the thought. It was cold enough as they were walking down the sidewalk, the air slightly blurry and sharp to the eye. The water would be freezing. "Maybe we can go next summer," he replied.

When they reached the doughnut shop Petey sighed as the warm air hit him from inside the store. After being outside for so long in the icy wind, he wanted something to warm his bones, so he settled for hot chocolate and a glazed doughnut. Gary went for coffee, which he loaded with cream and sugar, and a cinnamon roll.

As they sat down at one of the small tables in the shop, Petey noticed that Gary was pouring more sugar into his coffee.

"Gary, what the hell? Are you trying to get a sugar rush?"

"I always load my coffee up like this. Tastes better."

"You might as well just eat the sugar and cream by itself."

"I've tried it. It's not that bad, actually."

"Whatever," Petey mumbled, before taking a sip of his hot cocoa.

They were silent for a few seconds as Gary continued to stir his coffee. When he took a sip he nodded, as if it was the best he could get it.

"Do you think your mom suspects anything?" Gary suddenly asked, taking a piece of his sugary roll in his mouth.

"Suspects what?" Petey asked.

"Us."

"Oh. I don't think so. She asks me every once in a while about girlfriends. She knows I'm shy."

"You, shy? No way."

Petey made a face.  
"I mean, at least not to me." Gary smiled crookedly, which made Petey's heart beat faster.

"No," Petey smiled. "I'm _never_ shy around you."

* * *

It was 12 am when Gary and Petey made ready for bed at his house. Petey was tired from spending the day out in the cold but Gary was still wound up.

"Why don't you go ahead and take your pills?" Petey stated as he plopped into his bed.

"I don't want to," Gary replied as he flipped through the channels on the TV.

"Gary, you_ need_ to. Otherwise, I won't let you sleep with me, or have sex."

Gary turned his head from the TV, his attention now on Petey. Raising his brows, he turned around from his position on the bed. "_You_ won't let _me_ sleep with you? Did I hear you right?"

Petey hesitated. "Yes," he said.

"And _you_ won't let _me_ suck you off, or kiss your neck, or fuck your ass?"

Petey looked down as he struggled to answer. "T-that's right," he said.

"No, it's not." Gary shifted from the edge of the bed and leaned in close to Petey's face. "Do you _really_ honestly think that you can get away with that?"

Petey gulped, his breathing becoming deep as he leaned back against the pillow.

"I didn't think so," Gary continued. "You're like a little puppet." He reached his hand down and felt for Petey's dick through his cotton pajama pants, pulling on it slightly as he gripped it in his hand. "Who can't help but obey my commands."

Petey grunted as he felt a slight tug on his dick, which began to react under Gary's touch.

"So now tell me, _Petey_, what it is that you want me to do to you?"

Petey opened his mouth but he couldn't speak. Lost for words, his voice cracked as nothing came out.

"What's wrong? Afraid?" Gary was hovering over him now, his hand still gripping at Petey's erection through his pants as he leaned his face down.

Petey looked up into Gary's eyes. They were dark, a perfect shade of brown that made Petey melt every time he looked at them. "I'm not afraid," he said.

Gary looked back at Petey, his eyes focusing on the younger boy's. "You should be," he said, as he tightened his grip on Petey's testicles.

Petey winced and closed his eyes. "Gary, please, what are you doing?"

Gary's eyes suddenly changed as he looked down at Petey, whose face looked pained. His hand softened on his arousal as he began to smile. His face seemed to have changed expressions within seconds, which made Petey feel confused. Yet, by now he should have been used to Gary's sudden change in moods.

"You're mine, Petey," Gary whispered as he leaned into his ear. "And you _do_ want me to sleep with you, and you _do_ want to have sex with me. Dirty, sweaty, hot, sex. And you want it because you can't resist me, and I can't resist you. Now tell me, am I right?"

"Yes," Petey replied, closing his eyes against Gary's warm breath on his neck.

"Yes, _what_?"

"Yes, you're right."

Gary smiled crookedly in satisfaction as he nuzzled his face into Petey's neck. He retracted his hand from the younger boy's erection, and moved it slowly up his waist, under his shirt, and up to his chest, where he lightly scratched his nails across his skin.

Petey sighed softly as he reached up to gently grab the back of Gary's head. As Gary licked at his neck, he moaned softly.

Gary pulled on his shirt, trying to tug it off. Petey helped him by doing it himself, which only made Gary smile more. Controlling Petey was fun.

"Tell me that you love me," Gary demanded as he kissed at Petey's exposed chest.

"I love you, Gary, more than anything," Petey said, moving his hands down Gary's back to pull up his shirt.

Gary helped him pull it off, then discarded it on the floor. When he leaned back over, he sank his eyes into Petey's hazel shades. Leaning his face down, he placed his lips gently on the younger boy's and wrapped his arms around his small frame. Their kiss deepened, their lips moving along gently as their tongues danced passionately, tasting each other.

As they continued to kiss, their soft smacking and shifting on the sheets the only noise in the room, Gary moved his hands down to grip at Petey's waist.

"God, Petey." Gary broke their kiss as he rubbed his palms over the younger boys hips. "You're so bony."

"So are you," Petey shot back, offended, and reached up to feel at Gary's shoulder bones protruding out as he leaned on his arms.

"You're so small," Gary whispered, holding him tightly in his arms.

"Don't remind me," Petey mumbled.

"I like you this way. I don't want you to grow anymore."

"Well, luckily for you I probably won't." Petey sighed and rolled his eyes.

"That's not a bad thing, Pete. You're fine the way you are."

"I know. So are you." Petey smiled warmly and placed his hands on Gary's back.

The room was quiet, the ceiling fan the only thing making any kind of noise, and it was soft as Gary looked at Petey. He didn't tear his eyes from him as he pulled down his pants, and Petey was entranced as his lover discarded his own garments, boxers and all.

Gary shifted to rub his erection against Petey's hardened length. "Where's the lube?" he asked.

Petey had to think for a second before answering, "Under my bed."

Gary sat up and waited while Petey reached for a box underneath his bed. When he found the lube, he laid back down and gave it to Gary.

"Also got these," Gary said, reaching down to grab something from the back of his pants pocket.

Petey relaxed when he saw what it was that Gary held in his hand.

"A bit safer, don't you think?" Gary held up a condom, concealed in its small, gray package.

"I guess."

"You guess? What's that supposed to mean?"

"I just..I don't know. Yeah, I guess it's safer."

"Of course it is. Should feel a little smoother, too."

"Well, what if I just wanted to feel _you_?" Petey asked.

"Do you want an STD? Or bacterial infection?"

"Okay, okay," Petey started. "Why are you all of a sudden concerned?"

Gary tore the package open carefully. "We're learning about sex education in Health class. We talked about diseases and safe sex on Monday. Got kind of freaked about what we could both contract."

"Oh," Petey said, his face turning pink. "Sorry. I've thought about it before, I just..I guess I thought something like that would never happen to us."

"Well now you know," Gary said as he slipped the condom onto his erection. Then he took the lube and coated himself. Bending down, he positioned himself over Petey and held his back under his arms. "I know we haven't done this in a couple of weeks, so I'll try to go easy on you," Gary said softly into his ear.

Petey shivered. His arms were against Gary's chest so he opened his hands and smoothed his palms out. "Okay," he said.

Gary reached down with one of his hands and positioned his erection against Petey's entrance. He started slowly, eventually lifting his leg up for better access. When he was halfway in, Petey held his breath and bit his lip hard.

No matter how many times they did it, it was always painful in the beginning. Once the right position was placed and the rhythm continued at a good pace, it felt good.

When Gary pushed all the way inside him, Petey leaned his head back onto the pillow, his neck muscles contracting to his deep, rapid breathing. The face he was making was painful, with his eyes squeezed shut and his mouth wincing, but Gary relished it. He bent down and placed a soft kiss on Petey's exposed neck, reassuring him, but when his lips made the contact he couldn't pull away. He kissed him again, on the side, and opened his mouth to taste his skin with his tongue.

Once Gary was thrusting at an even pace Petey's breathing deepened and turned into soft whines. Gary did as he said he would, and thrusted gently, not as fast or hard as he usually did. It was difficult, too. Usually, whenever he told himself he'd go easy on him, he ended up getting too worked up with Petey's moans and talking, so he would speed up. He knew that Petey liked it that way, but he wanted to show him another side, another part of him that showed that he could treat him with ease all the way.

Petey opened his mouth to moan but it was stifled by Gary's tongue, wedging its way into his wet, hot mouth. The gentle and slow thrusting into him made his insides feel hot and mushy. Just feeling Gary inside him, pushing his dick deeper until his balls pressed against his cheeks, made him burn inside.

Gary lifted Petey's legs up, holding them in his hands as he thrusted slowly. The feeling was intense and it showed on his face as he closed his eyes and let out a loud breath of air. Each thrust seemed to take his stomach and left no room for inhaling. Instead his breaths came out as constant exhales, his voice cracking at each push.

"Gary," Petey said softly, as he stroked at his own hard erection. "Faster."

"No." Gary's voice was firm but gentle. "I want to take it slow with you." He pulled Petey's hips up with one of his hands while the other grabbed gently at the younger boy's shoulder, moving him along with his thrusting.

Petey let out a few, quick gasps of air at the new angle he was being penetrated from. It felt good, slow and deep. He sucked on Gary's fingers as the older boy moved them into his mouth, swirling his tongue around each one and licking at the sensitive skin between.

"God, Pete," Gary gasped. "You are so fucking good." He kept his fingers there, letting the younger boy lick his skin all he wanted, and kiss on his hands.

Petey planted soft kisses on his wrist, which made Gary grit his teeth and shiver. His hand continued to stroke at his erection, which he felt would soon burst. He reached up with his free hand and swirled a finger around one of his nipples.

Seeing Petey suck on his fingers had boosted his climax nearer, and now seeing him play with one of his nipples while stroking his hard dick was about to make him spill.

"I'm about to," Gary said, his voice rough as he continued to thrust, but soft. "Tell me you want it."

"I want it, Gary," Petey gasped. "I want all of you."

Gary opened his mouth and the next few sounds that protruded were gasps of breathless air. "Shit!" he cursed, his body convulsing as he thrusted the last drops of himself into Petey. When he was spent, he still continued to thrust slowly, his body twitching from the aftermath.

Petey gasped and let out a low, strained moan as he came onto his hand and stomach. Gary watched as the younger boy writhed under him, his hands holding onto his knees tightly. He still thrusted as he watched the younger boy shoot his load onto his own skin, some of it getting on himself.

Petey relaxed as he slowly stroked himself now, his fingers working his shaft gently. Then he exhaled sharply and his head landed on his pillow with a thud.

Gary let out a big sigh before pulling out. He peeled the now filled condom off and placed it back into the package he had torn it from earlier. After placing it on the table beside the bed he wiped the sweat from his brow and rolled over onto his back, exhausted.

After they cleaned up, Gary pulled Petey against his chest and sighed heavily. "That felt.." he paused, at a loss of words. "Really fucking good, Pete."

Petey smiled and propped his elbow up onto the bed so that he could look at Gary's face. "I know, it felt _real_ good."

"I think we should do it that way more often. It was challenging."  
"Oh, so now I'm a challenge."

"It's not easy taking it slow when you react a certain way."

"You like it."

"Hell yeah I do," he said, pausing for a few moments to stare at him. "You're drop dead gorgeous, Petey."

"Come on," Petey mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"I'm serious. I don't tell you enough."

"Well neither do I. You're the hottest guy I've ever met, seen, known, period."

"Well," Gary said, looking up as if thinking. "Yeah."

Petey smiled at him before resting his chin on his chest. "I'm glad you're mine," he said softly.

"I'm glad I am too." Gary smiled crookedly before rubbing his hand through Petey's hair. He had had sex with him _and_ was going to sleep with him.

Gary Smith always got his way.


	24. Thanksgiving

**Chapter 24: Thanksgiving**

**Thursday, November 22****nd**

The two hour long drive to Petey's grandparents house was agonizing. Gary couldn't keep still, which resulted in him asking a billion questions along the way, most of which Petey's mom had to answer. Questions about the lake, the house, how long they lived there, did they have a boat, were they rich, when did they have Rachel, how many siblings she had, what road it was on, what town it was in, when did Rachel get married, did Petey have other cousins; the list continued and, surprisingly, Petey's mom was patient and after a while smiled as Gary seemed to continue his interest of questions.

The thing about Gary that made Petey a bit jealous was his ability to question and talk without hesitation or fear of being humiliated or scorned for saying the wrong thing. Whenever that happened, Rachel's mom would tell him it was a bit too much information and he would move on to another question or subject.

Petey joined in often in the conversations, but grew bored when his family history was dug up. After a while the talk got annoying and Petey ended up staring out the window in agitation. Gary noted this along the way, and couldn't help but smile cruelly at the younger boy in the backseat through the rear view mirror.

That lasted practically the whole trip. If they weren't talking, the music was playing, and Gary would beat his fists on his legs to the beat of the drums in every song, obviously restless and ready to get out of the car as soon as he got in it. He commented often on the boring landscape as they ventured further out from cities and big towns, and into small, barely there towns and fields with cows and bulls.

When they finally arrived at Petey's grandparents, Gary was antsy to get out to stretch his legs and walk around. Petey, on the other hand, just wanted Gary away from his mom. He knew that she didn't mind answering his questions but also knew she had grown a bit irritated and needed a break from him.

Petey felt awkward introducing Gary to his family, especially his aunts and uncles, whom had wondered about him in the past. His grandparents, surprisingly, were the least hardest to introduce. Petey figured that with them being busy and it being Thanksgiving, they were too energetic to notice that Petey had a friend quite different from him. Every family member there commented on how much Petey had grown, which amused Gary highly. When asked about Gary, Petey told them that Gary's family didn't usually do anything for Thanksgiving, and that they could fish together at the lake.

It was weird for Petey because he knew that, though he was lying, he felt as if his mom knew it too. He kept having to remind himself that Gary was his friend instead of anything more. And he knew that many of his family members were questioning behind his back; just by looking at the two of them side by side told that they were far different in personality. Gary was outgoing and talked easily while Petey was introverted and hesitant. And Gary was a bully while Petey was a wimp. Everyone knew that Petey was a wimp, even his uncles and cousins knew it.

When at last all of the introductions and warm welcomes were out of the way, Gary and Petey sat on the dock over the lake as they waited for dinner.

"Well," Gary started as he hung his legs over the edge of the dock. "That was interesting. Are they always this lively?"

"Yeah," Petey replied, unenthusiastically. "Unfortunately. That was kind of embarrassing."

Gary chuckled. "I thought it was rather cute that little Petey got so much attention."

"Yeah I bet you did. There's no telling what you were thinking in that mind of yours."

"Mainly about how much-" Gary cut himself off and looked away.

"What?" Petey asked, looking over at him with concern.

"Well, about how much I..love you," Gary mumbled. "That's all I was going to say."

Petey smiled and bit his lip at that. "I love you too," he said.

"I know. So are we sharing a room together or what?"

"Yeah, there's a small room with two beds."

"We only need one." Gary smiled crookedly as he looked over at Petey.

"Okay, we _really_ don't need to-" Petey looked around before finishing, "Sleep together here."

"Why not?"

"Because anyone could walk right in."

"Petey," Gary began. "If any one of your family members seriously walks in a room with us in it then I'd say they were sneaking around or prying."

"But my mom, or even my grandparents, could come in."

"Not if you lock the door."

"Gary, I'm not locking the door in my own grandparents house."

"Fine then, forget it," Gary said, shaking his head.

"I don't know why it's bothering you so much anyway," Petey said softly. "You usually complain when we sleep together. Always too hot and somehow we end up in the weirdest position."

"That tends to happen when one falls asleep."

"Look," Petey sighed. "If the house is calm when we go to sleep and we wake up early enough then I'll let you sleep with me."

"Correction," Gary started. "I'll let _you_ to sleep with _me_."

"What's the difference?"

"I want you crawling to _my_ side."

"Whatever," Petey said, rolling his eyes.

Gary gave an irritated laugh before placing his hand down on the dock and on top of Petey's, who jumped slightly at the touch and looked around.

"Why are you so jumpy?" Gary asked.

"Why do you think? I don't want anyone to think we're-" he cut himself off, unable to finish.

"That we're together," Gary finished for him. "I know. But this isn't hurting anyone." He gave Petey's hand a slight squeeze before looking out over the lake.

Petey looked down, a bit nervous if anyone could see them, but also glad for the touch.

"It's too quiet out here," Gary said suddenly, ripping the silent air between them. "I don't like it."

"Neither do I."

"I like hearing trucks and motorcycles and the occasional gunshots while going to sleep."

Petey narrowed his eyes and looked over at Gary in suspicion.

"Okay well, maybe not gunshots, but you get what I mean," Gary answered.

Petey smiled and shook his head. Then they got up and headed back for the house to eat.

* * *

After dinner, Gary and Petey took a hike on one of the trails that wound around in the woods behind the house. But as they made their way through, hoping to find some privacy, they noticed that they were being followed, by one of Petey's younger cousins.

"Mom said I could go with you guys," Parker, the 7-year old boy said.

Petey rolled his eyes and turned around to see him with one hand on his hip while the other held a stick, his spiky, brown hair and thin, short, body adding to the dorkiness of his over sized glasses.

"Well we're going out pretty far so maybe you should turn back," Petey replied.

Parker made a distorted face. "That's not fair."

"Life's not fair, kid," Gary intervened.

Parker looked at Gary and dropped his hands by his sides. "You guys can't make me leave," he said.

Gary chuckled lightly before taking a few steps toward the boy.

"Gary," Petey mumbled, afraid of what he would do.

"No," Gary responded to Petey. "It's cool. You know, if you really want to go with us, you can."

Both Petey and Parker raised their brows.

"Really?" Parker asked, his voice excited.

"Yeah," Gary said, before crouching down on his feet in front of the small boy. "But, um, gotta warn you, what we're doing is _extremely_ dangerous."

Parker's face fell. "What do you mean?"

"Well, can you keep a secret?" Gary asked softly.

Parker nodded.

Petey narrowed his eyes suspiciously at Gary.

"Me and Petey, you see, we like to hunt ghosts." Gary was close to his face, enough to practically frighten him with his own expression.

Parker looked down. "Ghosts?" he asked nervously.

"Oh yeah, especially this time of day, when you don't know exactly what time it may get dark. This is the time of day that ghosts like to come out, so we like to see what we can catch. And sometimes, if we're lucky, we hear screams and follow them, only to find that there's nothing there."

Parker gulped, his face frightened.

"Yep, I'd say that me and Petey have had our fair share of hunting ghosts. We've even found an abandoned house full of blood before. I hear there's an old cemetery around here, so if you'd like to come with us you can, but you'd better be able to keep up. If you get lost there's no telling what could get you out here."

Parker looked around and then ahead at the trail. Then he gulped before looking at Petey. "I-I think maybe I'll go fishing with dad."

"Oh, so you _don't_ want to go with us?"

"Maybe some other time."

"Well," Gary said, placing his hands on his knees and pushing himself up. "Okay. Just remember that if you hear screams in the middle of the night, it's probably from the ghosts that are in these woods."

Parker nodded slightly before turning around and walking back down the trail, and into the clearing where the house was.

Petey waited until he was out of view and climbing up the steps to the house before he glared at Gary, whom was busy grinning childishly, his back against a tree.

"What the hell did you do that for?" Petey asked.

"We got rid of him didn't we?" Gary said, amused.

"You didn't have to scare the crap out of him."

"So what, every kid gets scared at something eventually. Maybe it'll help him grow some balls."

"He's seven!" Petey exclaimed.

"Better start now before he hits puberty. Then he'll be tough. Means he shouldn't hang around you."

Petey shook his head before continuing his way down the trail. "If your story didn't scare him I'm sure your face could have worked well enough," he said as he walked.

"You're probably right," Gary said, cocking his head as he focused his eyes on Petey's backside.

Petey looked over his shoulder and noticed Gary looking down. "What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Your ass. It's really cute."

Petey smiled and blushed. "Well thanks."

"Don't mention it," Gary said, suddenly coming up behind him and squeezing one of Petey's ass cheeks in his hand as he bit lightly at his ear.

"Okay okay," Petey said, a smile in his voice. "Can you wait til we get a little farther out?"

"Fine," Gary said, pushing him away.

A few minutes ticked by as they pushed farther into the woods. The evening sky was still bright but it would be dark within a few hours.

"Hey Gary?" Petey asked, as they continued on.

"What?"

"Do you really believe in ghosts?"

"Oh come on, Pete, don't tell me that pathetic story scared you too."

"No, I'm just wondering if you believe in them."

"Well, I've never seen one so I wouldn't know."

Petey shrugged. "I guess that makes sense."

"Of course it makes sense. How do you know something exists if you've never seen it?"

"We can't see God."

"Exactly."

Petey smiled at his response. He had thought the same thing before. "True."

As they continued walking, Petey was suddenly pushed from behind and up against a tree. When he was turned roughly around, his eyes met Gary's brown ones. But before he could speak his lips were crushed to the other boy's quickly, smothering him of air and room to think. He squirmed and tried to push him off.

"What is wrong with you, femme-boy?" Gary asked, taking his arms in his hands.

"You're attacking me!"

"You usually like that," Gary said, raising a brow.

"Well," Petey hesitated, looking around. "You never know if someone is following us, like Parker."

"I don't think that he'll be following us after what I told him. You saw how scared he looked before he left."

"I guess." Petey looked down.

Gary raised his chin with his finger. "Hey," he said. "You love me?"

"You know I do."

"Then trust me."

Petey nodded, his eyes fixed on Gary, before he felt the older boy's lips press to his again. He closed his eyes as he trusted the boy standing before him who was much taller and stronger than himself.

"I've never loved someone so much, Petey," Gary said, breaking their lips apart. He laid his head down on Petey's shoulder. "I don't know how to handle it sometimes."

Petey fisted his hands in Gary's shirt and held him close.

"It's like, when I'm near you I feel better. And I realize now that even when I bullied you before, that you made me feel better. Before I got suspended, before the asylum, I liked being around you."

"Gary?" Petey was concerned but Gary didn't lift his head.

"The very first day I saw you, Petey, something tugged at me; something that made me feel good."

Petey pushed him off lightly to look at him. "Are you saying that you liked me then?"

"No," Gary corrected. "I _liked_ you when I was in the asylum. Everything before that was just me playing with you."

Petey looked down, a bit upset.

"But I'm glad I did it," Gary continued. "Or we wouldn't be where we are right now."

Petey smiled and looked up with his eyes at Gary, whom was staring down at him seriously.

"But I admit that I considered you my friend when we met. You were one of the only friends I could trust, because I knew I had you wrapped around my finger. And when I became interested in you, and messed with you, I became curious."

Petey raised his brows. "Curious?" he asked, a bit confused.

"You remember that night on Halloween, on the bus?" Gary asked, crossing his arms against his chest.

"How could I forget that?" he mumbled.

Gary smiled crookedly.

"Oh," Petey started. "So..you were curious about..me? Or your sexuality?"

"Both, I guess. It's why I pushed you away so much. I felt confused and out of control. And, well, you know the rest."

Petey smiled up at him. Then he noticed it was getting darker around them. "Gary," he said. "We should go back. It's getting dark."

"We could get lost," Gary assured, putting a hand against the tree as he smiled.

Petey smiled. "Gary," he mumbled.

"Okay, okay." Gary pushed himself away and put a hand out, as if saying to Petey 'you first'.

Petey smiled, then made his way back down the trail, and to the house.

* * *

**That night**

"So what are the plans for tomorrow, femme-boy?" Gary asked as he put his hands behind his head on the pillow. He had just taken his pill to help him sleep and expected its effects to hit him soon.

Petey sighed heavily as he sat on the other bed parallel to Gary's. "I guess whatever we want to do until we leave."

"And when do we leave?" Gary asked.

"You don't like it here, do you?"

Gary made a sound, sort of a half laugh. "Is it so obvious?" he asked.

"Well, you just seem a bit restless here."

"I don't like the silence," Gary said quickly. "Things don't feel right here."

"There's nothing wrong with nature, you know."

"No shit, but I'm not a tree hugger so save me any 'conserve the planet' talks."

"No, Gary," Petey said, moving to sit beside him on the bed. "I'm just saying that, for a couple of days, it's not that bad."

"Maybe to you," Gary retorted.

"Forget it." He tried thinking of something else to talk about but Gary beat him to it.

"What do you think about Jimmy?" Gary asked quickly.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean," Gary started, suddenly sitting up so that he could look at Petey. "Have you ever considered him?"

"For what?"

"As anything other than a friend."

"What? No way!" Petey looked away, a bit confused and angry. "Why would I?"

"Why _wouldn't_ you?" Gary rebounded.

"Because I don't like him," Petey replied.

Gary cocked his head to the side while he fixed his gaze onto Petey's hazel eyes. "You don't like him or you _did_ like him but no longer do now?"

"Gary, why are you asking me that?" Petey was confused and too tired to argue.

"Why can't you just answer the question?"

Petey pursed his lips before sighing. "No," he said. "I've _never_ liked Jimmy."

Gary raised his brows and looked away.

Petey could tell he was irritated. "Gary, why would you ask me that? Did you think I liked him?"

"I just don't want to lose you to anyone, especially to him."

"You never will," Petey assured. "And definitely never to him."

"What makes you so sure?"

"Because I love _you_."

"Time changes your feelings," Gary said calmly. "Within two years you could start feeling something for someone else."

Petey looked down. "I would be completely stupid if I left you for anyone else," he said quietly.

"Yeah," Gary started. "You would."

Petey smiled up at him and took the older boy's hands in his own.

Gary pulled him closer and pressed his lips onto Petey's. Taking the younger boy's lower lip in his mouth, he ran his tongue lightly over it and sucked lightly on it before pulling away whispering in his ear.

"You know what's really good about you and me?" Gary asked calmly.

"What?" Petey said.

"I can't get you pregnant."

Petey smiled faintly but looked down.

Gary's smile faded as he searched Petey's face. "What?" he asked.

"Nothing," Petey replied.

"What, you wish you could?"

Petey made a face. "Hell no," he said. "I just..wondered about..you know, kids."

Gary raised a brow. "What about them?"

"Well, I mean, one day we may want to adopt one or something."

Gary thought a moment before answering. "Why?" was all he got out.

"Never mind." Petey didn't care that much but he had considered having a family one day. Being with Gary made that difficult to happen.

"No, tell me," Gary said, grabbing his arm. "You want kids, is that what you're saying?"

"Well, not right now," Petey said. "But, yeah..one day, maybe."

Gary looked down and loosened his grip on Petey's arm.

"But if you didn't want that," Petey continued. "We don't have to. It was just..nothing. Something stupid I thought of."

Gary looked up at him with his eyes, a frown on his face. "It's not stupid," he said. "I mean, what normal person doesn't want a bratty kid? I just don't know," he paused a few seconds before continuing. "If I can be what you expect a parent to be."

Petey's heart thudded lightly against his chest. He couldn't believe how calm Gary was being about the conversation; a conversation that Petey had avoided bringing up with him for a while. He guessed that Gary's pill was the cause of him being so calm and mellow, especially since the older boy's head was beginning to droop a bit.

"I hate kids," Gary continued. "But if you wanted them, I'd say yes to make you happy."

Petey smiled as he looked up at him now.

"But in all honesty, Pete," Gary said calmly. "Who's going to let a psycho with a record adopt? And at that, two guys?"

Petey's smile faded but he forced it back after taking in the fact that what Gary said was true. "It doesn't matter," he said. "I'm not with you so I can have a possible family one day. I'm with you because I love you, for who you are."

"That's some deep shit right there, Pete," Gary said coolly before leaning back against the pillow.

Petey laid back beside him and placed his head on his shoulder. "It's true," he said softly. "And I'm in love with you, all of you."

Gary tilted his head so that he could plant a kiss softly onto Petey's neck in response. Then he fell asleep, too tired to talk anymore.

* * *

Petey's heart thudded against his chest as he made his way to his grandfather's rowboat tied to the side of the dock. He had told him that he and Gary wanted to fish but they had other plans.

"Get in, femme-boy," Gary said sharply as he began to untie the rope.

"You first," Petey replied.

"What, you scared?"

"No, I'm just going to get the rope up."

Gary placed his hand on the side of the dock and jumped down into the boat. It wobbled under his weight so he steadied it with his hands and balanced it with his feet.

When Petey had the rope in his hand he threw it in the boat and placed his right foot on the edge. As he tried to get in, he tripped and wobbled the boat.

Gary grabbed his arm and pulled him roughly in before they both tipped over. He held Petey against his chest as the boat came to a still. "Is this your first time in a boat, baby doll?"

Petey rolled his eyes and pushed away. "Of course not," he said, moving so that he could sit on the seat.

Gary chuckled lightly as he took the oars in his hands. He pushed them into the water and then pulled back so that they could go farther out onto the lake.

Petey sat with his hands on his legs as he looked around at the scenery. It was quiet as he gazed at the trees surrounding the lake. He could feel Gary's eyes on him as he looked around. As he averted his own eyes to look in front of him, he saw that he was correct; Gary was staring at him, a strange expression on his face.

"What?" Petey asked.

"Just looking," Gary replied smoothly.

"It's a nice view out here," Petey continued, looking across the lake.

"Yeah, it is."

Petey looked back at Gary, only to see him still glaring at him. "I'm not that great to look at, Gary," he said.

Gary smiled crookedly before turning his face away. "Yeah," he said. "You are."

Petey shivered as a cold breeze blew across his face. Bringing his hands to his mouth, he huffed warm air into them.

Gary whistled to himself as he rowed them out onto the lake, pulling gently on the oars and ignoring the icy wind.

"Hey Gary," Petey started, his lip trembling from the cold.

"What?" came Gary's gentle reply.

"Do you-do you think we should tell our parents about us?"

"Why?"

"Well," Petey continued. "Because we can't keep this a secret forever."

"Sure we can," Gary replied.

"But Gary, what if I don't want us to be a secret anymore? We deserve just as much of a chance as any other couple out there."

Gary sighed and looked away, his face annoyed. "Petey, if my dad ever found out about us he'd disown me."

"I have a hard time figuring out why that would bother you."

"Because he pays for all my shit," Gary replied. "All my meds, medical crap, all him. Without him, I have none of that stuff."

"A couple of years ago you would've been fine without all that stuff."

"Well I gotta keep you happy, don't I?" he said, a bit sharply and sarcastically.

Petey looked down, hurt. "I know," he said. "That you would be just fine without that stuff. I trust you, Gary."

Gary suddenly stopped his arms and fixed his gaze on Petey's eyes. The boat came to a slow stop and there was a pause as it floated still. "You love me that much, Pete?" he asked.

"Yeah, I really do."

"Why?"

"Because..I can't reject what my heart wants."

Gary let out a soft laugh and looked down. "You are so cheesy," he said.

Petey looked away, a smile forming on his face. "Yeah well, it's all I had."

"You're definitely the mushy one in this relationship."

"And you're not?" Petey asked, his brows raised. "What about last night?"

"What about it?" Gary looked at him curiously as he rested his arms on his knees.

"You were practically begging me to sleep with you."

Gary made a face. "You may call it begging. I call it reverse psychology."

"Whatever."

Gary chuckled before leaning in closer to Petey. "Come here," he whispered.

Petey hesitated. He started to look behind him but was suddenly pulled into Gary's chest. The boat wobbled and Petey panicked slightly.

"Hey," Gary whispered, holding Petey tightly against him as he balanced the boat. "I've got you."

Petey's heart was beating fast. The sudden heat radiating from Gary's body enveloped him. It felt good. "Gary," he said. "Someone could be around."

"We're out of sight of the house."

Petey looked around and, to his surprise, Gary was right.

"Petey," Gary continued. "Look at me."

With his teeth chattering, Petey did as Gary demanded, and met his brown eyes.

Gary smiled crookedly. "You cold?" he asked. "Let me help." Gary closed the space between them and pressed his lips to Petey's gently, taking his bottom lip in his mouth to suck on.

Petey kissed him back, though he was worried about getting caught. Suddenly panicking with that thought in mind, he pulled back quickly. "We can't," he said. "Not right now.

"Alright," Gary replied nonchalantly. "Mr. we should tell our parents."

"Sorry." Petey's voice was low and upset.

"I said it was alright."

Petey looked up, just in time to see Gary smile widely, his expression warm and understanding. Petey smiled back, happy that Gary's mood was good for once; happy that he was with him.

They continued on across the lake, Gary rowing while Petey sat still, content and full of warmth, even on a cold, November day.


	25. Phone Sex

**Chapter 25: Phone Sex**

**Monday, December 24****th**

Gary sighed as he paced the floor of his room. Being back at his house with his dad was something he hadn't wanted to do, but there was no where else for him to go. Since the boys dorm was cleared out this year for Christmas, the principal demanded he stay at his home during the break. His dad was a bit reluctant. Things still weren't good between them and Gary knew it by the look on his face.

His dad never smiled, at least not around him. Gary figured his dad hated him, which was fine because he hated him too. There was a time in his life where he actually did like him, back when he was coming into his teenage years. But now things were exactly as they were when he was little. Christmas wasn't that big of a deal to him but he was bored and knew that there would be no tree to decorate or songs to sing, like he did when he was a kid.

Gritting his teeth, Gary looked over at his desk and made his way toward it. With his eyes fixed on the small figure of metal that Petey had given him months ago, he picked it up and looked it over. He missed the little shrimp that he reluctantly and secretly referred to as his 'boyfriend'. Nothing in the world would ever separate him from the boy he mocked all the time in school. It made his lips curl up and his expression soften as he thought about his hazel eyes, sometimes with a tinge of green in the middle; and his caramel colored hair, cropped short, but long enough for him to run his fingers through; and his boyish smile, which was always shy and innocent.

Gary put the small statue down and, feeling suddenly frisky, made his way to his bed. He reached under his pillow and pulled out a pair of Petey's underwear. The little squirt never wore regular boxers, although he would wear briefs. He complained that they didn't make his balls feel comfortable, and that he wanted some support.

Gary chuckled at the memory as he reached for the phone on his bedside table. He sure missed Petey, with him being at his dad's house hours away. And since his mom had given him a cell phone for Christmas, - the lucky bastard - Gary could call him whenever he wanted.

He dialed the numbers to Petey's new cell phone and waited as it rang. After a couple of rings it finally picked up.

"Hello?" came Petey's voice.

Gary smiled slyly as he heard his voice. "Hey," he said smoothly.

"Oh, hey," Petey said, his voice a bit shaky. "How you doing?"

Gary narrowed his eyes. "I've been better."

"That's great," came Petey's voice, along with the closing of a door.

There was a pause as Gary waited for Petey to act like himself.

"Sorry," came the younger boy's reply to Gary's silence. "My dad was in the other room."

"So?"

"So if he finds out you're the only one calling me then he's really going to know something is up."

Gary inhaled deeply and sighed. "So how is your nerdy dad anyway? Reading a bunch of books, like dorks like you do?"

"No," Petey said dully. "I was just helping him with dinner."

"Oh, well then I'll let you two girls spend some quality time together."

"Whatever Gary."

"Cooking is so _girly_, Petey."

"Well how else are we supposed to eat?"

"I'll bet your dad's gay," Gary said, a smile forming on his face as he laid down, his other hand still clutching at Petey's underwear.

"No he's not," Petey said loudly.

"Don't get your panties in a wad, femme-boy, I was only joking."

Petey sighed.

"Speaking of panties," Gary started. "I've got your underwear in my hand right now."

Petey cleared his throat, searching for something to say.

"Yeah," Gary continued. "I was thinking about masturbating on them."

"Well," Petey hesitated. "Why not?"

"I need you to help me."

"How?" Petey responded.

"By turning me on."

"Gary," Petey started, pausing briefly. "I can't."

"Why not?"

"Because I'm not the only one in this house."

"But you're in a different room."

"Well..yeah."

"So," Gary started. "What are you wearing?"

Petey choked a bit, his voice vibrating as he hesitated a response. "Ah, um, a shirt," he got out.

Gary smiled crookedly. "Which one?" he asked.

"Um," Petey hesitated. "The gray one you gave me."

"The one that says Tapout?"

"Yeah."

"I love those graphic shirts on you."

Petey laughed slightly. "Why?" he asked.

"Because they show off your figure."

"_What_ figure?"

"The only figure that a guy like me looks at."

"Whatever _that's_ supposed to mean."

"It means, tell me what else you've got on."

Petey went quiet before mumbling, "Pants."

"Which _one's_?"

"Just a pair of blue jeans."

"What else?"

"A pair of socks."

"What pair of underwear are you wearing?" Gary was getting aroused and so snaked his hand down to unbutton his jeans.

"Um, just a pair of blue briefs."

There was a slight pause as Gary bit at his cheek. "Why don't you take your shirt off?"

Petey went silent on the other end.

"Just do it, Petey," Gary demanded.

There was a noise as Petey set down the phone and then the sound of fabric falling on the floor. Gary slid his hand under his boxers as he waited.

"There," Petey said. "Happy?"

"Ecstatic. Now take off your pants."

Petey sighed but Gary smiled as he heard the sound of a zipper coming undone.

"Are you naked?" Gary asked. "Take your briefs off too."

"Gary," Petey said as he struggled to take his underwear off. "What are you doing?"

"I'm not sure but you're going right along with it."

"Well what about you?" Petey asked. "Do _you_ still have your clothes on?"

Gary looked down at his jeans, unbuttoned and unzipped, with his hand still under his boxers. "Technically, no."

"What do you mean, _technically_?"

"Well, I've got my hand down my pants but my clothes are still on."

Petey paused, hesitating. "Well..why don't you take yours off?"

"Good idea." Gary set the phone down for a few seconds as he pulled his boxers and jeans down, then his shirt. When he laid back on his pillow, he picked up the phone and placed his hand on his growing erection.

"Okay," he continued. "Now _you_ lay down somewhere."

"Okay." Petey said. There was a pause as he moved across the room. "Alright, I'm on my bed. Now what?"

"Put your hand on your nipple," Gary demanded.

"Come on," Petey said.

"Petey, trust me," Gary continued. "Just do it."

Petey sighed but he did as Gary said and placed his hand on one of his nipples.

"Now put your other hand on your dick."

There was some hesitation but Gary smiled as he knew that Petey was doing exactly what he told him to.

"Now what?" Petey asked.

"Move your hand up and down."

"Gary I-"

"Just do it for me, Petey. I'm doing the same thing."

"Okay, okay," Petey replied.

"You doing it?" Gary asked.

"Yes."

"Close your eyes, Petey, and think about me sucking your dick."

Petey's breathing picked up slightly.

"You thinking about it Petey?" Gary asked.

"Y-yeah."

"Tell me what I'm doing."

"Y-your tongue."

"What about about my tongue?"

"You're licking."

"Licking _what_?"

"My..dick."

Gary smiled at his innocence as his hand pumped his own erection. "What about your balls?"

"Yeah..them too."

"You know I'd really like to suck you off right now."

Petey breathed deeply into the phone.

"Until you cum in my-"

_Knock! Knock! _"Hey Gary."

Gary's eyes flew open as he heard his dad's voice outside his door.

"Gary?" Petey said, suddenly alarmed.

"Hold on," Gary said softly into the receiver, before getting up and pulling on his jeans. He opened his door and, irritated, found his dad standing outside his room.

"I need you to help me with something outside," James asked.

"Can't it wait?" Gary asked, gritting his teeth to keep his cool.

"Not unless you want me to break my back getting it in."

Gary looked away and pursed his lips. He was angry but the last thing he wanted was his dad to be a bigger jackass than he already was, just like himself. "Give me a minute," he said, before closing the door.

When he heard his dad make his way down the hallway, he picked the phone back up. "Sorry, Pete," he said.

"Something wrong?" the other boy asked.

"Just my stupid dad. He waits til' I'm busy fucking you over the phone to interrupt me."

"Gary," Petey sighed. "Just do what he wants, okay? You need to help your dad out."

"Why?"

"Because you need to work on making things work between you two."

"Who are you, Petey, my therapist? Look, I don't need any 'advice'. An eye for an eye, tooth for a tooth. My dad only gets what's coming to him."

"Fine," Petey said softly. "Sorry I said anything."

Gary sighed as he clenched his fists. "Forget it, Pete, it's fine. I'll call you later. Maybe then we can finish this up."

"Okay."

There was a pause as Gary fought against saying goodbye.

"I love you," Petey said.

Gary stood silent for a few seconds, thinking. "I love you too," he said, nonchalantly. Then he set the phone back down, hanging it up. Sighing, he pulled the rest of his clothes back on and, thinking about their last words, headed out of his room and downstairs.

Gary sighed as he made his way loudly down the stairs. He was frustrated, sexually at that, and wanted to punch his dad in the face for interrupting his conversation with Petey, which had been going so well.

Slamming the front door open, he marched his way outside and toward his dad's truck, which had a large box in the bed. He stood with his arms crossed, waiting for his dad to notice him and turn around.

"There you are," James said, making his way from the garage and toward his son. "Help me with this box, won't you?"

Gary set his jaw together tightly. The last thing he wanted was to mix words with the guy. Moving toward the tailgate, Gary helped his dad pull a long box out of the bed. His eyes narrowed as he looked at it as they leaned it against the truck and stood it up. His eyes relaxed when he saw what it was, but he didn't smile.

"Why'd you get this?" Gary asked.

"I figured we could use it," James said, looking up at it. "You know, decorate it or something."

Gary gritted his teeth and looked up at the box. It was barely six feet tall, just like himself, but it was a Christmas tree nonetheless.

"I don't care about Christmas, James," Gary said.

"I know," James responded. "Neither do I. But I thought that maybe for the hell of it we could put one up."

Gary thought about it for a moment, ready to walk away from his asshole of a dad, until he thought of Petey's words earlier. _You need to work on making things work between you two. _If anything made him happy, it was Petey, and somehow listening to his stupid advice made him feel better. "Alright," Gary said.

Leaning the box over, Gary took one end while James took the other. With both of their strength, they managed to tote it safely over the sidewalk and into the living room.

"I gotta get the other parts to it," James said, sniffing, his nose running from the cold outside. "By the way," he continued, reaching into the pocket of his jacket. "This came for you in the mail the other day. Forgot to give it to you."

Gary took an envelope from him, sealed and a bit crinkled. He watched as his dad turned his back to him and walked back out the door. In his hand, he looked at the envelope. On it was his name and address, and in the left-hand corner was another address, with his mom's name on it: Lana Smith. Reluctantly, he made his way to the kitchen and opened it. Inside was a letter, written in black ink.

_Gary,_

_ I hope that things are going good for you. I know it's been a while since we talked. I don't have a phone around me at the time so I'm relying on mail. Christmas is coming up so I sent another letter to your dad asking to wait until Christmas Eve to give you this. Your dad and I are talking..I talked to him just recently on a pay phone. I guess he told you that I'm up in the mountains with Aunt Margaret. _

_ I want you to know I'm not trying to split our family apart. And more than anything I want you to know that nothing is your fault. This is between me and your dad. I'm a bad mother for getting up and leaving like I did. I left you and your dad alone, to fend for yourselves. But I want you to know that I have problems too. Problems that I need help with. I've tried to help you and I thought that medication was the best thing. But sometimes I think that it only makes things worse for you because you dislike them so much. If you're willing to help me out I'm willing to help you out, as a mother to her son. I don't want you to take medication and not be yourself. I just want you to be happy. Your happiness is more important than mine or your dad's. When I come back home, I will be taking therapy at the medical center. Aunt Margaret is going to help me out with it. If you're willing, you can take therapy too. I know that you're wanting to go to college and that makes me very proud. I can't begin to tell you how proud I am of you for doing good in school. And your dad says that he has heard good reports about you._

_ I want to fix things in our family, but if I'm going to do this I need your help too. Please try and do things for your dad. I know he has upset you many times and hasn't been the best father..but he is trying very hard to fix things. He has had many break downs and you know that he is on medication as well. He needs you right now, Gary, and I want you to help us. Not because I think you should but because I love you. Your father loves you too, whether you want to believe it or not._

_ I hope that when you read this that you will not feel bitter and will think about me often. When I get home around January, I will try my best to be a better mother. For the time being, perhaps you can play a Christmas song on the piano, for me. I used to love hearing you play when you were younger. Do you still know how? I suppose it's been a few years, hasn't it? I'm sure the piano is dusty, it could use a good playing, and I know you love playing music, especially the drums. I'll have to try and get you a new set when I come back. I imagine your old one is a bit outdated. _

_ I hope you have a good Christmas and I'll be home soon. Tell your friend Peter I said hello. I'll see you next month. I love you. _

_P.S. Your dad said he's buying a Christmas tree for you guys. All the decorations are in the attic._

Gary sighed as he put the letter down on the table. He had sat down while reading it but now moved to stand up. Suddenly snatching the letter up in his hand, he made his way into the living room. He made his way to the front door and looked outside. His dad was unloading a few more boxes out of the truck. He looked behind him, over at the piano sitting against the wall, boxes sitting on the bench and random tools sitting on the lid. _I'm sure the piano is dusty, it could use a good playing._

He bit at his cheek before making his way slowly to the piano. He cleared the boxes and tools off onto the floor and sat down on the bench. Setting the crumpled letter down beside him, he opened the lid and placed his fingers lightly on the keys. No doubt the piano was out of tune, but as he thought this, he began playing.

As his fingers hit the keys softly, playing an overplayed Christmas song - a favorite of his dad's - something vibrant suddenly hit his chest, an old flame. He hadn't forgotten a note within the past few years he hadn't played. As he remembered each note, he played louder, letting the notes of O' Holy Night spill across the room and outside.

Within a few minutes he could feel his dad's presence in the doorway. For some reason it annoyed him, but at the same time it made him feel important, as if he was a grand master player on the piano and his dad was every person in the audience. When he hit the main chorus, and the music got deeper and louder, the burning within his chest expanded and he suddenly felt the desire to play another song after this one. His foot adjusted frequently on the peddle, making the music more dramatic, and the more he played, the more he could feel his dad's eyes on him.

When he finally slowed the song down, ending lightly with his fingers, he placed his hands on his knees and sighed heavily. When he looked back over his shoulder he saw his dad looking down, a sad frown on his face. But when the older man looked up at his son, he smiled slightly, a sudden considerate look on his face.

Gary didn't smile back but he did nod slightly, as if understanding. Then he turned back to the piano and placed his fingers back on the keys. It had been a long time since he had done this and he suddenly felt like practicing.


	26. Jealousy

**Chapter 26: Jealousy**

**Sunday, January 6****th****, 2008**

"I never thought I'd be happy to see this dung hole again," Gary said as he dropped his bag on his bed in the boys dorm.

"Yeah," Petey grunted, entering through the door while carrying a heavy bag. "You think you'll miss it after we graduate?"

Gary smiled slightly while watching Petey struggle with setting his bag on his bed. "Not a chance," he replied coolly.

"Well, me either."

Gary popped his neck and stretched, his charcoal toboggan still snug securely on his head. It had been snowing for the past three days and so they had to bundle up, even while in the dorm.

Petey shivered and his teeth chattered as the draft in the room seemed to grow even colder. "Why is th-there no h-heat," he stuttered, his teeth clanking against each other.

Gary turned around shrugged, his face apathetic. As the room grew silent, Gary fixed his gaze on Petey's hazel eyes, almost brown at the moment. Poor Petey. He was still so short. He had to be 5'4 at least. He was a senior and still shorter than all the girls, even some of the freshman ones. The poor boy came his shoulders.

"Why don't you put another jacket on?" Gary asked, with a hint of mock in his voice.

"I already have on two."

Gary shook his head. "Wuss," he said, before taking a step closer to the younger boy and pulling him to his chest.

Petey grunted as he hit Gary. "I guess we'll have t-to room with J-Jimmy again."

"Well, what did you expect?"

"You both seemed t-to be getting a-along here lately."

Gary made a face and pushed Petey lightly off him. "That's it," he said. "I'm going to turn the heat on."

"You're not supposed to m-mess with the thermostat."

"Who fucking cares? I'm tired of hearing your stuttering." Gary walked out of the room and made his way down the hallway.

Petey sighed and sat down on his bed. It was too cold to unpack and he was exhausted. The wind outside blew harshly against the building, making it creak every once in a while as it howled eerily. Petey shivered before taking the blanket that he had left on his bed over the break, and wrapped it around him. He didn't have much to unpack since most of his clothes were already in the dorm room, but he had to unpack some of his favorite outfits into his drawers. That could wait until later, though.

The sound of laughter filled the hallway outside and the door across the hall creaked as it was pulled open. Petey rolled his eyes and hoped that he was out of view of whoever was making their way out. Kirby, Bo and Jon, one of the newer students, all roomed across the hall and were usually loud sometimes when the other jocks went to hang out in their room.

Petey didn't like Kirby. The slightly older jock, to his surprise, was a Senior just like Petey and Gary. He hadn't been held back a grade, like he thought. He had only acted so much older than a Freshman when he arrived at Bullworth almost four years ago, with his focus on football. Though he disliked him, Petey couldn't lie to himself. Kirby was attractive, and sometimes the jock would throw glances his way; glances that weren't necessarily threats. He had also lightened up a bit on picking on others and rarely said mean things to Petey.

Petey looked around to see who was coming out of the room across the hall and wished he hadn't when he spotted the person he just happened to be thinking about – Kirby Olsen. When he saw the jock in his loose jeans and blue hoodie, he bit his lip, and when Kirby looked his way and smiled slightly, his face turned red.

It was only a second but it was enough to make Petey suddenly feel warm instead of cold. He felt bad for looking at other guys he went to school with, but it wasn't like he wanted to actually date any of them. He could never tell Gary about any guys or girls he thought were cute. That would make the older boy go off the deep end in a sea of jealousy. Petey suddenly wondered if Gary thought that anyone else at Bullworth was attractive and decided that he would ask him when he got back to the room, which wasn't long because as soon as the thought hit Petey he heard footsteps nearing their room.

"Man the wind is really annoying," Gary said as he walked into the room with a lidded cup in his hand.

"Yeah, I can hear it from in here," Petey said. "It feels warmer now."

"Thanks to me," Gary replied. He handed the cup to Petey. "It's hot chocolate. Thought it would make you stop chattering your teeth. It's really annoying."

Petey took the cup and opened the lid. "Where'd you get it?" he asked.

"The cafeteria. I made it myself so you don't have to worry about whatever extra stuff Edna puts into it."

Petey's face relaxed and he took a sip. "Thanks, Gary," he said. "That was nice of you."

"What can I say, everyone loves me."

Petey rolled his eyes at his remark and took another sip. Gary was irritated, no doubt because of the cold and wind outside.

"I just want to lay here and think about some things," Gary said, sitting on his bed and placing his hands behind his head before laying down.

"About what?" Petey asked.

"If I wanted to tell you then I'd let you know," Gary said, rather smartly.

"Fine." Petey stood to his feet and closed the door. He took another sip of his cocoa before making his way to Gary's bed and sitting down.

There was a silence as Gary laid there, his feet crossed while his eyes stared blankly up at the ceiling, as if something was going on inside his mind.

Petey bit his lip before opening his mouth. "Hey Gary," he started, wondering what kind of response he would get.

"What?" came the irritated and annoyed reply.

"Do you..look at other people sometimes?"

Gary averted his eyes to Petey now and narrowed them. "What do you mean?"

"I mean like..is there anyone here you find attractive?"

Gary raised his scarred brow. "Why do you ask?"

"Well, I just..didn't know if you, you know, looked at other people sometimes. Like, if someone's hot you turn your head for a second glance kind of thing."

Gary sat up and shifted against his pillow, sighing as he did so. "What person doesn't look at someone they think is hot, Petey?" he said smoothly.

"I know that but do _you_ do it?"

"It's hard to explain," Gary said. "When I see an attractive person I usually think about who they are. Girls are usually easy to read – you can tell which ones are still virgins and which one's aren't. And guys, you can tell which one's get laid all the time and the one's who boast about getting laid but are still virgins."

"Yeah," Petey started. "I've noticed you're pretty observant. But what about the people who are pretty, who are hot? Do you ever just think 'man she's so hot' or 'man, he's got a nice ass'."

"Petey." Gary paused and half smiled at the younger boy. "Trust me, I don't find any guy on this planet attractive other than you. It's like I'm only attracted to one guy and it happens to be you."

"I..don't really know what to say to that."

"Me either."

"Well, then what about girls?"

"What about them?"

"Who is the hottest girl in the school to you?"

"They don't compare with you."

Petey closed his eyes and rolled his head back. "No," he sighed. "Don't compare any with me. Just tell me, with me excluded, who you think the hottest girl here is."

"Frankly all of them just look average. And the ones who are whores are less attractive because they're whores."

Petey sighed. "I give up. Why won't you just admit that there are other people you find attractive?"

"Because _people_ get on my nerves. They're so stupid, Petey, in their little cliques. And they're all so full of drama. They don't even know what's going on in their dumb little worlds. The girls are giggling retards and the guys are dumb ass wanna-be's. It's pathetic and it's not attractive."

Petey looked down and considered what Gary had said. He knew it was true, because Gary wasn't the average every day person. He was different. _Sociopath._ Petey bit his lip as the word came to him. The other boy was observant and thought he was more intelligent than others around him. This meant that his outlook was different. He saw the world through a different color.

"What made you say all that, Pete?" Gary asked, his tone changing slightly from calm and collected to cautious and curious.

"N-no reason," Petey replied. "I just wanted to know what you thought about that."

"Well you tell me now, Petey. Do _you_ ever look at other people?"

Petey didn't like the look on Gary's face. It was a look of jealousy. Petey suddenly wished he had never brought it up. "Well," he started. "It's hard not to. I mean, it's not like I like anyone. I just..second glance, you know?"

"Whatever." Gary relaxed and yawned.

Petey raised his brows in surprise. "You-you mean you're not mad?" he asked.

"Why would I be?"

"Well..you just seem to get jealous easily. I thought that me saying that would make you jealous."

"Petey," Gary started. "The only thing that makes me jealous is when you hang around Hopkins."

As Petey paused and thought of what Gary had said, it registered into his mind, suddenly making sense. Now that he thought about it, Gary did only seem jealous when he was around _Jimmy_. Why hadn't he noticed it before?

"Why do you worry about me and him so much?" Petey asked softly.

"It's obvious that he has something for you."

"Why would you say that?" Petey suddenly thought of Jimmy trying to kiss him a couple of months ago. The thought made him wince.

There was a long pause before Gary glared darkly at Petey, the shadows under his eyes visible. "Do you remember when we spent the night at the lighthouse?" Gary asked. "This past summer?"

"Yeah," Petey said. How could he forget? That was the first night he had woken up screaming from a bad dream while with Gary.

"Well, that day, when you were in the comic store, I ran into Hopkins at the auto shop."

Petey's heart seemed to stop. He swallowed hard, at a loss for words.

"We mixed some words," Gary continued. "He asked me how you were doing. I got a bit defensive and he told me I should 'watch it if I were you' in school. Lame ass, can you believe he was trying to threaten me?"

"That's what started all this?" Petey asked.

"Shut-up a minute, I wasn't done."

Petey pursed his lips but closed his mouth and waited.

"After he said that I told him that I wasn't his pet and that I don't take orders from him. He went all ninja and said 'I rule the school now, not you, so I'd watch it if I were you, especially around Petey'. I asked him what that was supposed to mean and he said that you were 'his friend too'. Well, after I told him that you were my _best_ friend I guess that made him a bit mad. Went off, saying how you helped him take down all of the cliques and stuff, which kind of surprised and impressed me." Gary stopped to glare at Petey, whose face was red.

"I had to, the school was out of control."

"Because of me." Gary's voice was apathetic.

"I didn't want you to hurt yourself. I really cared for you then too."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Save it, femme-boy. Like I was saying, Hopkins said all that and I realized that he sounded sort of jealous. So I decided to play with him a bit. I told him that you liked me more and that you didn't care to hang out with him."

"What?" Petey's voice was loud and his voice cracked slightly. "Why would you say that?"

Gary looked down, his face a bit guilty, though it looked as though he was holding back a smile. "Because I wanted you to stay away from him," he replied.

"Gary, you don't own me. I can hang out with whoever I want to. I guess that's why Jimmy didn't bother hanging out with me all summer. Because of you."

Gary looked up at him, his eyes cold and dark as his jaw clenched in anger. "Do you want me to continue the story?" There was a hiss in his deep voice.

Petey nodded but his face was in a frown.

"So after I said that he got even more fumed and told me that you didn't belong with me, and that he would make sure I didn't ruin your life."

There was a pause and Petey looked up to see if Gary was done.

"That's it," Gary said strictly.

"Why would Jimmy care that much?"

"Because he likes you," Gary growled.

The image of Jimmy kissing him came back to him again. Jimmy was his friend but he couldn't really understand the way he was acting recently. Now it all made sense; Gary's behavior toward him, the way he was so touchy around Petey, and why he was usually out doing other things rather than being in the dorm.

"I don't know what to do," Petey said without thinking.

"About what?" Gary was curious.

"About Jimmy. If he..has some weird thing for me then what do I do?"

"Stay away from him."

"Gary," Petey said, sighing. "I can't do that. He's my friend. I just want him to be a friend back and nothing else."

"If he lays one hand on you," Gary started. "I'll beat the shit out of him."

"Okay," he replied.

"Look," Gary sighed before crossing his arms. "Glancing at people is normal but if I ever catch you gawking at Jimmy Hopkins I'll beat you into your grave."

"You don't have to worry," Petey said, rubbing his neck. "I've never thought of him..in that way."

"Let's end this conversation. I don't like talking about Hopkins."

"Alright," Petey said, a smile returning to his face. Gary was being surprisingly understanding. He thought he'd take advantage of the moment before it slipped away, so he curled himself beside the older, taller boy and dozed off onto his shoulder.


	27. Gone

**Chapter 27: Gone**

**Tuesday, January 22****nd**** 2008**

Petey yawned as he made his way with his tray to the lunch line. He winced as he saw the mush that was considered 'food' by Edna. There was no telling what went into it, so he went for the fruit and vegetables instead. As he made his way down the line and to a table, he suddenly noticed that there weren't as many students around. They had divided the lunches up since the count was getting higher, though they had a maximum of how many students could be in the school.

When Petey sat down he spotted Jimmy coming his way. He looked down, his face suddenly turning red. The conversation that he and Gary had discussed about Jimmy earlier in the year had irked him, and still did. He still liked Jimmy as a friend but now all he could think of was him trying to pry him away from Gary for good. And he was acting strange lately.

"Hey, Pete," Jimmy said, sitting across from him.

"Hey," Petey replied.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes at his shorter friend. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, why?" Petey asked, taking a bit of an apple into his mouth.

"You just seem a bit..I don't know, withdrawn lately."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"Just that you're being kind of awkward. And you haven't said much to me since we got back from break."

"I'm just tired."

"After two weeks of winter break?"

"Look," Petey sighed, looking the other boy in the eyes. "I've just been doing a lot of thinking. College and stuff."

"Oh." Jimmy looked down. Petey knew that he hadn't considered going to college. "So you know where you want to go?"

"Yes," Petey replied. "Tanner."

"Isn't that in a different state?"

"Yeah."

Jimmy raised his brows but looked away.

"I'm sick of Bullworth," Petey continued. "And I'm sick of New Hampshire."

"Yeah well, you and me both. You know I've even thought about college."

Petey's face turned red again. Why was he being like this around Jimmy? "Oh yeah?"

"Yeah, don't really know where I'd go though. Where exactly is Tanner?"

"Connecticut."

"Still be on the coast."

"Not as much," Petey mumbled. "Besides, it's a bit harder to get into."

Jimmy raised his chin. "Ah, I see. You're saying I'm not smart enough to get in."

"No, I didn't say that," Petey retorted. "I'm just saying that it's a challenge for me. And I like that."

"No hard feelings. So what about Gary, he going with you?"

"Yeah, he got in too."

Jimmy stared blankly at Petey, his mouth dropping. "How the hell could Gary get accepted?"

"He's smart," Petey replied, taking a carrot into his mouth. An advantage on his part. Petey was fortunately a sucker for smart people.

"Gary, smart?"

"Come on, Jimmy, we both know that Gary's smart. A genius, I'd say. He wouldn't have taken over the school two years ago otherwise. And he wouldn't have caught that year back up if he wasn't. He has brains. And he does better than me on his schoolwork."

"Yeah right," Jimmy said, shaking his head.

"He doesn't like putting the effort into it but when I pushed him he did, and now his grades are better than mine."

"_You_ pushing Gary? I don't believe it."

"You know, you just sound jealous, Jim."

Jimmy made a face. "Why would I be jealous? I mean, is it so much to ask for some help sometime? When I first came here you're the only one who stuck it out with me. You didn't give up on me and it encouraged me to keep going. Then you were head boy-"

"Unfortunately," Petey mumbled.

"Was it so bad?"

"Yes, no one listened to me."

"It's because you let people run all over you, Pete."

"Oh gee, you're starting to sound just like Gary." Petey looked down.

"Don't pout, Pete, it's embarrassing."

Petey pursed his lips and gripped his tray in his hands before standing up.

"Come on, Pete, don't leave."

"I don't want to argue about something stupid." Petey dumped his tray and headed for the exit into the hallway.

Jimmy followed behind him, close on his heels. "Just like a girl to get up and walk away. Gonna give me the hand next?"

In his anger, Petey shook his head and turned around to face the other boy. "What do you want, Jimmy? Did you just want to start a fight? What, want to bully someone now?"

"No, I don't. You know I would never do that to you."

"Okay, well, tell me what you want so I can go to my locker."

Jimmy looked around before taking Petey's shoulder and leading him behind a wall of lockers, where they were out of view.

Petey sighed, frustrated. "What are you doing, Jimmy?" he asked.

"Something I should have done a long time ago."

Petey's stomach suddenly turned. Jimmy was making that face. The kind of face that one makes when they're relaxed in a certain situation. And his hazel-green eyes were glazed over, with that odd look in them. Then, the leaning. _Oh shit_, Petey thought. What the hell was he supposed to do?

As Jimmy leaned in closer, Petey backed away, ready to turn and walk away but Jimmy grabbed his arm and pressed the smaller boy to his lips.

Petey struggled against him but the more the other boy held him, with him being stronger, he gave up. He tried pulling his lips away but couldn't. Jimmy had a firm grip on his chin, a bit too roughly. His other arm held him close, crushing him against his chest before his hand reached up to cup his face. At last, when Jimmy thought that Petey was finally settling into their kiss, he was suddenly kneed in his balls.

"Oh shit!" Jimmy cried, pulling away instantly to cup himself while he doubled over.

Petey didn't hesitate while the other boy fell to the floor. Instead he ran down the hall and stopped at the bathroom. He couldn't hide in there. Jimmy was bound to see him enter. Instead he made his way down the hallway, out the back door, and outside.

* * *

It was 6 pm and Gary had seen no sign of Petey. He looked again through the blinds of their window in the boys dorm, his heart racing every time he looked out, only for it to slow down when he didn't see his friend. The snow was thick on the ground and it was still falling from the sky. What if he had slid on some ice? Or had gotten hit..by another car? _He's so accident prone_, Gary thought.

The door suddenly creaked open, but when Gary turned around, a beam on his face, he immediately frowned, the glow disappearing as he saw Jimmy.

"Hey Hopkins," Gary started. "You seen Petey?"

"No," Jimmy said quickly. "Haven't seen him all day."

Gary turned back to the window and growled in agitation. He looked at his watch again. 6:10. He couldn't handle it any longer. He had to look for Petey, especially since Jimmy had walked into the room. He still hated the other boy. With an aggravated sigh, he turned on his heel and pulled on his thick, black coat, along with his gloves and toboggan. Without another word to Jimmy, he left the room.

Once he was outside he made sure to check the whole campus; the library, gym, football field, parking lot, even the school, though he was told to get out by a prefect under a warning. He asked some of the students if they had seen him but they only recalled seeing him during school hours. His last hope was Christy Martin, the school gossiper. It didn't take long to find her, as she was leaving the gym from cheer leading practice.

"Hey Christy," Gary said, walking up to her casually.

"Oh, hi Gary," she said cheerfully. She was always friendly to everyone, even Gary, but she made enemies when she gossiped. She was like Petey; let everyone run all over her.

"You wouldn't happen to know where Pete is, would you?" Gary asked, looking down at her. He had grown a lot since his Junior year, and was now taller than her.

"Not that _I_ know of," she replied. "But I heard that he skipped third period."

"How do you know?"

"Because that's what Constantinos said. Ms. Philips called the roll and asked if anyone knew where he was. And Constantinos was surprised because Pete's _never_ skipped a class before. And I was like, why would he do that, and he was like-"

"I get it," Gary said harshly. "Just tell me where he is."

"Don't be mean," Christy said, looking down.

Gary pursed his lips and looked away. Christy really got on his nerves. "Just tell me where he is," he said again.

"I know you guys are like an item but that's no reason to get so defensive." Christy's voice was growing cocky.

"Just tell me where the hell Petey is!" Gary was angry now and no doubt causing a scene to whoever was around.

"I don't know," Christy whined, her voice low. "Don't yell at me."

Gary rolled his eyes. They had both stopped walking as he thought a moment.

"Wait a minute," Christy said. "Now that you mention it, I do remember seeing him walk off campus earlier."

"That's all you needed to tell me," Gary seethed, turning on his heel and away from her. He could hear her whining in the distance as he made his way quickly toward the exit and onto the street. _Petey where the hell are you, you little bastard,_ he thought, looking down both sides of the street. His own bike had been stolen earlier in the year so he had nothing to ride on, but as he looked around he spotted a few of them along the side of the building.

He looked around to see if anyone was around, then he took one of the bikes and peddled his way into Bullworth Vale. His cheeks were growing pink as he sped over the bridge, going too fast for the slick roads. He looked along the beach as he rode by, looking for any sign of Petey. He was no where to be found. A sudden feeling of panic suddenly surrounded him. Where the hell was Petey?

When he had ridden all through Bullworth Vale, and even to Petey's house – finding it empty – he rode back past the school, and toward Bullworth Town.


	28. Emergency

**Chapter 28: Emergency**

**Later that night, 9:30 pm**

Gary slammed the door behind him when he found that Petey wasn't in the room.

"Could you be any louder?" Jimmy asked, coming out of the bathroom.

Gary pulled off his gloves and snatched his toboggan from his head as he glared darkly at Jimmy. "What the fuck is it to you, Hopkins?" he said harshly.

Something suddenly hit Jimmy's gut. "Where's Pete?" he asked.

"Wouldn't you like to know," Gary mumbled, breathing hard. His face was red from the wind and cold.

"You mean you didn't find him?" Jimmy took a step forward.

"I swear, Jimmy, if you take another step I'm going to throttle you," Gary said, putting his palms up.

Jimmy stood his ground, for once believing him. "Maybe I should go with you to find him," he said.

Gary shook his head. "No point. I looked everywhere. He's not on campus, he's not in Bullworth Vale, not in town. I even went down to New Coventry."

"What about his house? The library?"

"I told you, I looked everywhere."

"There's no reason that would keep him out this late."

"Don't remind me, Hopkins, just shut-up." He put his hands to his head, as if trying to block the other boy out.

Jimmy narrowed his eyes. "Hey, I'm trying to help you here. I'm worried about Pete just as much as you are."

Gary looked over slowly and glared at Jimmy, his dark eyes intense, as if he was intent on killing Jimmy with just his stare.

Jimmy glared back, something suddenly sparking his eye. "You know," he started. "If you had just stayed away from him, this probably wouldn't have happened."

Gary narrowed his eyes as the conversation that he and Jimmy had had that day in the auto shop came to him. _I'm going to make sure you don't ruin his life._ "This was all _your_ fault, wasn't it?" Gary said.

Jimmy raised his chin as his mouth twitched.

"You, trying to get Petey away from me. Can't you see that he doesn't want you?"

Jimmy sighed and looked down. "I know that now."

"What do you mean now?" Gary mocked.

"I..might have done something that set him off earlier."

Gary suddenly took a step forward. "You'd better start talking, Hopkins," he said, popping his knuckles.

"I said some things in school that upset him. He walked away from me. Haven't seen him since."

"How unfortunate," Gary replied. "Neither have I. But if I do I'll be sure to bring him to your funeral."

"Gary wait," Jimmy said, putting his hands up as the taller boy took another step toward him. "You can't just blame me for this."

"Yeah, I can. You must have upset him pretty bad to make him run off like that. So either you spill the whole story or I'm spilling your blood on the floor."

"Alright," Jimmy said. "I'll tell you what happened, _only_ if you swear not to fight me." The last thing Jimmy wanted was to fight Gary, especially when he felt remorse for what he had done to Petey.

"Talk, Hopkins."

"We were talking about college in school today. I said some things, upset him, and then he went to his locker. I followed him and..pulled him aside. Then I.." Jimmy took a step backward and picked up the baseball bat beside his bed. "I kissed him," he finished.

Gary's eyes widened. "You _what_?" Gary lunged toward Jimmy but the other boy held the bat up in defense.

"Hey man you said you wouldn't fight," Jimmy said. As much as he was the 'king' of the school, he knew that he actually deserved to get punched around for what he did earlier.

"_I_ didn't say anything like that. Why the fuck did you kiss him you bastard?" Gary was yelling now.

"It was stupid, I know. I shouldn't have done it. He even kneed me in the balls for it."

"Serves you right, you asshole. This is all _your_ fault. I think I should kick your balls too. And your ass while I'm at it. Bend over." Gary's eyes flashed as he took another step.

"Stay away, Gary, or I swear I'll beat you."

"Bring it on, Hopkins. What more can you take from me?"

Jimmy looked down, feeling guilty at hearing Gary's words.

When Gary saw that he was distracted, he lunged toward him and gripped the bat in his hands. They both struggled, Gary trying to rip the bat from Jimmy's hands, pursing his lips as his strength overtook the younger boy's. He was going to kill Jimmy for this.

_Cre-e-eak._

As the sound of the door being pushed open sounded in the room, both Gary and Jimmy looked toward it. They both stopped immediately, their hands frozen on the bat, when they saw Petey in the doorway, his head hung low and his face pale as his small body drooped over.

Gary shoved Jimmy away hard with the bat before rushing to the other boy in the doorway. "Petey!" he yelled.

Petey didn't look up, only stumbled against him.

"Petey, look at me." Gary cupped the boy's face in his hands and tilted it up with his palms. He smoothed his brown bangs that had grown long into his face and brushed them aside. His face was pale, but also sweaty and clammy, and his hair was damp. He felt his forehead with his hand, then placed his palm on his neck, which was hot despite how cold the rest of him was.

"He's got a fever," Gary said. He heard Jimmy take a few steps toward them.

"Pete?" Jimmy asked.

Gary tilted his face up but when Petey looked up he only blinked slowly. All he saw was a distant look in the younger boy's eyes. His face was cold and pale but his head was hot and his lids were drooped. The only piece of clothing he had for warmth was his black zip up hoodie, which obviously hadn't been enough to keep the cold from freezing him.

"Petey?" Gary asked, hoping to get a response. All he got was another slow blink in his direction, blank and distant. His breathing was quiet and slow.

Gary hugged him close to his chest, trying to bring warmth to his body. When he felt that he was colder than he realized, and that the younger boy wasn't responding, he picked him up and laid him gently on his bed.

"He's in shock," Gary said, moving to take the black hoodie off him.

"Shit," Jimmy said, before rushing to get a blanket from his bed. Taking it in his hands, he waited as Gary quickly removed his shirt and jeans.

When Gary felt how icy cold his feet were he nearly lost it. "Give me the blanket," he demanded.

Jimmy gave it to him, then he took out a pair of Petey's socks and unrolled them, ready to put them on Petey, but Gary snatched them away and put them on himself.

"Grab hold of his feet," Gary said as he moved to sit beside the cold boy on the bed. "Elevate them up high."

Jimmy did as Gary told him to, taking Petey's legs in his hands and holding them up.

"Petey," Gary said, trying to get him to talk. "Petey say something to me."

Jimmy's face drained of color as he watched the boy on the bed close his eyes.

"No, Petey, don't close your eyes. Petey look at me," Gary demanded. He shook the boy's face gently with his hand but Petey only opened his lids slightly before closing them again. "Shit," Gary hissed, before shifting on the bed. "Put his legs down."

Jimmy laid them down and rushed to his side.

Gary checked Petey's pulse. It was slow and a bit weak. He noticed that he was breathing gently but the flow wasn't right. Moving his mouth over Petey's, he opened it and breathed deeply into his mouth. Then he moved his palms over Petey's chest and pressed on it a couple of times before breathing into his mouth again.

Jimmy was pacing back and forth behind them, worried and unsure of what was happening.

"Come on, Petey." Gary repeated his routine of breathing and pumping a few times until the boy under him suddenly choked and coughed, gasping for small breaths.

"Shit," Gary said, closing his eyes in relief as he turned Petey over onto his side to regain air easier.

Jimmy exhaled and grabbed the blanket on the bed. He gave it to Gary, who wrapped Petey in it snuggly.

"Go call an ambulance," Gary said.

"I'll just get the school nurse."

"He needs to be taken to a hospital," Gary said harshly. "Go call 911 and alert the prefects."

Without hesitation Jimmy hurriedly left the room and headed down the hallway toward the dorm phone.

In the room, Gary wrapped another blanket around Petey and held him close to his chest.

"I'm sorry," Petey suddenly breathlessly, his voice weak and hoarse.

Gary sighed in relief at his responsiveness. "Don't say that, Pete, you did nothing wrong."

"I'm a mess," he replied.

"It's going to be fine," Gary said. "I'm going to take care of you."

A couple of minutes ticked by before Jimmy was back in the room, along with a couple of prefects.

Gary knew how it must have looked, for them to see him curled up next to another boy, but he didn't care at the time. Petey needed medical attention. Still, though, he removed himself from the bed when he saw them walk in - Karl and Max, two men that hated his guts, no doubt.

When the older men saw Petey lying weakly on the bed, they rushed to his side.

"You boys should have alerted us sooner," Max said deeply.

"There was no time to," Gary said harshly. "He was barely conscious."

"The ambulance will be here any minute," Karl said. "Let's get him up and walking, if he can."

"What happened?" Karl asked, his voice demanding as Gary sat the younger boy up.

"He came back to the dorm this way," Jimmy intervened. "Gary thinks he was in shock."

"That's the only thing I can think of, unless he had an asthma attack."

"Asthma," Petey said softly as he stood to his feet. "I had an attack."

"There you go then," Gary said, keeping the blankets wrapped around him. "He needs to get dressed. We had to pull his clothes off because they were cold and damp."

"Better do it quickly, the ambulance is here," Karl said, just as the red lights flashed through the window, the siren sounding outside.

"Come on, Petey, all you have to do is put some pj's on," Gary said.

Jimmy reacted without being asked. He pulled out a pair of flannel pajama pants and a t-shirt. He threw them to Gary and he helped Petey put them on, along with his shoes. By the time he was dressed, the paramedics had made their way inside the dorm. Karl stood outside the door, waving for them down the hall.

When they reached the room, they examined Petey and asked him a few questions. Petey told them that it hurt to speak and that he was short of breath. They put an oxygen mask over his nose and mouth and told him that he needed to get medical attention, so they would have to put him on the stretcher. As they wheeled him outside, some of the boys in the dorm came out to see what was going on.

Gary ignored every one of them. His eyes stayed glued to Petey the whole time as they made their way outside into the snow. He had grabbed his coat and toboggan, and was putting them on now as they rolled to the ambulance. Just as they made it to the vehicle, Dr. Crabblesnitch drove up in his car and parked on the side.

Karl told him what had happened and before long Dr. Crabblesnitch made his way over to Gary while the paramedics got situated in the back of the ambulance.

"Mr. Smith," the older principal began. "I understand that you helped Mr. Kowalski with his attack?"

"Yes, sir," Gary said, his voice dull and tired.

"I will have to notify his parents immediately. I will speak with you later, boy." He walked off to talk with Karl and Max again as they stood in the snow.

Gary didn't know if that was a good or bad thing. Any time he had gone to see Dr. Crabblesnitch in the past it was always for something bad he had done.

As the paramedics made ready to leave, Gary asked them if he could ride to the hospital with them, otherwise he would just ride his bike in the snow. They agreed, though the prefects demanded he stay. Dr. Crabblesnitch, however, agreed to let him go. He knew that both Gary and Petey were best friends, which he found odd. After all, Petey had gotten Gary back into school from Happy Volts.

As Gary climbed into the passenger's seat, he looked over to see Jimmy standing on the curb looking at him, his hands in his pockets. He glared darkly at him before the vehicle pulled away and made its way to the hospital in Old Bullworth Vale.

* * *

Gary didn't leave Petey's side all night, except for when the doctors wanted him out of the room so that they could give him shots and check on his status. Otherwise, he had stayed with him for four hours. He was sure that Dr. Crabblesnitch had contacted his parents, but he was surprised that his mom hadn't already come by now.

It was two in the morning now as Petey laid against the hospital bed, hooked up to tubes and an IV. They hadn't really had a good chance to talk, mostly because things had been busy for a couple of hours. Someone also had to be present with them from the school. Fortunately, that someone happened to be the school nurse, Mrs. McRae. And she had dozed off in the lobby.

Petey, unable to sleep despite how tired he was, looked over at Gary, who was sitting in a chair that was facing his bed. "I'm sorry, Gary," he said quietly.

Gary looked up at the sound of his voice and sighed deeply. "I know you don't want to hear this right now," he said. "But if you ever run off like that again I swear I'll never let you live it down, and I'll call the cops to find you, as much as I hate them."

"I won't," Petey said, his voice still a bit hoarse.

"What the hell were you thinking? Did you think you could just survive a day outside in the snow with a few clothes on?"

"I didn't..intend to stay out that long."

"But you did. And you didn't even tell me where you were." Gary paused as he looked at the younger boy's face, which was in a deep frown.

"I'm sorry," Petey whispered.

"Did anyone hurt you?" Gary asked.

Petey looked down and didn't respond.

"Petey, I need to know. They said you had some bruises on your back."

"No," Petey replied. "But someone followed me."

"Who?"

"Just some hobo guy asking for money. He shoved me hard against some metal but I ran away. He was drunk. That's probably where I got the bruises from. Then I went to that warehouse, where you and I painted last year."

"I can't believe I didn't even think to look there." Gary shook his head and looked down.

"You went looking for me?" Petey asked.

"Well duh, femme-boy. You had me worried. I looked for three hours."

Petey smiled tiredly.

"Why did you stay out that long?"

"I was just upset."

"You got so upset over something that you skipped class and ran off until almost 10 pm because of it? Are you a fucking girl?"

"It was Jimmy."

Gary sighed. "I know," he said. "He kissed you."

"What-how do you know?"

"Because the dumbass told me right before you came in here. I was getting ready to pound his face."

"It was stupid," Petey said, sniffing. "And now I'm sick because of it."

"That's what you get. Don't ever do that again." Gary's voice was harsh and demanding.

"I won't." Petey's stomach suddenly growled and Gary looked down.

"Are you hungry?"

"I'll be fine."

"No," Gary said, standing up from his chair. "You should eat. Look, they even brought you some nice hospital food." He lifted the lid from the tray of food sitting on the table.

Petey looked at it but he winced at seeing the macaroni and cheese and jello side by side. "No thanks," he said, pushing it away.

"Petey, you have to eat."

"No I don't. I don't even feel hungry anyway."

"But your stomach is."

"It's alright, really."

"Look, Petey," Gary said, taking the plate in his hands. "I'm forcing you to, now do it." He shoved the plate in in his lap. "You could honestly use it since your skinny ass weighs 110 pounds."

Petey made a face but he did as Gary told him, as always, and took a bite of macaroni. At first the taste wasn't too appealing but after a while it wasn't so bad. He took another bite as Gary moved back to his previous position in his chair.

"So you kicked Hopkins in the balls?" Gary asked, settling down. "Impressive."

Petey coughed before looking over at him. "Um, well, he deserved it."

"Yeah, and he doesn't even know what he just got himself into."

"Gary, don't do anything..stupid."

"Why would you say that, Pete? He did _kiss_ you after all. Unless." Gary paused and looked over at Petey, his eyes suddenly narrow and curious.

"What?" Petey asked.

"Unless you liked it."

"Get real, Gary, I kicked him in his nuts. Of course I didn't like it."

"Tell me what happened."

"Well," Petey started, taking a few more bites. "I was just sitting at lunch yesterday and he comes up to me. We started talking about college and stuff. It was weird because it was like he was jealous that you and I were going to Tanner, in a different state."

"Figures," Gary growled.

"Then, when I got up and left the cafeteria he followed me." He paused. The next part was hard to get out. He felt guilty, even though he had done nothing wrong.

Gary raised his brows, ready for him to go on. "Well?" he asked.

"Gary, you have to promise you won't get mad."

Gary gritted his teeth but he sighed and shook his head. "Alright, whatever, just tell me."

Petey took a deep breath, then continued. "Well, I told him I wanted to go to my locker. So obviously I didn't want him around. And then he grabbed me and kissed me." He winced at the memory.

"Did you like it?" Gary seethed through clenched teeth.

"I just told you I didn't. I tried to push him off me but he forced me. That's why I kicked him."

"I'm going to kill him."

"Gary, you promised."

"I promised I wouldn't get mad. I didn't promise I wouldn't kill him."

"Well you can't kill him. Maybe just punch him."

"I was trying to before you walked in the room earlier."

"Can we just forget that this ever happened?"

"No," Gary said, shaking his head. "You didn't tell me that you were going anywhere and you stupidly stayed outside in the cold with nothing more than that skimpy little jacket. All because you can't control your emotions. And then you nearly get yourself killed because you have an asthma attack. You're pathetic."

Petey looked down. "I couldn't go back to the dorm. I didn't want to see Jimmy. He scared me."

"You're a guy, Petey. Why don't you start acting like one for once?"

"How can I when you treat me like a girl?" Petey's voice was growing angry.

Gary turned his face and looked softly into Petey's hazel eyes. His face wasn't irritated or furious. His expression was calm and tired, and suddenly considerate. "I thought I lost you today, Pete. I swear I don't know what I would do if you hadn't come back."

"I'm sorry." Petey looked over and placed his hand in Gary's.

"Jimmy's not going to do that to you again," Gary said gently, but his voice had an edge of sharpness in it.

"I know," Petey replied.

"Because if he does I'm not going to hesitate in beating his ass."

"I'm surprised that you didn't already."

"I was too scatterbrained. I didn't even know he had done it until I came back to the dorm. And when he told me I was so full of wondering where you were. And that kind of overrode any real anger."

Petey smiled. "So you were really _that_ worried about me?"

"Petey, you're the only person in this world that I care for enough to worry about."

Petey smiled before taking a bite of jello.

"By the way," Gary said. "I can't believe that you made it back to the dorm in your state. I had to give you CPR."

"I don't remember," Petey replied.

"It's like you weren't even there. Like your mind was gone. I got scared because I've gone into shock before too, several times."

"You mean," Petey started, hesitating. "Your scar?"

Gary lifted his shirt up and looked at the scar on his side that ran from his ribcage to his back. "Yeah," he said. "That was the biggest one. I almost died. Guess the world wanted me to stay, for whatever reason."

"For me," Petey said softly.

"What?" Gary raised his brows.

"You stayed because of me. I probably wouldn't be alive right now if it weren't for you. I needed you."

Gary looked at him oddly, his scarred brow raising slowly. "Don't tell me you believe in reincarnation and all that shit?"

Petey smiled and looked down. "No," he said. "But, maybe, if a god exists out there, he was watching out for us."

"Gods don't waste their time on psychopaths and fornicators, Petey," Gary replied calmly, but also seriously.

Petey frowned and averted his eyes to his green jello. "Maybe that's not always the case."

"We merely got lucky," Gary said. "That's what I keep telling myself. But when I keep replaying everything in my mind again, I don't know how it could have been luck. You managed to walk your way to the dorm after having an asthma attack."

"I don't really remember much," Petey replied. "Just that I was on the bridge at one point, and then the next I was in the room. I think I fell down at one point, but woke back up and ended losing it somewhere between the school gate and the dorm. My lungs started burning but I kept telling myself that I could make to you."

Gary stared at him, his expression a mixture of contentment and thoughtfulness. "I guess when you got to the dorm you were out of it. Too shocked to grasp everything going on."

"Yeah. And when I started gasping for air and saw you, it was like I was coming out of a dream. And..a few times I swear I saw a bright light, as if something was guiding me. Gary, I thought you were my guardian angel."

Gary looked down, unsure of what to say to that. "Angels don't exist, Petey, but if they do then I'm glad you thought of me as one."

Petey smiled before laying his head back on his pillow. "Me too," he said.

* * *

Mark was walking fast down the hallway of the hospital. The nurse said that his son was in room 303. He had spoken with the principal and the school's nurse, and then the nurses in the hospital. They told him that Petey was fine, but as a father he still worried anyway. He had drove over three hours worried sick about him, even though they had assured him that he was doing fine. His mother, Rachel, was out of town on business, and was busy trying to book the next flight into the state.

An asthma attack was what they had said. He hadn't had one of those since he was five, at least not this big. No doubt he had forgotten about it. He was told that Gary had saved him through CPR. The thought made Mark's heart beat rapidly. His son could have died.

When Mark neared the room he noticed that it was cracked, so he gently pushed it open. As he took a step forward his heart nearly stopped as he saw his boy, Petey, lying on the hospital bed, his eyes closed as he slept. And beside him was Gary, lying with his head on the bed as he sat in a chair, sleeping also. The same boy he had met over the summer.

Mark froze when he noticed that his son's hand was placed gently in Gary's. If events hadn't confirmed his curiosity about them before, this did now. With a sad smile on his face, he retreated from the room and stood in the hallway, against the wall. Perhaps he hadn't been there for him like he should have. Perhaps he had gone wrong somewhere in raising him.

_Pete's always been a bit of a sissy_, he thought. _But so am I. That's just how he is._ Mark had vowed to himself a long time ago that he would never interfere with his son's love life. Though he was a bit upset that his son seemed to like another guy, it honestly didn't surprise him, though he felt bad for thinking that.

_Whatever makes you happy, Pete_.

Mark took a deep breath before turning back for the door. He knocked loudly a couple of times, just to give them both time to react. When he opened the door he saw that Gary had sat up and was now rubbing his eyes with his fingers.

"Sorry to wake you, Gary," Mark said quietly. He didn't want to wake Petey, who was still sleeping deeply on the bed.

"It's fine," Gary said tiredly.

"How's he doing?" Mark stood beside the bed and looked down at his son.

"Good." Gary paused to yawn. "Doctors say he'll be able to leave by Thursday. They want to make sure his body's functioning alright."

"I really appreciate you taking care of him, and coming up here with him," Mark sighed. "It means a lot to me."

"What are friends for?"

Mark bit his lip before taking a seat across from Gary on the other side of the bed. "About that," he began. "Petey's always been..a sensitive guy. Growing up he was always the one to come home with a black eye or bloody nose. And..I guess his mom and I babying him didn't help with that. So I guess you could say that he's grown up rather sensitive and, well, confused."

Gary raised his chin, as if getting what Petey's dad was getting at.

"What I'm trying to say is-" Mark paused, hesitating. "Well, Pete's..different. I've noticed you are too."

"I think I know what this is about, Mr. Kowalski," Gary said, cutting the older man off. "If you don't want me near your son, I'm sorry but I can't promise that."

"No," Mark said, half smiling. "What I'm trying to say is that..I understand whatever relationship you two seem to have."

Gary looked away and pursed his lips, obviously angry at Petey's dad for finding out about them.

"I can't pretend that I don't know about you two," Mark continued. "But I also know that I can't prevent it from happening."

Gary looked up at him with his eyes, considering what he had to say.

"Whatever makes Pete happy makes me happy. But-"

Mark was suddenly cut off as Petey began coughing loudly in his sleep. It woke him and he leaned over to take a few breaths.

Gary had gotten to his feet instantly and was holding out a cup of water for him to drink. After Petey took a few sips his breathing picked up.

"Deep breaths, Pete," Gary said calmly, his hand on his back.

Petey did as Gary said and soon he was breathing normally again. When he looked over and saw his dad, he raised his brows and smiled. "Dad," he said softly.

"Hey, Pete," Mark replied, smiling back. "Looks like you've got yourself a pretty good friend here."

"Yeah," Petey said. "He's stuck with me all night."

"True friends do that for those they care about," he assured.

Gary looked down as Mark and Petey talked. Maybe his dad wasn't as bad as he thought. At least he seemed nice enough to accept he and Petey's relationship. As he glanced over at Mark, he smiled slightly, letting the man know that he considered what he had said.

He felt so different now than he did two years ago. He still had urges to do moronic things, of course, and he hated rules and authority. But one thing he did know was that he loved Peter Kowalski, and that almost losing him made him feel things he had never felt before. Now all of those emotions were spilling on him one by one.

He could never lose Petey. And if he did he would have to die with him.


	29. Back at Bullworth

**Chapter 29: Back at Bullworth**

**Thursday, January 24****th**** 2008**

Gary was glaring at Jimmy from under his eyes. Was he for real? The orange haired douche bag who had kissed his boyfriend was_ really_ apologizing to Petey, right in front of his face? Gary only saw his apology as another way to weasel into splitting them apart again.

"It's cool," Petey said, half smiling as Jimmy looked down after making his apology.

"I can't help but think that everything that happened to you was my fault."

"I had an asthma attack, Jimmy," Petey said. "You had nothing to do with it."

Jimmy shrugged.

Gary rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe that Petey had talked so badly about him at the hospital but was now practically drooling at his feet, forgiving the dumbass.

"Forget it," Petey assured. "It's in the past."

Jimmy smiled and patted the younger boy on the back, which earned a nasty stare from Gary.

Gary clenched his fists as he turned for the door and made his way into the hallway. He needed to get away from Jimmy, even though he was afraid of leaving them both alone together. He sighed as he walked outside and into the snow. He thought back to yesterday, when he and Dr. Crabblesnitch had talked.

_You've impressed me, Smith, you really have,_ Crabblesnitch had said.

_So I guess we can forget about that big black mark on my school file?_

_ Ah..consider your disruptive history with us erased..unless another outburst pursues, that is._

_ I don't think you have to worry._

Stupid Crabblesnitch. What did he know? He couldn't wait to get out of Bullworth and into Tanner, where he could stay in a dorm room away from home with more freedom. Though he wondered if that freedom would be too much. Something was burning in him lately, something he didn't know how to describe. It was as if his mind was dying to see chaos. He wanted to see a big fight, or maybe make something explode. The yearning inside him was eating away at him, and the worse it got, the worse he felt. And the worse he felt, the more he feared he might hurt Petey. One thing he did know was that he realized his strengths and weaknesses, as well as his own mental behavior.

After a while he turned to go back inside and into their room. When he stepped inside he saw Petey sitting on his bed, looking at some schoolwork he had missed. Jimmy was busy pulling on a hoodie and toboggan, which made Gary happy. This meant that he was leaving.

"Later, Pete," Jimmy said. He stepped far out to the side as he made his way to the door, making sure he didn't come anywhere close to Gary, whom was glaring him down all the way out.

When he left Gary looked down at Petey. "Hey," he said, sitting down next to him.

"Hi," Petey said back, his voice soft.

"Something wrong?"

"No, I just-" he cut himself off and thought a moment. "Gary, do you think I'm hot?"

"Hot? You're more than that. You're drop dead gorgeous."

"Handsome," Petey said.

"What?"

"I'm handsome. That's what you tell guys. They're handsome, not pretty or beautiful, or gorgeous."

Gary raised his chin up. "Says who?" he asked.

"My mom." Petey looked down.

"Alright?"

Petey sighed. "Yesterday I was telling my mom how much of a 'pretty-boy' I am, and she went off, saying that guys should be called either cute or handsome, not pretty. Of course she took what I was saying completely out of context. She can be slow at times."

"Sounds slow to me."

"I mean, just hypothetically speaking, if I were to ever date a girl, how would it be wrong for her to say 'you're so pretty' or 'you're so beautiful'?"

"No one would ever date you anyway, Pete. You're too short. Girls would take one look at you and just go 'oh he's so cute'."

"They already do."

"Point taken."

"You're six feet but you still date me."

"That's because you're cute."

Petey held back a smile, his cheeks going pink.

Gary chuckled lightly at him. "You _still_ get embarrassed after being with me for over a year?"

"Well, not really embarrassed, just a bit taken aback I guess."

"You're so cute, Petey," Gary teased, pinching his cheeks. "Especially in that little pink bunny suit. I still have it. Want to try it on?"

"_No_," Petey said loudly.

"Ah come on, Pete," Gary said softly, closing the gap between them and pushing him lightly down on the bed. "It would sure bring back memories."

"Why don't we just make some new ones?"

Gary smiled crookedly as he hovered over him. "I'll go for that."

Petey smiled before feeling Gary's lips on his, suddenly moving in a gentle motion as their tongues danced. As Gary moved to suck at his neck, something suddenly vibrated, which caused Petey to jump up quickly and hit Gary in the nose.

Gary growled as he was hit, his nose tingling, and gritted his teeth as the boy under him scrambled to find his cell phone.

"Hello?" Petey said quickly.

"I think you broke my nose!" Gary yelled, massaging his nose with his fingers.

Petey waved his hand at the older boy, trying to keep him quiet, then stood to his feet. "Yeah, I'm fine, mom."

Gary suddenly looked up and smiled.

"Yes, I have my inhaler. I'll put it in my pocket wherever I go."

"Or either I'll carry it," Gary said loudly as he walked by.

Petey made a face, wanting Gary to shut up. "Yes, ma'am," He said, walking out of the room. When he was out of view of the door, where Gary couldn't see him, he continued talking. "He's good. He's looking out for me."

There was a pause as his mother continued to ramble on, which made Petey roll his eyes.

"Mom, Gary hasn't done anything like that since he's been out of Happy Volts. Don't you believe me?"

He looked over to see if Gary was near as his mother continued on the other line.

"He's my friend," Petey said. "He'll look after me."

A pause, hesitation, and quick retreat.

"Okay, thanks mom. Love you too. Bye." He rolled his eyes as he closed his phone. For someone who didn't see their kid much, she sure seemed high-strung.

When Petey came through the doorway he stopped in his tracks as he nearly bumped into Gary. He made a face and looked down. "Were you eavesdropping?"

Gary raised a brow. "Gimme a break, Petey, like I want to listen to you talk to your mommy." He brushed past him and made his way down the hallway and into the common room.

Petey sighed and made his way to his bed. He looked over some papers from English class. They had just started studying poetry the day he had had his asthma attack. Petey liked poetry, but he had never really attempted to write any. When Mr. Galloway started reading a poem by Edgar Allan Poe and Alfred Lord Tennyson, he couldn't help but be filled with amazement. As he had read the dark words that Poe had written in one of his poems, he felt something stir in his heart.

As he looked through his papers now, there were a few poems listed by Poe, one of them being The Raven. Petey thought poetry was fascinating when it told the truth, when the poem itself was blunt. It made him want to write one of his own. After reading the assignment left by Mr. Galloway, he was thrilled to find that he had to write a petrarchan sonnet, using a certain rhyme scheme. It was due by tomorrow, but Mr. Galloway left a note saying he could turn it in by Monday.

Petey smiled as he tried to think of what he could write, letting his thoughts drift off as he focused his eyes on Gary's empty bed. He let his mind wander and fill with words that had him mesmerized. _Quoth the raven, nevermore._

Down the hallway, Gary was whistling as he made his way to the room. When he stepped inside his whistling faded slowly as his last note dropped low. He came to a stop as he looked at Petey, raising a brow at the odd grin on the younger boy's face.

"Um, hope you don't mind me asking femme-boy," Gary started. "But what in the hell are you doing?"

Petey averted his eyes to Gary and his smile faded into a frown.

"Wow, sorry to disappoint you with my presence," Gary snorted.

"No," Petey said, standing from his bed. "I'm sorry, Gary. I was just thinking about-" He cut himself off, afraid of what Gary would say about him getting excited over poetry.

"What?" Gary asked, curious now.

"Well, we're studying poetry in class. I have to write a poem. Just thought it would be kind of fun."

"Petey," Gary began, closing the gap between them. "For once you and me agree on something we both like."

Petey's eyes flew open in shock as he looked up at him. "What?" he asked sharply.

"I like poetry. Just save me the mushy ones. I could do without those."

"I didn't know you liked poetry."

"Didn't think it was that big of a deal that I did."

"Gary, of course it is. I want to know what you like and don't like."

Gary chuckled lightly as he put his hands in his pockets. "In all honesty, Pete, I have a lot of lame poems I wrote a couple of years ago."

"Really?" Petey asked breathlessly. "Well, can I read them?"

"No."

Petey's face fell. "Why not?"

"Because I don't want you to. They're personal."

"I thought you could tell me anything."

"Petey, whatever I wrote was what I was feeling at the time. I still look at them every once in a while for nostalgic reasons, and assurance too. I can't let you read them. You wouldn't understand them."

"Just give me a chance and maybe I can."

Gary rolled his eyes. "You don't get it," he said. "You wouldn't _understand_ the meaning behind the words. You'd just judge it before thinking. Then you'd judge me."

"You know I wouldn't do that."

"Why are you so eager?"

"Because I want you to share a part of yourself that you keep hidden away."

"Well maybe I want it to stay hidden." Gary's snapped, his voice angry.

Instead of making things worse, Petey decided to keep his mouth shut on the subject, for now. "Okay," he said. "I'm sorry. I can respect that."

"How generous of you," Gary said sarcastically.

Petey looked down as Gary made his way to the desk to start his homework. Gary could go from highs to lows in a snap. His emotions only confused him sometimes but he had learned to keep his distance when Gary was frustrated about something. Right now was one of those times. He bit his lip as he turned for his bed, ready to start his makeup work. As he sat down he glanced up at Gary, whom was slumped over the desk in his chair, his head in his hand as he worked out his math problems. Not a good sign. He was pissed at something.

His day back from the hospital wasn't going too well.


	30. Old Ways

**Chapter 30: Old Ways**

**Monday, February 4****th**** 2008**

Petey was making his way down the hallway in the boys dorm when he passed Trent Northwick in the hallway. As he walked by the blonde-haired senior, whom had been held back a year, the older boy turned around and suddenly laughed.

Petey, his cheeks going pink, turned his head.

"Yeah, you, girly," Trent said. "You checkin' me out?"

Petey made a face. "No," he said.

"I hear you're a real easy guy, Kowalski," Trent continued, suddenly putting a rough hand on Petey's shoulder to turn him around.

"Hey, get off of me," Petey exclaimed.

"Whoa, touchy, aren't you? You're cute too."

"Bug off," Petey said, turning back around.

Trent only laughed again as the younger boy, his face drenched in red, walked away. "Peter, Peter, show your wiener!" he called, still laughing.

Petey shook his head before rushing inside his room. He closed the door behind him and took a deep breath. Trent was so lame, yet at the same time the boy managed to embarrass him. And he wasn't the only one. Others were doing it lately, too, especially after his recent 'accident'.

"What's with you?" Gary asked from his position on his bed, his arms behind his head on his pillow.

"Nothing," Petey sighed. "Just Trent."

"What about him?"

"He was bugging me."

"Well you know what to do about that, now don't you?"

"Yeah, ignore him."

"No, Petey, you punch him in his face." Gary sat up and popped his neck.

"You know I can't do that," Petey said as he made his way to sit beside Gary.

"Then you'll always be a wimp."

"So?"

"So I don't want to be the one to always save your ass every time you get yourself into trouble."

"I_ never_ land myself into trouble. Trouble usually finds me."

"Then bulk up, lift some weights." Gary thought a moment before continuing. "Nah, scratch that, I like your skinny ass."

Petey rolled his eyes. "In all honesty I thought about taking some karate classes."

"You mean in town?"

"Yeah."

"I think you should go for it. You might grow some balls while you're there."

"Very funny, Gary," Petey said, crossing his arms.

"Come on, Pete, you're such a wimp. Everyone knows it."

"Yeah, well, apparently I'm 'easy' too."

Gary raised a brow in suspicion. "Why do you say that?" he asked.

"That's what Trent just told me."

"Trent said _what_?" Gary demanded.

"He said he heard that I was easy."

There was a brief pause as Gary sat on the edge of the bed. "Where is Northwick, anyway?" Gary asked, now standing up and cracking his knuckles. "I think I may pay him a visit."

"Gary, don't do anything stupid," Petey said calmly.

"Stupid? Petey, now when have I done anything that was honestly stupid?"

Petey bit his lip as he thought about Jimmy taking down Gary two years ago.

"You can't bring yourself to say it," Gary started. "Because you know that I was smart in making everyone do my dirty work for me. And you know that it was smart because it _worked_."

"For a brief time."

"But it _worked_. Don't you see, Petey, when you have a plan, everything falls into place. Which is why I'm going to plan on what to do to Trent as I find him." Gary turned toward the door but Petey jumped up quickly from his spot on the bed and stopped him.

"Gary, wait, I think you're overreacting." Petey gripped his arm lightly in his hand.

Gary turned and shoved Petey's arm away. "Who says I'm overreacting? I've gotta find the source of the rumors, Pete. It's only fair. Do you _want_ to be called 'loose' by people?"

"Well, no," Petey said, scratching his neck. "But I don't want you to get in a fight either."

Gary sighed and placed his hands on Petey's shoulders. "I told you, Pete, it's all about planning. If anything, I can get someone else to do a job for me."

"You're starting to sound like the old Gary," Petey mumbled.

Gary's eyes suddenly changed, the relaxing glare fading as fire took its place. "What was that, Petey?" he asked, his voice almost a hiss. "You think I'm acting like my old self? Like how I was when Hopkins first showed his face around here? Is that it?" His voice was growing higher, that kind of sound that marked his breaking point.

Petey looked down, unsure of what to say. He winced slightly as Gary's hands gripped his shoulders harder.

"So it's okay for you to be the same whiny, wimpy, dorky Petey but it's not okay for me to be the old, conniving, scheming Gary? Where in the world did I go wrong?" An edge of sarcasm flowed from his lips as he gripped Petey harder.

"No, I didn't mean it like-Gary stop, you're hurting me!" Petey said loudly.

Gary pursed his lips, as if debating something inside himself. "You don't care about me, Petey," he hissed. "If you did it wouldn't matter if I went back to old ghosts." He shoved him away roughly before storming out of the room and down the hallway.

Petey rubbed one of his shoulders as he looked through the open door. He didn't understand why Gary was being so difficult lately. His moods shifted within seconds, from content to angry, from angry to content. Just like the old Gary. No, just like himself, all the time. It had just gotten worse recently. He knew that he was wrong to have said that to Gary, even though it was the truth. He didn't mean for his comment to be an insult but Petey was worried that Gary was acting too much like himself when he tried to take the school over. He loved him then and he would love him now and forever. He was just concerned over his behavior. But how was he supposed to tell Gary Smith that?

Petey sighed and suddenly made his way out into the hallway. He was sick of Gary getting angry over stupid stuff and wanted to apologize just to end the dispute. To his dismay, though, the older boy was no where to be found in the dorm. So, taking his dark blue hooded jacket and gloves, he made his way outside to look for him. As he made his way down the steps and toward the archway he passed Trent again, along with Wade, both of whom were busy smoking a cigarette against the wall. Petey looked down, trying to avoid both boys' glare as he passed by. Trent laughed behind him and Wade mentioned Petey's name, which he found disturbing. Petey hated Wade, especially after the fight that he had been in with him. The older bully left him alone now, but he still made fun of him and no doubt plotted to kick his ass one day soon.

Shivering, Petey picked up his pace as he made his way around campus. He knew that it was a lost cause trying to look for Gary. There was no telling where he went when he got upset, just like how Petey had done last month. As he continued on toward the library, he suddenly regretted coming outside at all as he saw who was walking his way; Jimmy. He tried to speed up his walk even more. With his hood on his head, maybe Jimmy wouldn't recognize him as he passed by. He was just about to pass him when the orange haired boy in the red toboggan suddenly waved at him.

"Hey, Pete, where are you going in such a hurry?" Jimmy asked.

Petey growled inwardly, cold and aggravated. "Just trying to find Gary," he said.

"Why, is he lost?"

"Yeah, you could say that," Petey mumbled.

Jimmy raised a brow.

"Just forget it. I need to do some homework. I'll see you later." Petey started walking again but Jimmy came up beside him.

"Ah," Jimmy said. "I get it. You two are fighting again."

"What-we're not fighting," Petey said in defense.

"Then why do you look so irritated?"

"Because it's cold."

Jimmy paused for a few seconds and nodded. "I don't believe you."

"Then don't. I've got bigger problems."

"Like Gary."

Petey sighed. "Look, Jimmy, I'm really not having a good day, alright? I'm tired, cold, and hungry."

"Then let's go grab a pizza," Jimmy said as they stopped at where the sidewalks merged to go to both the girls and boys dorm.

Petey thought a moment, considering Jimmy's offer. "Well," he said. "Alright, but I need to get my wallet."

"I've got it. You can just pay me back later."

"Um, you sure?" Petey asked. He hated to mooch off of other people.

"Yeah, I actually owe it to you anyway for being a jerk."

Petey smiled and nodded. "Well, in that case, alright." He made his way with Jimmy to their bikes and then to the pizza parlor in town, leaving his concern of Gary behind.

* * *

**Later that night**

Gary was watching Petey through the blinds, the window between them keeping out all conversation between the smaller boy and his orange haired friend. He narrowed his eyes as both boys seemed to linger outside longer than they should have. It wasn't right for Jimmy to come and take Petey away from him, and after the accident he figured he had learned his lesson and would stay away. But there he was, laughing and joking with his Petey, giving him a pat on the back. _Too close, Hopkins, _he thought.

As Gary continued to glare through the window, Jimmy suddenly looked up and spotted him. Gary narrowed his eyes, hoping that the other boy would see the threatening gaze that was fierce and full of fire. After spotting him, the two made their way for the dorm. Gary slapped the blinds against the window before turning. Jimmy was only fueling his anger and he knew that whoever would walk through the door would be his victim for protruding it. He knew, unfortunately, that that victim would be Petey, the very boy he loved, and the very boy who had done nothing wrong.

He could hear the footsteps approaching so he gripped the desk with his hands. The sound of the knob turning sounded in his ears, so he clamped his jaw together and gritted his teeth. When he could feel Petey coming through the doorway, he closed his eyes and bit his tongue, hard.

"Hey," came the younger boy's gentle and casual voice as the door closed behind him.

Gary looked down at the desk. He couldn't bring himself to look at Petey. He didn't want his anger to hurt him. "Hey," he replied deeply.

"I brought you back some pizza. I would have asked if you wanted to go with me and Jimmy but I couldn't find you anywhere around earlier."

Gary rolled his eyes and gripped the desk harder, his back still turned to the younger, innocent boy behind him. "I'm not hungry," he managed to say.

"Okay." Petey's voice was low and he sounded a bit upset.

Gary suddenly sat down in the roller chair and grabbed his Calculus book. Turning to the page he had completed earlier, he began doing the problems again on a blank sheet of paper. Ignoring Petey was better than getting angry at him for something that was Jimmy's fault. Or was it?

"Gary," Petey started, taking a few steps toward him. "Are you okay?"

"I'm fine," came the quick, dull response, not at all convincing.

"I'm sorry for saying what I said earlier," Petey continued. "I didn't mean it to sound like that. You know I love you no matter how you are."

Gary sighed deeply and looked up, tapping his pencil on his paper. "Look, I have a lot of homework. Just leave me alone." He gritted his teeth as he looked back down at his paper. He bore the pencil down so hard as he worked his problems that it snapped, leaving a piece of broken lead on his paper. He cursed and put the pencil in the electric pencil sharpener he had taken from one of the classrooms. Then he continued.

Petey didn't understand why he was being so withdrawn but he figured that he was only making things worse, so he left the room, closing the door gently behind him, and headed down the hall to where Jimmy was rooming for the time being. When he got to his door, which was cracked, he knocked slightly before opening it.

"Hey, Pete," Jimmy said, getting up from his chair.

Petey suddenly gulped. Trent and Wade were in the room also, which was enough to make him want to leave. "H-hey," he said back.

Both Trent and Wade laughed at each other as they saw Petey. One of them held a bottle of whiskey, which was half full, and music was playing from the CD player.

"What's up?" Jimmy asked.

"Well I-" Petey looked over at Trent and Wade again. They were passing the bottle back and forth to each other. "I was bored so I was just seeing what you were doing."

"Just hanging out with these two losers," Jimmy said jokingly.

Petey laughed hesitantly. He knew that this was Wade's room too, but he didn't know that Trent also roomed with them.

"Hey," Wade suddenly said. "Why don't we give pinky here a drink. Maybe it'll toughen him up."

Jimmy smiled before looking down. "You want to hang with us, Pete?" he asked.

Petey thought a moment about Gary in the other room. He had said that he wanted to be left alone. But hanging out with _Wade _and _Trent_? Both boys made his nerves stand on end, especially since Wade had beat him up almost a year ago and Trent had harassed him in the hallway. With that thought in his mind, he noticed that Wade suddenly stood up and made his way toward him. Though he was a bit scared, he stood his ground. He knew that Jimmy wouldn't let Wade do anything to him.

"Go ahead, pipsqueak," Wade said, shoving the whiskey bottle into Petey's hands. "Consider it a breakthrough."

Petey's heart was beating fast. He had had a drink before, and experienced the after effects too, but it wasn't the drink that scared him, it was Wade. Bringing the bottle to his lips, he took a gulp of the alcohol into his mouth and winced. When he started coughing all three boys started laughing.

"Ugh, here," Petey said, giving the bottle back.

"It's cool, Pete," Jimmy said. "You're among friends here."

Petey looked at Trent, who was glaring at him oddly, a weird smile on his face. He suddenly wondered if Gary had done anything bad to the blonde-haired valley boy like he said he would.

* * *

Back in the room, Gary was slowly becoming calmer. He hated telling Petey to leave him alone but it was either that or blow up in the boy's face. He looked down at the math problems he had redone again before crumpling up his paper and throwing it in the waste bin. It had been an hour since Petey had left the room and he suddenly wondered where he was. It was 9 pm; he was usually complaining about sleeping right about now. But he hadn't come back.

Sudden thoughts of an asthma attack flooded his mind and, his heart suddenly pumping fast, Gary took his coat and headed for the door. He made his way quickly down the hallway but stopped as he heard Jimmy suddenly laugh.

"Come _on_, Pete, you honestly think that psychopath can get through college without screwing up?"

Gary narrowed his eyes and backed up. Jimmy's door was cracked but he could still hear whoever was talking now. It sounded an awful lot like Wade.

"For real. That dumbass would just end up back in the loony bin."

There was a pause as the sound of liquid filled the room.

"It's okay, Pete," came Jimmy's voice. "If you ever find that you don't like him, just give me a call." The boy's words were slurred and he didn't sound himself.

"Haha, yeah, or Trent," Wade said, laughing.

Gary rolled his eyes. It was obvious they were drunk. Wade was known for being able to get alcohol for anyone who wanted it.

"You know, I'm just gonna go," Petey suddenly said.

"What-come on, we just started having fun here," Jimmy slurred. There was a loud bang against the wall as if someone hit it, then laughter from Wade.

"Hopkins, you moron, are you trying to kill yourself?" Wade continued to laugh hysterically.

"That's it, I'm going. Bye Jimmy."

"Aw, Pete, come on," Jimmy whined.

Gary hid himself behind the wall as Petey came out into the hallway. He heard the younger boy sigh before walking down toward their room.

"Hey," Gary suddenly said, his voice deep yet calm.

Petey jumped and turned around quickly on his heel, his eyes wide. When he saw who it was he relaxed and looked away.

"Want to take a walk?" Gary asked, his hands in his coat pockets.

"I guess," Petey replied, a bit reluctant.

"Come on." Gary turned toward the exit and opened the door.

With Petey following behind him, they made their way down the steps and to the sidewalk, which had been covered in fresh snow. They were just two of few who were still out walking around campus at this hour, with the snow falling gently around them. Once they were alone Gary spoke up.

"Were you making fun of me?" Gary asked apathetically as he looked ahead, his chin raised high.

"No," Petey replied. "_They_ were. I would never do that."

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier. I was angry and didn't want to take it out on you."

Petey smiled slightly as he looked down. "What about me not caring for you?" he asked, bringing up what had happened earlier on in the day.

"I didn't mean that," he said through clenched teeth.

"It's o-okay." He shivered and brought his hands to his mouth.

Gary looked over and noticed him shaking. "Guess you should have gotten a coat first," he said. "Here." He suddenly stopped and took his black coat off and handed it to Petey.

"It's fine, Gary, really."

"Whatever, Pete, just take the damn coat."

Petey bit his lip and, knowing that Gary got mad when he didn't get his way, took it and put it on. It was a bit big on him but he instantly felt better when he felt the heat from Gary's body still trapped inside it.

Gary, still in his school uniform, shoved his hands in the pockets of his pants. "I hope this means we're good now," he said.

"Yeah, we are."

Gary looked down as he walked. They circled their way around the school and headed back for the dorm. As they walked their hands bumped against each other. The next time it happened, Gary suddenly grabbed Petey's hand and held it tightly.

Petey hesitated but looked over at Gary with his eyes. "Hey," he said casually.

Gary looked over at the sound of his voice but was suddenly pulled aside by the younger boy. Before he could respond his lips were suddenly crushed to Petey's. As his tongue moved against his, he relaxed and held the smaller boy close to him. Nothing in the world mattered to him more than his Petey; the same boy that kept rejecting Jimmy Hopkins over and over again.

As their kiss deepened, Gary let his hands roam Petey's neck, his arms, his waist, his ass, until he was suddenly stopped.

"Maybe we should just go back to the room," Petey said, an innocent smile forming on his face.

Gary smiled crookedly. "Let's go," he said.

They looked around before heading back for the dorm, walking swiftly, hoping the cold wouldn't dampen their feelings. As Petey made his way through the front door and down the hall, Gary suddenly grabbed him from behind and pressed his lips roughly to the smaller boy's.

Petey reached for the door knob behind him and opened their door as Gary continued to kiss him passionately. As they made their way inside, Gary closed the door behind him, his lips never leaving Petey's until he pushed the boy down onto his bed.

_Dammit, Gary, don't be so rough_, he thought. His landing on the bed had made his head spin slightly but Gary was too busy undoing his pants to notice. Biting his lip, he interrupted the older boy and pulled him down onto the bed with him.

"Don't be so eager," Petey said as he straddled him from above. He had drank a bit with Jimmy so his mind was a bit buzzed.

"Petey," Gary began. "How do you expect me to not be eager when you climb on top of me like that?"

"Let's just take things slow, okay?"

Gary made a slight growl in response but, for the sake of Petey, he would try. "Alright," he said. "But you have to get off of me. You're just making me want to fuck you more."

Petey smiled and took his shirt off before rolling over onto his back. Gary did the same, throwing his vest and undershirt onto the floor. He hovered over Petey and placed his lips on his neck. The taste of the smaller boy's skin made him sigh. As he sucked at his neck and shoulder, he suddenly paused and looked up.

"Why are you trembling?" Gary asked.

"I-I don't know," Petey replied. "I guess I just..feel safe with you, and it's making me feel good."

Gary laid his head down on Petey's shoulder as he let the boy's words soak in. _He feels __**safe**__ with me? Honestly?_ He thought. Gary knew he was dangerous to be around. That's why he had told Petey to leave earlier. That was why he had to take medication. His anger usually won out in a situation, with either hurtful words or hurtful actions.

Petey lifted his hand and placed it in Gary's hair. "You okay?" he asked.

"Yes, Pete. Just thinking."

"About what?"

"About how much I love you."

Petey smiled tiredly. "I love you too, Gary."

"Not like how I love you." Gary suddenly moved to sit on the edge of the bed.

"Gary," Petey started, propping himself up on his elbow. "What do you mean? What's wrong?"

"I couldn't go on living if something happened to you. I'd have to kill myself," he said, suddenly laughing.

But this was no laughing matter to Petey. He didn't like Gary talking like that. "Gary, please don't say things like that."

"But it's true. If I ever lost you I'd have no one."

"Nothing is going to happen," Petey assured as he sat beside Gary. He looked over at the older boy, trying to get him to turn his face, but Gary only stared at the floor, lost in his thoughts.

"That stupid Hopkins is trying to take you away from me, I know it."

"No," Petey said, his voice causing Gary to turn his head. "Gary, he has nothing to do with us. I don't like him like that, and if he ever tries to kiss me again then I won't be his friend anymore."

"I saw the way you accepted his apology after you got back from the hospital. You didn't even hesitate."

"Look, in seven months we'll be out of this school and out of this town. And we'll be away from Jimmy too."

"So you admit that he's causing trouble?"

Petey looked down but nodded his head. "Yeah, I do."

"Between us?"

"Yeah."

"Why can't the piece of shit just accept that he can't have you? That you're with me and _not_ him?"

"Because," Petey started. "He thinks that you'll hurt me. He thinks I'm making a big mistake by being with you."

"Oh, and you're not making a mistake by hanging out with friends who want to get you drunk just to fuck you?"

Petey looked away, a bit crushed.

Gary sighed before laying on his back. "I'm sorry, Pete. I didn't mean anything bad toward you."

"It's fine." There was a slight pause before Petey felt his pants being tugged on from behind. He smiled and allowed himself to lay back beside Gary.

"Just promise me one thing, Petey," Gary said as he looked at the ceiling.

"Anything."

Gary looked over at the smaller boy's face and searched his eyes. "Don't ever leave me."

Petey felt his heart stop and the heat flush through his body. Gary was suddenly fragile, his mind weak and unable to carry out his strength for the rest of the night. He knew it when he looked back into his deep brown eyes. He was tired, no, exhausted. He looked as if he had been sleep deprived for days. And sadly, Petey knew that that was the case. He hadn't slept good in four days, getting only a couple hours a night. Something was eating at him, and it was doing a good job at making him break down.

"I promise," Petey finally said, taking Gary's hand in his.

And he meant it.


	31. Memories

**Chapter 31: Memories**

**Saturday, March 1****st**** 2008**

"So what do you want for your birthday, femme-boy?" Gary asked.

Petey suddenly looked up from the sidewalk, a bit shocked. Within the years that they had known each other, especially the last two, Gary had never asked him that. "Why?" he asked.

"Because I was going to get you something, unless you don't want me too."

"Oh," Petey replied, looking down at the sidewalk again. "That's fine. I don't really know what I want though."

"Wonderful."

"Well, you asked."

"There must me _something_ you want."

"Let me think about it first."

"Alright."

They continued walking on in silence as they made their way to the dorm. Things had been weird lately for Petey. Jimmy was ignoring him, which he didn't seem to mind too much, though it made him a bit upset that his friend was suddenly cutting him off from his social life. As long as he had Gary, though, he didn't mind too much. Still, he didn't understand the odd spurts of Jimmy ignoring him and then being friendly with him again.

Petey suddenly squinted his eyes as a drop of water landed on his nose. He looked up at the sky just as another landed in his eye.

"It's been a while since we had rain," Gary muttered beside him, one hand in his pocket while the other held his books.

Petey noticed that it was getting darker, and with the gray clouds billowing overhead, it began raining lightly. He began to walk a little faster, only a few feet away from the steps of the dorm, but Gary was taking his time, obviously relishing the fact that it was raining. When he finally reached the steps and opened the door, he turned around to find that Gary had stopped in his tracks. Petey's heart suddenly stopped in his chest as he realized that Gary was looking up at the sky, his eyes closed with his arms stretched out. He looked free, as if he was invincible, or non-existent.

Hearing a few of the boys making their way to the door from inside the dorm, Petey suddenly looked down and made his way into the building. He didn't want anyone to see him watching Gary, even though the whole school knew that they had something going on. Some of them even accused Jimmy of being their 'third benefit', which made Petey angry. Maybe that was why Jimmy was ignoring him lately. He rolled his eyes at the thought as he made his way down the hallway and into his room.

With a sigh, Petey dropped his books down on his bed and sat down. His head was hurting and he was tired from the work that he and Gary had been doing in the library all day, both of them having to write a research paper for English class. The paper was due on Monday but Petey was having a hard time with it. Gary was better at essays and research papers more than himself, so the older boy was ahead.

Petey placed his elbows on his knees and plopped his head into his hands. His head was throbbing and his lids were heavy. The last thing that he wanted was for Gary to give him a hard time.

"Oh come on, Pete, the rain isn't that bad," came Gary's sudden voice.

Petey jumped as Gary came through the doorway, his sudden comment hurting his head more. Instead of answering he just shook his head and laid down on his bed.

Gary sighed and closed the door behind him. "Petey, what the hell is wrong with you now?"

"I've got a headache."

"Is it so bad that you have to act like a brat?"

"Yes. Please, Gary, don't talk it hurts," Petey said softly, before whining.

Gary rolled his eyes toward the ceiling, pausing briefly before suddenly making his way to his dresser. Pulling out the second drawer, he shuffled around until he pulled out an orange bottle. Smiling, he stood up and made his way to Petey's bed. He sat down a bit roughly on the mattress, which made Petey groan lightly.

"Take one of these, Pete," Gary said, twisting off the top of the bottle and spilling a small, caramel colored pill into his hand.

"What is it?" Petey asked as he raised up.

"It's the world's smallest gum, Petey, what the hell do you think it is?"

"Gary," Petey started softly. "You know what I mean."

"It's a muscle relaxer. Should help you sleep."

"Yeah, but it's a prescription."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Just take it, Pete, it's not going to kill you. My mom used to give me these all the time when I was younger to help me sleep. My doctor just prescribes it to me because it acts as something to help me chill out when I'm too wired."

"Doesn't your ADD medicine do that?"

"I'm off that now."

"Since when?" Petey asked, suddenly alert.

"Since they took it _off_ of me, now just take the damn pill or suffer a headache."

"Okay," Petey replied. He turned over and reached for the water bottle sitting on the table beside his bed and twisted the cap off. Taking the pill in his mouth, he downed it with a few gulps of water.

Gary patted him on the leg, a smirk on his face. "That should put you to sleep, so you might as well lay down."

"Gary," Petey whined. "I don't want to go to sleep. I have to finish that paper."

"You're stressing yourself out over nothing, Pete, just go to sleep. That stupid paper isn't going anywhere. You can finish it tomorrow."

"Okay," Petey replied, using Gary's excuse as a reason to fall asleep.

He yawned and laid his head down on his pillow before letting his lids close gently. He could hear Gary shuffling around the room, turning on the ceiling fan and going through papers. With the comforting sound of Gary making noise, he drifted slowly into a deep sleep.

* * *

**Later that night**

Gary woke from sleep to the sound of wind blowing hard against the dorm. He grunted as he looked over at the window, just in time to see a flash of lightning light up the room, followed by a low rumble of thunder. He sighed softly as he turned over onto his side. Thunderstorms made him sleep better. Before he closed his eyes, he looked over at Petey's bed as another bolt of lighting lit up the room, and noticed that it was empty. He slowly sat up and averted his eyes toward the bathroom. It was open and also empty.

An odd feeling coming over him, Gary stood to his feet and turned on the light. That's when he noticed that the bedroom door was slightly open. When he noticed Petey wasn't in the room he made his way quickly out into the hallway. There was always at least one light on so it made the hallway dim, but it was enough to see if Petey was around. He looked down the long hallway as he walked and as he came into the common room, his heart suddenly stopped.

There he was, his small frame sitting on the couch.

"Pete?" Gary began, but there was no reply from the smaller boy.

Gary turned on the lights and made his way slowly to Petey. When he looked at the younger boy, his eyes were closed, but he was breathing deeply. Gary rolled his eyes. This was the second time within a month that he had sleepwalked. Only last time he hadn't made it out into the hallway and managed to fall asleep again on the couch. The pill he gave him earlier must have really knocked him out.

With a sigh Gary bent down and, placing one of his arms under Petey's legs, picked him up as his free arm supported his back. Gary didn't struggle in carrying him down the hallway; he hardly weighed anything in his arms. When he made it back to their room he shut the door and made sure to lock it before laying Petey down on his bed.

He was careful not to wake him as he laid down beside him. Waking him up now only meant a possible scream in his ear. Petey suffered from nightmares more than Gary ever had in his lifetime. They were usually pretty stupid too; usually about someone dying or him trying to find Gary. But it seemed like the more he had them, the more tense he became.

Another rumble of thunder sounded outside, louder this time as the wind blew harder against the dorm. Gary narrowed his eyes before standing up and making his way to the window. As he looked through the blinds his tired eyes lit up from the flash of the lightning. It hadn't began raining yet, but the wind and lightning and thunder were rabid, full of energy and chaos, just how he felt inside. Gary suddenly looked over at Petey; he was his rain, that part of him that calmed him down, the part that eased the storm and balanced it out. He looked back out the window just as a loud rumble of thunder shook the building. He jumped slightly and smiled crookedly at the impact it had on his surroundings. Things vibrated, the blinds moved slightly, and Petey was suddenly whining from behind him.

With a smile still on his face, he turned and focused his eyes on the boy on the bed, now waking sluggishly from his sleep. As he made his way toward his bed, he saw Petey sit up and look his way.

"No," Petey muttered.

Gary suddenly stopped in his tracks, his legs against the bed and his smile fading. "Pete," he started. "What's wrong?"

"Get away," Petey cried, his voice choking as he struggled to breathe. He was shaking, and moving closer to the edge of the bed.

"Petey, it's me, Gary." He put a knee on the mattress but the movement only sent Petey to his feet in an instant, which only caused him to fall onto the floor with a thud. Gary rushed to his side to help him up from the cold, hardwood floor, but Petey panicked and punched him hard in the nose.

"Ow, Petey, what the hell?" Gary yelled. "What's your problem?" Standing to his feet, he felt for the lamp on his table and turned it on. He rubbed his nose with his hand, but when he saw Petey, still sitting on the floor, he relaxed.

"Gary," Petey said breathlessly. "Gary..I'm sorry."

Gary sighed and gritted his teeth. He knew there had to be a reason as to why Petey had reacted the way he did. "Let me guess," he said, thinking. "Another bad dream?"

Petey looked down, as if embarrassed. "I didn't dream anything. When I woke up I just kind of freaked out, like something wasn't right." He was still shaking.

Gary took a step forward and put out his hand.

Petey looked up and, hesitating, took it and stood to his feet. "I'm really sorry, Gary," he said again.

"Just shut-up, it wasn't your fault." Gary sat down on the bed and put his fingers on his nose before laying back on his pillow.

"I didn't mean to punch you," Petey said softly as he sat beside him.

"Yeah well, that was the first punch you've ever thrown at anyone femme-boy and I gotta say, I'm pretty impressed."

"Really?" Petey's voice was slightly enthusiastic despite his tiredness.

"Sure, whatever. I'm just tired and I didn't see it coming."

"That's your excuse?"

"It isn't an excuse, Pete, you hit like a girl."

Right as Petey looked down the light suddenly went off and the ceiling fan slowed down. The rain was beating hard against the side of the dorm and the lightning was frequent.

"Good timing," Gary said in the darkness.

Petey quickly latched himself onto Gary's arm and dug his face into his shoulder.

"Are you seriously afraid?" Gary asked, his voice stern. "Give me a break."

"Gary, I just woke up with a bad feeling, what the hell do you expect?"

"I expect you'll always be a femme-boy, and a whiny one at that."

"Gee, thanks a lot."

"Any time." He paused for a second as the rain continued to pour outside. "Hey, doesn't this remind you of something that happened a couple of years ago?"

"Yes, it does," Petey replied.

"Yeah," Gary sighed, thinking back on the memory. "Femme-boy's first blow job. That's a night I'll never forget."

"Did you..think about it much after it happened?" Petey hesitated.

"Well duh, what else do you think got me through that stupid asylum?"

"You thought about it in there?"

"I replayed it in my mind every night."

"Wow."

"Why are you so surprised?"

"Because, well, I know you didn't really consider me much of anything back then."

"That's not true and you know it. You were my friend. I just toyed with you more. It was also the only thing we had done that was remotely sexual, until I got back."

"So?"

"So I had been eager to do more with you. I had to wait almost ten months to finally do it again, and practically a year until I got to actually fuck you."

Petey hesitated as he thought of those memories. It seemed like they had only happened a few weeks ago. "Then you know how I felt," he said quickly.

Gary raised his scarred brow in the darkness. "What, you wanted me that much too?"

"Yeah, I did, but I was also insecure. I didn't know why I.." He hesitated.

"Why what?" Gary demanded.

"I thought I was setting myself up for rejection," Petey finished.

"I guess it did seem that way at first."

"Well, I'm glad it didn't end that way."

Gary curled his fingers around Petey's hand and held it tightly. "I know."

They were quiet for a few moments as the storm brewed wildly outside. Petey was still holding onto Gary's arm, burrowing his face deep into the sleeve of his shirt. It felt good to feel the warmth from his body while the cold rain poured outside.

"Gary," Petey started, his voice a bit groggy as he suddenly realized something. "Why did I wake up in your bed?"

"You sleepwalked again," Gary replied, his voice calm.

Petey sighed. "To your bed?"

"No, I found you in the common room."

"What?"

"You were sitting on the the couch, just snoozing."

Petey shook his head and pulled away from Gary. "Seriously, I don't understand why I keep doing this. I've never sleepwalked before."

"I'll bet you have before, but just didn't know it."

"I wish I'd stop, it's annoying."

Gary suddenly felt something stir in his chest for the boy at his side so he turned over and pinned him to the bed.

Petey jumped at Gary's sudden movement but he relaxed when he felt his hands intertwine around his smaller fingers. He could feel Gary's breath on his neck, his cheek, and then his mouth. He held his breath as his lips were suddenly licked from above, and let Gary part them to venture further. He let his tongue dance around the older boy's as he wound his arms around his waist.

Gary moved his hands down to grip at the younger boy's sides but his fingers scraped gently against Petey's underarms, which caused him to giggle softly, interrupting their kiss. Gary smiled broadly at hearing Petey laugh under him in the dark. Suddenly wanting to hear it again, he tickled the skin under his arm again and earned another quiet laugh from Petey, whom was now pushing him away now. Once he felt himself being shoved away he pinned down both of Petey's arms with one of his hands and tickled him quickly with the other.

Petey was laughing harder now but also fighting against the older boy now straddling him to keep him still. "Gary," Petey said between laughs. "Stop." Despite his rebuttals Gary knew that Petey was enjoying it so he only continued to torture him as the thunder rumbled outside, drowning out the small boy's laughs.

Petey wasn't as strong as Gary but he knew that the older boy had a weak point as well. He had found it on him not long after he had come back from Happy Volts. Petey couldn't see him in the darkness but he could feel where he was on top of him. After freeing one of his arms from Gary's grip, he reached out and tickled his side, near his ribs.

Gary reacted instantly and jumped off the younger boy.

Now Petey had him so he felt for his other side and continued to tickle him until the older boy laughed in his chest. It was like music to his ears, hearing Gary laugh. Aside from his usual eerie and sarcastic laughs, this one was different; it was deep but playful, smothered but full of energy. With a smile on his face, Petey slowed down and took a deep breath, giving them both a rest.

Feeling Petey still on top of him, Gary suddenly sat up and held him close, laying his head in the curve of his neck.

It was a quick change in mood but Petey held him back, pressing him to his chest. He looked over at the window just as a flash of lightning lit the room, followed by more rumbles of thunder.

"I don't know how to control myself, Petey," Gary suddenly said against his neck.

"What do you mean?" Petey asked.

"It's like sometimes my body feels trapped, like I'm trying to come out of my skin. I feel full of energy and I don't know how to make myself feel stable."

Petey still couldn't understand how he went from being calm and content to tense and forlorn. "What makes you feel that way?" he asked. He hoped that Gary would open up to him.

Gary placed his chin on Petey's shoulder so that he couldn't look at him. "I don't know," he replied. "Sometimes it feels good, but sometimes it makes me want to hurt you, so it's then that I wish it wasn't part of me."

Petey hesitated, suddenly feeling nervous.

"What makes you stay with me, Pete?" Gary asked calmly, but his voice had a sharpness to it.

"Because I love you."

"But why do you love me? What could you possibly love about me?"

"I should be asking you the same question."

"Well I asked first."

Petey sighed softly before shifting to lay on his back. "I love you because you love me," he started. "Because no one else has cared for me like you have. And you happened to be there for me during my parents' divorce, and all the other tough times, like when I was bullied and picked on."

"Petey, _I_ was the one who picked on you."

"Yeah well..at least I had a friend."

Gary laughed lightly as he laid down beside him, resting his head on his pillow. "So I'm basically here for you to cuddle and that's it."

"What-no," Petey said sharply. "Gary, you're different. You don't try and follow anyone. You're independent and you're smart."

Gary raised a brow. "I suppose so if I got into Tanner."

Petey smiled. "That's just a bonus to me that you're smart," he mumbled.

"Why is that, femme-boy?" Gary smirked.

"Because I find intelligent people attractive."

"Yeah," Gary said, nodding his head. "I guess I really don't have to worry about Jimmy taking you from me then."

"Oh come on, you don't still think that I would do that, do you?"

"You? No. But him? Yes."

"Why can't you just trust me?"

"I do." Gary paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I just don't trust him."

"So you think he's going to try something with me, is that it?"

Another pause.

"Gary?"

"Just forget it, Petey, you wouldn't understand."

Petey shot up at that and turned to face Gary, even though it was pitch black. "You really don't trust me," he smirked.

"Yes I do. I just have a problem with Jimmy. You don't know how easy it is to just give in to someone."

"Oh, are you assuming? I _do_ know, Gary, you think I haven't thought about it? Why do you act like you know more than me?"

"Because I've seen it happen before, Pete, trust me."

Petey looked down, at a loss of what to say.

"You know how many relationships are broken because people can't control their stupid feelings? Do you know just how _weird _it is that I am only attracted to _one_ person in this whole damn world and that person happens to be _you_?" His voice was growing louder as he raised into a sitting position. "That's not right, Petey, that isn't how males are wired. We're supposed to be attracted to whatever we think looks good and as guys we want to fuck whatever we can get our hands on."

"That's not true," Petey muttered.

"What do you mean it's not true, of course it's true."

"I'm not the kind of person to do that and I'm a guy."

"Okay, so you just happen to fall into the 3% category of guys that are actually honest and trustworthy."

"So do you."

"No, I fall into the category where guys like me are only attracted to one person and no one else and for some reason can't figure out why they can't feel anything for anyone else but that one person. That's the 1% category."

"Where are you pulling these statistics from?" Petey asked.

"From my ass."

Petey smiled and shook his head as he felt for Gary's waist. When he found his arms he pulled the older boy roughly to him, which was daring on his part. "I'm never leaving you, Gary. Once you figure that out, we won't have to have these talks anymore."

"I know."

"Man, I never would have thought you'd have these feelings a couple of years ago."

"They only happen around you."

Petey thought a moment about what Gary was telling him. He wondered if he should talk to someone about Gary, someone who knew about his problems. He instantly thought of Theo, back at Happy Volts, but he winced at the thought of trying to talk to him. Gary had never really told him much about his days in the asylum. It was something he didn't like bringing up. In fact, Gary didn't expose much of his past at all to Petey. He was slowly unraveling things to him, one slice at a time. It didn't matter though, he supposed, since he'd be spending the rest of his life with him, he hoped.

Still, Petey wanted to know more about the boy he had known for over four years. Gary stuck out in his mind whenever he scrolled through the different stages throughout his life. Gary had always lived in Bullworth; same house, same town, same people. And people in town _knew_ Gary Smith, especially weaklings like Petey.

"I think we should get some sleep," Gary suddenly mumbled, breaking Petey from his thoughts.

"Okay," Petey said, and laid down beside him. He moved onto his side and rested his head against his shoulder. "I love you, Gary."

"Love you too, femme-boy," Gary muttered tiredly, before wrapping his arm around Petey and holding him close to his side.

Petey could rest his head better now, though he wasn't in the least bit tired. The pill he had taken earlier had worn off, and since he had gone to sleep right as the sun had gone down, he was wired and fully awake. As the storm outside was calming, Petey let his thoughts drift back to when he was a kid, and when he had first found out who Gary Smith was.

It was funny, thinking back on it. Though he had known who Gary Smith was from age five, he had never considered himself his friend until he came to the Academy in ninth grade. Gary was in some of his classes in elementary school. He was always the one that impressed the teacher. He even won some awards and was on the honor roll. Of course, so was Petey, so that's how he remembered. Gary would tease him a lot through school because he was shy, just like now, but when he was around teachers he had this charm that blew Petey out of the picture.

Of course Gary had known who Petey was. They had known who the other was their whole lives; they just had never gotten to actually know one another as individuals until high school, which had been a big change for both of them. Petey hadn't seen much of Gary throughout middle school so it came to a bit of a surprise to him when the bigger, puberty stricken bully came up to him on campus on the first day of ninth grade. 'Hey, Kowalski, looks like we're sharing a room together' he had said. And his voice then had that same pitch he still used now, that sarcastic, mocking tone; his voice had changed since then, gotten deeper and more masculine. But overall it was still the same.

Petey smiled as he remembered his reaction. He had been at a loss of words and instead of saying anything he had stuttered. From then on Gary picked on him and bullied him mercilessly. Sometimes Petey had wondered if Gary had liked him since he picked on him so much. His smile suddenly broadened as he embraced the sleeping teen beside him.

Guess he had liked him from the start.


	32. Birthday Surprise

**Chapter 32: Birthday Surprise**

**Friday March 21****st****, 2008**

Gary was whistling cheerfully as he made his way down the hallway of the boys' dorm and casually into his room. Petey wouldn't be there but he didn't mind too much. It gave him the opportunity to talk with Jimmy later, whom was still rooming with Wade and Trent. He wanted the boy who 'ruled the school' to know to stay away from Petey, at least from a personal distance. Petey could take care of himself, of course, but why not give him a little help?

As Gary neared his door he smiled cruelly, thinking of what he could tell Jimmy, but when he stepped into the room his face suddenly fell. He stopped in his tracks in the doorway when he saw Petey sitting on his bed, his face bent down and his arms hanging loosely between his legs.

"Pete," Gary started. "I thought your mom was picking you up."

"She couldn't make it," Petey said nonchalantly.

"How come?"

"She forgot about a 'big, important' meeting this weekend." Petey sighed, shaking his head as he looked away.

Gary looked down with his eyes. So his mom was a bitch, what was new?

"No big deal," Petey continued, his voice obviously upset. "I mean, if I had put my kid through a divorce, put him in a boarding school, traveled all over the place for work, told him I'd take him to one of the biggest art museums in the country for his birthday, then told him there was a change of plans, I wouldn't think he'd mind, you know?"

"Pete-"

"No," Petey interrupted. "It's cool, really. Like I said, it's not that big of a deal. I'm just acting like a baby." He stood to his feet and unzipped the bag that he had packed for the weekend.

Gary gently shut the door behind him. He had a feeling that Petey would break down and no one needed to see that, for his sake. He looked over at him as he began to unpack his clothes, his shirts and underwear neatly folded.

"Guess I can forget about this stupid ticket," Petey said sharply, throwing the ticket that he would have used to get into the museum onto the floor. He began snatching his shirts and pants out of his bag and threw them onto his bed, not caring if they were wrinkled and messy.

Gary, for once, didn't know what to say. He had never really seen Petey so let down by someone other than himself, or the way it affected him. He bent down and picked up the ticket laying on the floor, then looked over at the younger boy with his eyes. Petey was looking at the birthday card that his mother had sent the ticket in. His birthday wasn't until tomorrow, but that was when he was supposed to have been at the museum. Since it was only a three hour drive to the museum, he and his mom had planned on driving tonight and staying at a hotel until tomorrow. Until now.

Petey suddenly ripped the birthday card in half and crumpled it up in his hands, his face growing hot. He couldn't decide if he was more pissed or upset but he felt a combination of both in his chest, which was slowly growing to the lump in his throat. His eyes were puffy; he was ready to cry, but fought the urge.

Gary took a few steps forward until he was close beside him. "Petey," he said softly.

Petey looked over but he avoided Gary's eyes. His fists were still balled up, clenching tightly onto the crumpled card he had ripped.

Gary reached his arm out and snatched Petey's collar in his hands. He pulled the other boy to him swiftly and held him tightly against his chest.

Petey couldn't hold back the tears as Gary held him. Sure, he was a baby, but crying was his only outlet. He had no other way, even if Gary had teased him so many times for it. This time, though, was different. When he sniffed Gary didn't sigh or laugh or shake his head. Instead, he was pressed even closer to his chest, his shirt getting wet with tears. If he didn't have Gary he'd be an even bigger mess than he was now.

"Hey," Gary said, pulling away slightly to look down at Petey's red and tear stricken face. Whatever he had planned on saying suddenly left his brain as he glared at the younger boy. His face was in a frown and his eyes were red and tired. Suddenly feeling the urge to kiss him, he bent down and pressed his lips gently to Petey's.

Petey closed his eyes as he felt Gary's lips brush against his. It made him stop crying.

"What do I have to do to make you feel better?" Gary asked, pulling away slightly.

Petey thought a moment, skimming through options in his head. He didn't feel like going anywhere, and he didn't feel like doing anything or being with anyone, except Gary. "Nothing," he said, looking down.

Gary sighed before taking Petey's chin in his fingers, and tilted his face up so that he could see his hazel eyes. "Hey," he whispered. "It'll be okay."

Petey's heart pumped faster at hearing him talk so sweetly, which was rare, but he was happy that Gary was in a good mood for once. "I know," he replied. "It just hurts."

"Trust me, Pete, I know what it feels like to be abandoned. You're mom's a bitch for doing that to you. You deserve better than that."

"Don't call her that," Petey said, pulling away.

"Stop hiding your emotions and start saying what you feel about people," Gary said, his voice a bit harsh. "You may hate it but you can't deny anything you feel. You have to let it out."

Petey looked up at him hesitantly, as if thinking. Was Gary trying to help him?

Gary raised his brows and crossed his arms against his chest. "That's right," he said. "Say what you feel about her. Tell me what you don't like." His voice held a tone of determination in it.

"I..don't like-" Petey paused and looked up at Gary, who nodded his head, urging him to go on. "I don't like that she travels all the time."

"How come?" Gary asked.

Something in his voice continued to urge Petey on. "Because she never has time for me. And it makes her snobby, like she thinks she's better than everyone else because she makes a lot of money."

Gary smiled crookedly and held his chin high. "And how does that make you feel on the inside?" he asked, taking a step back and extending his arms, trying to give Petey space to react.

"It makes me feel like shit," he replied. "In fact, I don't even feel like her son anymore. She's conceited."

"Conceited and what?" Gary said quickly.

"Conceited and a liar." Petey's voice was growing with his anger.

"What else, Pete? Tell me," Gary demanded, his quick and excited movements making Petey's heart jump.

Petey looked down, his hands trembling as goosebumps rose on his skin.

"Get it out," Gary demanded. "Say it, Petey. Tell me what you think of her!"

Then he couldn't stand it any longer. Something within him suddenly ticked, and what he had been thinking for years finally emerged from his lips. "She's a two-faced, conceited, lying, bitchy, cheating, abusive, no good, sorry excuse for a mother!"

Gary's eyes were wide as he stood still, watching Petey take a deep breath from yelling, quite loudly. His face was red and he had closed his eyes, but he had done it. He had gotten out what he had been feeling for his mother all along. And all it took was a little help.

"Well," Gary said. "That was enlightening."

"Wow," Petey said, letting out a breath of air. "That wasn't so bad I guess. It actually felt kind of good." He blew out another breath of air.

"Good," Gary said. "Just a little something I learned in therapy. Only thing I took to heart."

"Really? I thought you hated therapy."

"I did, but that stuck with me. Doc just told us to yell out whatever was bothering us, so we did, and I was the last one to do it."

Petey raised his brows. "What did you yell out?" he asked, interested.

"A lot more worse things than you, that's for sure."

"Like what?"

"We can talk about it later."

Petey didn't want to interrupt Gary's good mood so he let it go for the time being.

"So how do you feel now?" Gary asked.

Petey sighed and straightened his back. "I feel better."

"Good." Gary took a few steps toward the younger boy and grabbed his shirt with his hand to yank him to his chest. He thought a moment as he looked down at him, wanting him badly but knowing that Petey wouldn't be up for sex after being ditched by his mom. Perhaps fooling around wasn't the best thing to do at the moment. "Why don't you and me go somewhere?"

"Like where?" Petey asked, looking up at him.

Gary looked up, thinking, and suddenly grinned broadly, his white teeth shining.

"What?" Petey asked, afraid of his answer.

"Come on, I've got an idea," Gary said, suddenly turning and grabbing his dark gray jacket. As he pulled it on, he opened one of his drawers and pulled out a flashlight. When he turned around and saw Petey still standing where he was, looking confused, he rolled his eyes and sighed. "Do you want to go or not?"

"Tell me where we're going and I might go with you."

Gary chuckled lightly. "It's a surprise," he said. He grabbed Petey's navy blue cotton jacket laying on his bed and pushed it into the younger boy's chest, sending him a few steps back. Then he smiled crookedly and grabbed his hand. "I promise you'll like it."

Petey nodded and smiled slightly, then he followed the older boy to the door, his hand still holding on tightly to Gary's.

It was 5:06 pm when Gary and Petey rode up a familiar street on their bikes; the street that Gary lived on, but they didn't pass his house. Instead, they headed for the woods that inhabited the area behind one of the neighborhood's oldest houses. When their bikes hit the grass and rocks, they stopped and continued on foot until they reached the edge of woods.

"We'll have to leave our bikes," Gary said as he laid the green BMX on the ground.

Petey hesitated as he placed his blue bike beside Gary's. Where was he taking him?

"Come on," Gary said, his hand held out, palm up.

Petey looked around him before taking it and soon they were making their way through the woods and down a small path, Gary leading. His hand was warm despite the chilly air, but luckily the sun was still shining through the trees so that they could see where they were going; he guessed that was why Gary had grabbed a flashlight earlier. If it got dark out here they'd never be able to find their way back.

"Gary," Petey started from behind, his hand gripped securely in the older boy's.

"What?" came the low reply.

"Can you tell me where we're going?"

"No. Pete, I told you it's a surprise. You're acting like I'm going to rape or murder you."

Petey grimaced. _Murder_? He thought. Why would Gary even think that? "No," he said, his voice low. "I wasn't insinuating that. I just don't get what could possibly be out here in the middle of nowhere."

Gary suddenly let go of his hand and turned around.

The impact made Petey stumble and run into Gary's chest, causing the older boy to stagger back.

"Pete, could you try not acting like a klutz for one minute?" Gary said, his voice on the rise of becoming angry.

"Sorry." Petey looked down.

"Stop that."

"Stop what?"

"Pouting. Look, I'm trying to take you somewhere that I've been to a thousand times. If you don't want to come then go back, but if you do then pick up your pace. We only have a couple of hours of daylight." His voice wasn't angry but it was a bit rough and demanding.

Petey sighed, suddenly feeling bad. Gary was trying to do something for him and he was acting like a baby. "Okay, Gary," he said. "Let's keep going then."

Gary smiled wryly before continuing down the path.

Petey followed behind, his hand now cold from the absence of Gary's. They didn't talk much as they went. Petey was preoccupied with the odd noises coming from deep within the woods and Gary looked as if he were thinking deeply about something. They walked for half an hour before a new sound rang in their ears. Petey tuned his hearing into that one sound, trying to make it out. The closer they came to it, the more he realized that it sounded like water.

Both of them picked up their pace as the noise got louder. Then there was a clearing and Petey suddenly gasped as he averted his eyes to the source of the noise; a waterfall. And below it, a large pool of water, completely random and odd in these woods, as if it didn't belong.

Petey looked over at Gary and smiled. "Whoa," he said, his brows raised. "This is so cool."

Gary looked away, but a smile was on his face. "I found it when I was nine. Came here a lot before my parents put me in the Academy."

Petey bent down and touched the water with his fingers. "It's freezing," he said, his voice excited.

"I would think so since it's March, dumbass," Gary smirked. "But it's okay, we can go swimming anyway."

"What?" Petey snapped his head around to glare at Gary.

"You heard me." Gary unzipped his jacket and pulled it off. He placed it on a nearby rock, then pulled his teal sweater vest over his head.

Petey gulped as he watched Gary undress. Did he seriously want to swim? The water was so cold that they were bound to be ice cubes if they went in. But as he saw Gary's pants fall to the ground he knew he was serious.

"Come on, Pete, don't be a wuss," Gary said as he placed his shoes by the rock that his clothes were laying on. All he had left were his boxers. Did he _really_ want a certain part of himself to be that cold?

Petey, driven by some thrill of excitement, suddenly unzipped his jacket, which he placed beside Gary's on the rock. Next came his dark blue t-shirt; he shivered when the cool air hit his bare skin. He looked up as he was unbuttoning his jeans to see Gary taking off his boxers and taking a step back into the water, no hint of a wince on his face from the cold, though his skin had goosebumps. This only made his heart beat fast, so he quickly shoved down his jeans and underwear, tripping over them in the process and falling on the ground with a thump.

"Ow." Petey rubbed his bare behind, no doubt bruised from his fall.

Gary laughed loudly from his spot in the water. He was already in waist deep but he was trembling, his eyes wet with tears from laughing. "I wish I had a camera to film that one, femme-boy. I would have sent it to your mom."

Gary continued laughing as Petey smirked, shoving off his pants and setting them beside Gary's. He stood up and wiped the dirt from his white bottom, which only made Gary laugh more.

"Alright," Petey said, his face red. "I get it, ha ha ha, I'm a dork."

"Well we've already established that. You're a klutz, Petey."

"We both knew that too." Petey stepped his foot into the water and shivered. There was no way he could get in with it that cold.

"It's not so bad once you get used to it," Gary said. "Come on Pete, don't be such a baby."

"Just give me a minute, won't you?" Petey sighed and stepped his foot in again, this time leaving it. Embracing the cold, he dipped his other foot in, but immediately withdrew.

Gary was already growing impatient. With a sinister look in his eyes, he suddenly made his way to Petey and grabbed him.

"No, wait!" Petey yelled as Gary grabbed his arm and pulled him into the freezing pool. "Gary!" That was all Petey could get out before Gary dunked him under the water.

Gary laughed again when Petey emerged from the water, his hair wet and his eyes wide with shock.

"Gary you bastard!" Petey yelled, wrapping his arms around himself as he shivered profusely. He was surprised at how deep it was; the water came to his chest.

"Oh come on, you would have never gotten in otherwise," Gary laughed.

Petey's teeth began to chatter as the cold seeped into his bones.

Gary rolled his eyes. "You are such a _girl_. Come here." He grabbed the shivering boy's arm and drew him close to his chest.

Though they were both cold, Petey could feel the warmth from his body. He rested his head against Gary's shoulder and closed his eyes. It was a strange sensation, being in a freezing pool of water, but with Gary with him, it made things better.

"It's kind of numbing after a while," Gary suddenly said, his throat vibrating against Petey's head. He pushed Petey away lightly before holding his breath and disappearing under the water. When he came back up he was behind Petey. Acting fast, he took his waist in his hands and pulled him off his feet into the deeper part of the pool.

Petey panicked but he quickly relaxed as the water began to numb his senses. He was still shivering but it was easier to swim now that he had gotten used to the temperature of the water. His heart thumped wildly against his chest as Gary held onto him from behind, pulling him around and around as if he were a child playing with their parent. He let his hands clasp against Gary's under the water and smiled shyly as he leaned his head back on his shoulder.

Gary was feeling good. The boy in front of him seemed happy now, suddenly forgetting about his mom abandoning him for her own pleasures. Used to be he enjoyed seeing him upset, broken and crying from being bullied or teased. Now he just enjoyed seeing him smile, like he was doing now with his lips trembling, but with that smile on his face; that smile that was his, that belonged to _his_ Petey. _My Petey_, he thought. He stopped his movement and placed his lips gently on the trembling boy's cheek.

Petey shivered against the touch. His tongue was warm on his skin, but it made him feel giddy. Gary was like a different experience every time they touched and kissed. He never thought that that could be possible with any person, and he figured that one day the sensation may die out but for now, right now, that feeling engulfed him. He was on cloud nine and nothing or no one could separate him from the boy behind him.

Gary suddenly felt a pang in his gut as he watched Petey's face with his eyes. Here he was, holding the most gorgeous, smart, sensitive guy he had ever known but he felt guilty for the things he had kept from him. He hated that feeling; he never felt guilt, except around Petey. And he hated that such a small and weak boy could do that to him. He gritted his teeth as he held him tighter. Life wasn't fair. He didn't know how to handle these feelings that had tugged on him for the past few weeks, that had been eating at him since he saw Petey upset earlier. Tweaks of guilt kept him quiet but it never made him feel good. He had things he needed to tell Petey, things that he had been keeping from him, things that he should already know.

"Petey," Gary suddenly said.

"Hm?" Petey was quiet but the vibration in his voice was audible.

"I need to tell you something."

Petey didn't like the sound in Gary's voice. It sounded deep and almost guilty, as if he had done something wrong. He raised his head and turned around to face Gary. "What's wrong?" he asked.

Gary looked down with his brown eyes, his face in a frown, and laid his forehead on Petey's shoulder.

Something was wrong, and Petey was suddenly afraid.

* * *

"Gary?" Petey asked as he pulled his shirt on. The air was cold after swimming but his mind was currently concerned with Gary and whatever it was that he wanted to tell him.

Gary grunted as he pulled his black sneakers on. He didn't know why he was picking now of all times, the day that Petey had been disappointed by his mother, to spill his life story to him; but the urge to set some things straight was eating at him, and his brain seemed to pound at the pressure. He glared at Petey as he sat on one of the bigger rocks by the pool of water.

"Petey," he began. "I haven't exactly told you the truth about a lot of stuff."

Petey looked down, suddenly worried about what Gary was going to say.

"And some things I just want to tell you for the hell of it," Gary continued. "Stuff that gets to me a lot. And I know you want to know because you never fail to ask me about something about my past, and I've shrugged you off every time. Well, it's been an hectic life, Pete, and I've caused about 90% of my family's problems."

Petey looked up and relaxed his face, suddenly considerate. "I'm listening," he said.

Gary took a deep breath and sighed heavily before going on. "My parents almost divorced when they were younger, much like your parents. But my mom was so attached to my dad that she was afraid she would do something drastic if he left her. Suicide or something. So she had me. She ended up being a stay at home mom but couldn't handle me as I hit two and three so she put me in daycares often. We were pretty well off around that time so she spoiled me a lot. But when I turned seven things started going down for us. My dad worked with my scum sucking grandfather. He was vice president of his company, a big sporting goods store. My dad owed loans, ended up taking money from the company and couldn't pay it back, so we lost our house. I moved where I live now when I was eight. My dad and grandfather ended on bad terms and it took him seven years to get back on the job with him."

Petey's heart was beating fast. He couldn't believe that Gary was opening up to him, finally telling him what he had longed to hear for years.

"He works with him now but they still struggle on a daily basis," Gary continued. "When I was ten, I had the accident, like I told you. I had wanted to see some bloodshed and wanted to know what it felt like to embrace death, if only for a moment. I thought I was invincible so when I did it I thought that alcohol would make me better, as if it would somehow make my brain stay alert. It ended up doing more harm than good. I was in the street at 12 am, some stupid ten-year old just stumbling around at night with his side cut up and his eyes glazed over. And for that I almost died."

Petey winced as he envisioned Gary's words. He had told him that story before. Hearing it again almost made him want to cry.

"Then, in middle school, my mom started taking drugs. She was already doped up on medication for her anxiety and depression." Gary looked up and smiled faintly. "I was the cause of that. I put her on edge a lot. So when things got worse she turned to pot. I don't really care, you know. She seemed more chilled out but she was dumber, which aggravated me. So one day – I think I was in sixth or seventh grade." He cut himself off a moment, thinking. "It was seventh. Well one day, when I had come home from school, she had started arguing with me; something about having another meeting at school because of my behavior, and I.." He cut himself off again. This wasn't easy around Petey.

Petey raised his brows, urging him to go on.

Gary glared intensely at Petey as he voiced his next words. "I hit her," he said.

Petey's heart was pounding into his chest. This was hard for Gary; he could tell the older boy didn't like bringing up his past, and though he was a bit mixed on his feelings, he wasn't surprised that Gary had hit his mom before.

"My dad beat my ass for that one," Gary continued. "Showed up at school a day later with bruises on my arms and my cheek swollen."

"And no one noticed?" Petey interrupted.

"I told anyone who asked that I had gotten in a fight with another kid from school and that my parents had made me stay home from school. And they believed me, too. I even flaunted to them about how I had won the fight, dragged this whole big scenario out, and they talked about it for weeks."

"Is that why you hate your dad?" Petey asked.

"I did, for a while, but then I realized that I had deserved it. I had given my own mom a black eye, Petey. My dad banged me up good for it too."

Petey looked down. "I thought your dad abused your mom, too."

Gary swallowed hard as he continued to stare at Petey. "He would when was drunk, but they were minor, you know. Shoves and slaps across the face. Apart from that I gave her verbal abuse, all the time."

"So," Petey looked over, something twisting in his stomach. "You never hit her after that?"

"No, and that's the honest truth. There's only one person in this world who scared the hell out me Petey, and that's my dad. After he did that to me, I stayed away from him, which made me think about what I had done to my mom. I had apologized to her and she just broke into tears and hugged me. After that I liked my mom more and my dad less. I realized that she really loved me, after all the crap I had put her through. But my dad, he was ready to leave."

"So what happened after that?"

"They put me on medication and it seemed to work. However," he said, looking sharply at Petey. "They wanted me to go to a boarding school, thinking that time away from home, and from them, would help my 'condition', so they enrolled me at the Academy in ninth grade. And they were right. I did like it better at the school. My dad loathes me for all the trouble I've caused both him and my mom. And my mom, she just takes whatever crap people give to her, which was why it was so easy to abuse her with words, even after apologizing."

"Like me," Petey mumbled. Then he looked up as he saw Gary's expression turn to annoyed. "I didn't mean it like that."

"Of course not," Gary said shrewdly, looking away.

"I'm sorry, Gary. I'm an easy target, that's all I was saying."

"Forget it, it's fine. I know you are."

Petey smiled and looked down.

"Well, I spared you all the smaller details," Gary said. "A lot went on in that house growing up. My dad punished me several times for being mean to my mom but sometimes he just did it because he was drunk. His drinking got worse with the more problems we had. It wasn't until I got to be around fourteen that I started standing up to him. I had gotten to where I didn't hurt my mom emotionally anymore. I had learned to keep my mouth shut. But he still felt the need to push me around or slap me. So when I was fourteen I told him to lay off or I would report him for child abuse. He never touched me again and he hasn't gotten drunk since, as far as I know."

"I'm sorry," Petey said.

"Don't be. Every family has their issues, Pete."

"But abuse is hard to put up with."

"I don't feel bad for myself. I put my mom through emotional stress."

"And do you feel bad for that?"

Gary straightened his back and licked his lips. "No, I don't, but at least I came to the realization that I shouldn't hurt my mom like that. My psychiatrist helped me with that one."

"Your mom loves you, Gary," Petey said softly.

"I know. I just don't really know how to love her back. Be nice, yeah, I can do that. But it's so hard to love someone when you don't feel much for them to begin with."

Petey's heart fluttered. Was he honestly the only person in the world that Gary loved? "Did anyone else know..about what you went through?" Petey asked.

"Not really. My teachers always knew that something went on but they mostly stayed away because they couldn't handle me either." Gary suddenly laughed, which made Petey look up in surprise. "This one time, in third grade, I set the playground on fire. No one knew that it was me because I was the one who was screaming to the top of my lungs 'fire fire!', just to get a reaction." He laughed again, almost in tears because he found it so funny.

Petey's jaw dropped open. "That was _you_?" he asked. The sudden memory came back to him. He and Gary had been in the same school in elementary school, in separate classes, but he had been out there that day that the field near the playground had caught on fire. He remembered his mom worrying for a week.

"Yeah, and it was great too. Everyone was screaming because the flames were growing pretty fast, because it was so dry outside. Got to see cop cars, ambulances and fire trucks. It was awesome."

"Gary," Petey started. "Someone could have gotten hurt."

"But they didn't, did they? I was a kid, Petey."

"Normal kids don't start fires."

"But they play with matches, now don't they?"

Petey looked down and bit his lip. He couldn't deny that he'd played with matches before, but he had never intentionally set something on fire, like Gary had. "What other stuff did you do?" he asked.

"In school?"

"Well, just anything." Petey wanted to know.

"I think I've told you enough. I can tell you're growing worried over there."

"No I'm not."

"Well," Gary started. "I'll tell you one last thing since it just came to me. Before I left Happy Volts, I had to wait outside in the rec hall for Theo. He had left his coffee mug there so I left him a surprise."

Petey's eyes widened. "What did you do to it?" he asked.

"I pissed in it. You should've seen the look on his face, too."

Petey's eyes widened and his mouth grew into a surprised grin. "Did he know it was you?"

"I think he nearly busted a vein. My mom had just walked in, you see, right as he took a big sip. He gagged and looked at me. And when I made a face he threw his mug down and started cussing me out. I just raised my brows and left, waving at him before leaving with my mom, who was confused. I just told her that the orderlies needed as much help as their patients."

"I have a feeling that's not the only thing you've done to him."

"Theo was a perv," Gary said. "But we'll have to save it for another time. It's getting dark out here and your lips are blue."

Petey suddenly looked around him. Only a hint of light still lit the sky. "I guess we lost track of the time," he said.

"Like they always say, time flies when you're having fun," Gary said, standing to his feet. "See, now isn't my life so interesting?" He gave Petey a pat on the back before taking his flashlight out of his pocket.

Petey smiled as he looked down. Yeah, it was freezing and it was dark, and it would more than likely take them half an hour to get back to the school, but he was with the only person who seemed to love him more than anyone else: Gary Smith, who had just told him everything he had wanted to know about his life.


	33. Pet

**Chapter 33: Pet**

**Thursday, March 27****th**** 2008**

Petey sighed as he stood outside the library, waiting patiently for Gary. The older boy had still been on the computer trying to wrap up his project for English so Petey had left him, telling him that he would wait on him outside. Petey was a bit annoyed at him; he hadn't gotten much of anything done because he had been browsing the Internet for the two hours they had been there. _Petey, look at this! The government has several top secret locations where they will operate to control the world one day, _the brown eyed boy had said. Petey shook his head as he remembered. Gary could be stupid sometimes, especially when it came to conspiracies. He usually made up his own in his head, but when he came across one in the news, he jumped on it fast.

Petey gritted his teeth together as his patience was wearing down. He was standing to the side of the building, near the trash can, hoping that no one would come up to him or make fun of him. He was a good target for bullies; of course he always had been, but now that half of the school knew about he and Gary, it made him even more vulnerable. He was just about to leave for the dorm, giving up on the tall brunette inside when he heard a noise beside him.

He narrowed his eyes and turned around slowly. He knew that distinct sound; other than sounding like a small, hurt child there was only one other thing it could be. He bent down, following the soft, high-pitched squeak until his eyes rested on the bushes. As he sat down on his knees and peered inside, his eyes suddenly relaxed and he smiled. Seeing two small glowing eyes behind the limbs, he held his hand out.

"Hey, kitty," he said gently. "Come here." He clicked his tongue a few times, hoping the small, dark kitten inside would come to him.

Within a few seconds the animal emerged from the bushes, meowing loudly just as it had before, its tail up but its body a bit uncertain as it neared Petey. After sniffing his hand, it meowed again and rubbed its head against his fingers. Petey laughed softly. The kitten was solid black, with a few spots of dark brown patches on its back, and its eyes were blue. With a smile on his face, he gently picked it up. It seemed to almost weigh nothing in his hands. It was small, too, looking only to be about four weeks old. As he held it close to his chest it purred lightly against him. He looked around, wondering if there were any others but he couldn't hear anything nor see any other cats. Thinking there may be another in the bushes, he set the kitten down on the ground and bent back down onto his knees to search the bush again.

"Petey?" came a voice behind him.

His face fell at that all too familiar voice.

"What in god's name are you doing?"

Petey leaned up and looked over at Gary, just as the kitten meowed and made its way around his knee and to Gary.

Gary's eyes widened slightly as he looked down. "What, so you like playing with pussy now?"

Petey rolled his eyes and stood up. "Gimme a break. I found it in the bushes."

"Ah, a stray even," he said, his face amused as he raised a brow and smiled crookedly.

"I couldn't find a mom or anything around," Petey said, looking up at Gary. He paused as he watched Gary glare at the small animal intently as it scratched at Petey's pants for attention. "I think we should keep it."

"What?" Gary's head snapped up at that.

"Is that a problem?"

"I don't want a cat living with us, Pete."

"Why not? _You_ have a cat at your house."

"That's my mom's cat and I just tolerate her when she's there. Besides she's an adult. She doesn't do anything but lay around and sleep."

"But you said that you liked her," Petey said, his voice rising.

"I never said _that_," Gary half laughed, looking down at the black pound of fur on the ground. "Petey, I'm liable to hurt the damn thing."

"Well, I'm not leaving it out here."

Gary rolled his eyes. "Just leave it, Pete. It's mom is probably close by somewhere anyway. Now come _on_."

Petey didn't like Gary ordering him around but he was probably right. It's mom was no doubt around somewhere. But he couldn't help but think what would happen to it if anyone else found it. Some people weren't just bullies to people at the Academy.

As they both made their way toward the sidewalk, Petey suddenly caught sight of the small kitten running beside him. "Gary," he said. "It's following us."

Gary turned around and looked down, just as the kitten rubbed against against his leg. "Hey," he said harshly, taking a step back.

Petey laughed softly. "We can't leave him, Gary. I'm taking him with us." He bent down and picked up the black mound of fur, trying to hide it behind his notebook so that none of the prefects would see it.

Gary shook his head. "Fine, but you get to clean up its crap."

"Fine by me," Petey said, already attached as he nuzzled his face into its fur.

"Now come on," Gary said. "I'm starving."

Petey followed Gary as they casually made their way down the sidewalk and to their dorm. "We're going to have to stop by the store and get this guy some food, too," he said.

"Sure," Gary mumbled. "Whatever."

Petey frowned. Gary was acting jealous over a cat. It was a bit cute but also a bit pathetic. But it made him smile nonetheless.

* * *

"So what are you going to name it?" Gary asked as he and Petey entered their room.

"I don't know," Petey replied. They had just gotten back from the store. Petey had wanted to pick up a few things for his new pet, though Gary was reluctant. He clearly made it known that he didn't want an animal living with them.

"How about femme-boy, after you?" Gary said as he closed the door behind them.

"Very funny, Gary." Petey dropped his bag of supplies on his bed and rushed quickly to the bathroom door. He could hear the kitten meowing loudly behind it. He suddenly wondered if any of the guys in the dorm had heard it as well. He smiled when he saw the the ball of black fur sitting on the rug in front of the sink. He picked it up and, nuzzling it with his nose, carried it to his bed.

"You know if any of the teachers or prefects find out you have that cat they'll make you give it up."

"They're not going to find out," Petey replied as he rummaged through the bag. He took out a canister of powdered milk, a replacement for the kitten's mother's milk, and opened the top. "I can't believe this thing was ten bucks."

"Yeah well, pets are expensive," Gary growled. "You should've just let it die. It looks weak anyway."

"Gary, I can't do that. It needs help." He took out a small bottle and opened the top. "Can you fill this with a bit of warm water?" He stretched the bottle out to the tall brunette suddenly standing with his arms crossed against his chest. "Please?"

Gary rolled his eyes but he snatched the bottle away in his hand. He reluctantly made his way to the bathroom and let the water run until it warmed.

Petey picked the kitten up in his arms. It wasn't as lively as it had been earlier. Gary was right, it was weak, and he needed to feed it soon. When Gary returned with the bottle, Petey scooped a few spoonfuls into it, tightened the lid on, and shook it up until it was mixed. Then he placed the nipple in the kittens mouth and it began drinking quickly. He smiled so big that he almost laughed.

"This is weird," Gary suddenly said. "I feel like we're its parents."

Petey's smile broadened. He liked Gary suggesting that. "Well, I guess since we're acting as its parents then it feels that way."

"I guess." Gary had his arms crossed again as he stood in front of Petey, watching him as he fed the small, black ball of fur. Petey looked so dorky but he also looked..loving. Was that the word for it? Gary didn't really know but it was making him feel weird. He sighed as he sat on the bed beside the younger boy and laid down on his back.

"The guy at the pet store said we should crush his dry food up."

"_Is_ it a boy?" Gary asked, his eyes closed.

"Um," Petey hesitated as he lifted its leg up. "Yeah, I think it is."

"What am thinking? It's probably got more balls than you do."

"Whatever, Gary." Petey pulled the bottle away for a few seconds before giving the kitten more to drink.

"Look at you," Gary suddenly said, curling his right arm around Petey's waist. "Just like a daddy. Or should I say 'mommy'?"

"Come on, I'm just taking care of a sick animal."

"So are you naming the thing or what?"

"Hm," Petey hummed. As the kitten drank thirstily, he pondered what to call it. "How about Muffin?"

"What a lame name. Might as well call it 'cat'," Gary half laughed.

"Then _you_ think of something." He pulled the bottle away after the kitten had emptied it and set it on his table.

"Hm, Cherry? Or maybe Bunny? Ooh, I know. Twinkie."

Petey looked over him curiously. "Where did those come from?"

"From you."

"What?"

"Those all remind me of you. Cherry, bunny and twinkie."

"Why twinkie?"

"Because you're a little cream-filled twink, that's why."

Petey shook his head. "Okay, but a cherry?"

"I popped it, didn't I?" Gary said, raising his head from the bed to glare at the younger boy.

Petey's face turned red at that. "I thought that was just a girl thing," Petey mumbled through his teeth.

"Ah, well, you pass off as a girl."

"No I don't," Petey said in defense. He looked down as the kitten meowed in his lap. He suddenly smiled as he picked it up and quickly placed it on Gary's stomach.

"Oof," Gary exclaimed. "What the hell? Get this thing off me."

"Come on, Gary, it's harmless."

Gary narrowed his eyes at the kitten coming closer to his face. When it meowed the older boy rolled his eyes. "Oh please," he said as he grabbed it by the skin on its neck. He sat up on the bed and dropped it in Petey's lap before standing to his feet. "Just name the damn thing 'annoying' since that's what it is. Am I going to have to hear that _all_ night?"

"Why are you being like that?" Petey asked.

"Like what?"

"You're acting..kind of jealous."

"Of _what_, a two pound turd?" He gestured his hand at the black kitten kneading its paws on Petey's shirt. "See, the thing's already a nuisance. It's going to ruin all your shirts if you let it do that."

"Just leave it alone, it's _my_ pet anyway."

"Yeah, well I hope one of the staff finds it."

"You're a jerk."

"Tell me something I don't know," Gary said, obviously used to hearing the younger boy's insult.

"Well whatever. Guess I shouldn't leave it alone with you or you'll find some way to get rid of it."

"I wouldn't do that," Gary sighed. He made his way over to their desk and looked down at the books that Petey had checked out. Shakespeare was one among them and, to his misfortune, Gary had had to read one of the plays for English. As he scrolled through the plot in his mind a familiar and interesting name suddenly came to his mind. He smiled as he thought of it; it was the one name that he would never forget in any Shakespeare play, mostly because he thought it was different and unforgettable. He suddenly turned around and leaned back against the desk casually. "Hey, I've got one."

Petey looked over and waited for him to go on.

"Puck," Gary stated.

"Puck?" Petey asked, surprised.

"Yeah, you know, like the weird dude from A Midsummer Night's Dream?"

Petey suddenly smiled broadly and nodded his head. "You know Puck is a sprite, right? He can change his shape. He's even in some Arthurian lore and-"

"Petey, please, save me the dork chat, alright?"

Petey looked down at the kitten, a bit disappointed but also happy that they had found a name, something they _both_ liked. "Puck it is then," he said.


	34. Dreams

**Chapter 34: Dreams**

**Sunday, April 6****th**** 2008**

Gary was pacing the floor in his dorm room, like he usually did when he had an idea. It was around 7 pm and he was bored. Petey had gone to stay with his dad for the weekend, which had left him alone with nothing to do except for get ideas in his head. Of course he had other duties too, one of them being having to watch the black kitten they had found not too long ago. The little bundle of fur was now sitting on Petey's bed, watching him pace back and forth.

"So, assuming that you _could_ get us this top secret weapon of mass destruction, how are your means to do so?" Gary asked. He suddenly stopped and turned his head toward the kitten. "Well? I am awaiting your answer. Tell me or the deal is off."

Puck mewed quietly and stood to his feet on Petey's bed, hoping that Gary would pet him. He was too scared to jump from the bed and Gary had put him up there so he'd stay put.

"Just as I thought," Gary went on, continuing his casual stride back and forth on the hardwood, his hands clasped gently behind his back. "Now that we can talk like civilized men, I am hoping that this little deal of ours can bestow some benefits upon us both."

Puck mewed again.

"No, no, I don't want your money." Gary suddenly chuckled deeply. "All that I demand is that you work for me and recruit as many men as possible. You see, I too have a dream, a dream where I am the center of my stage and _you_ are my empire!" He turned quickly to point a finger at Puck, whom was yawning.

When Puck noticed Gary looking at him, he stared up at him, glaring in an affectionate way.

"Stop looking at me like that, you know I don't have anything to give you. Now obey me or you'll reap the consequences."

Puck followed Gary with his eyes as he moved forward.

"I said _stop_ looking at me you devilish fiend," Gary growled.

Puck suddenly began licking the fur on his chest.

"I'll bet you're just planning my downfall over there, aren't you?" Gary said as he strolled to his desk. On it was the baton that he had used for Halloween years ago. He took it in his hands and laughed softly. "Think you're Hopkins, kitty? Well, little Pan, you're not going to defeat me. Oh no, I have you in my grasp now and you will obey me and get those shipments in or die!" Gary turned around and pointed the baton at Puck.

"Gary?" came a new voice.

Gary looked over to see Petey standing in the doorway, a bag in his hand. "Oh, it's you," he said, lowering his baton.

"What are you doing?"

Gary raised a brow. "Nothing," he replied. "That concerns you."

"Sorry I asked," Petey sneered as he made his way into the room. He set down his bag and made his way to Puck. He noticed that he seemed content as he stroked his fur. "I missed you this weekend." He looked over innocently at Gary as he sat down on his bed. Running to Gary for affection wasn't something they were used to, usually because Gary didn't like it. And since Petey was quick to pick up on the other boy's mood, he knew exactly when he shouldn't do things like that. Right now was one of those times.

"Well, what can I say, I'm a likable guy," Gary replied calmly.

"Sorry you had to watch Puck."

"Yeah well, I figured that's what boyfriends do or whatever," Gary said as he strolled casually about the room. "Besides, it's not Puck anymore. It's Pan."

"Pan?" Petey asked, narrowing his eyes. A smile had also formed on his face. He bit his lip, his face flushing a bit. "D-did you just say 'boyfriend'?"

Gary smiled slightly but rolled his eyes as he crossed his arms. "No, I said 'that's what boyfriends do'."

"But you insinuated that you're my boyfriend."

"Sure, Pete, whatever."

"So are you my boyfriend or not?" Petey asked, standing to his feet.

"If I say yes will you shut up and have sex with me?"

Petey looked down and hesitated but the smile was still on his lips. "Yes," he replied.

"Good. Then I admit it. I'm your boyfriend and you're mine. Now let's get busy, I've been wanting to fuck you all weekend." He made his way to Petey but the younger boy stopped him with his hand.

"Wait a minute, Gary," Petey said, his hand pressed against his chest to stop him. "Did you feed him today?"

Gary rolled his eyes. "Yes, I did. Look at him, he's fine, he's fat. Now move him so we can use the bed."

Petey turned around and picked up Puck, or rather Pan, and set him down on Gary's bed. Before he could turn he was suddenly yanked around roughly by his arm. Gary had locked his lips quickly with his own and was moving his hands rather fast against his body, working his fingers with the button on his pants.

"Gary," Petey gasped, trying to break away to breathe. "Slow down."

"Come on, Petey, you know you like it kinky like this," Gary said deeply. He pulled Petey's shirt off him and pushed him down hard onto the bed.

Petey landed with a grunt. Within seconds his shoes and pants were yanked off him and Gary, after shedding his own clothes, suddenly overshadowed his body. He was absolutely beautiful. He had missed him so much for the past four days.

"Something wrong?" Gary asked, a bit impatiently.

"No, I just..I really missed you." Petey wanted to slow down. He had wanted to tell him how he was feeling.

"I missed you too," Gary replied. "And I also missed messing around with you, now come on-"

"Gary, wait." Petey stopped Gary's sudden movement with his hands. Though the weight of the brunette's body had settled on him, he still felt the need to talk to him. "I didn't realize until this weekend just how much I loved being with you every day. I hated not being here."

Gary raised his chin and moved to sit on his knees. "I know," he sighed. "I nearly went insane here without you. Damn cat kept me company, though."

Petey narrowed his eyes. "Since when do you need company, especially from a cat?"

"You found the little rat. He's a part of you and you like him, which reminds me of you."

"Why Pan?" he asked, remembering what Gary had said earlier.

"Because it reminds me of you."

"How?"

"Peter. You know, _Peter Pan_. You're Peter and he's Pan."

The smile on Petey's face broadened. Gary must have missed him a lot to rename the cat. "So you want to call him that from now on?"

"I already have," Gary said deeply. He lowered himself back down until his chest touched the boy under him. Glaring into his hazel eyes, he pressed his forehead to Petey's gently. "I had dreams about you when you left."

"About what?" Petey asked, curious.

Gary shook his head. "They weren't good dreams."

Petey winced slightly. "Tell me."

Gary searched his eyes before sighing and rolling over onto his back. "You left me," he replied coolly. "And I went crazy."

"What..did you do?" Petey raised up on his elbow to look at the older boy beside him.

"I went after you."

"And?"

Gary turned his head and looked deeply into Petey's hazel eyes. "I forced you to stay with me, and killed anyone you associated with."

Petey looked away. He wasn't surprised but the feeling of dread that was passing over him was sudden. Gary had told him odd dreams before, even dark and sinister ones, but this one involved himself, so much that he wondered if it might really happen one day.

"I've scared you," Gary said, placing his hands behind his head.

"No," Petey half lied.

"Yes I did, it's written all over your face."

"Gary, I'm fine, really. If it bothered me I would have said so."

Gary chuckled lightly and shook his head. "You're a lousy liar, Petey," he said deeply.

"Whatever. I'm flattered that you would kill people just for me, okay?"

Gary let out a short laugh. "I'm sure," he said, turning over to embrace the younger boy in his arms. "I'll even kill Jimmy, you know, as a bonus."

Petey rolled his eyes but a smile played on his lips. "I love you."

"I love you more," Gary whispered, before pecking a soft kiss on his lips.

A tingling sensation went through Petey's body after hearing the brunette speak so sweetly. If it was one thing that Gary had, it was charm. And though it was weird, and should have been the other way around, Petey knew that what Gary said was true. No doubt Gary _did_ love him more than he loved Gary. Not because Petey loved him any less or doubted him, but because he was the only person that Gary actually loved, period. And not even Petey's own parents seemed to love him as much as Gary did.

"Do you remember our first time together?" Gary asked, his voice breaking the silence between them.

Petey closed his eyes when he felt the older boy's lips at his ear, grazing his lobe. "Yes," he whispered.

"That night, when it was stormy and dark, I had pushed you away," Gary continued. "You wanted more after we were done but I didn't give it to you, and it made you upset so you went back to your bed."

Gary's lips on his ear, his voice so close and clear, made him shiver. "It was my fault. I didn't want to make you do something like that."

"But I did. I wanted to, Petey. I wanted to so bad but I let myself get in the way. I told myself over and over that you were nothing more than a dorky, gay boy and I was your friend, nothing more. And I let myself think that until I went to that stupid asylum. That's when I realized that it was hard living without you. I thought you were gone forever."

"Gary, none of that matters. It's in the past."

"It does matter," Gary said, bringing him close to his chest. "You're the only person in this whole world that matters. You and me, no one else."

"I've forgotten about it. Like I said, it's in the pa-"

"Marry me, Petey," Gary said quickly, suddenly cutting the younger boy off.

"W-what?" Petey was suddenly feeling dizzy. Did Gary just say what he thought he had said?

"I want you to marry me one day."

Petey swallowed hard. Okay, now he was scared. "Gary," he started, his heart pounding fast. "We can't get married."

"Why not?"

"Because..it's illegal."

"So we'll go to California. Fags sprout rainbows and shit all over the place out there."

"I'm really..kind of surprised at you." He looked down with his eyes. He suddenly wanted some space to breathe but Gary still held him tightly.

"Why, because I've made up my mind about being with you for the rest of my life?"

"Just doesn't seem like something you'd do."

Gary loosened his grip on Petey and suddenly smiled slightly. "You're right," he said. "Only in my dreams."

"I'm sorry," Petey said, looking away.

Gary sighed. "Forget it. It was stupid anyway. I wasn't being that serious. I just wanted to see your reaction."

Petey knew he was lying but he nodded his head anyway. He didn't know what else to say. "You must have had a dream about that too."

"Actually, I did," Gary replied. He grunted as he moved to lay on his side. With his head propped up on his elbow, he let his free hand snake to Petey's side. "There was no stupid ceremony but we lived in a house and had a..a stupid cat."

"Pan?" Petey asked.

"Yeah, sure. You also shared my last name but I didn't like it. I liked Kowalski better so I had you keep it."

Petey smiled. "I don't know, Peter Smith doesn't sound too bad."

Gary clenched his jaw. "Yeah, it sounds real good when you say it, actually."

Petey raised a brow. "Well, just imagine yours. Gary Kowalski."

"Only weirdos have a name like that."

"Gee thanks," Petey said, nudging the older boy lightly.

"We had a kid too," Gary said quickly.

Petey's heart began pounding fast. The smile quickly faded from his face. "H-how?" he asked.

"I don't really know. Surrogate mother or something. But I know it was one of ours because she had your eyes."

This was weird. Gary was having dreams about them being a family? He wasn't himself tonight, and his dreams were the cause of it. "A-a girl, huh?" Petey asked nervously.

"Yeah," Gary sighed, laying his head on Petey's chest. "Her name was Lucy."

Petey swallowed hard as he placed his hand tightly on Gary's head. Tears threatened to fill his eyes; he could feel them coming. Why was Gary doing this to the both of them? He was acting so strange.

"I know you don't want to hear this," Gary said, his voice monotonous. "I just wanted to tell you."

"No, Gary, it's fine. I like it."

"I can't get it out of my head. It's like a stupid broken record. It just keeps replaying until I have it memorized. Every part, every expression. It was so vivid, so real."

"I like the name," Petey said hesitantly. He wanted to make Gary feel good. "Lucy."

Gary smiled against Petey's naked chest. "Good, so do I. So if we ever have a kid one day we'll name her that."

"And how are we going to do that?"

"Ever heard of surrogates? They take a guy's sperm and implant it into a girl's egg for another couple. In our case, I'd want it to be your sperm."

"That's just weird," Petey replied.

Gary laughed deeply. "Not as weird as you," he said.

"Well, if we do..you know..have a kid one day, well I'd..want it to look like you."

"Why?" Gary moved up and glared at him slyly, curious at his answer.

"Because you're way hotter than me."

"I may be hot," Gary started, moving to hover over him once again. "But you're beautiful."

Petey bit his lip and forced back a smile, his face turning red.

"Now, maybe we can catch up on the days we've missed," Gary said, smiling before bending down to kiss Petey full on his lips.


	35. Complications

**Chapter 35: Complications**

**Saturday, April 12****th**** 2008**

Petey sighed after hearing what Jimmy had just told him. The taller boy wanted to room with them again, which was understandable. After all, Jimmy had been assigned to room with he and Gary at the start of the year. He must have gotten in a fight with his roommates or either had a talking to from Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"Well?" Jimmy said, standing with his arms crossed in front of Petey.

"Sorry, Jim," Petey replied. "I was just thinking. You know I don't mind but Gary isn't going to like it."

"Gary can go screw himself for all I care. I don't have a choice. I was confronted by Crabblesnitch."

"Well, okay." Petey turned and made his way down the hall, toward his room.

Jimmy followed behind him, his bag of clothes in his hand. "I still gotta move some of my crap back over here," he said, coming into the room.

"Well, everything is the same as it was," Petey said, digging his hands in his pockets. He looked over slyly at the older brunette sitting at their desk. Gary wasn't going to like this.

"Yeah well I don't mind too much. Those guys were getting on my nerves."

Gary's head popped up at the sound of Jimmy's voice and he slowly turned around in his chair. His face wasn't surprised but his eyes were far from joyful. "Hopkins?" he asked. "Why are you here?"

"I don't know, I thought it was a free country and I could go wherever I wanted."

Gary crossed his arms. "You've entered forbidden territory."

"Cut the crap, Gary, I _have_ to move back in here. Principal's orders."

Gary chuckled lightly and looked down as he stood to his feet. "Well isn't that nice? We can all be one big happy family again."

Petey bit his lip but averted his eyes to Jimmy. The copper haired boy was growing impatient already. He didn't look happy either. Couldn't Gary just shut up for once?

"Look, I've got some more stuff to go get, Pete. I'll be back." Jimmy glared darkly at Gary before making his way out of the room.

Petey sighed and shook his head. "What was that for?"

"What-oh so it's all my fault?" Gary said, offended.

"Well, yeah, if you have to ask. Anytime Jimmy's around all you do is insult him."

"Tell me something I don't know, Pete." Gary leaned against the desk and crossed his arms.

"Well it wouldn't hurt you to just shut up around him."

"Why don't I make _you_ shut up, you little shit." Gary moved quickly, as if he was going to hit Petey but smiled cruelly upon seeing the younger boy jump back toward the door. Gary shook his head and crossed his arms again.

Petey rolled his eyes and made a face. Gary was being a pain. "Whatever, I'm helping Jimmy," he said.

Gary clenched his teeth but he made no move to stop the caramel haired boy from leaving the room. "'I'm going to help Jimmy cause' I kiss his ass'," Gary mocked him as he disappeared down the hallway. "Stupid little prick."

Just as Gary made his way to his bed Jimmy appeared in the doorway, carrying a stack of clothes in one hand and another bag in the other.

"Bringing your whole room with you, Hopkins?" Gary asked, raising a brow.

"I've got a lot of crap, so what?" Jimmy retorted. He set his things down on the bed across the room from Gary's.

"So you going to lug that all over college too? Oh wait, assuming that is, you got into a college."

Petey had stepped in the room just in time to hear Gary's last remark. _Oh great_, he thought. _He's already starting stuff_.

"As a matter of fact," Jimmy said, turning around. "I did."

Gary made a slight sound in his throat, as if what Jimmy was telling him wasn't true. "Where, then?" he asked, his chin held high.

"Gary, stop," Petey intervened.

"Was I talking to you, shorty?" Gary glared at Petey with fiery eyes. His voice had been harsh.

"Come on, there's no reason to be a bully, Gary." Jimmy took a step forward.

"Right," Gary started. "_You_ just stay away from _him_, got it?"

"I can take up for myself here," Petey cut in.

"He's right," Jimmy replied. "Pete _can_ take take up for himself, and he can take care of himself too, without you." He turned to put away his clothes.

"Yeah, well just remember that he's weak and vulnerable and that you have no right to manipulate him into any-"

"Gary!" Petey shouted.

Both taller boys turned to look at the smaller Petey, who had just spurted out a sharp and angry cry toward Gary.

"I'm sick of you dictating my life," Petey continued. "If you want me around at all then stop treating me like a baby." His face was angry as he turned quickly on his heel and stormed out of the room.

Gary pursed his lips and sighed in frustration. He had to control himself or he'd lose the only person that meant anything to him.

"Happy now?" Jimmy said, breaking the tense silence between them as he continued to fold his school uniforms.

Gary shook his head. "I'm not trying to order him around."

"But you do."

"What's it to you, anyway?"

"You tell me to stay away from him," Jimmy said, looking over at the tall brunette. "And I do. But then he comes to me and talks about stuff. And I can't help but care."

"What kind of stuff?" Gary asked, a hint of obvious jealousy in his voice.

"Stuff that bothers him." Jimmy could feel the jealousy already dripping from the other boy.

"He knows he can come to me."

"It doesn't matter," Jimmy said. "It usually ends in an argument with us anyway."

"Why?"

"I tell him to dump you."

Gary pursed his lips and clenched his fists tightly. "You see, that's the reason why I don't like you, Hopkins. You tell him to stay away from me."

"And you tell him to stay away from _me_ so we're even!" He turned around, his face angry.

Gary shook his head. "No, you don't want just friendship. You want more, more that he doesn't want to give you."

"Whatever man."

"You think he doesn't talk to me too, about you? He doesn't like when you invade in his personal space. Just a little reminder, Hopkins, I liked Petey first."

"Yeah, and who was there for him when you were busy taking over the school?"

"Not you," Gary smirked. "He told me you ignored him for half the school year."

"Fuck you, Gary."

"We can finish this, you know." Gary took a step forward and cracked his knuckles.

"If I wanted to fight you, I'd do it more publicly, just like I've done to everyone else."

"You've done that once. Why build your stupid little ego more?"

"Afraid you'll lose?" Jimmy asked, taking a step forward now.

"I'm confident that I'll beat your face in."

Just as both boys were readying themselves, Petey walked into the doorway and stopped, his face horrified at what he was seeing. "Guys, please, don't," he said.

Jimmy looked down and suddenly relaxed but Gary kept his dark gaze on the copper haired boy, his fists still clenched tightly.

"Gary, please," Petey said softly, suddenly beside him. He touched his arm lightly and pulled him toward the door.

Gary was pissed but he eventually tore his gaze from Jimmy and followed Petey out of the room and into the hallway. He didn't know what the younger boy wanted but he tried to relax as he made his way behind him and outside into the night air.

"I don't want you guys to fight," Petey said as he made his way down the sidewalk. He zipped up his blue jacket and pulled his hood over his head.

"We weren't," Gary started.

"What's wrong, Gary?" Petey dug his hands into his pockets as they both walked side by side around the school.

"I feel like we're being torn apart."

Petey's heart thumped unevenly in his chest. "Why do you say that?"

"I don't know. Something just isn't right."

"It's Jimmy, isn't it? God, Gary, you've got to stop this. I don't like him. As a matter of fact he's annoyed me the past few weeks."

"It doesn't matter. I still feel like he's trying to break us up."

Petey's heart felt pained. He hated Gary feeling this way. Without any hesitation, he suddenly grabbed the taller boy's hand and squeezed it. "Jimmy isn't going to break us apart," he said. "The only thing that will break us apart is mistrust."

"You know I have a history of being paranoid," Gary mumbled.

"I know, which is why I'm willing to help you. But it hurts, Gary, when you don't trust me."

"I _do_ trust you, Petey," Gary sighed, curling his fingers around the smaller boy's. "I just don't trust him. I feel like he'll do something, make up a rumor or something, just to split us apart."

"Stop it." Petey suddenly stopped and looked up at him, his eyes wet with tears. "Please, Gary, stop. I trust you and I know you trust me too. Jimmy isn't going to interfere because he can't. I'm in too deep with you to be pulled away."

Gary smiled crookedly. "Gee, I really hope that isn't a bullshit story, Petey," he said sarcastically. "Because I wouldn't be able to take it if it was."

Petey smiled before grabbing Gary's waist. "You know it's real, just like us."

"I'm sorry, for everything."

"It's alright. I love you."

Gary smiled as he pressed his lips to Petey's cheek. "I love you too, pipsqueak."

They both embraced but Petey couldn't help but frown as they stood there. Both Gary and Jimmy had problems, that he would admit, and the only way things would be worked out is if they both worked out their differences on their own, together. But Petey knew that was a lost cause. Gary and Jimmy would always be two stubborn enemies, and he didn't quite understand why.


	36. Date

**Chapter 36: Date**

**Monday, April 14****th**** 2008**

Petey was focusing on Gary's back, his eyes narrowing as he concentrated on the details of his teal vest. As his hazel eyes watched the brunette sitting at the desk, his hands worked at sketching with a pencil on his notepad. He loved drawing Gary, especially when he caught him in a candid moment. He had _many_ drawings of him and, fortunately, Gary had even posed for him several times. A lot of the posed ones were done in the bed, with Gary curled up in the sheets with no shirt on. The greatest part about those posed drawings were that Gary looked natural in every one, and in most he looked dark and serious, which fit him very well on paper, just like it did in real life.

Petey smiled as he thought of the drawings he had made of him. When drawing his front side, his favorite point of focus was his eyes. He usually played along well whenever Petey wanted to draw him, and it usually didn't take long since he was a fast sketcher. If he ever added details, it was later. He drew every detail too and always added the scar above his right eyebrow. There would always be a gash right there on his brow, where no hair grew. It made Petey wonder every time he drew it if Gary had told him the truth about him getting it from a car wreck. He honestly didn't know, which was a bit sad, but he also knew it didn't matter too much either.

Gary suddenly sighed in his chair and stretched his arms. "I sure hope they don't give us this much homework in college."

Petey raised his brows. "You know they will," he said, lifting his eyes from his paper.

"It depends on the class, really, and your level of learning." Gary stood from his chair and turned to face Petey. "And since I'm so intelligent and articulate I'll probably be getting lots of homework there."

Petey rolled his eyes but managed a smile. "Yeah, sure, Gary." When he looked back down at his drawing pad he heard a small meow beside him. Pan, as they referred to him now, was waking from a short nap and now rubbing against him. Petey smiled and stroked his soft fur, which in turn made the kitten purr.

"Don't get so attached to that cat," Gary suddenly said, watching the younger boy's face light up.

"Why, is it a crime?"

"No, smart ass, because we can't take it to college."

Petey looked down. He had forgotten about that. Hopefully he could try to get his mom, or even dad, to take it while he was away. "Maybe dad can keep it."

"Why don't you just sell it to someone?"

"I'm not making money off him," Petey said, a bit offended. "Besides, who knows what kind of family he'd go to."

Gary shook his head and turned back around toward the desk, just as the door to their room opened.

Petey looked over to see Jimmy in the doorway, a frown on his face. "Hey Jimmy," he said, trying to sound cheerful.

"Hey," Jimmy replied, not looking at him as he made his way to his bed. He fell onto his bed on his back and sighed heavily as he rested his arm over his eyes.

Petey looked over with his eyes, a bit concerned but confused, while Gary only shrugged before turning his head back to the desk to pack up his homework.

"So, Petey," Gary began, turning around now. "Let's go to the library, I forgot about typing my paper."

"I thought you already did it," Petey said.

"No, Petey, that was the _rough_ draft." He emphasized with his eyes that he meant something other than what he was talking about.

"Oh," Petey said. "Okay." He looked over at Jimmy as he stood to his feet. The boy hadn't moved since he got in the room. He wondered what was eating at him. "Hey Jimmy, could you just..make sure Pan here doesn't get out of the room?"

Jimmy didn't say anything for a few seconds but eventually he nodded and replied with, "Yes."

"See ya," Petey said. As he turned around Gary shoved his blue jacket into his hands.

Gary didn't have anything in his hands other than his own jacket so Petey wondered at why he told him they needed to go to the library. No doubt he just wanted to get away from Jimmy.

Petey shut the door behind them before following Gary down the hallway and outside. It wasn't cold but it was chilly and if they stayed out until dark it would be cold.

"You hungry?" Gary suddenly asked as they walked side by side down the walkway on campus.

"Yeah, a little."

"Well, where do you want to go to eat?"

Petey looked up. Gary seldom asked where he wanted to go. "Um," he hesitated. "I don't know."

"Indecisive," Gary mumbled, his hands in his pockets as he looked away. "Just tell me or I'll pick for us. I was going to take you out."

Petey's heart seemed to skip a beat. Gary was taking him out? Like on a date? That rarely happened also. "Well..maybe some Mexican?"

"Alright, let's go."

"Okay," Petey replied. As they made their way off campus and down the sidewalk, Petey had to fight the urge to grab Gary's hand. He was having more urges to do this in public lately. As much as he didn't mind having a quiet relationship with Gary, he also wished that sometimes they could be affectionate toward each other without having to worry about others. He even wished that he could tell other people, like his family, even though he was pretty sure his dad knew by now.

"Why the long face, femme-boy?" Gary asked, his head turned as his eyes gazed into Petey's face.

"Nothing, I was just thinking."

"Thinking about what?"

"Just stuff."

"What _kind_ of stuff?" Gary asked, nudging the younger boy a bit hard with his elbow.

"Just about how I wanted to hold your hand," Petey spat, rubbing his arm where Gary had nudged it.

"Oh."

They continued their way down the sidewalk, talking about anything that came up, until they came to the restaurant. Without thinking, Gary pulled the door open for Petey and when he realized what he had done he looked around to see if anyone had noticed. Surely not. Anyone could do that, though, not just couples. Still, he was surprised at himself for doing the act. He supposed it was something automatic, something he wanted to do more of for the boy he loved.

Petey smiled lightly as he made his way into the restaurant. Gary was being sweet for once, and it was nice. They were taken to a table and soon settled into their seats across from each other. Petey picked up the menu and looked at the different meals. He didn't know what he should get, nothing too expensive.

As if Gary was reading his mind, the older boy looked over at him. "Get whatever you want," he said. "It's on me."

Petey scratched his neck a bit nervously. "Thanks, Gary," he replied. They didn't go out too often, and seldom went on 'dates'.

"Yeah well, I've been saving whatever money I come upon."

"And how do you come across it?" Petey asked, his eyes curious as he looked at the other boy.

"Easy. I've been writing peoples' papers for money."

"You _what_?" Petey suddenly frowned, his eyes wide.

Gary smiled crookedly at him just as their waitress came to the table.

"Hi, what can I get you two to drink?" she asked a rather tall, black-haired, smiley girl.

"I'll have a Coke," Gary said casually, his elbows resting on the table.

"Um," Petey started, looking up at her. "The same," he replied softly.

"Alright, thanks," the girl said, smiling before leaving.

Gary raised a brow as he looked at Petey. "Why are you turning red?"

"Am I? No reason. It's just hot in here, I guess."

"It's because we're on a date, isn't it?" Gary asked, closing his menu and sliding it across the table before leaning back into his seat.

"No," Petey started. "Well..yeah, maybe."

"It's fine, Pete, really. We're just two friends eating out. That's all."

"It's that way to everyone else."

"Forget everyone else," Gary snapped. "Just because what we're doing isn't exactly accepted doesn't mean we should avoid certain situations."

"You're the one that didn't want us doing stuff in public."

"Right, and I still don't. But that shouldn't stop us from going out. There's a difference in being affectionate in public and simply acting as friends."

Before Petey could respond their waitress returned with their drinks. She asked them if they were ready to order and wrote down what they wanted. Petey noticed, as they ordered, that the girl smiled warmly at Gary. It made him a bit uneasy. She made more eye contact with him than himself; it made him bit his lip, but what was there to worry about? He could have kicked himself. Was he getting jealous?

When the girl left Gary stared at Petey until he looked up.

"What?" Petey asked.

"Something wrong?"

"No," he replied softly. He didn't want Gary to get even the slightest hint that he had gotten jealous, so he quickly went to a new subject. "Hey Gary, the prom is next month."

"Yeah," Gary said, shaking his head. "I know. So what?"

"So..did you want to go?"

"And do what, Pete, stand around watching everyone else have a good time?"

Petey looked down. "I thought you said we shouldn't avoid certain stuff."

Gary looked up and gritted his teeth. "Petey, prom involves _dancing_. How do you think the whole school would react if they saw us dancing together?"

"We did it on Halloween."

Gary leaned back and crossed his arms. "We were also drunk that night, and most the people there were townies and college kids. People we never saw again." He took a swig of his drink.

"I guess you're right," Petey sighed. "I don't really care anyway. I mean, it's just a bunch of losers that we see every day getting together to dance and do stupid stuff. No doubt someone will plan to sabotage it like they do every year."

Gary narrowed his eyes as he looked at Petey, his head hung a bit, obviously disappointed. His mood annoyed him, of course, but instead of making him worse he thought of something to make things better. "How about this," he said, getting an idea. "We skip the stupid prom and go somewhere by ourselves, just you and me."

Petey beamed at that. "Like where?" he asked.

"I don't know, someplace where no one else will be."

Petey thought a moment. "That place in the woods with the waterfall?" He suggested.

"No," Gary replied, shaking his head. "Too far out, and we'd get too sweaty."

"Then where?"

Gary thought for a moment before smiling wryly. "We could always ask Jimmy about the beach house," he said.

"Yeah, we could."

Gary held Petey's soft gaze with his own. "You know I'm willing to do whatever."

Something in Gary's voice made Petey shiver. Though he went through spurts of being nice and easy going, most of the time he was the opposite. He just hoped that, come prom day, he'd still be willing to go with whatever they had just planned. "Sounds good," he said, smiling.


	37. Night To Remember

**Chapter 37: Night to Remember**

**Saturday, May 3****rd**** 2008**

Petey took a deep breath as he looked at himself in the mirror. He made a face at his reflection. He looked odd in a bow tie, though it seemed to suit him better than a regular tie. Gary had told him to wear it, or rather had made him. _You look too grown up in a tie. A bow tie is better._ He couldn't believe he was actually following along with what Gary had said but he reminded himself that it was _Gary Smith_. So what if he looked grown up in a tie? It was about time he started looking his age instead of fifteen years old instead. What was worse, his bow tie was pink. He didn't mind the light color but thought both his vest and tie being pink was too much. And, of course, it had been Gary's doing. That's what he got for letting Gary take charge over his suit.

He sighed as he stepped out of the bathroom and into their room. Jimmy was dressed and ready to leave. He had his own ride with Carmen Ortiz, one of the newer girls in school and also a Senior. Any time Petey tried to hang around Jimmy she would manage to run him off somehow, and away from Jimmy. Petey had a feeling Carmen didn't like him very much, especially since the rumors around school involved him being gay. He almost got the feeling that she was afraid he would take Jimmy away from her. _Wow, she thinks just like Gary,_ he thought.

"So," Petey said. "You picking up Carmen?"

"I was," Jimmy said, straightening his vest, which was blue and his suit black, like Petey's. "Why? You need a ride too?"

"Well, no. Gary is picking me up."

"In what?" Jimmy almost laughed.

"His car."

"I didn't know he could drive."

Petey rolled his eyes. "Yes, he can, and it's _his_ car. He's been working on it off and on with his dad."

"You're the one with the license, Pete, not him."

"He got one the other day."

Jimmy paused and cocked an eyebrow at Petey. "You mean to tell me that I have to drive on the same road with that psycho? I don't know if prom's that important now."

"Gimme a break," Petey groaned.

"I'm messing with you," Jimmy chuckled. "By the way, you look nice."

"Yeah? Thanks, haven't worn a suit in a long time." He grabbed the front of his jacket and tugged on it a bit.

"Well, you look good," Jimmy repeated, smiling sheepishly at him.

Petey nodded and looked down. Jimmy was making him feel uncomfortable now.

"Yeah." Jimmy looked down as he fixed the cuffs on his long sleeves. "When is Gary picking you up?"

"Any minute now."

Jimmy nodded and looked up. "Can I ask you something, Pete? Just as friends?"

"Sure, Jim, anything."

"Do you really, honestly – and tell me the truth – do you really love Gary Smith?"

Petey wanted to roll his eyes or sigh at the redundant question that Jimmy had asked so many times before. But this time, it sounded serious, as if Jimmy just honestly wanted to know. "Yes," he replied. "I really do."

Jimmy nodded again and turned away. "Well, whatever makes you happy, right?"

"Yeah..you okay?" Petey was a bit concerned now. Jimmy was talking funny.

"I'm fine," he replied, his voice a bit distant as he pulled on his jacket "Gotta get going. See you later."

Petey nodded as Jimmy turned on his heel and left the room. He had been acting strange ever since he'd been dating that Carmen girl. Petey wished he could help him in some way but he really didn't even know the problem to begin with. _Maybe it's me, _ he thought. _Still jealous, I guess_. It didn't matter, he had made up his mind. He loved Gary and that was that.

He looked over at the sleeping cat laying on his pillow. Pan was still small but he had gotten bigger. He could eat hard food now and none of the faculty had suspected they were keeping it in the dorm. Some of the guys didn't even mind it. Sometimes Petey would take him into the common room and let him roam around. And, even though he didn't want to admit it, Gary did the same. He even saved food from the cafeteria just to feed it to him. But sometimes he was mean to him. That was just Gary.

"Well hey there, sunshine, glad to see you're all bright and cheerful."

Petey looked up as he heard Gary's sarcastic voice suddenly boom into the room. His lips turned into a grin as he took sight of him in the doorway. He was dressed in a black suit with a black vest and tie, and his hair was combed over on one side. It was enough to make Petey's heart stop and bite his lip against thinking how hot he looked.

"You must like it," Gary said, holding out his arms as he turned around. "Get a good look because Gary Smith doesn't dress up like this often."

Petey smiled and rolled his eyes. "I'll have to take a picture so I won't forget."

"Mm, just as I thought."

"What?" Petey asked, curious.

"Seeing you dressed up like that _is_ making me hard."

"I can say the same for you."

"I'll keep that in mind for later. So, we going to dance or whatever?"

"Gary, I thought we went through this."

"Alright, alright, no dancing. As long as I get to spike the punch."

"Gary-"

"Or maybe start a fire just to see how chaotic they can all get."

"Gary, please, can we just go and act like normal people?"

"Normal? Petey, you are definitely never going to be normal." Gary chuckled as he looked down at him.

"Right, _me,_" Petey mumbled. "You know what I mean. No horsing around."

"Why is this so important to you?"

"It's not, I just..don't really want to be the center of attention. But it's nice going somewhere like that with everyone together, even if we can't, you know, be us."

"Chill out, Pete. As long as Jimmy's girlfriend doesn't go all 'Carrie' on us I'll be fine. You know she's a weird bitch like that."

"She's just a bit shy. There's nothing wrong with that, even though she butts me out of her and Jimmy's conversations."

"No doubt it's because she likes you."

"Why would you say that?"

Gary suddenly sighed. "Can we talk in the car? This stupid prom is going to start in twenty minutes."

"Okay, okay," Petey said, grabbing his black over jacket. "Guess I'm just a bit nervous."

"About what, standing around? Let's go."

"Bye, Pan," Petey said, and got a meow in response. He pulled on his jacket as he shut their door and followed Gary down the hallway. He was afraid about going to the prom. He had a feeling something was going to happen. Good or bad, he didn't know, but the sweat on his skin was a sure indicator that _something_ was going to happen.

* * *

"Pete, stop twisting your fingers like that."

Petey bit his lip as he looked around the large room that his senior prom was being held in. It was all making him nervous – the tables of food, the giant dance floor, the band playing, the people he knew walking around – so out of habit he twisted his fingers. And Gary didn't like that.

"Why are you nervous? Nothing's even happening."

"It's because you and me are here together, and some people are looking at us."

"I thought you wanted us to be together here," Gary said before taking a big gulp of punch he had been holding.

"I did..I do! I just..I mean-"

"Christ, Petey, spit it out!"

"I'm just nervous about people from school seeing us together like this."

"I don't care so much anymore," Gary retorted, his free hand in his pocket.

Petey looked up at him with envy. He wished he could be calm like him. When they had first started out in a relationship Gary didn't want them to show it in public. Now he didn't seem to care. He wondered what had made that change within him and secretly desired the same attitude for himself now.

Before long one of the teachers, Miss Peters, came onto the microphone on the stage and introduced the band and talked briefly about regulations. After that the band struck up a familiar song with the school students and many of them headed quickly for the dance floor. Almost everyone at Bullworth was there, too, and the ones that had blown off the prom weren't missed.

Petey began thinking that maybe he and Gary should have ditched prom, too, like a few others. The place they were at was a banquet hall in Bullworth Vale. It was just the right size for everyone there, which was roughly around eighty or more due to many of the students having girlfriends or boyfriends as their dates that didn't attend Bullworth.

"Well, this is _boring_," Gary said loudly, as he dug his finger into his ear. He picked something out and flicked it before moving away from the wall. "I'm getting more punch."

Petey sighed as he watched him walk away. What were they supposed to do? They couldn't dance, like everyone else. If they did, it would only attract attention and they would officially be the talk of the school until graduation day, which wasn't far off. Still, Petey didn't want to have to deal with hearing snickers when he and Gary got their diplomas.

"Hey Petey!"

It took Petey a moment to register who had just called his name. When he looked over he saw Angie and smiled a bit. "Hey Angie."

"You look nice," she said, her face going a bit pink.

"Oh, thanks. You do too." He smiled as he took her in. She was really pretty without her glasses, and her hair and makeup was fixed up nicely. He also noticed her deep green dress looked soft and silky. He almost wanted to touch it.

"Hey, Pete," she started. "I was wondering if you wanted to dance." The smile on her face was shy as she looked down.

Petey was a bit taken aback. He had no idea what to say. He had had a feeling all year that Angie liked him since he had gotten a bit taller and his facial features had matured. "Well, um, maybe we could in a bit," he began, scratching his head nervously. "I just wanted to-" He paused as he saw Gary in the distance behind them, glaring at him intensely. In his hand he held a coke can, which he seemed to be making dents in.

Petey raised his brows, then turned his attention back to Angie. "Just wanted to get something to eat. I'm starving."

"Oh sure! Later then!"

Before Petey could respond she bounded away, cheerful and optimistic. Petey groaned as he watched her go. He didn't want to dance with her. That would hurt Gary, or at least make him jealous. The guy had just put dents in his coke can from seeing him talk to Angie. There's no telling what he'd do if he saw him dancing with her. Go on a rampage, no doubt, and get everyone to beat each other up again.

Petey rolled his eyes as Gary came up to him. "We were just talking, Gary."

"Sure," he said, taking a sip out of his can.

Petey made a face at the dented can. "I thought you were getting punch."

"Free caffeine is better. We can take some later if they're not all gone."

"Gary, don't be jealous every time someone talks to me."

Gary snapped his head at that and narrowed his eyes. "Petey, Angie has had a crush on you since ninth grade."

"How would you know that?"

"I just know," he said, taking another sip of his coke.

"Well, I had a feeling she liked me but I never thought she liked me in ninth grade."

"She did. Trust me, I know."

"Tell me how you know."

Gary rolled his eyes and growled. "Because I stole her notebook once and read some notes she wrote. And she can't keep a secret to save her ass."

"You went through her personal stuff?"

"Don't you know me by now?"

"Well, why didn't you tell me before?"

"Because it didn't matter." Gary looked over at him casually.

It clicked with Petey then and he suddenly smiled. "Oh, I get it. You didn't tell me Angie liked me before we were going out because you were afraid I'd start dating her."

"Did not." Another sip from his coke.

"No, you totally landed yourself in this one, Gary. I'm right. You didn't want me dating Angie because you liked me."

"Kept Melody Adams away from you too."

Petey's eyes widened at that. "_What_?" He was so shocked he nearly laughed.

Gary looked over and, seeing Petey's expression, started laughing himself. He shook his head and took a big gulp from his coke before handing it to Petey. "Here, you can have the rest."

"Whoa whoa, wait. I had no idea that Melody liked me either."

"She started asking me about you one day, since we're 'roommates and all'."

"Oh man, what did you tell her?"

"I told her you were gay."

Petey closed his eyes and leaned the back of his head against the wall behind him. This was going to be a long night. "Anything else you want to tell me about? You know, like, maybe I'm really a girl instead of a boy, I'm really a serial killer at night, something like that?"

"Oh, well we already knew you were a girl, though I can't find any _physical _evidence."

Petey's face went pink at that. As they both continued to stand by the wall, watching everyone on the dance floor, a new song started playing. Petey narrowed his eyes, as if he knew it, then realized that they had both danced to it at the Halloween party.

"Hey Gary," he started. "Do you remember this song? They played it when we danced at the party last year."

"Yeah, it's got that kind of techno beat to it." Gary suddenly paused and looked over at Petey. The younger boy was bobbing his head to the beat of the music while watching everyone dance. He wanted to dance with him, just like how they had at the Halloween party, but there was no way he could do that now. Gary was a daring person, but Petey made him feel different, made him think before acting sometimes. He didn't want to embarrass or hurt him. But looking at him bobbing his head in that way made him want to do it just to make him happy. "Maybe we should dance," he said, his brown eyes searching the boy's face. The least he could do was ask.

Petey turned to look at him, then down at the floor. "I..don't think we should."

"We've got to come out to everyone eventually."

"No, we don't. I-I like things the way they are with us."

"Do you really?"

Petey hesitated, not wanting to lie but also not wanting to tell the truth. Then he saw Angie making her way back toward him. "Crap," he mumbled.

"What?" Gary looked down at him, a sneer on his face.

"Angie's about to come over here. She wanted to dance with me."

Gary leaned over, close to his ear. "Tell her you only like dick."

"Yeah right."

"Then blow her off. You _don't_ like her."

"Petey!" came Angie's chirpy voice.

"Hey," Petey replied.

"So, do you want to dance now?"

Petey could _feel_ Gary fuming beside him. That was worse than actually hearing him fume. "Um, sure," he said, not thinking. It was his first impulse, to respond nicely.

"Okay, let's go!"

When Angie turned Petey's face fell. He looked up at Gary, who now had an annoyed expression on his face. "Look, one dance, and that's all. It won't mean anything, alright?"

"Sure." Gary's expression suddenly went blank as he stared ahead.

Petey suddenly felt guilty. He sighed as he followed after Angie, but he tripped over something and nearly fell over in the process. He looked back, his eyes wide, to see Gary leaning against the wall, smoothing his hair with his palm as one of his legs stuck out.

"What?" Gary snapped, his voice harsh.

Petey rolled his eyes and continued toward the dance floor. Since Gary was now jealous, the older boy had no problem with harassing him, which apparently included tripping him. When he saw Angie turn toward him he felt bad, and when he put his hands on her waist he felt even worse. He didn't even think Angie was that attractive, even though she dressed well on special occasions. She was way too optimistic and a bit boring too, though just as sheltered as Petey.

"I was hoping I'd get to dance with you before the night was up."

"How come?" Petey asked. He honestly wanted to know.

"Well, I like you, Pete. You've been an excellent lab partner and art mentor."

"Thanks, I mean, I just try to help whoever needs it."

"That's what I like about you. You're real sweet. There aren't many guys like that around Bullworth. I was wondering if maybe you wanted to go with some of us later."

"Go where?" Petey looked over slightly, and couldn't find Gary anywhere. He was now gone from their previous spot. Now he wasn't interested at all in dancing with Angie. He wasn't even listening to her as his eyes scanned the room for his lover, the boy he had just dissed.

"-so if you want to come you can," Angie rambled on.

"Well, thanks, but I think I'm just going to go back to the dorm and get some sleep. I'm really tired tonight."

"Oh. Okay."

As soon as the song ended Petey broke away from her. "Thanks for the dance."

"You want to keep going? This song is my favorite!"

Petey didn't even want to look at Angie anymore, or listen to the song that sounded more like senseless noise to him. "I would but I gotta got to the bathroom. I'll talk to you later, though." He smiled slightly before turning and making his way toward the bathroom. He didn't care anymore about Angie, or feeling bad for her. All he cared about was the boy he had just dissed to dance with someone else. And now he was gone.

He searched the bathroom but couldn't find him. As he made his way back to the main room he looked by all the tables and even in some of the hallways. He felt horrible. He hadn't meant to hurt him at all. He figured he'd understand but knowing Gary, he got jealous at the smallest things. But when Petey really looked back on it, he understood it better. If Angie had liked Gary instead, and Petey knew it, but Gary had danced with her anyway, that would have upset him too. He hadn't asked Gary if it would bother him, though he knew it did, obviously. He had just wanted to dance with her so that no one got the wrong idea about them, even though rumors kept going around about them.

Why was he so fixed on keeping their relationship from people anyway? Petey hated keeping it in the dark but at the same time he felt they wouldn't be accepted if he brought it out. Now he didn't care. He just wanted Gary. He had to find him, and quick, before he started crying. And he didn't want to do that at his Senior prom.

Petey stopped in his tracks as students began walking past him. He needed to calm down and think for a moment. He looked over and saw that many of the students were coming from a patio outside. He had a feeling that maybe Gary was out there so he made his way out of the double doors and into the night outside. He looked around as he stood on the patio. A huge garden surrounded the whole yard, with fountains and benches scattered about.

Sure enough, near the fence, he found Gary standing with his back turned and his hands in his pockets as he looked out over the town. Petey sighed softly and bit his lip. He looked around before making his way to the older boy, his lover, his boyfriend. Everyone else had gone inside; no doubt Gary had driven them away. He made his way slowly to the fence and stood beside him. When he looked over his face fell as he noticed Gary was holding a silver flask in his hand.

"Why did you bring that?" Petey sighed, putting his hands on the fence.

"Well, I was going to spike the punch but it's better straight up."

"I'm sorry, Gary. I didn't mean to hurt you."

Gary made a disgusted noise in his throat. "You didn't hurt me," he sneered. "Just figured I'd get some fresh air while you danced with your girlfriend."

"Oh gross, don't even say that. Look, I know you're mad, and you have every right to be. I just figured it would help us both by getting involved. I should have asked if it was okay with you first. Man, it's just so easy to get caught up in other things. We're together, and I love you, but it's like it's limited when it's in public. It sucks, hurts, but I don't know what to do."

"You can start by taking a breath." Gary took a swig from his flask and winced slightly.

"Give me that," Petey said, moving his hand to snatch away the flask.

"Excuse me, if I don't have a say so in who you dance with, then you have no say so on if I get to drink or not." He took another swig, then coughed and cleared his throat. "Want some?" he asked, his eyes a bit watery from the bitterness.

"No, I don't. I want things to be okay between us."

"They are. I just hate that I can't do that with you. If you'd let me I would in a heartbeat."

"I know," Petey said, looking down. "I guess I just did it because I'm scared. Scared for us. I don't want anyone to know, not because I'm ashamed but because I don't want us to have to take the heat. You've been through enough crap. I don't want to make things harder for you if people don't accept us."

"What, so do you want to break things off between us?" He was gripping the flask tightly in his hand now and his eyes were a bit distant.

"No, I don't. I want to stay with you. And one day, it'll get better. One day we'll be a little bit stronger. I just feel like we should make the idea of _us_ gradual to everyone we know, that way it doesn't come as a big shock."

Gary instantly relaxed. "I don't think I could live without you, Pete. You're the only thing that keeps me from doing half the crap I think about doing in my head."

Petey felt afraid for Gary as he looked up at him. He could never leave him, never lose him. He had to be careful, make sure he didn't wind up dead before him. He knew, deep within himself, that if he were to die first, Gary wouldn't be able to handle it, and might do something insane. It was a morbid thought but it was one he thought about often.

"I am never going to leave you, Gary. I swear that to you."

Gary looked down and nodded, then slowly tucked his flask in the pocket inside his jacket. "I know. And I'm never leaving you either." He suddenly sighed heavily and looked casually over at Petey. "Want to dance?"

Petey felt his stomach twist. "Right here?"

"Yes. We can still hear the music out here. And no one's around."

"A-alright." Petey looked around. There was no one else around but before he could look toward the door his face was suddenly snapped back around by Gary's fingers.

"Ignore everyone in there," Gary said softly. "Forget they're even there."

Petey nodded, his eyes suddenly fixing on Gary's brown ones. He placed his hands on Gary's shoulders as the older boy grabbed his waist. It felt odd, dancing slow like this. The only time they had really danced was at the Halloween party, and they had been drunk. Now they were sober and also in public, though no one was around at the moment. Petey was thankful for that but as Gary drew him closer, his humility slowly dissipated. There was no reason why he shouldn't dance with Gary, the person he loved more than anyone else in the world.

Luckily for them the song playing inside was slow, and it was one they both knew. Petey knew Gary liked it and expected him to sing along with it, but he didn't. Instead he kept silent.

As they turned in a slow circle, Gary placed his forehead on Petey's shoulder. As he let it rest there, he intertwined his fingers around Petey's left hand. He felt invincible with him like this, with the small boy he was holding. If anyone were to see them, he wouldn't care.

Petey's mind was racing with different thoughts. Gary was so vulnerable at the moment, wasn't himself. He wondered if it had anything to do with him dancing with Angie but dismissed the thought as the song was coming to a close.

"That wasn't so bad now was it?" Gary asked, looking down at Petey as he leaned his head up.

"No," he replied, a small smile forming on his face.

"Hey, Petey, there you are," came a new voice behind them.

Gary rolled his eyes and Petey instantly knew who was coming toward them as he turned around.

"Jimmy, hey."

"How you doing?" Jimmy asked, sighing. "Man, I could use a drink."

"What's wrong?"

"It's Carmen. I caught her dancing with another guy. She practically shrugged me off when I told her I didn't like it."

"Sorry Jim," Petey said. He didn't know what to tell him. Jimmy dated the biggest losers. "Forget her man, she's not worth it."

"You don't understand. It's like I attract the same kind of girls. I mean, I don't even care anymore!"

"Well, Hopkins, would you mind whining and complaining elsewhere? You're interrupting _our_ prom."

Jimmy glared at Gary, his eyes furious. "Don't even talk to me, man, I'm so not in the mood to deal with you."

"That's because you can't take half of what I say to you."

Petey gulped as he looked back and forth between them.

"I can take it, you just never shut up."

"No, _you_ never shut up," Gary snapped, his face angry. "For the past year you've been feeding Petey these bullshit lies about how horrible I am, but _you're_ the one who's a fucking prick. You always come to him when you have problems but never help him with his own. Now you tell me who the good guy is."

"Oh yeah?" Jimmy said. He shook his head as he glared at him. "You're so oblivious to everything. Do you know how many times Petey has come to me _hurt_ because of something _you've_ done?"

"Jimmy, please, leave me out of this," Petey said nervously.

"Just shut-up for a minute," Jimmy said, a bit harshly.

"**Don't **talk to him like that," Gary said in defense, his voice growing louder.

"I can talk to anyone however I want. You're not the fucking boss of me."

Gary clenched his jaw, and his fists, as he glared intensely at Jimmy.

"What, for once you don't have anything clever to say?"

"I'm about to feed you some clever words with my fist if you don't leave."

"I came here to talk to Pete, not you, so just butt out."

"No, it ends here, right now. I'm not dealing with your shit anymore. Either leave Petey the hell alone or come to grips that he likes me and not you."

"Guys, please," Petey groaned.

"Petey," Jimmy started. "Just remember what I told you before. If you ever leave this slime ball, you can come to me. I'll take care of you. You can trust me on that-"

_BAM!_

Just as Jimmy got his last word out Gary slammed his fist into his jaw, hard.

"Gary!" Petey yelled. "What the hell?"

Jimmy staggered back but it didn't take him long to react back with a punch of his own. A few more punches later both Gary and Jimmy were in an ugly fight, one that landed them on the ground, hitting one another hard with punches and slamming each other into the ground.

Petey couldn't stop them. He was weak compared to them and he figured that neither boy would listen to him anyway, but just as he was trying to pick them apart some of the students from inside were quickly making their way outside, the guys screaming _fight! fight!_ Before Petey knew it, a rush of students were pouring outside to see both Gary and Jimmy going at it big time.

Clothes were being ripped, blood was flying, fingers were clawing and the sound of fists on flesh were loud in everyone's ears. Petey was getting worried. He moved out of their way as they continued to move like crazy all over the place, hitting each other hard, but both of them still going. Petey looked around for a teacher and was relieved when he saw Dr. Crabblesnitch, Mr. Galloway and the auto teacher Neil running toward them.

Just as Gary had Jimmy pinned to the ground, ready to punch him again, they were both pulled apart. It took both Neil and Galloway to keep Gary away from Jimmy. And even in their strong hold he was easily breaking free from them. They held his arms back, trying to calm him down, as Dr. Crabblesnitch took hold of Jimmy, whom instantly relaxed.

Petey was upset. Upset that they had both gotten into a bad fight again, like they had two years ago. Except this time, it had been over _him_. He shook his head as he looked at Gary. He hated that they had just fought over him. He wasn't a girl, and he personally felt embarrassed, though at the moment he was concerned with Gary. His face was red and both his nose and lip were gushing blood. Jimmy looked more or less the same, except with a few scratches on his face. Had Gary scratched him that badly?

Petey felt scared as both boys were taken away from the patio and inside. Some of the other teachers had come to clear away the students and continue on with the prom inside. It had all happened so fast it almost seemed unreal. As everyone was being hauled inside, Petey noticed something silver in the corner of his eye on the ground. When he looked over at it he realized it was Gary's flask. He looked around, then quickly picked it up and slipped it in his pocket. As he made his way inside, a feeling of dread suddenly came over him. What if Gary went back to the asylum for this? He had technically started the fight, though no one but Petey could prove it.

Petey felt broken, his heart crushed. Prom had been ruined for them and Gary had just shown a part of himself that scared him.


	38. In a Snap

**Chapter 38: In a Snap**

**Sunday, May 4****th**** 2008**

Petey was twiddling his thumbs nervously as he sat outside of the Principal's office. He was awaiting his turn to be 'interrogated' by Dr. Crabblesnitch about what had happened last night at the prom. He hated that, too, because he didn't like snitching on people. Dr. Crabblesnitch had suspended both of them from the prom and were sent back to the dorm separately. Both Neil and Mr. Galloway had taken it upon themselves to drive each boy back to the dorm and made sure that the prefects checked the dorm frequently in case anything happened between them again. Jimmy had been sent to another room, preferably Trent's, which had left Petey stuck with Gary.

"_Why'd you do that, Gary?" _Petey had asked last night in their dorm.

_"Because he's jealous of you and me, and I'm personally sick of hearing his stupid relationship sob stories. It's sick and he deserved to be punched for it."_

_ "You didn't just punch him, Gary. You practically mauled him."_

_ "What did you want me to do, just sit there and let him pound me back? Why are you taking his side? I took a beating too."_

_ "You started it."_

_ "Right. I started it. Nothing that he ever did started anything. Coming up to us and ruining our moment, butting in with his stupid problems and shoving it in my face that he still has the hots for you. No, Pete, he sure doesn't start shit, huh?"_

_ "I'm sorry."_

_ "Just forget it."_

That had been the end of their conversation before Gary had stormed into the bathroom. He had stayed in there for an hour too, and had made a bunch of noise. When Petey had gotten up earlier to report to the Principal's office, he had noticed a few things broken on the floor in the bathroom.

_Did Jimmy make him that mad? Or was it me? Maybe a combination of both?_ He thought. He sighed softly as he looked up. Mrs. Danvers was the only other person in the office. Since it was a Sunday, no one was in the school except to eat breakfast. It was 10 am and most of the students were either at their homes or in the dorms.

He hated that Gary and Jimmy had landed themselves into trouble right before graduation. It made him wonder what their punishment would be. The only thing he could think of was suspension, or expulsion, from the school. They only had three more weeks of school, though. It would be stupid to expel them when they were so close to leaving. It had been a bad fight, though, and both Jimmy and Gary had a bad history at the school. He didn't know what he would tell Dr. Crabblesnitch. He certainly didn't want to rat out Gary on being the starter of the fight but Jimmy had also encouraged it too. He felt confused. What was he supposed to do?

Suddenly the door to Dr. Crabblesnitch's office opened and Petey looked up. He looked down as he saw Gary walk out. An angry frown was on his face. Jimmy had already been interrogated. Now it was Petey's turn.

"Peter Kowalski," Dr. Crabblesnitch announced, his tall frame in the doorway.

Petey stood to his feet and glanced at Gary as he made his way inside. Gary didn't look at him at all as they passed each other. Something was wrong. Petey gulped as he made his way into the office. It was rather intimidating and he felt small in the fancy room, especially when the doors shut behind him.

"Please have a seat, Mr. Kowalski," came Crabblesnitch's voice as the older man took a seat behind his desk.

Petey calmly sat down and avoided the Principal's eyes.

"Now," the older man began. "Would you kindly tell me what specifically went on last night, from your account?"

"Yes, sir," Petey replied. "Well, I – we – were outside talking." He paused, trying to think of something to go along with it. "Gary and Jimmy haven't exactly gotten along all year and putting him in our room was a bit of a mistake, I suppose."

"Go on," Crabblesnitch said, when Petey paused.

Petey took a deep, silent breath. "We just started talking and they had both insulted one another. I was getting tired of their arguing so I started to leave. Then I heard them stop talking as I went inside, and heard someone get punched. When I turned around both of them were grabbing and punching. I tried to stop them but was afraid I would only make things worse. That's when everyone came outside, and then you broke up the fight."

Crabblesnitch nodded his head and sighed. "Thank-you, Mr. Kowalski. I've now gotten three different accounts of what happened. However, I trust your word over theirs. Mr. Smith and Mr. Hopkins both have gotten themselves into more trouble within the past three years than you ever have. They have both been expelled once each but both have also proven their worth to this school, and some of its students." He turned a keen eye to Petey.

Petey nodded his head and smiled slightly. He knew what Crabblesnitch was referring to. When Gary had helped Petey before he had gone to the ER. "Yes, sir," Petey replied.

"Thank-you for your time, Mr. Kowalski. You may go now. I will decide on their punishment by tomorrow."

"Yes, sir," Petey said, rising from his chair. He quickly made his way out of the office and sighed in relief when he walked out. He looked down as he passed Mrs. Danvers, whom was busy on the phone.

Petey didn't know how to approach Gary so he walked slowly on his way back to the dorm. Things were going so well until last night. Ever since the fight, Gary seemed like a different person. He wouldn't even talk to Petey at all this morning, nor look at him. He started feeling bad, so he sped up his pace as he made his way down the walkway to the boys dorm. As much as he didn't want to confront him, he knew he needed to. He couldn't stand them being distant like this.

When he got to the dorm, he was a bit surprised at how quiet it was. A lot of the boys had gone home or stayed out all night instead of coming back to the dorm. That was good. It meant he and Gary could talk in peace. When he got to his room he opened the door quietly and made his way inside.

"What did you tell him?" came Gary's deep voice.

Petey closed the door behind him as he looked up to see Gary standing at the window, his back turned to him. "Nothing he didn't already know."

"He knew one of us was lying."

Petey could hear the aggravation in the other boy's voice. "I know," he said softly. "And he still doesn't know."

"What, you mean you didn't rat me out?"

"No."

Gary laughed softly in annoyance and shook his head. "Funny. Last night you sounded like you were ready to take Jimmy's side."

"No, _you_ made it sound like that."

"Doesn't matter. I'll be expelled anyway, no doubt."

"He didn't say anything about that. He said he'd have to decide on your punishment. That means he hasn't come to the conclusion to expel you."

Gary suddenly sighed heavily and turned around. His eyes were intense and his stature intimidating as he glared fiercely down at Petey. "So is it true, what Jimmy said last night about you going to him about me?"

Petey looked him straight in the eyes and nodded. "Yeah, but it was usually when we had gotten in an argument."

"And all you did was talk?"

"Yes." Petey's face suddenly fell. "Why don't you trust me?"

Gary cut his eyes away from Petey, his face relaxing now. "I do. I don't trust him."

"Gary, I swear to you that nothing has ever happened between me and Jimmy. And I've told you everything that he's done."

"I know, alright? Last night just set me off. Jimmy ruined everything for us. And then he had to keep on. He had to bring you into the picture. I don't get why he can't just back off. He's so annoying, Petey, I don't even know how to explain it into words. I just wanted to throttle him. I really just wanted to kill him but I thought about jail as I was beating his ass."

Petey rolled his eyes and took a step forward. "Okay, so Jimmy ruined prom for us, but it's not like we were really enjoying it anyway."

"We were until that prick came outside."

"Yeah, we were. I'm sorry, Gary. I'm just trying to make you feel better."

"I'm not feeling bad, just angry."

"Well..I'm sorry about last night. I wasn't trying to take Jimmy's side. I guess I was just trying to make sense of things. I hated that you both got in a fight because of me."

"It wasn't just my fault. And I can't help but defend you."

"I know that. And you should know that I'd take your side before his. I'm sorry."

"Petey, stop apologizing, you're annoying the hell out of me."

Petey smiled and embraced Gary in his arms. "Okay. Well, on the bright side, I had a great time with you last night. Well..at least before the fight. When that happened I got a bit scared."

"Why?" Gary asked, holding him tight against his chest.

"Because you two were fighting..again. And at the prom at that. Then I got afraid that maybe you'd get expelled again, or sent away."

"God, believe me Petey, I am never leaving you again." Gary closed his eyes and nuzzled his face into the crook of Petey's neck.

"I know. I love you."

"You know I love you too, shorty."

Petey looked up at him and smirked. When he saw Gary smile crookedly his lips turned into a grin.

"Want to go into town or something?"

"Sure," Petey replied. "Maybe..we could even hold hands or something."

"You know, I find it funny that at first _you_ were the one that wanted us to be all 'affectionate' in public, but now _I_ do and you don't. But now you're coming back around."

"Well..I guess I just started thinking more, about how I didn't want us to be rejected."

"Petey, I'm the psycho and you're the dork. We'll always be rejected by society."

"It doesn't really matter anymore." Petey took Gary's hand in his own. "I don't want to be ashamed."

"Me either," Gary said, taking his chin in his free hand. He kissed his lips softly, then sighed as he looked down at him. "Now let's go, I'm starving."

Petey rolled his eyes. "Didn't you eat breakfast?"

"Nope. I'm never hungry in the morning. Besides, it's almost lunch anyway. So _come on, _Femme Boy." Gary brushed past him and made his way out of the room.

Petey smiled and grabbed his jacket before following Gary. He was glad they could always return to normal in a snap.


	39. Reconciling

**Chapter 39: Reconciling**

**Monday, May 5****th**** 2008**

Gary made it to the main office right at 9 am. He and Jimmy had been told to see Dr. Crabblesnitch together. It made him wonder what the old man was going to make them do. Gary had a feeling they weren't going to be expelled, like Petey had said, but had a feeling that they would have to do something around the school, like cut grass or clean the cafeteria every day.

As Gary came into the office he noticed Jimmy sitting in one of the chairs. Reluctantly, and slowly, he took the seat next to him to wait for the Principal to come out of his office. When Mrs. Danvers saw him sit down she frowned and picked up the phone sitting on her desk.

"Dr. Crabblesnitch," she said. "The boys are here." There was a pause and then, in that enchanted voice of hers, "My pleasure, Dr. Crabblesnitch." When she hung up the phone her face went back to a frown.

Within a few seconds the door to Crabblesnitch's office opened. "Mr. Smith, Mr. Hopkins," he said clearly. "Please follow me."

Jimmy stood to his feet first, then Gary. They both looked too tired to even care what was about to happen but as they took their seats in front of the older man's desk they begin to wonder what exactly the Principal had thought up for them to do.

"Let me start off by saying that your behavior the other night cost you big. Being the man that I am, I look to preserve the rights of children, but when children misbehave, they lose their freedom. In the real world, outside of school, you two had both be ready for any authority you come across. The world does not tolerate violence, as you have both shown." He paused and looked at them both. Gary was looking at him straightforward, no expression on his face, while Jimmy frequently broke eye contact.

"This is the second time that you two have engaged in fighting, though the first was for our own benefit."

Gary clenched his jaw but he didn't look away. That had been meant for him, when Jimmy had taken him down two years ago.

Crabblesnitch suddenly sighed. "Frankly, I am tired of both of you boys. You have caused a great deal of trouble during your stay here at Bullworth Academy, even to the end of your Senior year. That is why I have decided not to expel or suspend you. No, instead, I have thought of something better, a newer approach."

Gary felt a bit better on the inside. At least he didn't have to leave school, for sure.

Crabblesnitch held his chin high as he continued to stand behind his desk. "I want both of you boys to work together, for the next two weeks. You will both clean and repaint the bathrooms in the school as well as perform any other duties the teachers or staff members ask of you."

Jimmy slumped his shoulders and looked away but Gary kept a straight face, despite hating the fact that he had to work alongside Jimmy for two weeks.

"If I hear about either one of you slacking off or not performing what I have instructed you to do, both of you will _not_ walk on graduation day nor gain your diploma. Is that understood?"

"Yes, sir," they both replied in unison.

"Good. You are both to report back to my office by 3:35 today, and you will work until 6 pm each day, with a twenty minute break to eat. I want at least two bathrooms completely redone within the next two weeks. Understood?"

"Yes, sir," they both said again, Gary's voice clear and loud and Jimmy's dull and deep.

"Good. You may go to class now. Mrs. Danvers will write you a pass."

Gary and Jimmy stood to their feet and made their way out of the office. It was going to be a long two weeks.

* * *

It was 4 pm when Gary and Jimmy began work on the boys bathroom downstairs in the school. It had been closed off while they cleaned everything: toilets, urinals, sinks, even the tiled floor. Jimmy was busy cleaning the sinks and sweeping while Gary cleaned the toilets, which he had volunteered himself to do. They didn't speak for about an hour, but Gary was easily getting bored as he moved on to the urinals so he began whistling.

After he was done with them, Gary got a sponge and bucket from the janitor's closet and put it in the sink to fill with soap and water. He continued to whistle and heard Jimmy growl behind him. He smiled as he continued, satisfied that he was wearing down Jimmy's nerves.

"Could you stop the whistling for like five minutes? Or the rest of the night," Jimmy snapped behind him. He was busy getting spit balls down from the ceiling and walls.

"What, and listen to you breathe instead? It's too quiet in here." Gary could ponder schemes and plans in his head, even fantasize about himself in certain situations, but after a while even his daydreaming could get a bit stale, especially when it was so quiet. Daydreaming also made him tired.

"Then go find a radio. I'm sure Dr. Crabblesnitch would love to hear us getting along."

"No thanks. That's what the bastard expects us to do," Gary said. He turned off the water and placed the bucket on the ground. Grabbing the sponge he had brought, he dipped it in the water and began scrubbing the floor.

"You're supposed to start at the corner, dumbass," Jimmy said, shaking his head at Gary.

"It doesn't matter where the fuck you start as long as it's done. It's not like they're going to know we actually cleaned the floor."

"Well, if you hadn't of started the fight we wouldn't even be doing this right now," Jimmy said, grunting as he tried pulling off one of the spit balls with a scalpel.

"Right, it's all my fault. Let's blame the person whose personal space was invaded. Don't act like you didn't play a part in it."

"Alright," Jimmy sighed. "I did. I'll admit that. But you dealt the first punch."

"You were asking for it."

"What, because of Pete?"

"That, and ruining our night. We were doing just fine until you barged in on us. All you think about is yourself."

"And you don't?"

Gary looked over, shook his head, and returned his eyes back to the floor. "Everyone thinks about themselves, but that's all you do. You think the world revolves around you."

"If I recall correctly, _you_ were the one that took over the school."

"And have I done it again?" Gary asked, suddenly stopping and looking over at him. "No, I haven't, and it's because Petey's helped me. Because of the stupid meds I take. Even when I took over the school, it wasn't about everyone revolving around me. I wanted to be in control. You just wanted friends, you wanted everyone to get along, you just wanted to be the big shot."

"It's in the past anyway. It has nothing to do with Saturday night."

"You brought it up," Gary said casually, scrubbing a spot on the floor that didn't seem to want to come off. "And you know, that's one thing that annoys me about you. You'll bring up a subject but if someone turns the tables on you, you try to change the subject."

"Alright, fine, then back to what we originally started talking about."

"I don't know if I _want_ to continue talking to you right now, to be honest." Gary hated Jimmy and right now the boy was just annoying him.

"Oh, so it's wrong for me to change the subject but if you don't finish it then it's fine? Fucking hypocrite."

"There's nothing for me to finish if I didn't start it. I was whistling, you told me to stop. Then you brought up the fight. So you both changed and left the subject."

"I did not!" Jimmy said, getting angry. "Goddammit I just told you we should talk about what I originally started and _you_ don't want to, so it's not _my_ fault that you don't want to cooperate."

"What do you want to know?" Gary looked him dead in the eyes and waited for an answer.

"I want to know why you started the fight."

Gary clenched his teeth and looked away. "I already told you. You interrupted me and Petey by talking about _your_ stupid problems that no one cares about. Then you basically rubbed it in my face that you still like Pete. I have a hard enough time dealing with the fact that he could do better than me. I don't need someone like you coming in and telling him things like 'I can take care of you'. I do that for him already. He doesn't need you."

"Alright, I admit that I can't stand seeing you two together, no matter what. Even if I know that, I still can't help but think about how you used to treat him, how you treated the whole school. I guess..I guess I'm just..jealous." Jimmy's voice was so low that his last sentence came out as a mumble.

Gary raised his brows. "Really? I hadn't noticed."

"Look, I'm not necessarily jealous of you because you're with him. I'm jealous because of what you guys _have_. You two get through everything together. Every argument gets settled, neither one of you cheats on the other, and you go through a box of condoms like it's candy."

Gary raised one of his brows and scratched his ear. He hadn't realized that he and Petey's relationship was better than he thought. "Your problem is that you're looking for perfect people, when there aren't any out there. You keep finding these loser girls that do all those things to you, then you come to someone like Petey for advice. And you never learn. It gets annoying. You think I'm perfect? Or Petey for that matter? We can't even show the world how much we mean to each other because we're not accepted."

"I know," Jimmy sighed. "Look, man, I'm sorry, about everything. I guess I just..Petey's so vulnerable. When I saw both of you together, at first I was concerned about him. But then, you stayed together and I..got a little jealous."

"Just because you're jealous doesn't mean you have to be selfish and ruin it for the rest of us."

"I know that now. I was a jackass, to both of you."

"At least you admit it."

Jimmy smiled crookedly and looked down. "So, things good now?"

Gary sighed and looked down. "I guess," he said. "But Hopkins."

Jimmy looked over at him, his brows slightly raised, waiting for him to go on.

"I still hate you," Gary finished.

Jimmy relaxed and nodded his head, the faint smile reappearing on his face.

"How did it go?" Petey asked as Gary came into the room.

"I had to be with Hopkins. What do you think?"

"Well, I mean how did cleaning _bathrooms_ go?"

"It was.." Gary paused as he shut the door behind him. "A piece of cake."

Petey raised a brow as he sat quietly on his bed, his hand busy scratching Pan on his back. "So it wasn't hard?"

"Petey, the only hard thing about it was being in there with Hopkins."

"Did you guys..talk any?"

"Sure, for a while. Told me he was sorry about the fight, all that stupid shit."

"He did?" Petey was a bit surprised.

"Yeah. Let's not talk about him right now. I need to get a shower anyway. Wanna join me?"

Petey smiled and bit his lip. "I had one earlier, but you don't have to get dressed right away when you get out."

Gary chuckled softly at the hint Petey had just thrown at him. "I'll keep that in mind," he said, before heading for the bathroom. He left the door open – it was something they both did around each other now. Of course Gary was never really modest to begin with but Petey was, except around Gary.

As Gary got into the shower Petey took his shirt off and also made his way into the bathroom, to brush his teeth. He was getting into the habit of brushing them after every meal, and he had eaten only about an hour ago. He also liked them clean when he and Gary were about to mess around. As he stood at the sink, squeezing the toothpaste out onto his brush, he looked over at the shower curtain.

"Hey, Gary," he said, wetting his toothbrush under the faucet.

"What?" came the reply.

"Did you and Jimmy, you know, make up?"

Gary made a sound of disgust behind the curtain. "Don't ever say the words _Jimmy_ and _make up_ to me again, Pete. You trying to make me sick?"

"You know what I mean," Petey said, putting the brush in his mouth.

"Well, we straightened shit out if that's what you want to know. At least about the fight."

Petey felt a bit of relief wash over him. He was glad that they had at least gotten over the fight. If they had gotten into it again he didn't know what would happen to both of them.

"Jimmy's a real dipshit, though," Gary said. "Everything you tell him goes in one ear, out the other. I swear, Pete, if we evolved from apes he's still evolving."

Petey laughed at that, despite the insult to his friend. Gary made him feel better, especially when he was in a comedic mood, in the _good_ way, not the sadistic way.

Hearing Petey laugh made Gary laugh too. "I can't wait til we're out of this shit hole, Pete. Think about it, you and me, away from stupid parents and authority."

"Well, we still have to deal with the authority part."

"Yeah, but our parents will be hours away. We could get away with anything."

"We already do." Petey put up his toothbrush and rinsed his mouth.

"I mean we'll have more freedom, dumbass."

"We'll see if you call me a dumbass in a minute."

"You'd better be naked when I get out, that's all I can say."

Petey pulled his pants down and pulled back the curtain. "How about right now?"

Gary smiled crookedly as he saw Petey step into the shower. "Couldn't wait, could you?"

Petey smiled in reply and placed a soft kiss on Gary's chest. When he looked up, he felt a bit nervous. Gary's face looked relaxed, _too_ relaxed. He wondered what he was thinking, but his thoughts were cut short as the older boy suddenly embraced him close to his body.

"You're amazing, Petey," Gary whispered against his hair. "And I would die for you."

Petey held him tighter against him, unable to respond except with his affection. He really did love Gary more than his own life.


	40. Finishing

**Chapter 40: Finishing**

**Wednesday, May 14****th**** 2008**

Gary sighed heavily as he dipped his paintbrush in the tray. They were finally on the last bathroom in the school and were also nearing the end of the week. When it came to painting, Gary found that it wasn't too bad. After all, he had liked painting with Petey that one time, though he had liked that time way more for a different reason. Still, he liked getting messy. It made him look different.

"Hey, Gary," Jimmy started, from the other side of the bathroom.

"What?"

"Have any guys around the school tried to get with you or Petey?"

Gary suddenly laughed loudly. "You honestly think some guy is going to come up to me and start flirting and get away with it?"

"Well, don't you like guys?"

"No, I like Petey."

Jimmy paused his painting and looked over at the older boy, narrowing his eyes. "How can you just like Petey? You've got to be bisexual, man."

"You can call me whatever the hell you want – bi, straight, fruit, cock sucker – it doesn't matter. Labels are stupid and I refuse to call myself anything but _me_. And I better never hear you say that I'm gay either."

"Why the hell not?"

"Because I'm _not_ gay."

"Okay..so you just like Petey."

"That's right."

Jimmy raised his brows and turned his eyes back to the wall. "If you weren't with Petey, I'm sure you'd consider other guys."

"I wouldn't consider any guy for a relationship. I'd just fuck their brains out and leave them in the gutter."

"Well, that's nice of you," Jimmy said sarcastically.

Gary suddenly threw his paintbrush down into the tray and turned around. "Why are you asking me this, Hopkins? You got the hots for me?"

"Believe me when I say I'd shoot myself before I ever had the hots for you," Jimmy said, shaking his head as he continued painting the wall.

"Then why the sudden interest?"

"I don't know. I'm bored. I figured I'd ask if anyone ever came on to you besides Petey."

"You think I only attract guys?"

"No, _you _assumed I was saying that. I was only asking because I know a lot of the guys know about you and Petey being bi. That's all."

"I'm sure the whole lot of the queers at this school dream about fucking me, but they don't have the balls to come up to me. They come up to Petey instead."

"You'd be surprised," Jimmy started. "I've heard both Trent and Gord talk about doing you. It's rather disgusting to listen to, if you ask me."

"Don't be jealous, now, Hopkins. You mean none of your tag alongs haven't screwed around with you just for the hell of it yet?"

"Nope." His voice held an edge of hidden sarcasm in it.

"You're lying," Gary said, folding his arms against his chest.

Jimmy chuckled softly as he continued painting the wall. "Everyone knows I'm bi, man. When you want to experiment and there's nothing but a dorm full of boys what do you do?"

"Ahh, you sneak to the girls dorm and climb in her window," Gary started. "Then you hope she doesn't scream rape."

"Exactly," Jimmy said, laughing.

Just as Jimmy laughed, Dr. Crabblesnitch appeared in the doorway. "Ah, well, it's good to see that you two boys are getting along," he said.

Gary gritted his teeth as he turned around. "Well, sir, when the only thing you have to communicate with is a paintbrush and a wall it gets pretty boring."

There was an awkward pause so Jimmy took a step forward. "Yes, sir, we are getting along." Jimmy knew Gary hated that answer but he had to make sure the other boy didn't dig himself an even deeper hole than he was already in.

"Well, good. I should hope you'll have this finished by Friday, then. Goodnight." With that final word, Crabblesnitch left quickly down the hall.

Both boys returned to painting. Neither of them spoke for a couple of minutes, but when they did, it was Gary who started the conversation this time.

"Hey, Hopkins," he started.

"Yeah?"

"Tell the truth. Would you do Crabblebitch for a hundred bucks?"

"What, like fuck him?"

"No, give him a pony ride. Yeah, fuck him."

Jimmy rolled his eyes. "Man, that's sick. You're really sick, you know that?"

Gary chuckled softly as he worked. "Yes or no?"

"No!"

"Would you do it for a thousand?"

"Hell no."

"What about a million?"

"Man, I already told you, that's sick. No, I wouldn't."

"Is it because he's old?"

"It's because he's old _and_ he's the damn principal for Christ's sake. And besides that, he rubs me the wrong way."

Gary laughed at that. He didn't think that anyone rubbed Jimmy Hopkins the wrong way.

* * *

Petey was laying on Gary, the way they usually did when it rained outside and there was nothing else to do inside. They had messed around for an hour and were now both exhausted from the built up tension they had released only minutes earlier. When it came to sex, Gary was a horny dog. And Petey always ended up being his mutt, begging and doing everything Gary wanted.

After times like that, when they both laid still and quiet in one of their beds, Petey couldn't help but think about their future, and if they would last. He sure as hell hoped they would, but he would never know what the future really held for them. A lot of people got divorces. His own mom and dad had gotten divorced. What if he stopped liking Gary too? Or vise versa? What if either one of them wanted someone else?

"Gary?" Petey suddenly asked, amid the silence, though the boys in the hallway were running ramped and the rain outside poured.

"Yeah?"

"Do you remember when we talked about family a while back? About maybe adopting or something?"

"Yeah."

"Do you still want that?"

Gary didn't reply right away, but when he did his voice was very calm. "Not really, Petey. The only family I want is you."

Petey smiled as he moved to lay on his back. "I think so too."

"Do you really?" Gary was looking at him now, his deep brown eyes curious.

"Yeah. I mean, I don't really care about that. Maybe I once did, or I thought I did. But, now I just don't see the point. I just want to be with you."

"I sure as hell hope you're not lying, Pete," Gary sighed. He turned his eyes back to the ceiling and closed them. "Because I'd hate to break your little heart."

"Well, I'm not lying. That's the honest truth."

Gary sniffed suddenly and cleared his throat. "You want to know what Jimmy asked me today?"

"Sure. What?"

"He asked me if any guys here ever came onto me."

Petey made a face. "Why?"

"Hell if I know. He's really weird, that Hopkins kid. I advise you to stay away from him."

"_Gary_," Petey said, his voice low.

"I'm kidding. Jeez, don't get your panties in a wad." Gary pushed his hand under the covers to grab Petey's underwear but raised a brow when he just felt skin. "Forgot you're not wearing any."

"How could you forget?" Petey half laughed.

"I'm tired as hell, Pete, dammit." He removed his arm and turned to lay on his stomach.

"So," Petey started, sitting up against his pillow. "Haveany guys come onto _you_? I know girls have."

"Why the hell would you say that?"

"What?"

"That girls have."

Petey shrugged. "They have. I've seen them."

"When?"

"Well," Petey hesitated. "For one, Christy Martin practically stares at you all the time."

Gary made a 'pfft' noise with his voice.

"And a couple of times when we go out. When we went to the Mexican restaurant last month, our waitress kept checking you out. She never looked at me once."

"And Angie likes you so we're even. And several other little girls at that."

"I'm just saying, some girls have come on to you, you've just never noticed."

"Yes I have." Gary laid his chin down on the bed.

"You have?" Petey was a bit surprised.

"Well I'm not stupid, Petey. Any time a girl does that it annoys the hell out of me. I don't get why a lot of girls think that, because their all prepped up and decked out in makeup, that they have to be gawked at every five seconds. Typical male attitude to give them what they want.

"You're a guy, too, Gary."

"But I think with my brain, not my dick."

"Okay..so you're saying most guys don't?"

"Precisely."

"What about me?"

"Besides you."

"What about all the others that don't?"

"Why are you getting so goddamn defensive?"

"I'm not..I just..I don't know."

"I'm sorry." Gary was sitting up now beside Petey. "I don't like hurting your feelings like I used to."

"You didn't. I promise."

Gary nodded his head and leaned it up against the wall. Then he smiled faintly as he looked over at Petey. His eyes were bloodshot and tired. It had been a long week. "Goodnight, sweetheart, well, it's time to go," he sang, his voice a bit dry. "I hate to leave you, but I really must say,  
goodnight, sweetheart, goodnight."

Petey smiled as he watched Gary close his eyes. Even against the wall, it didn't take long for him to fall asleep. Petey figured he'd let him stay that way for awhile, at least until he started falling over. He loved it when Gary sang like that, and loved it even more when he sang whatever had popped into his head to him.

Sometimes, Gary knocked him off his feet with stuff like that, and the older boy had no idea. Petey really loved him, he loved him a lot.


	41. Graduation

**Chapter 41: Graduation**

**Friday, May 23****rd**** 2008**

Petey wrung his fingers nervously as he watched Gary pull his tie through. He was surprised that the older boy knew how to do it, and was shocked when he helped Jimmy with his. Petey had done his own by himself - it was something his dad had taught him long ago and he had never forgotten – so he waited for Gary and Jimmy on his bed. He looked over for his cat, Pan, but remembered that Gary had taken it to his house last weekend. His dad hadn't been too thrilled but his mom had been overjoyed to have another cat in the house. Gary had done it for _him_, because Petey knew that his own mom wouldn't be able to take care of it since she went out of town a lot.

"Hold still, Hopkins, or you're going to look like an idiot," came Gary's aggravated voice.

Petey looked over to see the two boys facing each other, Gary slightly towering over Jimmy. They had both grown a lot since Petey had known them. He, too, had grown, but figured he would never be as tall as them.

Jimmy suddenly looked over at Petey and raised his brows, a smile on his face. "Just as sharp as I was at prom, huh?" he asked.

Petey smiled. "Even sharper," he replied.

"Ow." Jimmy's face suddenly fell as he reacted to his tie suddenly being pulled tight around his neck.

"Sorry," Gary said, but his voice told otherwise.

"Sure." Jimmy rolled his eyes. "So, both your parents coming out today, Pete?"

"Yeah," Petey answered. "It's not too weird anymore. They both act like friends more than divorced people."

"Just be glad you still have your dad."

Gary suddenly rolled his eyes as he finished with Jimmy's tie. "Oh, what, is this a pity party? Don't tell me that you two are going to start exchanging life stories now."

"Well, I was considering it," Jimmy said, smiling a bit.

"I'm glad you're both back to normal," Petey said, standing to his feet.

"I am," Jimmy started. "Don't know about him."

"Hilarious, Hopkins, I forgot to laugh."

"Well, I have to go on ahead guys," Petey said as he threw his jacket and blue graduation robe over his arm.

"Oh yeah, art nerd," Jimmy said, which caused both he and Gary to laugh.

Petey would've said something back but was too glad just to see Jimmy and Gary laughing together to care. "Whatever, see you guys in a bit." He waved them off and hurried out of the room, leaving Gary and Jimmy alone.

Both boys fell silent as they pulled their jackets on. It was hot and sunny outside, which meant they would be sweating all through the ceremony on the football field, especially with their robes on. But the academy strictly enforced the rules of a suit and tie under their blue robes. They were both ready to walk out the door, their hats in their hand, when Gary noticed that Petey had left his on his table.

"Better get this so he doesn't break a lung coming back for it," he said, grabbing it.

"He's really lucky to have you," Jimmy muttered as he stood in the doorway.

"What was that, Hopkins? Almost sounded like you were paying a compliment."

"I was. Probably the last, too."

"Gotta hand it to you, Jimmy boy, you can annoy the hell out of me sometimes, but..it's been an interesting three years." He suddenly held out his hand.

Jimmy hesitated for a few seconds. He didn't know whether Gary was fooling around or not, but he eventually took the other boy's hand in his and shook it. "Thanks for everything, psychopath," he said.

"Same to you, moron. Now, let's get the hell out of here," he said, letting go of his hand. "That was too much male bonding for you and me."

* * *

The restaurant wasn't too loud, which was good. After their graduation ceremony, Petey's parents met with Gary's, which had been a bit awkward. And, to his dismay, Gary had even invited Petey's parents along to eat with his. So now they were all together at one of the cheaper restaurants in Bullworth, where less of the students from Bullworth were.

Petey had been jittery the whole ride there, but his nerves were calming as they got comfortable after sitting down for a while.

"Stop worrying, Pete, I swear I won't say anything," Gary said to him from across the table, low enough so no one else could hear but clear enough for Petey to understand.

Petey just nodded his head and continued to look at the menu. He didn't feel like eating. He couldn't; he was too nervous, despite what Gary had said. He felt a bit sick, in fact, until Gary joined them both in on the conversation their parents were having.

"Oh, I'm sure Petey will be missing quite a lot of girls," Gary said, when the parents topic wandered to dating at the Academy.

"Is that so?" Petey's mom, Rachel, asked, a bit surprised.

Petey blushed, which was good on his part. He could hear Gary laughing at him from across the table, and feel his wide and excited eyes on his face. "Well, a few," he said.

"Well goodness, Pete, why didn't you tell me?" Rachel was shaking her head now and taking a rather big sip from her martini.

Petey shrugged. "I don't know. Guess it didn't matter since I'm going to a college that's hours away." They all agreed but when Petey looked at his dad his face relaxed a bit. He knew. That is, about he and Gary, but it didn't seem to bother him.

"Well what about you, Gary, you broken any hearts at that school?" Gary's dad, James, asked.

"Couldn't fight them off me, gramps. Fortunately, none of them were my type."

"Don't you mean _unfortunately_?" His voice was deep and calm. It creeped Petey out a bit.

"No, _fortunately_," Gary corrected. "None of them live up to my standards." That one made Gary's dad laugh, which was rare to see.

"You boys will learn one day that it's mind over matter." This was Lana who had spoken up, Gary's mom. "As long as you love someone for who they are, that's all that matters."

Petey smiled and looked down. He couldn't help but glance up at Gary when she had said that.

After that the conversation shifted from school to what the boys wanted to do in college to Gary's dad talking about a new business he had gotten into. Petey was glad to see Gary looking happy. He figured it was because they wouldn't be in Bullworth much longer. A couple of more months and they would practically be out on their own, together. It was good, though, that their parents had met. Even if it was just as friends. When it came down to it, neither one of them felt ready to tell everyone about their relationship, at least not yet. It had to be gradual, would take time. Only one of them knew, and that was Mark, Petey's dad.

* * *

"So, that was..interesting tonight," Gary said as he pulled off the last piece of clothing from his body.

"It was a bit nerve racking," Petey replied, blowing out a breath of air as he laid his head on his pillow.

"Well, at least we know that both our parents can get along with each other. That's a start, right?" Gary climbed onto the bed and straddled the boy's waist under him.

"It's a start, but I'm wondering how the summer is going to turn out."

"If they find out then they find out."

"Well, my dad knows," Petey said.

"We both knew that," Gary stated. He bent down to kiss the younger boy on the neck. "But let's forget about it right now. Last night at Bullworth, let's make it memorable."

"I'm sure we'll never forget this place, Gary."

"You're right," he sighed. Then he paused and laid down on his side. "First place we met, I mean really met. First place we messed around, first place that got me away from home for more than half the year, first place I ever conquered-"

"_Gary_," Petey said, then he started to laugh.

"There's a first for everything, Pete. We may hate this place, but we have a lot of memories too."

"Yeah, no kidding. I guess we'll just have to make some new ones at Tanner."

"Now _that_ is a place to get people to follow my-" he stopped short and looked over at Petey, whom was staring at him coldly. "What? I can dream, can't I? Don't worry about me, Pete, if it's one thing I'm taking from this place it's those goddamned pills. Just for you."

"They really do help you..control yourself. But I'd still love you either way. Just like your mom said tonight. Mind over matter, you know?"

"Yeah. Can't say the same for you when I first started liking you, though."

"You mean you just liked my body?"

"Haven't we talked about this before? I swear we have."

"Well, I know you've told me you started liking me when you were in the asylum."

"_After_ I got out. I started feeling confused with you when I was in there. When I got out I hated that I started liking you for that little brain of yours."

"So..are you glad that I came that day, to the asylum?"

Gary sat up and looked over at him. "What do you think?" he asked, before suddenly grabbing him and pulling him in for a kiss.

Petey smiled against his intimate gesture. Past and future suddenly didn't matter anymore. All he knew was the present, and it just felt right.


	42. Epilogue

**A/N: Officially edited. Ready for sequel. Thanks to everyone who has followed! Love you all!**

* * *

**Chapter 42**

**Epilogue – sometime in September**

_I'm sitting on the steps of the porch, __**his**__ porch, with his mom. We're both drinking lemonade – she made it herself - and everything's peaceful, everything feels right. We're leaving tomorrow, and she wanted to talk to me, talk to me about __**him**__._

_"I know you boys will do fine in college," she says._

_ "Yes, Mrs. Smith," I reply._

_ "Call me Lana, Petey.."_

_ I just nod and smile._

_ "I just want to thank you, for helping Gary. I know that you boys are closer, perhaps closer than you should be."_

_ That makes my heart pound._

_ "But it's fine. Gary is fine. You've helped him so much. And whatever makes him happy makes me happy. I can't keep pretending that I don't see it in his face every time he sees you, and I don't want to. Since you've both been friends, he's been taking his medication like he should. And he hardly gets into trouble like he used to."_

_ I can't find any words for this, but it's making me feel good._

_ "Gary sees no wrong in different lifestyles," she continues. "But he can be paranoid about peoples' intentions. He doesn't like rules and he wishes there was no code to live by in society. His ideas are anarchical. His doctors diagnosed him at a very early age, and told me that he had the traits of a psychopath." She starts crying now. "I just want him to feel accepted, so that I can live knowing he won't do something dangerous or drastic. I suppose that..you're like a need to him. He's getting from you what he didn't get much of from me or his dad when he was a child. He's also grown attached to you. It's like you're the only thing he lives for, the only thing that makes him happy."_

_ I can't stand hearing her cry but what she's saying is making me want to cry too. "You don't have to worry, Lana, I'll take care of Gary for you."_

_ She looks over and smiles weakly. "You're a very sweet boy, Petey. If you ever feel like it's too much, or if Gary gets out of control, don't ever hesitate to call me."_

_ "Okay."_

The sun was bright against Petey's eyes as he slowly opened them. He could feel warm air blowing wildly into his face. Air that smelled good, like earth. He blinked a few times and looked out the window. The landscape was moving as the car continued at a normal speed. Tall grass was everywhere; no doubt they had just come from a town and were nearing another one. Where they were going was said to be a great campus, full of nature and life.

He winced as he turned his head. His neck had a crick from the position he had been sleeping in. When he looked over to the driver's side, he smiled faintly as his hazel eyes rested on Gary. The older boy had an arm out the window and the other on the steering wheel. He also had some shades on, and he freely bobbed his head in time with the music on the radio. Petey liked seeing him like that. He looked happy, like a free spirit.

When Gary looked over, the older boy grinned widely. Without a word, he took Petey's hand in his and kissed it.

Petey, his eyes still a bit sleepy, smiled crookedly as he tightened his hand around Gary's. This was where he was supposed to be, with Gary Smith. There wasn't a moment he would take back, even the times he had been hurt and bullied by him. He was glad he had taken that extra step that day to the asylum, and he was glad that Gary was his.

They were free men now, with a road of opportunities waiting for them.

**[End]**


	43. Note

**I just want to say thank-you to each and every person who read this story, and to those that reviewed. It's hard to believe that I started the first Strictly Gary and Petey story almost a year ago. And this one ran at least until April. It's been a tough ride with this fanfic but overall I'm really glad I wrote it and I'm glad that you guys enjoyed it. You all kept this story alive so I have you all to thank!**

**In other news, I would like to add that this is more than likely the last big fic I will write on Gary and Petey. I will keep writing the memoirs when I get ideas and I have another story I was in the middle of about them that is close to being finished too. But so far as a college story goes..it probably won't happen. This story burned me out. HOWEVER, keep checking the Strictly and Gary stories because I am planning on editing them soon. I will be adding, taking away, and proofreading everything, starting with Strictly Gary and Petey, and then this one. I will update with an Author's Note every time I edit a chapter.**

**Thanks again for following the story. You guys are awesome, many of you had great ideas, and great reviews. ****I would also like to thank ****lovespyder56**** for giving me some great ideas for the prom chapter. I can never end things like these right so just thanks and peace to all!**


	44. Vote for Sequel

Hi guys! It's hard to believe but Strictly Gary and Petey is over 2 years old! It seems like only yesterday I was writing the first fic and then it expanded into a sequel, which I think is the favorite among most of you.

Well, I am posting this for a reason, so that all on the alert list will know. I've finally come around to thinking about making a sequel to Senior year. I posted a poll on my profile page. Vote to make the sequel happen. If you'd like to share some ideas just send me a PM and I'll see if I can work with it. It'll take a lot of energy between work and other busy plans I have this summer but I'm willing to make it happen if you guys vote it in.

IMPORTANT NOTE: Just an update, guys. The new fic will be centered around the boys' first year at college. You are all giving me some great ideas to work with too. So I don't leave you all hanging, I won't start the new fic until I get Senior Year edited. I'm currently in the process of editing it, which means a few name changes and some dialogue cleaned up. I'm also adding, taking away, and changing stuff. I'm also editing it to go through it sense I haven't read it in months so I've forgotten some stuff that might be essential to the third fic. Anyway, just wanted to let you guys know!

Thank-you to everyone who's followed the Strictly Gary and Petey fics. It means a lot! And if you want a little teaser of the coming fic...

**Coming soon...**

**Strictly Gary and Petey: College Years**

"It's college, Petey," Gary said. "No one cares about bullying anymore. They're just here to party."

"You going to party too?"

"Do I look like the party type to you, Petey?"

"Well, there was that time on Halloween when you drank too much and were doing pelvic thrusts on the dance floor."

Gary raised his brows. "If I recall correctly, _you _were doing them right along with me."

"Whatever."


End file.
